


Bonding with an Oni from Six (W.I.P.)

by ThunderDragonRandy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adaptation, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle Scenes, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodshed, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Dark Fantasy, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Return by Death (Re:Zero), Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Timeline Shenanigans, Timelines, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 138,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDragonRandy/pseuds/ThunderDragonRandy
Summary: Bonding with an Oni from Six(shortened as "BO6") is a fan retake/adaptation of the Re:Zero storyline from the sixth timeline (third loop in the mansion). Originally, Rem (and Ram) finds Subaru lurking outside of the mansion and Rem assumes Subaru is a bad guy working for either the Witch Cult or one of the other royal camps and interrogates him while Ram was the one from the shadows, mercifully ending his life. However, what if this scene were to play out differently... In this "what if" fanfiction, Subaru survives this timeline. How will he survive and how well will he get along with the oni maids that tried to hunt him down? How much guilt would this variation of Rem feel for hurting someone who she thought was a bad person? And how will their relationship grow from there?
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 143
Kudos: 72





	1. A Deadly Game of Tag Version 2 — Arc 2: The Tumultuous Week adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I don't plan on making this a full-fledged fanfiction series, especially since the Re:Zero novels are not done, and trying to re-adapt the story in my own way would be time-consuming. For now, I'll adapt some scenes from Re:Zero's main story as well as make my own.  
>   
>  **[General Fanfic Q&As](https://pastebin.com/vUMFQggz)** (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru is on his sixth life and he is on his third loop at Roswaal's mansion. Subaru goes on a "journey" to watch out for any possible assassins attacking the mansion that killed him in his previous loop but his assailant was not who he thought was... In this variation, how will Subaru survive this loop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an adaptation of Vol. 2 Chapter 4 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalent would be Season 1 Episode 6.

#### Section 01: The Recap

> _So far, I technically have been in this world for one whole day, on my second day now, but after everything I've been through so far, it's been about 14 or 15 days (???) in total, I think, just repeated._
> 
> _So, things that I remember happening so far:_
> 
> _1.) Back in my world, I was just minding my own business, buying some snacks at a convenience store in my homeworld at night. As I stepped out of the store, I began hearing voices. I closed my eyes, reopened them, and I just appeared in this magical world. I'm no longer in Japan. I don't think I'm on Planet Earth anymore but this world seems like a medieval fantasy world like in a role-playing game. Not too soon after appearing in this world, I was attacked by street thugs. I was saved by Emilia-tan and Puck. At the time, I didn't know Emilia-tan's name as she used an alias. I helped Emilia-tan track her stolen insignia to the Loot House and we were killed by an assassin named Elsa Granhiert. She seemed to be after it._
> 
> _Still, being thrown into immediate danger was pretty bad. Is this world that cruel or am I deliberately putting myself in danger trying to help someone?_
> 
> _2.) I respawned back to the Appa Salesman in the marketplace of this world. I didn't know what has happened at the time. I went back to the Loot House and I made it early before the assassin showed up and met Old Man Rom and Felt, who stole Emilia-tan's insignia and offered a trade for the insignia to give back to Emilia-tan. But Felt refused until her client showed up, which was that one assassin. I died again._
> 
> _3.) Back at the Appa Salesman, I looked for Emilia-tan and learned she was using a fake name. I wonder what this Satella person these people are afraid of. The Jealousy Witch, as they called her. But this time, I died in the most pathetic way possible: Stabbed in the back from those street thugs._
> 
> _I died 3 times on my first day in this new world. At this point as I returned back to the Appa Salesman, I now noticed that I was going back in time. I don't know what's going on with me or this world but I'll refer to this phenomenon as Return by Death for now. Is it normal for anyone to come back alive in this magical world or is it just me?_
> 
> _This time, I tried calling guards to get the street thugs off of me while I head to the Loot House and I was saved by a nice dude named Reinhard. I told him to tell Emilia-tan not to come to the Loot House but she came later anyway and we were all ambushed by that assassin Elsa again that was after her insignia. Luckily, Reinhard was nearby and saved us and I owe the guy for saving us. Emilia-tan's insignia was recovered and Emilia-tan gave me her real name but the assassin somehow got away unscathed. I wonder who hired her and Felt to steal Emilia-tan's thing but it turned out to be very important for her. I fear that the assassin may come back to steal it. I almost died there again but Emilia-tan saved me and brought me to this mansion._
> 
> _4.) So, over the next few time loops, I got to learn about the people of this mansion and they seem to be really nice, interesting, fun, and I like them._
> 
> _\- Beatrice is quite the loli that I would love to play with but she spends all day in that library and I wish she would lighten up. Quite the stubborn one for someone so cute. But she is has been informative so far.  
>  \- Ram and Rem are pretty cool and they taught me neat things and I helped work with them as a butler in my first two time loops. Rem is amazing at everything. Even though I am here for Emilia-tan, I bet Rem could make a good housewife for anyone. But I had a nice time spending time shopping with Rem and playing with the children of the village in my next loop. While I didn't want to admit it was a 'date', I suppose it was one. I really loved Rem's smile when I told her that I liked onis over gods. I'm not sure why it made her smile but it was a smile worth protecting.  
>  \- But because Ram seems to be inferior at her work, I usually end up getting paired with her but Ram does make a great teacher and admittingly, she's like a sister to me, even though she may be strict and teases me. Rem really looks up to her and praises her though. Rem was pretty demonically inspired by her but I am too. I do really like them both. They're great! Even though I may be incompetent, I did like working with them. But now, as of this third time loop, I decided to become a guest instead of a butler in order to investigate problems that will be happening within the first five days.  
>  \- Emilia-tan is just as cute and beautiful as ever and I'll definitely help her with this Royal Selection. An amazing smile. An amazing lap for my head to rest on. She's super nice. I hope we could have a nice future together.  
>  \- Puck is so fluffy, cute, and fun to play with.  
>  \- The mansion's lord Roswaal seems like a fun guy. Despite all that clown makeup, Ros-chi seems pretty interesting and I thank him for letting me stay here.  
>  \- And the kids in the nearby village were fun to play with and they had this cute little puppy that would visit us. The little pup biting my hand kind of hurts but it's still cute._
> 
> _Everything in my first loop at the mansion seemed to be going well until the fifth night when I died in my sleep. I was thinking it was from physical weakness but it appears something more._
> 
> _5.) Instead of reviving back at the Appa Salesman, I was revived in Emilia's bed with the maids in front of me after the time Beako mana-drained me. My save point updated here and I still don't completely understand how this thing works, whatever is going on with me. Kind of like playing a video game, after progressing through the story, the game would often autosave, and when I die, I go back to that last checkpoint. Well, there seems to be an obstacle or obstacles that I need to overcome here in the mansion and probably in the village._
> 
> _Anyway, I decided to work as a butler again but some things seem slightly off even though I followed my steps as much as possible. Had fun working with Ram, spending time shopping with Rem-rin and playing with the village kids, and spending time with Emilia-tan._
> 
> _On the fourth night, instead of going to sleep, I stayed up and I started getting sick, dying, as if I was poisoned. I tried calling for help in the hallway at night and I heard the sound of chains. Something hard and spiky struck my head and I died. I didn't see who did it but I bet that Elsa or another assassin has followed us to the mansion._
> 
> _6.) I once again revived in Emilia's bed in front of the twins. Right now, it is my 3rd time here in the mansion and I decided to be a guest instead of a butler. As much as I liked working with Rem-rin and Ram-chi in my first two loops here, I'll be spending some investigating in this third loop but I do feel bad for not spending enough time with the twins as much as I would like to._
> 
> _Anyway, I learned about curses from Beatrice. It could have been possible that I may have died from a curse during my first loop of the mansion and almost died from it during my second loop until I was attacked by an assailant. It didn't matter as I was dying no matter what. I want to know where the source of the curse is coming from._
> 
> _What I know for sure is that everything will happen on the fourth/fifth night. Obstacles in the city to overcome and now here in the mansion. In any case, it's probably clear that Emilia-tan is being targeted still and I want to be able to protect her and everyone else in the mansion, but how? I'm powerless. All I have with me is my useless cellphone and a bag of snacks from my world._
> 
> _I don't know. Should I warn everyone now or should I try solving this case on my own? No, if I tell them everything, they may think I may be working for the assassin that is haunting us. I'll probably leave on the fourth day and watch from afar, making sure I catch onto any suspicious movement and report any suspicious activities to Ros-chi or the twins if he isn't there. Everything happens on the fourth night._
> 
> _I don't want anything bad to happen to Emilia-tan and I don't want to worry her with these issues. I don't want anything bad to happen to the maids, Beatrice, or Puck either. If there is anyone I could count on to protect everyone, it would be Roswaal._
> 
> _Man, I wish I could use magic to protect everyone._
> 
> _I don't want everyone to die. They mean a lot to me and I care about them. I really like them and I am thankful for them for what they have done for me even if they don't know everything they did for me previously.  
>  \- Emilia-tan, being the first to save me and showing me around town, even if this version of Emilia-tan hasn't done that.  
>  \- Rem-rin, who made great meals. I did enjoy our little 'date' in the village in the previous loop when we were shopping.  
>  \- Ram-chi, who taught me a lot of things. She is a great teacher and I enjoyed telling her that bittersweet story yesterday.  
>  \- Beatrice, who's been helping me learn more about this world.  
>  \- Ros-chi, for letting me stay here. I have no home in this world and this place feels like I can call home. This place is amazing and I love it here and I love everyone here._
> 
> _They've taken care of me for what seems to be my 14th or 15th day (???) in the mansion, I think, my first night in the mansion in this third loop as I'm writing this, and I want to help repay the debt that I owe them even if they don't remember. I don't want to stay like a loser forever like I was back in my non-magical homeworld. I don't want to keep being in-debt with every nice people I meet. I will protect them in this mansion. I will save everyone, even if I end up doing this alone. I don't want to lose anyone."_

_Ah, I just realized I wrote all my thoughts this entire time._

_—Doesn't matter._

_No one here but me can read Japanese anyway even though they can speak it._

_—Or is this world just translating me for them and them for me?_

_Never mind, I'll keep hurting my brain if I keep this up._

#### Section 02: The Mysterious Writing

A day has passed.

It's been three days ever since a young Japanese man from the world without mana has arrived at Roswaal's reserve second mansion, 15 or 16 days (???) in his perspective.

Natsuki Subaru is his name.

A young man gifted with the power to Return by Death.

He is currently on his third life in this mansion and his sixth life in the world of mana.

He is currently a guest at the mansion in this timeline rather than as a butler in his two previous loops.

While he wasn't in his bedroom, a young woman in a black and white maid outfit with short pink-hair was checking in his bedroom. She was one of the two maids of the mansion named Ram. She noticed a notepad with writing on it and inspects it.

[Ram: Hmm...]

I does not recognize the logograms or writing system of these notes as they are written in the guest's native language and writing system.

To this woman, this seems very suspicious and perhaps the man is up to doing something malicious.

At any case, this maid confiscates the written notepad and walks out of the guest's bedroom, securing it in her left hand...

#### Section 03: Going on a "Journey"

Subaru had asked that he be allowed to stay for three days. It's the fourth morning. That time had passed; that morning, he would "journey" onward.

After waking up, Subaru packs up his belongings including his flip phone, which resembles a Docomo N503i in real life, and a plastic bag of his snacks from the mana-less world including a cup of ramen and a bag of potato chips.

He then looked at a notepad next to him and he realized, [Subaru: Huh?]... As he flips the empty notes, Subaru realized, [Subaru: Oh, I guess I threw out my notes. Oh, well.]

Without Subaru noticing, the notepad he wrote on was replaced. Ram may have replaced it, causing Subaru to misremember but it didn't bother him. He probably has thrown out some other notes while investigating.

Lastly, he carried a knapsack of supplies for his journey that the others gave him. Subaru thanks everyone in the mansion before leading for his "journey" and instead, passed through a forest to a cliff of a mountain that he can scout the mansion for any possible assassins heading to the mansion overnight.

#### Section 04: The Reveal from the Mansion's Lord

Later the next day at the mansion, Ram was summoned by Lord Roswaal in the dining room.

Ram bowed to him.

[Ram: Welcome back, Roswaal-sama. So, were you able to learn anything about it?]

[Roswaal: My apologies for my sudden absence after showing me this yesterday buuuut— Come closer...]

Ram slowly approaches Roswaal and Roswaal said in a lower volume...

[Roswaal: Myyyyy, myyyy... This is innnteresting... Veryyyy innnteresting...]

Roswaal hands Ram the notepad and flip over the notes to what appears to be a translation of the notes in I-script that they can read.

[Ram: This is...], Ram whispered. As Ram is reading the second page's translated notes on the fifth page of the notepad, Roswaal continues quietly...

[Roswaal: While I was on an uuuurgent business trip, Beatrice-sama did a thorough decryption of these strange notes. They seem to be ancient Kararagian writing, but the whoooole thing couldn't be translated accurately from studying the scripts so Beatrice-sama used another method of translation which involves the feelings and thoughts put into the pen he wrote with. It's a more accurate way of decrypting another language, assuming he wasn't putting false feelings and thoughts in his head.]

As Ram continues to read everything in the translated notes, her expression changes from curiosity to astonishment to surprise and back to curiosity. She couldn't believe what she is reading.

[Roswaal: If this is reeeeally true, this Subaru-kun character is more interesting after all. An outside worlder given the ability to...... I presume it was given to him by the Witch.]

[Roswaal: We can very much use this boyyyy if it is true. It would be a shame if something were to haaaaappen to him and if he runs away from us in his neeeext life.]

[Roswaal: But is your little sister willing to spaaaare his life, I wonder? With her trauma, she could end up killing the poor boy.]

While Ram continues to read, Ram suddenly sensed powerful negative feelings from Rem outside the mansion. Through the ability of synesthesia, Ram is sensing anxiety, frustration, hatred, and anger gradually growing. Ram is growing worried.

[Ram: Rem!]

_She said she was just going for a walk._

[Roswaal: Ohhhh, you better stop her or Subaru-kun will likely be sure to run away from us next time he awakens from bed and that would be noooooo good for my plans. Make sure the boy is brought back as aliiiive as possible or at the very least get him to trust us.]

Ram was just about to leave in a hurry but...

[Roswaal: By the way, there seems to be an uproar going on in Arlam Village. Once you get your Sister and Subaru-kun, may you check it out? I'm sure you all can handle it.]

 **NOTE:** There are various alternate English spellings for the nearby village including Arlam Village, Irlam Village, and Volume 2 of the light novels calls it Auram Village while Volumes 3 and onward renamed it to Earlham Village. The village in Japanese is アーラム村, which is romanized as Āramu Mura, so I'm going to transliterate Āramu to Arlam.

[Roswaal: Let's prove if he is truuuuly genuine. At the very least, try to at least convince him we meant no harm in case if he does die so he doesn't run away from us back in time, otherwise, I may forever feel incomplete. His existence up to this point has been working in my favor so far. Deeefinitely useful.]

Ram nods viciously but before she heads out, Roswaal has one more thing to say...

[Roswaal: And whatever you do, do not ever mention to Subaru-kun about these notes or this power he presumably has. If this is really the Witch's doing, it may be possible that she's keeping tabs on Subaru-kun and we wouldn't want to stir up a giant hornet nest speaking taboooooo-ish subjects. But I'm sure it'll convince your sister that Subaru-kun may not be an enemy.]

[Ram: Assuming Rem hasn't killed him already, otherwise I won't ever show it to her. It would break her heart into guilt viciously for the rest of her life...], _—knowing how emotional my little sister can be._

Ram rushes out of the mansion immediately. _Rem, please don't do anything you'll regret!_

In the original Timeline 6, Subaru hasn't made extra notes detailing his journey of this world and his true feelings for these people. The only notes he did write in the notepad in the original Timeline 6 (in translation) were:

"Magic - died of weakness in sleep  
Sound of chains  
Roswaal's chain X  
Misleading!!"

And Ram would be hiding among the shadows of the forest while Rem would hunt and interrogate Subaru.

#### Section 05: A Deadly Game of Tag in the Woods

In the evening of the fourth day as Subaru was scouting, Subaru was suddenly attacked by the same morningstar flail he was killed by in the previous loop and managed to tactfully escape and he was shocked when the person that attacked him was...

[Subaru: ...You're kidding, right, Rem?]

While Subaru was holding the chain of the launched morningstar flail, Rem slowly approaches Subaru.

Subaru couldn't believe it.

His breathing stopped. His heart seemed to stand still like it had forgotten to keep beating.

Sweat drops down from his forehead.

_—This is bad. Bad bad bad bad bad bad._

Subaru feels betrayed. One of the girls he wanted to protect is the one hunting his life.

Subaru's confident and strong feelings turned into uneasiness, disbelief, and he fell into a panic.

[Rem: If you do not resist, I can grant you a quick end?]

[Subaru: —You really think I'm gonna say yes? That's like telling me to eat crap.]

[Rem: How very rude. Yes, I suppose that is in your nature, Dear Guest?]

Subaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. That sweet, calm, and courteous voice she once had became cold.

Subaru stares at the murder weapon that once killed him in a previous loop.

[Subaru: I'll grant you that a girl with a blunt weapon is kind of hot but—]

Rem's signature weapon is a morningstar flail that is a spiked iron ball on a lengthy chain, connected to a hilt. A blunt weapon that could turn an enemy into mincemeat in a single perfect blow.

[Subaru: It's kinda cliché to ask, but...why are you doing this?]

[Rem: It is nothing complicated. You are suspicious, so I will render judgment as a maid should.]

[Subaru: Haven't you ever heard of 'love thy neighbor'...?]

[Rem: I am fully committed to this, so...]

Rem looked at Subaru like she expected a prompt response, apparently having no intention of letting him play for time. She would likely kill him now if he moved.

Subaru has a hard time to think about what he wants to say next but Ram came into his mind.

[Subaru: —Does Ram know about this?]

[Rem: I intend to finish this before Sister is aware of it.]

After Ram left the mansion to search for Rem and Subaru, her thoughts were, _Rem, don't be stupid! Roswaal-sama wants that man alive!_

[Subaru: So you decided this on your own? Roswaal didn't order you?]

[Rem: I will eliminate all who oppose Roswaal-sama's wishes. You are merely one.]

[Subaru: Man, can't he train his lapdogs not to bite at people just passing thro— Ugh?!]

Subaru made a small taunt, he felt the chain of the flail leap fin from the side that macked him like a whip.

The blunt impact made his vision wavered.

[Rem: You shall not insult Roswaal-sama!]

Hearing those words, Subaru can now confirm that Rem's loyalty to Roswaal was the real thing.

Roswaal's original orders were to kill Subaru if he was suspected enough to be considered a spy. From their perspective and especially from Rem's perspective right now, Subaru indeed looked like he was a spy, scouting at the mansion from afar. To Rem, he looked like he was waiting for the right time to send malicious people to attack or rob the mansion.

While Roswaal, Ram, and Beatrice know the truth and Emilia and Puck were presumably not told about it, Rem is the only one that doesn't know the truth about Subaru's true intentions yet and nothing he will say will convince her.

[Subaru: Ah, that's what it is— That's how little you trust me, huh?]

[Rem: Yes], Rem replied.

Her grudging nod made Subaru feel pain equal to a knife impaling through his chest.

Subaru had feared that response, for accepting it meant looking at his days at the mansion in a completely different light. So Subaru didn't say it. He locked that foul feeling deep in his chest. But he couldn't help himself from laughing at his own absentmindedness.

[Subaru: Darn, just look at me. I thought I'd done all right, but I was so wrong...]

[Rem: ...My sister—]

[Subaru: I don't wanna hear it—! Take this!]

As Rem approached Subaru, Rem hesitated slightly for one instant as Subaru shouted and drew his flip phone from his pocket, impelling it before him.

—The next moment, a white light cut through the darkness of the forest, freezing Rem momentarily.

[Subaru: —Raaah!]

Subaru screamed as he leaped in and tackled her small body. Rem lost balance and was knocked away.

Subaru wheezed as he shoved air into his lungs and thought as he ran.

If this was Rem's decision alone, Subaru had two options for survival. One surely was to return to the mansion and speak directly to her master. But if Roswaal thought the same way Rem did, Subaru would simply be going from the upper regions of the abyss into deep purgatory, or at least what he was thinking. But Roswaal currently has a change of plans for Subaru that neither Rem nor Subaru knows about yet and will Subaru live long enough?

[Subaru: But even so...there's Emilia...!]

His memory of her shone brighter than that of any other. If he could trust anyone, it was her.

—But would she, a royal candidate, trust Subaru's words when she had the most to lose from doing so?

[Subaru: —?!]

In an instant, the voice from the back of Subaru's head struck him with the force of a lightning bolt.

Without any doubt, it had been his voice that doubted Emilia's heart. It was Subaru himself who had doubted her, knowing how she was forthright, earnest, and unhesitant to put herself in harm's way for others.

[Subaru: Why...am I doing...!]

His standpoint and thoughts had changed. Is he starting to doubt Emilia? If Subaru couldn't even trust the person he'd resolved to protect, who could he believe in?

He was pathetically escaping through the mountains because of the big plan he'd formed to protect the life of someone whose heart he doubted.

He thought he gathered intel this time but was mislead.

Why was Subaru here, under threat from a completely unexpected direction, running for his life like this? He'd been too proud and naive. He hadn't thought it through.

His breath jagged, running and falling down a slope, Subaru was awash in regrets.

He cried in confusion and betrayal as tears clouded his vision. His steps became clumsier. Suddenly, the trees opened wide into a clearing; Subaru saw that night was creeping across the sky. Then—

[Subaru: —Ooo—Ahh?!]

As Rem was tossing her morningstar flail once more from the left and pulled it back as soon as it wrapped towards the center of Subaru's legs, Rem pulled her iron ball back and a spike of the iron ball slid through Subaru's left knee, breaking his left knee cap.

Normally in the original Timeline 6, Subaru's right leg would have been sliced off by a concentrated blade of wind by Ram from the shadows of the forest.

Speaking of Ram, she is getting close, praying that her enraged sister hasn't finished the poor boy off in this variation of the time loop. Quite the opposite intent compared to the original version of this time loop but it's only due to Roswaal's new orders.

[Subaru: Aaaaaaagh! Ahhh?!]

Subaru lost balance and slammed to the ground. The impact made the cut on his cheek bleed again; his shoulder bone sounded like it'd exploded as it rammed into a rock. And his left knee feels roughly messed up to the point where his left leg almost came off.

[Subaru: —!]

Subaru clawed at the ground as unspeakable pain undulated through him.

He tried untangling the spiked iron ball from his bleeding knee.

[Subaru: Aaaaaaagh!]

As Subaru was gritting his teeth in severe pain, the maid slowly approached him and gently places a palm on the wound.

[Rem: Mana of Water, grant thy healing.]

With an incantation, Rem, who had injured Subaru just now, enveloped her palm in a pale light, pouring warm magical energy onto Subaru's dislocated left leg. He felt the itch of healing magic and his knee cap was also slowly being repaired.

[Subaru: Huh? W-why are you—]

The pain didn't disappear all the way, but shock seized Subaru at the surreal scene. He didn't know why Rem was healing him at a time like this. Sensing Subaru's gaze, she gave him a soft, casual smile. What seemed like a tiny ray of hope died with the words that followed.

[Rem: I will not be able to ask you anything if I let you die so easily.]

It truly sank in what an optimistic fool he was.

Rem stood up as she finished her first aid. The chain of her flail made noises it was being pulled up.

Subaru was lying face-up with the iron ball of the flail placed to the side of him. The closer he saw it, the clearer it looked like the crude specialized tool for violence that it was, existing only to take life or to give torture.

Rem had purposely brought it where he could see. Her intentions were very clear.

It was the easiest way for her to demonstrate that his life was in her hands.

[Rem: —I am confiscating this.]

Rem spoke as she crouched and opened up Subaru's firmly closed hand. His hand had been locked around the kitchen knife since his encounter with Rem, unable to let go.

Rem roughly pried open his fingers and took the knife, turning it around in her hand.

[Rem: Had you stabbed me with this earlier, you would have been able to flee a little farther.]

Rem knitted her brows, speaking like she couldn't understand Subaru's unreasonable act. But Subaru, suppressing his breathing in the middle of the throbbing pain, shook his head.

[Subaru: If... If you were someone else, I would have—]

—There was no way he could have stabbed Rem with that knife.

That knife had been the implement in his hands when he'd spent such busy and gentle times with Rem's back to him as Ram taught him how to peel vegetables. He couldn't stab Rem with that.

—Subaru's heart lacked the strength to hurt someone he thought was a friend.

As Subaru continued shaking his head without a word, Rem sighed and tossed away the knife into the woods.

She seemed to refocus her attention as she made the chain clank and coldly looked down at Subaru.

[Rem: I ask you, are you working with one of Emilia-sama's rival claimants to the throne?]

[Subaru: W-what do you mean? My heart belongs to Emilia.]

The moment he spoke, the chain of the morningstar ferociously lashed Subaru's upper body. His shirt and part of his skin were skin were partially torn.

[Subaru: Ahhhhhh!]

Subaru's scream echoed through the forest.

From a distance, as Ram was running, trying to locate Rem and Subaru, she heard a manly scream.

_This is bad, can I make it in time?_

Ram is getting closer and closer but will she make it? She would have made it by now if Roswaal would not have stalled a bit longer.

[Rem: Who hired you and on what terms?]

[Subaru: What do you mean? I've been here all alone in this world until Emilia—]

Rem moved her wrist and made another quick lash.

[Subaru: Ah-haaa!]

Feeling like she'd lashed him in precisely the same place, he knew his anguished cry served as praise for her skill.

[Subaru: It's... It's true!]

[Rem: Liar!]

Rem finally showed some sign of emotion as she sighed at Subaru's behavior, flippant to the bitter end.

[Subaru: It's... It's really true!]

[Rem: Are you a member of the Witch Cult?]

Subaru heard a term he never heard before. What is this Witch Cult Rem is referring to?

[Rem: Answer, please. You are one of the Bewitched, yes?]

[Subaru: ...Be what? What are you talking ab—]

[Rem: Don't play games with me!]

Agitated, Rem's pale blue eyes shot daggers through Subaru in a rage. It was literally the first time Subaru had seen Rem worked up like this since they'd met.

[Rem: It's clear that you are one of those foul Witch Cultists that—that—]

[Subaru: M-my family are atheists. I don't know what this cult thing is—]

[Rem: Still denying it? It is plain you are involved with the witch. Her stench is all over you!]

Hatred. Rem's eyes are filled with dark hatred as they glared at Subaru. Subaru's eyes widened, feeling like this part of Rem, this spiral of emotion puts every single thing she'd done in a completely new light.

[Rem: Even if Sister or no one else notices, I can smell it on you! The leftover stench of that monster makes me want to spit in disgust!]

Subaru fell silent. Rem, standing before him, bit her lip so hard that she seemed to be grinding her teeth.

[Rem: I was anxious and angry when I saw you speaking with Sister. You, someone involved with the one who put Sister through so much...weaseling into our precious home—!]

Her words of undiluted malice mercilessly bathed Subaru in bitterness.

[Rem: I have been watching you since Roswaal-sama welcomed you...but the entire time, it hurt to watch you. I could not bear it.]

Subaru had been unable to say a word.

[Rem: Even if I knew that the whole time Sister was taking care of you, she was just pretending to be friendly!]

[Subaru: —]

Rem seemed to be making up for her seemingly deficient emotions by slamming all her repressed grudge at Subaru in one go. Rem went silent as her shoulders shook, her eyes filled with rage as they glared at Subaru. Then, her anger abruptly wavered from surprise.

[Subaru: What the heck...?]

For, as Rem spoke words filled with hatred, Subaru had been crying quietly.

[Subaru: I knew it was...something like that.]

Subaru starting sobbing from his throat, tears slipping out of his eyes and falling upon his cheeks.

The flood of seemingly endless tears continued as Subaru said in a sorrowful, halting voice, [Subaru: So that's what it was... I knew there was some reason behind all the kindness. But...I was too afraid to ask...]

It was the two of them who had drilled the basics of work into good-for-nothing Subaru.

Right now, memories of Rem and Ram were flowing through his mind. Memories that he thought were good or genuinely true. But, were they all a lie this entire time?

[Subaru: I finally learned how to peel veggies without cutting my hand. I learned how to do laundry right. Didn't finish learning how to clean the place, but...]

[Subaru: Reading... It's just the simple stuff, but I can do that now. I studied like I promised. I read the picture book. It's all thanks to you two...]

[Rem: What are you...talking about?]

The tone of Rem's voice dropped like she was creeped out by Subaru's rambling words. Subaru looked straight up into Rem's eyes.

[Subaru: I'm talking about what you two have done for me...]

[Rem: I recall no such thing.]

Subaru realized that of course, she wouldn't remember. They haven't happened in this loop.

[Subaru: It's sad that...it technically didn't happen...]

Rem couldn't understand and remained silent.

Subaru was feeling his heart and soul ripping to pieces and cried out...

[Subaru: What'd I do wrong? What's wrong with me? Why do you girls hate me that much...? Even...that promise... I've always...]

[Subaru: —I—]

[Subaru: I've always loved you both!]

Rem is so confused, she doesn't know what to say to what appears to be a delusional man.

[Rem: I don't understand anything you are saying.]

[Rem: You... People like you...have always caused us so much trouble. I—I—]

From her angry rage comes to angry tears. As her wrist with the hilt of the morning in hand starting moving uncontrollably upward, Rem's wrist was being held by another feminine hand.

[Ram: That's enough, Rem.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the number of days that have passed that has " **(???)** ", those could possibly be incorrect. I was having difficulties trying to figure how many days have passed in Subaru's perspective in total so if anyone can verify is that those numbers are correct or not, comment below.
> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (January 6, 2021): Initial release.
>   * Update #00? (January 2021): Various fixes over days including trying to fix the total day count (I still don't know if it's correct).
>   * Update #002 (January 14, 2021, 2:15 p.m. EST): Rem wrapping her morningstar around Subaru's knee was changed to using a spike of the morningstar to wedge through Subaru's knee. I'm pretty sure I did this in a previous random update but I probably overwrote my changes back to the original way. Also making few grammar fixes.
>   * Update #003 (January 16, 2021, 8:34 p.m. EST): Adding "— Arc 2: The Tumultuous Week" in the chapter title.
>   * Update #004 (March 6, 2021, 8:24 p.m. EST): Referring Subaru's Return by Death ability in his notes as a "phenomenon."
> 



	2. A Second Interrogation and Arlam Village Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram stopped Rem from doing anything she may end up regretting and proceeds to interrogate Subaru herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an adaptation of Vol. 3 Chapter 3 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalent would be Season 1 Episode 9 but placed in the same time loop as Season 1 Episode 6.

#### Section 01: A second interrogation

Subaru and Rem were surprised. This entire time, Rem didn't even notice her elder twin sister was nearby.

[Rem: S-Sister...?]

[Subaru: R-Ram...]

Subaru was saved? By Ram of all people. Subaru did not expect to be saved anyone at this point. Didn't Rem say that Ram was only pretending to be kind too? That's in Subaru's head, but...

[Ram: Change of plans. Roswaal-sama wants this idiot to be kept alive.]

[Rem: Alive?! But this man—]

[Ram: Yes, alive. Heal him.]

Rem is emotionally confused.

As for Subaru, he is shocked; relieved but shocked. His waterfall of tears has halted. He wonders what's going on.

[Ram: We need him alive. Roswaal-sama's orders.]

[Rem: But—but these people—these Witch Cultists have ruined our lives. Destroyed our home and family 10 years ago.]

Hearing a bit of backstory from the emotional sister, a few pieces of a puzzle were connected into his head but he is still confused.

[Ram: No buts. Do it! Now!], Ram shouted sharply.

Rem is still furious at the presence of Subaru but kneels down anyway, using her water magic to heal Subaru without looking at him.

[Subaru: Ram... So, w-what's the special occasion?]

Subaru wipes his tears with his right arm as he asks a question to Ram.

[Ram: Can't say...but Roswaal-sama decided to give you another chance, otherwise, I wouldn't be as merciful as I am now.]

[Subaru: I-I don't get it.]

[Ram: You don't need to.]

A few seconds later as Rem is healing Subaru, as uncomfortable she is healing someone with the witch's scent...

[Ram: Stop right there, for now, Rem. I'll interrogate him from here. You cool down.]

[Rem: Yes, Sister], Rem gently said, trying to suppress her rage as she stands back up and slowly walks few steps away.

With a wand in her right hand, pointing at Subaru towards the ground, Ram then interrogates Subaru himself. Once more, Subaru is in a threatened position.

[Ram: All you need to do is stay right there and answer my questions honestly, otherwise your safety cannot be guaranteed.]

Subaru feels threatened all over again but responded with a slight grin...

[Subaru: You are just as frightening...]

[Ram: Vicious words. Before we get to the questions, first thing is I like to say that I would like to apologize to you on Rem's behalf.]

Ram bows down apologetically, placing her right hand with her wand across her stomach.

[Rem: Sister?]

Rem looked back in disgust for a second.

[Ram: Forgive my sister. She has a good heart but she can get very emotional.]

[Subaru: Is it...about this one Witch Cult thing she said? May I ask, what is this Witch Cult?]

Ram tilted her body straight up with her wand on standby.

[Ram: Tell me, have you ever received a Gospel? Any blank black books that gave you directions to a path?]

[Subaru: N-no. Never heard or seen one. That's new to me. How does that relate to—]

[Ram: So, I take it either the Witch Cult hasn't recruited you or you are a special different case, and if so, all the more reason to keep you away from that foul cult.]

[Subaru: Then what is going on with me?]

Subaru is in a state of confusion and panic.

Ram aims her wand diagonally down toward's Subaru again.

[Ram: Before we get to that, the second thing I would like to say is that you are a complete blockheaded idiot for lying to us, lurking in the mountains like that, watching us from afar. It really makes you very suspicious like a spy and we deal with spies very harshly.]

[Ram: And your acting inside the mansion around people, especially around Emilia-sama, has been pretty bad, further raising suspicion. If Roswaal-sama hasn't changed his plans, I would have sliced your head off. My wind magic can slice limbs clean and I'm not bluffing. Fura!]

Ram swings her little wand to the right without looking at the direction she was attacking in. A concentrated blade of wind was released at high speed and sliced down a tree in the forest of the mountain.

As Subaru stared at the air and tree being sliced, he felt intimidated as he could get his limbs chopped off.

[Subaru: U-understandable. Y-you got a point there. Sorry about that. I-I just want to impress Emilia-tan and umm...]

[Ram: One, are you alone?]

Once more, Ram aims her wand diagonally down toward's Subaru.

[Subaru: Huh?]

[Ram: Answer the question!]

Ram shouted harshly all of a sudden and Subaru felt the intimidation of her voice. If Subaru thought Rem was brutal, he could imagine how much worse Ram would be.

[Subaru: Y-yes, yes! Ever since I came here!]

[Ram: Two, what were you doing up here? And be _completely_ honest because I will _not_ tolerate lies.]

[Subaru: You... You probably won't believe me if I tell the truth.]

[Ram: Try me... Just be completely honest with yourself and your arms won't be scathed.]

Ram is going to make sure his story is accurate to the translation of his journal. Should Subaru say something Ram hasn't read about him, Subaru is going to get struck by a quick blade of wind.

[Subaru: Okay, here goes...]

Subaru is trying to think about his words very carefully. He may have been acting a bit cool but his mind is still in a bit of panic.

[Subaru: Okay, first thing of all is that... I really... I really did care about you all so much.]

[Subaru: A-after Emilia-tan and I were attacked by an assassin named Elsa at a loot house downtown in the slums while I was trying to her dragon insignia back from a thief, a knight named Reinhard saved up but I feared that the assassin would follow us back here.]

[Ram: The infamous Bowel Hunter? What are your connections with her?]

[Subaru: Nothing! She's scary... I'm here trying to...protect everyone in case if she did came here! It's true! You all mean well to me. I didn't want to lose anyone in this mansion. Why do you two hate me so—]

Subaru raised his voice a little. His tears were coming out of his eyes again.

[Ram: Then why did you lie to us about going on your journey way and chill the crud out?!]

[Subaru: I-I didn't want to worry you all. I would have warned you all if I have seen some suspicious movement. Y-you all did so much for me, even if you don't even remember or know, and I wanted to pay my debt back.]

[Ram: Next time, be more careful. You, yourself, were suspicious to us. And don't underestimate us. We are a race of oni who are many times stronger than humans like you.]

[Subaru: W-wha— Onis actually exists in this world?! But—]

Subaru was surprised and his tears halted once more.

Rem and Ram are onis? In Japanese folklore, oni (鬼) are ogre-like yōkai with a fierce visage, colored skin (usually red or blue), and a horn or multiple horns. However, Rem and Ram don't physically fit that description, appearing human-like.

[Ram: Here I thought you already knew that.]

[Subaru: You two don't look like the kind of oni from my homeland's folklore—]

[Ram: Next question!], Ram shouted.

[Ram: How familiar are you with the Witch of Envy? What are your connections to the Witch?]

[Subaru: My connections?]

[Ram: Rem says you have the witch's scent all over you. She's one of the few that can detect the smell.]

[Subaru: I'm not sure. I only heard about the Witch from that book about the Dragon and the Witch that I talked about with you and I once heard Emilia-tan talk about it but I don't know if she'll remember if you ask. I have very little knowledge of this world.]

[Ram: What is your purpose for being in this land? How long have you been here?]

[Subaru: I... You wouldn't believe me.]

[Ram: Try me...]

[Subaru: I'm not around...from this...plane of existence. I'm just a high school dropout—a loser, from a world where magic doesn't even exist. The country of Japan from Planet Earth, I suppose you could call my homeworld.]

[Ram: Your apparel and accessories are pretty farfetched to be made in any of the existing lands of this world and you have a strange name. There has been rumors of a world that exist beyond the Great Waterfall. Several people in history have claimed they came from another world.]

[Subaru: So, it's not just me? Right, a history book on Kararagi that I read about, its architecture and culture did resemble old Japan of my world before we got highly-technologically advanced and stuff so—]

[Ram: Don't deviate from my other question. How long have you been in this land?]

[Subaru: Technically, I've been here for about five days, but to me, it seems like sixteen or seventeen–lost track of time. It's kind of weird to explain but every time I die—]

As Subaru closes his eyes and opens them, the world feels and looks gray to him. Rem and Ram are completely frozen into place in his views and he cannot move his body.

_—W-what was that? What's going on?_

Subaru is feeling a mysterious, unease presence around it. Shadows swirling around him, grasping at his heart. With a little squeeze, Subaru is gasping for air. Time resumes.

Ram is slightly shaken from the reaction Subaru suddenly had as he placed his left hand on his chest in front of his heart while still lying flat on the ground.

[Rem: The witch's scent!]

Rem felt the foul miasma that surrounded the poor boy becoming heavier and reacted to it. As she was grasping the hilt of her weapon...

[Rem: This man cannot be trusted, Sister. The scent. It got stronger all of a sudden. We must elimin—]

[Ram: Hold it.]

Ram turned her eyeballs to the right without moving her head and had her right arm out horizontally, halting Rem from doing anything rash.

[Rem: Stay away from him!]

Rem was growing very anxious, feeling that burst of evil aura, and was worried about her sister being too close.

[Subaru: W-what was that just now?]

Subaru is still shaken in fear of what grasped his heart. He's still gasping for air.

[Ram: So, I take it there are things about you that are taboo from being spoken. That might be the Witch.]

[Subaru: T-the Witch? Is it really...that witch I heard and read about?]

[Ram: So, that's the first time that's happened? You don't know what the Witch plans you to do?]

[Subaru: I didn't think... I-I don't get it. Then, was I...brought into this world...by...this witch...? Why? Why me?]

Subaru questions himself. He doesn't understand anything that is going on with him. But he has finally relaxed and said boringly...

[Subaru: I'm just a regular human...from a world without magic. A regular human...with a boring life... No special qualities... No friends... No ambition... Why would this witch be interested in someone as boring as me? Why not any of the other billions of humans from my world?]

[Ram: Then get a life.]

Subaru felt like a pebble hit his head with those words.

[Subaru: Well, you aren't wrong there, but what does the Witch want with me?]

[Ram: Why are you asking me a question I cannot answer, and I'm the one asking questions.]

[Ram: Will you be willing to help Emilia-sama with the Royal Selection? What does she mean to you?]

[Subaru: I will. I want to. Emilia-tan was the first person who saved me in this world. I was attacked by a small gang of thugs in an alleyway and Emilia-tan saved me. But, even if you asked her, she wouldn't remember saving me or any of that. Sorry, it seems like whatever happened to me a moment ago, I'm guessing I'm not allowed to explain things that happened from my perspective differently.]

[Subaru: But when I heard something precious to her was stolen, I wanted to pay her back to get the thing back. Her insignia.]

[Subaru: I really love Emilia-tan's smile, her beauty, her kindness. I want to protect her, but I am just a powerless man who cannot fight; don't know how to use magic... I'm pathetic. Okay, I'm really pathetic.]

Subaru was shedding slow tears.

[Subaru: I wish I could become a hero but I don't have the strength.]

[Ram: Then prove to us that you can become one. Prove to us that you could perhaps, become Emilia-sama's knight one day. I can at least train you into martial arts.]

After hearing everything Subaru has to say for himself, Ram puts her wand away.

[Rem: But Sister—]

[Ram: Rem, apologize to him.]

[Rem: But— I'm sorry but how can we trust someone who bears the miasma of the Jealous Witch?]

[Ram: I can tell whenever someone is bullcrapping and as much as an idiot this guy is, I suppose this guy deserves another chance.]

[Rem: He also stole a knife from the kitchen.]

Rem walked to the spot where she tossed away the stolen knife.

[Ram: Ohhhhh, what do you have to say for yourself?]

[Subaru: Forgive me for stealing. It was for self-defense in case if I came across an assassin...and to protect you all... I wouldn't have used it on you or Rem.]

[Ram: Oh, yeah, that... Do you still believe there is an assassin out here?]

[Subaru: After Emilia-tan and I were attacked in the slums when I was trying to help her get her insignia back, I thought there was going to be one. It was just a guess, out of fear. I'm just...a panicking idiot after all in fear of losing everyone in the mansion.]

[Ram: We are on the same page. You truly are an idiot.]

[Subaru: Thanks for rubbing it in.]

[Ram: Also, stay where you are and reflect on your stupid actions until we come back. Rem, come with me. If you move, well, you can understand that I will take it as a sign of betrayal and you should know what the consequences will be. Stealing this kitchen knife and not telling us makes you that more suspicious!]

Ram sharply raised her voice with were last few sentences.

[Subaru: Y-yes, ma'am! I-it will never happen again! Again, I was just looking out for you all and needed something in defense to protect everyone here.]

#### Section 02: Another chance given

Subaru watch Rem and Ram walk away for several dozen steps to hide behind a tree away from Subaru's sight. He will obey Ram's orders.

[Rem: Sister?] 

[Ram: (Listen, this man—as stupid as he may be—he is just an unfortunate soul from some kind of foreign world who was dragged into this one, likely by the Witch... Not sure how innocent he is. If you wonder why I know he was telling the truth, read this later...)]

Ram whispers in Rem's ear. Subaru cannot hear what Ram is saying to Rem.

Without letting Subaru see what they are doing, Ram takes out a written notepad and quickly hides it in within Rem's maid outfit.

[Rem: —?]

[Ram: (Beatrice-sama translated his writing through the feelings and thoughts put into the pen he wrote with. It contains taboo information so do not ever show it or mention it to him or the Witch may know an act on it. It's why Roswaal-sama wants him alive.)]

Subaru is just laying slightly injured on the ground. He sighs as he spreads his arms on the ground, feeling some pain. He stares into the sky without paying attention to the oni twin maids, thinking about everything that has happened so far.

_—I wonder what's going on._

Meanwhile...

[Ram: (How are you feeling right now?)]

Rem seems to be a bit calmer than she was back then.

[Rem: (I'm—I'm not sure. I was feeling more aggressive than usual, being around him because of the evil smell, but... I'm fine now... But, does this man...... Does he really care about us? Can he really be trusted?)]

[Ram: (A lot more than you think...once you read it. He may be a complete doofus for putting up with this stunt but he apparently does have a considerate soul and he had good intentions for what he was doing up here, which is all written in here. But one thing for sure, we cannot allow the Witch Cult to get a hold of him and we don't know what the Witch plans to do with him and he doesn't seem to know himself if he isn't lying. The poor fool was brought into our world without his acknowledgment, at least that's what's written in there.)]

[Rem: (Then—then, if that's the case, then—I just hurt—)]

Seems Rem has a sense of guilt for what she's done, holding her left fist to her chest. Is she feeling bad for the pain she caused Subaru? Thinking back on it, Rem now recalls seeing Subaru's face of fear and confusion when she revealed herself. The tears of betrayal on his face when she was interrogating him...

From Subaru's point of view when he looked at them again, as Ram was whispering to her little sister, Rem's face gradually grew worryingly surprised before her face dropped in sadness. Subaru notices Rem's sad expression but he doesn't know what they are talking about and for everyone's own good, it's for the best he doesn't hear anything Rem and Ram are saying in case if the Witch is listening too.

It's unknown what the Witch of Envy thinks about these two oni maids but she isn't acting on their suspicious behavior.

[Ram: (We'll discuss this more later.)]

Ram and Rem walked back towards Subaru. Subaru is confused about what is going on and he doesn't know what to think of Rem and Ram. But he had time to reflect on what happened. He knows for sure that he was an idiot.

As Rem stopped walking, she dips her head down and he sees her sad left eye and Ram says, [Ram: Glad you are still here, Dear Guest.]

[Subaru: So, are we cool now?]

[Rem: If you are truly who you say you are, then...I apologize for acting out on my prejudiced behavior. I... I'm sorry... If you hate me, I understand.]

Rem sincerely bows to the grounded Subaru with her bangs covering her face.

After reflecting on what happened, Subaru understood and accepted everything for what happened in this time loop. But he still doesn't know why the Rem in the previous time loop killed him so he is not completely sure what to think of this Rem yet but—

[Subaru: I get it. Honestly, I did felt like I was being betrayed but...I get it. I was the idiot for not telling anyone and that made me look like a suspicious fool. You had every reason to act out on me. I won't hate you for that, but—]

_—I wonder if the same was the case back then too, or was it something else...?_

Rem stood back up.

[Rem: But what?]

Subaru likely thinks he won't be allowed to explain what happened to him previously regarding Rem, but he changes the subject to himself...

[Subaru: But...myself........I don't understand what is going on with me... What does the Jealous Witch want with me?]

[Rem: —]

Rem doesn't know how to answer something she doesn't but she does feel sad. She now understands that this man was brought here against his own will.

[Ram: We'll figure that out another time. For now, Rem, finish healing him.]

[Rem: Yes, Sister.]

As Rem was healing the rest of his injuries, she wasn't even looking at him. Her bangs still covering her face but Subaru can see the sadness in Rem's left half-closed, shaky eye. It's a mix of both sadness and anxiousness, sad for what she did as she's starting to believe he was telling the truth but anxious about being close to the evil miasma.

[Subaru: Sorry... Sorry for flashing you with my cellphone and pushing you away.]

Rem closed her eyes...

[Rem: You did it in self-defense. No need to apologize for that.]

Rem re-opened her eyes. She does feel slight guilt towards Subaru but she cannot completely forgive him just yet. And there is that evil odor surrounding him.

[Subaru: You don't hate me still...do you?]

[Rem: It's my prejudice mistake to think that you were a witch cultist just from the smell alone, or a spy from another royal camp, but it was on Roswaal-sama's original orders...until now...]

[Subaru: I wonder what Ros-chi is thinking but I guess I should thank him for giving me another chance. So these witch cultists, they ruined your home village, you said. I take it they are terrorists in this world.]

[Rem: They've done a lot of cruel things. We were just 8 years old when they attacked. Our family, our oni tribe, and Sister's only horn...]

[Subaru: Her horn?]

Subaru then sees some tears in Rem's left half-opened half and they dropped. Subaru took notice and heard a small whine from Rem.

[Rem: Hep!]

 _Rem..._ Subaru was feeling sad for the blue-haired oni that attacked him. Rem wiped her tears with her left arm while she was still healing him. She tried clearing her emotions.

[Ram: Pretty embarrassing but it's none of your concern.]

Once Rem was done healing Subaru's knee and body as much as she could for now...

[Ram: Okay, now that you two made up... So, Dear Guest? What's it going to be? What do you plan to do from now on? Oh wait, you don't have a choice in the matter.]

[Subaru: Choice or not, well, I can't be a loser all the time. I can't be in-debt to people I meet forever and I would also like to pay Reinhard-san back too when I meet him again but— It's a deal. I'll become a person that will become a hero and Emilia's knight. I want to be able to protect this place too.]

Subaru stares up into the sky...

[Subaru: —It's why I was watching out for you all...... I'm sorry I never told anyone beforehand as I didn't want anyone to worry and I wasn't sure how to explain my motives, but I understand what you all did what you had to.]

[Ram: Again, you better not underestimate us onis. We may not look it but we are many times stronger compared to you humans, even without my horn. Plus, that further increases when we enter our oni transformations.]

Ram reaches her hand out to Subaru's reach and Subaru grabs on to get pulled from the ground.

#### Section 03: Climbing back down the mountain

Subaru's left arm is placed over Ram's shoulder as she is carrying him down the mountains with Rem next to them, holding her morningstar flail in hand. Subaru is mostly healed but there is still a bit of pain in his knee.

Rem seemingly looks depressed, walking alongside them. While she no longer hates him, she is curious about the mystery behind Subaru and she is also curious to read the notes about him. She wonders how much of a good person he really is. She does have some level of guilt for hurting him but that may change once she does read about him once she has the time.

While Subaru was being carried by Ram, he was feeling enlightened even though his knee is still in a bit of pain.

[Subaru: One thing I can compliment is that onis are awesome. And boy, you two do not mess around. Hehe!]

[Ram: Ha! Flattering us after we beat the living crap out of you. But congrats, you made it out alive with all of your body parts intact.]

Ram sarcastically teased Subaru back in a more positive tone.

[Subaru: Hehe. That would have been scary to lose a finger.]

While walking alongside her sister and Ram, Rem's mildly saddened expression turned into a grin and Subaru took notice.

[Subaru: Oh...]

Rem raised her left fist over her chest.

Ram noticed too...

[Ram: Ohhh, I think you got into someone's heart.]

Rem suddenly dropped the hilt of her morningstar flail and waved her arms in embarrassment.

[Subaru: Eh?]

[Rem: Eh, no-no-no he didn't... Ah!]

[Ram: You don't need to hide it. I can tell now...]

Ram can see right through Rem.

Rem tries looking away shamefully with her eyes closed and mouth pucked in embarrassment.

 _Cute..._ Subaru came into his mind, seeing what once scared the living poop out of him is now appearing to be adorable, _how could someone this cute be so deadly? Guess female onis are both cute and strong._

It seems he was mesmerized by Rem's adorableness who was bearing wrath not too long ago.

_I guess I convinced them or Ram convinced her sister that I am not their enemy. Does Ram actually believe me? Kind of odd she chose to believe me and Rem did look sad when she was healing me._

To Subaru, it does seem odd that Ram believed everything Subaru said.

_—But I wonder, what was the Rem before this one was like when I was... Why did she kill me?_

But even so, he is also kind of weary as he was once killed by Rem in the previous loop when he was dying from a curse. What was that version of Rem thinking at the time, he wondered.

_—Maybe that one curse and her are not related after all. Maybe she was seeing me suffer and tried putting me down because I know or rather—I'm guessing that we were on good terms back then._

At any case as of this point, he bears no hard feelings for this version of Rem after understanding why she attacked him. His feelings of being betrayed were slowly going away. And he is now assuming that the Rem that killed him previously was trying to do it in a merciful manner but he doesn't have the evidence to confirm it but will believe it.

Still, what happened on that first two loops... How does he plan on asking about the curse he was dying from...

[Subaru: There is still one thing left that bothers me.]

[Ram: Hmm...?]

[Subaru: Let's see... How do I explain this without that witch getting in my—]

Subaru was thinking of the first two nights at the mansion where he once died and almost died a second time from a curse. He's trying to think of a way to talk about it but if he mentions he has died from it, the Witch of Envy would get agitated.

But then...

#### Section 04: Mabeast Double Trouble

[???: ... Help! ...]

Various adult voices could be heard as they head down the mountain. Names were being shouted across the nearby village.

[Subaru: What's going on down there?]

[Ram: Right, Roswaal-sama wants us to deal with whatever problem the villagers are having.]

Subaru wonders what is going on.

As they were heading down the mountain, they heard adults human of Arlam Village calling out for their children.

[Villager: Are you all from Roswaal-sama's manor?]

[Ram: Yes. What troubles you all?]

[Villager: The kids in the village. Lucas, Petra, Mild, Meina, Cain, Dine... They all went missing.]

[Subaru: What?!]

Subaru was shocked. Children from the village... The ones that he loved hanging out in the first two loops of the mansion? They are gone?

[Ram: Any whereabouts?]

[Villager: Someone said they saw a child being carried into the Dark Forest.]

Rem looks at Subaru suspiciously and wonders...

[Rem: Convenient timing. This better not be your doing, is it, Dear Guest?]

[Subaru: Eh?]

Subaru is kind of hurt being accused by another thing from Rem.

[Ram: Pretty odd timing indeed. Know anything about this?]

[Subaru: No-no-no! This is not something I was aware of but...we need to save them.]

[Ram: Why?]

Subaru wonders about Ram as a person. Are they actually heartless?

[Subaru: The kids are in danger, aren't they? We have to save them.]

[Ram: Why do you care about the children?]

[Subaru: Are you saying they are worthless? They are the village's pride and joy and they have dreams and goals.]

[Villager: Please, will anyone be able to help us? There are mabeasts in the forest and we are not strong enough to get them back.]

[Subaru: Then I'll save them, with or without you two.]

From his kind-hearted nature, with a bit of courage blasted in Subaru, Subaru takes Ram's arm off of his neck and limps forward, walking with his right leg while dragging his left painful leg.

[Ram: What do you think you are doing?]

[Villager: Sir, are you okay? What happened?]

[Subaru: I just scraped my knee but I'll be ok—]

Subaru's left knee cramped and he dropped a bit to the ground. The pain hasn't gone completely away yet.

He lied to the Arlam Villager as he didn't want to make Rem or Ram seem like bad people.

[Subaru: This is...nothing, I'll be...]

As Subaru was holding his left knee with his left hand while reaching his right arm forward—hand on the ground—to push himself forward, Ram grabs a hold of Subaru and Rem uses her water magic to heal Subaru's left knee again.

[Subaru: Rem, Ram...]

[Ram: You would be an idiot to go alone. I was merely testing your morals but whatever is going on here, I won't let slide. Roswaal-sama's orders to help out the villagers.]

[Rem: If this is not a scheme by you and if you are as good as Sister says you are, I apologize for misjudging you. I'll give you a chance.]

[Subaru: T-thank you...]

Seems Subaru is building trust with the oni twins that harshly interrogated him.

[Villager: B-be careful in there! There are dangerous mabeasts in the forest!]

The villager warned the three that there are demon beasts (魔獣 _majū_ , meaning "demon beast" or "magic beast") in the forest.

The three approach the Dark Forest. Outside of the forest is protected by sealing tags that create an invisible barrier that keeps the mabeasts in the forest.

[Subaru: Mabeast? What's a mabeast?]

[Ram: Oh, right. With you having the witch's scent, that is going to be a problem.]

[Subaru: What do you mean?]

[Ram: Mabeasts are attracted to the witch's scent.]

Subaru feels eerie hearing that and wonders...

[Subaru: What are mabeasts like...]

[Ram: They come in different forms.]

Ram then asks...

[Ram: So, what were you going to say earlier?]

[Subaru: Well, I wonder if whatever is going right now if this one thing is related to it. I don't know how I can explain it as I'm still trying to figure what is going on. Maybe I could find some explanation of some rumored curse that could kill someone over time like a poison.]

[Ram: Oh, I see... Wolgarms are in that forest. Mabeast dogs. Their bites can lay a curse that will steal mana from its victim for its hunger, which can kill its victim from a distance over time.]

 **NOTE:** Another spelling for the demonic wolf-like mabeast Wolgarm (ウルガルム _Urugarumu_ ) is Urugarum in the light novels and it's also called a Juggernaut (ジャガーノート _Jagānōto_ ) in the web novels.

[Subaru: What?]

Subaru thinks about it.

[Subaru: Wait, that one mutt that I once saw that Meili brought into the village... How could I be so blind?! That's where that came from?]

Subaru recalls in his previous loops of getting bit by a gray puppy.

[Ram: You know about it then?]

Even though Ram asked that question, she did read about it in Subaru's journal. Though, she wasn't sure it was this curse until now.

[Subaru: This is bad! We have to save the kids! Will you two help me? It will be sad if the village became sad if they lost their children. Anyway how to remove curses?]

At least Subaru knows for sure that the curse he died in his sleep on his last night of the first loop and almost the second time was from the gray puppy after all.

[Ram: Beatrice-sama knows how. I'll head back to the mansion and I'll also let Roswaal-sama know. Rem, will you help our Dear Guest before he gets himself killed like an idiot.]

[Rem: Sister?]

Ram leaves Rem to Subaru. After Rem finished healing Subaru's knee, she held Subaru then said to Subaru...

[Rem: Alright, if these kids really mean a lot to you, I will help you.]

[Subaru: Thank you. Rem, I'll forgive you and your sister if you help me save the kids. And...I'm sorry for lying and stealing earlier. I really wanted to protect you all, but now, these children need us and I want to believe you both are good people too.]

[Rem: Mmmmm... There is something I would like to ask. Why didn't you tell the man that Sister and I were the ones hurting you?]

[Subaru: We may have been on bad terms today but I understand what you did and had to do. You did it to protect everyone in the mansion in case if I was a bad person so, and for that, ironically enough—I thank you—and I wouldn't want you both to look like bad people just because of my idiocy. I won't blame you for what you did or for my stupidity.]

[Subaru: I will trust you if you will trust me and once we save them, we can be more open with each other and talk more about each other when we get back to the mansion. And I will help you both out as a butler and work to help Emilia-sama become the ruler. I promise and I'll swear on Roswaal-sama's name. It's the least I can do to return the favor since you all meant well to me, more than you think.]

Rem is feeling a bit down hearing about that...

[Rem: I... I will trust you. I'm...I'm sorry for doubting you all this time. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I want to believe you are a good person, I really do now, but I...]

Rem doesn't feel like she is a good person but...

[Subaru: Thank you. It's alright. I'm glad we got this misunderstanding out of the way... We'll talk more later, right now, the children...]

[Rem: Right...]

Rem holds the hilt and the iron ball of her morningstar in her hands. The weapon she used against Subaru will now be used to kill mabeasts and protect him and the children.

#### Section 05: Saving village children in the Dark Forest

As Rem and Subaru were walking into the Dark Forest...

[Subaru: So, mabeasts are attracted to the witch's scent, huh? Eesh!], Subaru wonders and gritted his teeth in fear, [Subaru: Why do I have this weird scent you say I have and what does the Witch want with me?]

[Rem: It is strange. You don't seem hostile. Are you still willing to put yourself at risk?]

[Subaru: Well, I would rather do something than do nothing.]

[Rem: Roswaal-sama wants you back alive.]

[Subaru: I know, but still... If I don't do anything to save these poor children that are precious to the village, I won't be able to forgive myself. I don't want to hear the village cry. I'm someone that would die as a hero, even though I don't have any heroic qualities yet, but I want to do something in my life than just be a lazy-good-for-nothing nobody.]

[Rem: It is honorable for what you are trying to do. Again, if you say what you really are, I'm really sorry for doubting you.]

[Subaru: It's alright. You don't have to repeat yourself. I still don't fully understand what is going on with me but I suppose could use myself as bait with this creepy scent and...how good are you at combat?]

[Rem: Being onis, Sister and I are naturally much stronger than humans, as Sister explained. However, Sister and I, being twins, were only born with one horn instead of two and we are not as strong as two-horn onis but Sister... She was incredibly amazing, even with just one horn, until she lost her only horn to the Witch Cult.]

[Subaru: That is pretty sad. And you still have yours?]

[Rem: By drawing mana towards my forehead, I can summon my horn but...I can't control my oni transformation that well and for an oni, I'm not that strong but... Sister, she used to be very strong but now, I am the one that...]

Rem feels guilty about what happened to her sister's horn. Rem doesn't like seeing her older sister being the inferior one now.

[Subaru: I must say, you onis are pretty cool.]

Rem was flattered.

[Rem: You really think so?]

Subaru was thinking back at the same explanation he told the Rem of the previous timeline.

[Subaru: I mean, Gods don't really do anything, but onis, they'll laugh with you and talk to you about the future. You must be demonically inspired by your Sister but...I am too by you two. It's been my favorite term lately. I must say, to make friends with onis, gotta get beaten up by them first. Haha!]

What Subaru meant by "demonically inspired" (鬼がかる _onigakaru_ , also meaning "to be possessed by an oni"), it's Subaru's version of the Japanese slang "kamigakaru" (神がかる), meaning "to be possessed by a god" and Subaru said it in a positive way.

Those words made Rem smile but she also sadly cried a little bit.

[Subaru: Rem...]

[Rem: Thank you...for your kind words. Again, I'm so sorry about before.]

[Subaru: It's alright. Don't worry about it. I forgive you. It's your smile that makes me happy.]

Rem smiled brightly but she feels pain in her heart, placing her left hand with the hilt of her morningstar on her heart, and cries in a mix of happiness and emotional pain. The guilt of her beating Subaru is also getting towards her too. Rem is very curious to read the notes Ram gave her about Subaru but this is not a good place or time to do so.

As they continued walking...

[Rem: Wait, I smell something.]

[Subaru: You do? The children?]

[Rem: Maybe.]

[Subaru: Then let's go—Ahh!]

As Subaru was trying to rush, his left knee that was supposed to be healed cramped up again.

[Rem: Dear Guest!]

Rem got worried, dropped her morningstar, held up Subaru, and healed her leg.

[Subaru: You don't need to worry about me. Also, call me Subaru. Let's find the children and save them.]

As they continued through the Dark Forest, they surprisingly haven't found any mabeasts yet but they kept their guards up. Rem used her sensitive nose to track the scent of humans and Subaru and Rem found the village children lying on the ground in a circle.

[Subaru: Petra, everyone!]

[Petra: .........]

Rem tries healing the kids as best as she could or at least easing them.

[Subaru: They are alright!]

[Rem: No, wait...]

Rem notices bite marks on the children and Subaru checked them too.

[Subaru: They've been bitten. I hope we can save them in time.]

[???: So, who do we have here?]

Subaru and Rem heard the sound of a cocky little girl and saw a green-eyed girl with a blue braided ponytail in a strange blue outfit. Subaru recognizes her and there are some Wolgarms near her and she has the puppy in her hand; the Wolgarm Shaman.

[Rem: A mabeast user? State yourself!]

[Subaru: Wait... M-Meili?]

Subaru is shocked. One of the girls he met at Arlam Village.

[Meili: How do you know about me?]

Meili wonders as they haven't met in this time loop, but she does look at the young man and sees some familiar features that come to mind that were told to her.

[Meili: Wait, black short hair, sharp black eyes, black odd clothes with yellow trims... So, you are the one of the few that escaped alive from Sister Elsa.]

Subaru was shocked to hear that name and...

[Subaru: S-Sister? You know that assassin that nearly killed Emilia-tan and I? Felt and Old Man Rom?]

[Meili: Boy, she failed to do her job. How embarrrrassing! If only if Reinhard wasn't there at the time, which was quite unfortunate.]

[Subaru: Why are you doing this?]

[Meili: Cannot say.]

[Subaru: Did someone hire you? Are you after Emilia-tan?]

Chains rattle on the ground and Subaru looks at Rem. Rem is ready to throw her morningstar at the mabeast user Meili until the Wolgarm Shaman howls, summoning some Wolgarms that took the hit and died for Meili instead.

[Meili: Well, I'm out of here. Those children there... They're gonna die! Don't worry, they are my friends so I will give them a nice non-brutal slow death once this pupper gets hungry... At least I would have until meddlers like you showed up.]

[Subaru: Why?! Why would you do this?!]

Subaru was demanding answers but this mischievous girl was running away instead.

[Meili: Laaaaterrrrr!]

#### Section 06: Subaru and Rem versus waves of Wolgarms

Meili flees and as Rem tried going after her, a horde of Wolgarms were appearing from the deep dark forest.

[Rem: El Huma!]

While Rem's right hand was occupied with the hilt of her morning star, she raised her left hand and dozens of spears of ice are forming in the sky above her. She launches them through the Dark Forest to kill several Wolgarms.

[Subaru: Rem...]

This is the first time Subaru is seeing magic from Rem. Rem also proceeds to kill some Wolgarms by flanging her morningstar at them and swinging it horizontally across a row of Wolgarms that are running straight to the middle.

[Subaru: You are incredibly strong. Amazing.]

[Rem: I don't think that is nice to say to a girl like that.]

Rem took the compliment as criticism instead.

[Subaru: I have no other words to say, but...]

More Wolgarms start overflowing the deep forest, dashing their way towards Subaru, Rem, and the cursed children.

[Subaru: Darn! There are too many. What should we do? I don't have magic and I have nothing to defend myself. How do I protect the children? I feel useless here. I suppose I could try the creepy thing to bait them away from the children if that will work, but...]

While Subaru was looking around, Rem jumps towards him, takes out the stolen kitchen knife with her left hand with the blade of the knife resting on her hand. Rem reached her left hand toward Subaru with the hilt of the knife hanging out of her hand.

[Rem: Take it...]

Subaru was surprised Rem is returning the knife that Subaru stole back at him.

[Subaru: Are you sure? But—]

[Rem: While not meant to be used this way, for once, I'll lend you it for protection.]

A second later after realizing, Subaru carefully takes the knife with his right hand.

[Rem: Do not make me regret giving you this. I'm still trying to be able to trust you.]

[Subaru: Thanks. And again, sorry about this.]

Subaru prepares to guard himself with the knife but he also came up with another idea to take off his tracksuit's jacket and wrapping it around his left arm tightly.

[Rem: What are you doing?]

While Rem continues to attack another wave of Wolgarms, she wonders what Subaru was doing as a Wolgarm approach him. He does a parry technique to this one Wolgarm as he explains to Rem.

[Subaru: Parrying; shielding my arm against their bites, and stabbing them from there.]

A Wolgarm lunged and jumped towards Subaru and Subaru aimed his protected left arm horizontally across the Wolgarm's teeth as it bites onto the jacket and Subaru stabs its head from his right side with the kitchen knife. It cries in pain to death like a dying wolf. Subaru then flung the dead creature off of his arm.

They continued defending the children as much as possible.

[Subaru: Darn, they won't stop coming. Sorry for getting this knife bloodied. I hope you can still cook with it.]

[Rem: When you do work for us, I expect you to do the dishes.]

[Subaru: I'll get it covered.]

[Rem: I'm late making dinner.]

[Subaru: So, what's on the menu tonight?]

[Rem: Mincemeat pies.]

[Subaru: Out of these demon wolves, I bet? Sign me up! Heh!]

Subaru joked that as he was parrying another Wolgarm, blocking its bite with his tracksuit's jacket twisted around his left forearm while stabbing the Wolgarm in the head...

[Rem: Your humor is quite daunting, Dear Gues—Subaru.]

First time this version of Rem is calling Subaru by his name instead of Dear Guest.

The endless fight still seems to be endless. Subaru's tracksuit's jacket was getting torn and torn every time a Wolgarm lunges on his protected arm but Subaru has an idea.

[Subaru: I'll bait them in a group away from the children while you protect. The witch's scent attracts creatures like these, right?]

[Rem: Roswaal-sama wants you back alive.]

[Subaru: Well if I die, I'll die as a warrior for Roswaal-sama. Then I'll make sure everything works out next time.]

[Rem: What do you mean by that?]

[Subaru: If I try explaining well... Actually, yes. I can Return by—]

Time paused for a second as the Witch's hand grasps Subaru's heart and Subaru endured the pain. 

The witch's smell increases.

Rem noticed it, _he called upon the witch again?_

After setting the witch loose on himself for the second time, Subaru can now verify that he is not allowed to explain his Return by Death ability to anyone, which would be frustrating if he's not allowed to talk about it or reference it but he purposely did it to see if...

[Subaru: So, how do I smell right now?]

[Rem: What do you think you are doing? You called upon the witch? The smell...!]

As Subaru notices a horde was dashing towards him, Subaru starts running away and all the Wolgarm in the area are drawn to the witch's miasma that surrounds Subaru.

Rem whips the entire group of Wolmarms that are chasing Subaru by swinging her morningstar across them in one go with tremendous force.

Subaru then regroups with Rem.

[Rem: That was a dangerous stunt you pulled.]

[Subaru: Sorry about that. Thank you, though. Worked as I planned. So yeah, it seems like I'm not allowed to explain this one thing that is going on with me, which sucks but—]

Eventually, a small gray puppy—the Wolgarm Shaman—appears and howls.

[Subaru: The Shaman?]

The Wolgarm Shaman howls and the ground was breaking apart towards Subaru. Rem notices Subaru was in danger, [Rem: Lookout!], and pushed Subaru out of the way, [Subaru: Ahh?], taking hit from the Shaman's magical attack.

Rem flipped in the air and landed flat on the ground. Subaru was surprised Rem saved him and wondered if she was dead.

[Subaru: —R-Rem?!]

Subaru was worried if this was it for Rem. The Wolgarm Shaman roars once more and summons more Wolgarms.

Subaru feels overwhelmed trying to defend everyone alone but all of a sudden, Rem stands back up to Subaru's surprise. But something didn't seem right with Rem. Mana from the environment was being absorbed into Rem's forehead and a white light glowed on Rem, forming a glowing white horn and her eyes were also glowing brightly white.

Subaru wonders what is happening with Rem.

[Subaru: Rem?]

Rem suddenly started laughing a little, [Rem: Hehehehe...], then a lot, [Rem: AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!].

She went into a happy frenzy and starting attacking the Wolgarms wildly. This is not the Rem Subaru knows and he is shocked.

Rem: [Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Witch! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast! Mabeast...!]

Rem has gone berserk and it doesn't seem like her real self is in control anymore. She keeps shouting "mabeasts" (魔獣 _majū_ , meaning "Demon Beast" or "Magic Beast") consecutively and occasionally "witch" (魔女 _majo_ ).

_This is her...oni transformation? She's insane! I shouldn't make her mad anymore...but she did say she couldn't control it well. Would she end up attacking me if I—_

Subaru feels overwhelmed by Rem's battle-frenzy behavior until a group of Wolgarms was about to attack Rem together from an off-guarded blindside while she was dealing with other Wolgarms.

Without hesitation and with unknown courage, Subaru rushes towards Rem, [Subaru: Watch out!], shoving her away from the Wolgarms. Rem's horn was disappearing and her consciousness was coming back to her, [Rem: Subaru?], and Subaru was being chewed up by three Wolgarms and the bloodied kitchen knife fell out of his hand. A fourth Wolgarm was going after him.

[Subaru: Arrgghhh! Ahhhhhh...!]

As Rem tried standing up and watched the man that saved her being chewed to death, [Rem: Subaru!], Rem whacks the Wolgarms off of him with her morningstar.

Rem dashes few feet towards the bitten boy, [Rem: Subaru? Subaru?!]

Subaru slowly looks at Rem, [Subaru: Reeem?]

Subaru inspects Rem. She's back to normal and she is not injured.

[Subaru: I'm glad...you're okay...]

Rem got worried and wondered, [Rem: Why? Why did you save me?]

Subaru, a man who was beaten and scared by Rem, saved her life, but she also saved his life from the Shaman's magical attack. After understanding the situation back then and learning more about Rem as a person, he really does care for her again.

Rem may be strong for a one-horned oni, but even she would have been bit by them.

[Subaru: Don't worry...about me......Protect...the kids... Save them...]

Subaru's consciousness was fading, _is this it...for me?_ , and Rem got worried and shouted, [Rem: Subaru!]

Rem wouldn't be able to handle the rest of the indefinite waves of Wolgarms to protect Subaru and the children but help did came very shortly in form of a pink-haired oni maid, a small elegantly-dressed girl with spiral twintails, and a beautiful silver-haired half-elf with a small floating cat but the Wolgarm Shaman fled and Meili successfully got away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000, January 6, 2021 (1:03 a.m. EST): Initial release.
>   * Update #00?, January 2021 (22:24 p.m. EST): Various fixes over the days.
>   * Update #002, January 14, 2021 (2:34 p.m. EST): Few grammar fixes.
>   * Update #003, January 22, 2021 (1:04 p.m. EST): Few grammar fixes. Thank you, tobychevy!
>   * Update #004, January 23, 2021 (12:35 p.m. EST): Additional small fixes I made myself. Also, I made the sentence "... Ram grabs a hold of Subaru and Rem uses her water magic to heal Subaru's left knee again" more descriptive with Subaru crawling forward, as well as parts after "So, mabeasts are attracted to the witch's scent, huh? Eesh!", with Subaru asking why he has the scent and Rem answering.
>   * Update #005, January 26, 2021 (11:28 a.m. EST): Fixed/improved description of Oni in Japanese mythology/folklore.
>   * Update #006, January 30, 2021 (12:56 p.m. EST): Changing Title and Section 01 from "The" to "A".
> 



	3. Rem — The Trauma of Guilt and Her Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem learns about Subaru's journey in this world and his true feelings for everyone at Roswaal's mansion. Filled with utter guilt about the way she treated Subaru, Rem dedicates herself to save Subaru's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an adaptation of Vol. 3 Chapters 4 & 5 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalent would be Season 1 Episodes 10 & 11 but placed in the same time loop as Season 1 Episode 6.

#### Section 01: Rem's Guilt and Road to Atonement

It's early in the morning.

Subaru, Rem, and the children of Arlam Village were saved by Beatrice, Ram, and Puck from Emilia. Beatrice was able to remove the Wolgarm Curse from the children since they were only bitten once and Subaru and Rem managed to keep them from getting bitten even further but Subaru got bit multiple times.

Subaru is sleeping in a bed in one of the houses of Arlam Village. Ram is watching over him. Emilia is also in the house, sleeping on a wooden chair.

As Ram is watching Subaru, she can feel intense pain and guilt in her and she grips onto her chest, yet she is still facially stern and emotionless. It's not her pain but rather... _What's this pain? Rem, are you...?_

Some time ago, some buildings away from here, Rem was sitting on the ground, reading Subaru's notes that Beatrice translated from the feelings and thoughts put into the pen he wrote with.

Rem's maid outfit was a bit messed up. Seems like she was also attacked by the Wolgarms until reinforcements arrived but she seems alright but she could have been bitten too.

_What is..._

For her first time reading, she carefully reads everything starting from how Subaru got into this world, being saved by Emilia, dying alongside Emilia, coming back to life to his first checkpoint in time, and learning about Subaru's ability to "Return by Death," which makes Rem the fourth person to learn about Subaru's Return by Death.

Beatrice was the first person to learn about Subaru's Return by Death, being the person to translate it. Handing the translated notes over to Roswaal, Roswaal became the second person to know about this phenomenal power, which is why he wanted Subaru to be kept alive in case if Subaru ran away in his next life. Handing it over to Ram, Ram became the third person. And now Rem. And they all are learning about Subaru without the Witch of Envy knowing as she is always watching Subaru, not them, or at the very least the majority of the time.

Emilia and Puck have yet to learn about the ability the Witch of Envy gave to Subaru but perhaps it would be better not to show Emilia these translated notes as...

As Rem keeps reading and reading, she starting to shed tears—sad tears—as she reads Subaru's true feelings for everyone in the mansion. Rem reads everything and re-reads everything up to this point multiple times, at least six times. Subaru really does deeply care for everyone in the mansion including Rem. Reading that Rem could make a great housewife gave her bittersweet tears—a mix of happiness and sadness—and she is squeezing her frown.

 _You, you really did care about us, didn't you? This entire time? I'm...I'm so sorry..._ , Rem is sobbing inside her mind. A powerful spear of guilt struck her heart.

Some things that Rem is reading are starting to make sense to her like how he knew about the little girl that tried to kill the children and she is now believing the words that Subaru cried out to Rem when he was feeling betrayed. Oh, that betrayed sad look on Subaru's face.

 _—I'm sooooo sorry!_ Thinking back on that, seeing those sad forsaken tears in her memories, another spear struck Rem's heart, and her tears are becoming like waterfalls. She grips the notepad in her right hand tightly and has her left fist against her chest in front of her heart.

As Rem continues to read, she read that Subaru was assassinated in the mansion by a hard spiky iron object and heard the sound of chains and Subaru thought it was Elsa or another assassin. The description of the weapon that killed Subaru appears to be Rem's chain morningstar flail, her signature weapon of choice, and yet, she doesn't recall anyone but herself using such a weapon.

She re-reads it to make sure she's reading correctly.

Reading those words again, Rem's body shakes in fear and guilt. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster. Noises of breath from her mouth is rapidly going in and out for a few seconds until...

[Rem: AHHHHHHHH-HAAAA-haaaAAA-HAAAAA...!!!]

Her waterfalls of tears grew further and she is now verbally sobbing.

The reason why Subaru thought there was an assassin in the mansion or coming to the mansion was that in Subaru's previous life, Rem killed Subaru before the curse killed him and he also once died in his sleep. Of course, this Rem doesn't have the memories the previous Rem has but she still felt a giant spear thrusting into her already damaged heart. Rem squeezes both the notepad and the middle of her chest very tightly, letting out a loud cry of sadness.

Once again, she thinks back at the tears of betrayal on Subaru's face when she was attacking him and the pain in her heart keeps growing and growing. She sees herself as a horrible person; an unforgivable monstrosity. It isn't the first time Rem has ever dealt with the pain of guilt in her life but this may be her worst pain by far.

While Ram has always been the strong-headed and strong-willed older twin sister, Rem has always been the emotionally weak little sister but she usually tries not to show her emotions.

Rem slams the crunched notepad on the ground in frustration and some pages flew out. She's very angry and upset right now. She also feels hatred. It's not anger or hatred for Subaru—no, no, no... She no longer hates Subaru anymore—but it's anger, hatred, and frustration for herself. The one person Rem hates more than anything in the world right now...is herself...so much as she could possibly never forgive her actions, no matter how justify Subaru may say they are and even after Subaru forgave her.

She's not done reading so she grabs all of the pieces of notepad paper, sticks them back together on the notepad in their proper order. She flattens out the creases and wrinkles of the papers, and continues reading the rest, and skims through everything all over again multiple times before she drops the notepad and places her hands on her head with her head down. Her arms, hands, legs, and torso keep shaking uncontrollably and her waterfall of guilty tears came to a pause.

Once again, she sees Subaru's tears of being betrayed as he was on the ground as an enraged Rem attacked him and... 

[Rem: AHHHHHHH-haaAAAA-haaAAAA-haaaaAAAAAA!!!]

Rem's heart was about to burst as she painfully screamed and cried in guilt.

Two walking bodies heard Rem's cry and approach her. A small shadow and a larger shadow approaches Rem.

[???: Rem, are you okay?]

The tall one places her calm hand on Rem's shoulder.

Rem looks to the upper-left corner of her head and the person standing twice her height was her older sister Ram. Following Ram was the little spirit girl Beatrice herself with a neutral, serious expression who was nearly at Rem's grounded height.

While Rem's body was still shaking, she picks up the notepad and holds it against her chest dearly with her right hand as she grabs Ram's left hand to be pulled up to her feet to Ram's height.

Ram is carrying a basket of steamed potatoes and hands one to Rem.

[Ram: Here, eat.]

Rem doesn't eat yet. She has too much on her mind. Rem's mind has been scrambled a lot just from reading about Subaru.

[Rem: Subaru... Subaru-kun really did care about us. He...he saved my life in there even after I... I'm... I'm such a horrible person!]

Rem continues to cry in sorrow and guilt as she looked at her worried sister. She placed the hot steamed potato against her chest while her right arm was hanging down with the notepad in hand.

[Ram: You didn't do anything wrong. The idiot was being an idiot, but yes, he was a generous man after all. If only if he actually showed the current us, he wouldn't have been treated like crap.]

[Rem: He's been really kind to us the entire time and yet...I...I...I hated him out of my hatred for the Witch Cult. I hurt him! I killed him! I murdered him! I...I...]

Rem is ready to scream loudly as she drops to her knees with her left arm swinging out with the hot steamed potato being gripped in her left burning hand.

[Rem: I HATE MYSELF!!!]

Ram gently holds her younger twin sister as Rem sobs over her while avoiding to hit Rem with the basket of steamed potatoes. Rem hugs her back with food and a notepad in hands.

[Ram: Rem...]

[Rem: I hate myself more than anything in the world! I always had... Eh-hehhhhh-heh-heh-heh...]

[Beatrice: Jeez, don't say it out loud, I suppose. What if she-who's-not-to-be-named hears it, I suppose?], Beatrice says that nonchalantly with a bit of caution.

It could possibly spell trouble if someone knows about Subaru's Return by Death as Rem mentioned "she killed and murdered him" but so far, it has only happened when coming from Subaru's voice so it is unknown if another person could trigger it from afar or near Subaru but so far, the Witch of Envy doesn't seem to be interested in them at the moment.

Ram releases her sister. Rem slightly calmed down, still shaking in her shoes.

[Ram: Just eat already. Try to recover some of your energy.]

Rem takes a small bite of the potato in her left hand and wipes her tears with her left arm and asks...

[Rem: How...How's Subaru-kun doing? How are the children?]

[Beatrice: The children are fine and resting, I suppose... The man, however... He's been bitten so many times that it is a tangled mess that will take forever to remove by hand, I suppose. Unless if the Shaman is killed, he's going to die in less than a day...]

Rem is shocked.

[Beatrice: ...but the boy could retry—]

Beatrice stopped her words in case if the Witch of Envy is watching them.

[Rem: No...]

Rem made a decision on what she wants to do about this. While it is true that Subaru could fix everything in his next run...

[Rem: I'm not letting Subaru-kun die and go through all that again. To get him to trust us again...]

[Beatrice: Quiet down or you'll draw _her_ attention to us.]

Beatrice says that even though she nearly said something related to Subaru's Return by Death too.

[Rem: Even though it's Roswaal-sama's orders to keep him alive, I don't really care about that...and I don't care about my condition. I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life if I don't save Subaru-kun personally. My life has already been filled with too much guilt and this is the worst one yet. Will you keep watch over Subaru-kun for me? I'm going to save him, no matter what it takes, even with my life. Please, do not stop me.]

Rem turns around, about to head towards the Dark Forest...

[Ram: Rem...]

Ram is very worried about her little sister but she understands.

[Ram: At least eat the steamed potato to get your energy back up. And remember, do not ever show the man those notes and you must never tell him about it. There is no telling what... _she_ will do if the guy finds out.]

Rem hides the fixed notepad in her maid outfit.

[Rem: If Subaru-kun wakes up and if I'm not back before then, please give him my full sincerest apology towards him.]

Rem summons her morningstar flail and proceeds into the Dark Forest to hunt down the Wolgarm Shaman.

_I...I won't let you die! I...I will save you, no matter what. You loved us, you saved me, and this entire time I...I... It's pretty unfortunate that you were cursed by the witch and I don't know what she plans to do with you...but even so, you have such a good heart; a heart of a hero... You saved those kids... And even after what I did, you saved me, even though you didn't have to... I don't want your kindness to go in vain. Even if you were to resent me for my actions and another Rem's actions, from here on out, I'll do whatever it takes to save you...and I'll atone for my sins and make things right._

Rem wipes her tears. While Rem's heart is still pained with absolute guilt, it is also acquiring a level of courage and determination to save the man who she harmed that cared about everyone in Roswaal's mansion. She will save this man at all costs, even if it means sacrificing her life to save him.

#### Section 02: Waking up in the village filled with children again

Subaru wakes up and sees an unfamiliar ceiling, [Subaru: Unngh, ow...] He was laying in a bed in one of the villager's homes, feeling pain all over his body and feeling the pain _really_ woke him up good.

His body was feeling quite ill. He checked his entire body to see that he was patched up but there were notable scars from the mabeasts' fangs. All the bites he has gotten while shielding Rem from a group of Wolgarms.

[Subaru: I was sure I was a goner... So I barely hold on to life and got patched up after...?]

Subaru carefully looked around the room he was in and made sure his fingers were moving properly. He also noticed a sleeping girl in a wooden chair right next to the room's door with the girl's head down as she slept, [Subaru: —Emilia.]

Emilia, being asleep, doesn't react to Subaru's voice but Emilia's body and clothes look like she's been through stuff, appearing muddy or bloody. Seems like she also helped Subaru.

[Subaru: I'm in her debt again, huh...?]

[???: I wonder about that. This time, Lia might think of it as giving you a hand because your hard work brought results.]

Subaru turned toward the direction of the voice and found Puck crawling out of Emilia's hair, hovering above Emilia's head.

[Puck: Heya. Good morning, Subaru. Those will hold you back, huh?]

[Subaru: You guys came for us? Well, I feel a little stiff where I'm scarred, but I'm not gonna complain about having my life saved. I'm a guy, so I don't plan on whining just because my body's scuffed up, either.]

[Subaru: Guess it worked out like I expected, but...what actually happened after? To be honest, I don't remember a thing after the dogs went chompy on me.]

[Puck: "Chompy?" More like 'Chomp-munch-crunch-rip-yank-tear'...!]

Subaru took that joke, [Subaru: If it was like _that_ I'd be dead already. Five or six extra arms wouldn't cover all that.]

[Puck: Mm, well, the extra damage you didn't get was why the blue-haired maid was in a sorry state.]

Subaru's throat suddenly paused at that nonchalant tone he put into those words. Seeing Subaru react like that, Puck added another thought.

[Puck: That's because changing to her oni form makes that girl heal wounds very rapidly. By the time she carried you back to the village, she didn't have more than scratches left on the outside, enough that she didn't even need recovery magic.]

[Subaru: Don't scare me like that, then... Anyway, Rem got back to the village, too, huh?]

A second later, Subaru bursts into paranoia, [Subaru: And what about the children?! Are they alright?]

[Puck: You can rest easy about that. All six children are safe. You really made the right call, Subaru.]

Subaru felt relieved hearing that the children are back in the village but...

[Subaru: Puck, what about lifting the curses on the kids who got back to the village?]

[Puck: Don't worry about that, either. Magic healed them a fair bit, so Betty and I will lift those curses in no time at all. They're as good as cured; you have my guarantee.]

Subaru felt very relieved hearing that as Puck thumped his own chest victoriously.

[Subaru: And Emilia...? She pulled an all-nighter?]

Emilia is still sleeping on the wooden chair, who was supposed to be watching over him.

[Puck: I told her to just be patient and wait, but she wouldn't listen. She even wore down her od to heal you, so could you let her sleep?]

[Subaru: Od...? What?]

A term Subaru has never heard of. He shook his head and wondered.

[Puck: The magical energy that fills the air around us is called 'mana.' 'Od' is the opposite, the magical energy that all living things are imbued with. The total capacity varies greatly from person to person, and drawing on it really wears you out, so I told Lia to avoid using it as much as possible, but...]

Puck's words and behavior made it easy for Subaru to imagine how Emilia had taken that.

Emilia has gone out to help others, even if it meant getting hurt and that is why Subaru likes her.

At any case, Subaru wants to move around for a bit.

[Subaru: This is someone's house in the village, right? Is it all right if I take a look around?]

Puck agrees, [Puck: Probably best to move around a little and see how well the healing took, anyway.]

Before Subaru heads out of the village house, without waking Emilia, he politely bows to her for help.

As Subaru headed out of the house, he poked his head out of the building's entryway when he saw that the village was in an uproar. He whispered to himself, "Ahh, well, guess that totally figures."

The morning sun hadn't even begun to rise, yet, numerous human silhouettes stood in the plaza at the center of the village.

Arlam Village was pretty small. The details of even the smallest disturbance spread like wildfire. Villagers from young to old all had looks of concern as they huddled around young men that were arguing in the center.

They were villagers who'd pursued Subaru and Rem into the forest. Subaru saw that some of the villagers were wearing bandages. Were they also hurt too?

As Subaru was scouting out the crowd, he couldn't see the one person he was looking for but...

[???: —So you are awake, Dear Guest?]

The voice came from behind. Subaru stopped and turned around and saw the pink-haired oni maid Ram who was holding a basket of steamed potatoes. Subaru can smell the potatoes and he feels hungry.

[Ram: How unsightly, waking up ready to eat after worrying others with such grave wounds. Perhaps you caught rabies from the bites?]

[Subaru: That's not what these dogs are spreading. Oh, and hey, you worried about me?]

[Ram: Just eat.]

Without hesitation, Ram shoves a steamed potato deep in Subaru's mouth, [Subaru: _Hfwoh!_ ]

Subaru's mouth including the back of his mouth was burning from the hot temperature of the steamed potato but eats it anyway.

[Subaru: I thought I was gonna die there! Tasted good, though!]

[Ram: Of course it was tasty. They were freshly baked...no, steamed.]

Ram makes a cute, elegant face, which puts Subaru off considering...

[Subaru: After seeing you and Rem last night, seeing you cute like this is kind of...ehh...]

[Ram: Yes, yes. Be quiet if you want another one.]

When she handed him the potato, he accepted it, fawning over it like a child.

[Ram: Well, I should simply thank you outright concerning the incident last night. Well done. Roswaal-sama was impressed.]

[Subaru: Sure didn't come easily... But why are you thanking me? At the very least, I'm on your good side, right?]

[Ram: You got our approval. When the people of a fiefdom suffer harm, it calls the lord into question. At that rate, the children would have fallen to the Wolgarm pack...and so, I believe your actions to have been correct, Dear Guest.]

[Subaru: Just call me Subaru.]

[Ram: Subaaaaa— Barusu should do.]

Subaru felt annoyed that Ram arranged his name, which sounded like the English word "Balls".

[Subaru: Baru— What did you call me?]

[Ram: Just consider it a cute nickname from me.]

Ram winked and Subaru felt oddly irritated and said lowly, [Subaru: Cute?]

Ram did nickname Subaru "Barusu" in the previous loops when he was working with them.

[Subaru: At the very least, we are on better terms.]

[Ram: We rewove the frayed barrier last night. Judging from the lack of any issues with it overnight, no Wolgarm should be crossing the barrier for now on.]

[Subaru: That's only if no one here crosses past it, right? Not much point to it if a bunch of kids crosses it to play on the other side and a 'puppy' comes back with them?]

[Ram: I shall have a word with the villagers about that later.]

Ram’s unchanging neutral expression gave her last sentence some unpleasant subtext.

Ram then bows down to Subaru, [Ram: Rem would like me to give you her full sincerest apology for last evening. Also, I suppose I should owe you an apology too for threatening the Dear Guest too.]

[Subaru: No hard feelings. You both were just doing your job, protecting everyone, while I tried protecting everyone in the dumbest way. I also promised Rem that we'd talk more about myself and each other. By the way, where is Rem?]

Subaru looks around the village but he doesn't see the blue-haired maid.

Ram doesn't want Subaru to worry about Rem so she paused for a second and responded, [Ram: She's busy. You just missed her.]

[Subaru: Oh...], Subaru seemed disappointed. He wanted to thank Rem for saving the children.

In the meantime, the villagers checked the forest barrier to make sure it is functioning right and would report if the barrier wasn't working or misplaced. Their laxness in doing so had caused Roswaal difficulty and no doubt rubbed her the wrong way.

After that, Subaru grabbed two more steamed potatoes from Ram before they went their separate ways. Ram was heading for the distressed villagers still arguing among themselves. Ram was surely acting out of fondness for the village. It was just like Ram to use steamed potatoes to display that goodwill, too.

[Subaru: Man, these potatoes are delicious, though. Going light on the salt did real wonders.]

Subaru strolled around the village, devouring his potatoes along the way. He was checking both on the condition of his body and the well-being of the children they’d rescued from the forest.

The children were still soundly asleep from fatigue and exhaustion after their curses were removed, but the parents and relatives of the children thanked him, almost to excess. Put bluntly, Subaru hadn't done it out of a desire to be praised, and this sparked a near-ending case of stage fright. Unable to play the fool to ward off his rising panic, he blushed up a storm and ran for the hills.

After thoroughly checking through the village, Subaru thought he'd return to the house he wad bedded in and wait for Emilia to awaken but he wonders what Rem was doing. Ram says she's busy but wasn't specific.

[Subaru: —]

Suddenly, the sight of the demon girl, laughing loudly while covered in blood spatter, rose from the back of his mind. And the beating right before...and the apology in-between.

That was quite a spectacularly ghastly night.

But at the very least, Subaru doesn't have any hard feelings for Rem as she was doing her job, protecting everyone and he knows that his activities were looking suspiciously bad from their point of view. Plus, she did save the children and Rem also did apologize to Subaru by herself and also asked Ram to completely apologize for her.

Thinking back at the previous loop, by now, Subaru fully assumes that Rem was trying to put Subaru out of his misery quicker.

Subaru came to a conclusion that both Rem and Ram are good people, even if some of their methods may seem a bit...

#### Section 03: Learning about the curse

[???: —There you are. Just in time.]

Subaru heard a young girl's voice call out to him in a serious tone.

A young-looking elegantly dressed girl with her spiraling twintail-hairstyle. It's Beatrice, who approached Subaru.

Subaru looks at her dress, [Subaru: Aren't you going to get that long dress awfully dirty, going outside with it like this?]

[Beatrice: I suppose magical power might repel the sources of grime, such as mud and sand—More importantly, I need to speak with you.]

Beatrice took Subaru to another spot to speak to him. While Subaru was following Beatrice...

[Subaru: Oh, so Ram sent you here, right? You were able to remove the curses from the children, right? Thank you.]

[Beatrice: ...'Tis nothing. I suppose I only did it because Puckie asked me to.]

[Subaru: But wasn't it Ram—]

[Beatrice: As if I would take orders from a maid but Puckie convinced me, in fact.]

Of course Beatrice will only go if her buddy Puck asked her to.

As they continued to walk, Subaru was starting to get impatient for Beatrice to say anything else.

[Subaru: So, what did you bring me all the way out here to tell me?]

Beatrice held out from giving out a response to Subaru until now. She closed her eyes, then gently opened them, staring into Subaru.

[Beatrice: —In less than half a day, you will die.]

Subaru gritted his teeth and swallowed hearing those dreadful words. He stopped for a few seconds until Beatrice responded to Subaru's reaction.

[Beatrice: I suppose you are less agitated than I expected. I thought you would be crying like a baby by now.]

Subaru was flabbergasted, [Subaru: B-b-bu— Wait? Am I cursed by them and you haven't—]

[Beatrice: You were bitten in so many different places. There are too many layers of curses, making the curses too complex to lift, I suppose.]

Subaru pondered, trying to come up with an image in his head, [Subaru: ...Curses have layers?]

Beatrice spread both hands apart. Suddenly, the two hands were connected together by a red string.

[Subaru: A curse is like this red string, I wonder?]

Beatrice made a knot with the red strings.

[Beatrice: This knot is a curse rite. I suppose lifting a curse is as simple as undoing this knot. But...]

With extra movements of her fingers, Beatrice increased the number of strings between her hands with other various colors including blue, yellow, green, pink, black, and white and she entwined the new strings into knots, tying around other knots.

[Beatrice: If it is only one curse, it can be undone. But if you mix more of them together like this...]

Subaru was starting to understand how these curses work and felt despair.

[Subaru: If the curse is like this, too... Aw, crap, yeah, that's a high difficulty level there.]

[Subaru: So, I have less than half a day, huh? So then, as I heard from Ram, they'll take my mana when they're hungry and I'll die?]

[Beatrice: That's the gist of it, I suppose.]

Subaru seems disappointed but he doesn't seem to be afraid.

[Beatrice: Are you not afraid, I wonder?]

[Subaru: Huh?]

[Beatrice: From your point of view, what I have said is a death sentence. Also, even though Puckie and I have the means to save you, we cannot because there is no time for it.]

In any case, Subaru has less than twelve hours to live, depending on how hungry the Wolgarms are.

Having informed Subaru of the fact that he could not be saved manually, Beatrice waited for Subaru's reaction. Subaru's thoughts seem to be delayed.

[Beatrice: What’s with you—? You want me to blame you here?]

[Subaru: —]

Beatrice did not deny or agree to it. Subaru wasn't sure what's going on inside Beatrice's head but he made a painful smile anyway.

[Subaru: Maybe your and Puck's decision feels a bit inhumane, but it’s the natural, logical choice. The risk and effort involved are too much. You two are right. I don’t think it’s heartless at all.]

It's what Subaru believes.

[Subaru: —I wanted to ask you something else, though. Do you mind?]

[Beatrice: ...What is it, I wonder?]

[Subaru: Does Emilia know that I'm cursed?]

Emilia is still sleeping on a wooden chair in the house Subaru woke up in. Probably too exhausted from trying to heal and nurse Subaru but...

[Beatrice: The mixed-blood girl does not know. I suppose Puckie is not attempting to lift your curse to hide its existence from the girl?]

[Subaru: ...Ah, I see. If Puck starts working on it, Emilia will be able to tell. She’d probably pick up on the fact that my being cursed like this means the chances of saving me are pretty slim, too.]

When Puck realized that Subaru can not manually be saved in time, his concern had shifted to Emilia. Emilia may emotionally break if she knew Subaru was dying on death doors.

[Subaru: That aside...]

Subaru pointed a Beatrice, changing the subject. Beatrice was curious.

[Subaru: You don't look malicious enough to go through all this trouble just to hand down a death sentence to me.]

[Beatrice: ...What do you know of me, I wonder?]

[Subaru: At the very least, just about enough that it feels like I know you three times as long as you think I do.]

Beatrice, being the person who translated Subaru's notes, was a bit cautious about what he said there and avoided making any unnecessary comment that could trigger the Witch of Envy.

[Subaru: You, Rem, and Emilia healed my wounds, right? That's not the way you treat someone you figure is a goner from a curse and can't be saved.]

Subaru felt Beatrice waver and Subaru laughed at how the girl refuses to be upfront.

[Subaru: Man, you stink at lying.]

[Beatrice: It is a fact that the odds of your being saved are incredibly low. I suppose that is why Puckie did not want the girl to have anything to do with it?]

[Subaru: So that's why you’re playing the villain to soak up all my anger. That's way too roundabout for a little girl. So would you tell me about that really-low-odds possibility?]

Beatrice hesitated for a bit being sighing...

[Beatrice: When a curse is activated, it cannot be stopped, I suppose.]

Subaru was baffled hearing that considering...

[Subaru: Bu-wait? If that's the case, then...how'd the kids get saved?]

[Beatrice: It has to be lifted before it activates.]

With this in mind, the kids should be fine since they had their curses removed.

Subaru then thinks of an idea, [Subaru: What happens to the curse if the caster dies?]

[Beatrice: A normal curse would continue to take effect. But isn't this rite for eating, I wonder? If the eater loses his life, the feeding would logically cease midway.]

The curses on the children stopped progressing the moment the mabeasts that had inflicted the curse on them had perished. Upon the caster's death, the curse reverted to a simple rite that Beatrice could remove with ease.

From that night, numerous amounts of Wolgarms have lost their lives but...

[Subaru: So that's what it is. There were so many who put curses on me, some are still out there.]

Subaru looked over his shoulder at the dark forest where the mabeasts lurked in.

His entire body has been bit many times in various places by many different Wolgarms. There was no telling how many curses Subaru carried and how many can still be activated.

Knowing that Subaru could die at any time within less than a day, it's why Puck and Beatrice didn't want to tell Emilia and make her worry.

[Beatrice: Puckie was...]

[Subaru: You don't need to say it. I know how Emilia is... If she knew, she's probably try something crazy. That makes me really happy but also really scared.]

Emilia is the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to help others even if it hurt her. It's why Subaru didn't consider asking her to help and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

[Subaru: The degree of difficulty’s totally demonic. Not totally impossible but still crazy. Gotta just give u—]

#### Section 04: Where is Rem?

_Are you giving up, then?_

Subaru was about to say something but a delicate echoing voice appeared from the back of his mind.

He gasped, raised his face up, and looked all around.

But there was no one there, except for Beatrice and him. Still, the voice continued.

 _Is there another way to save him?_ it asked, searching for something to hold onto. But somehow the voice was imbued with sorrowful resolve.

[Beatrice: Do you have a headache, I wonder? That is to be expected.]

_Only that, I wonder? You should do as you please, then._

The Beatrice before Subaru eyes spoke, her words intersecting the other ones she had spoken elsewhere. Subaru didn't know when or where he'd heard them. But the conversation he’d heard somewhere jostled around in his head.

Subaru's vision narrowed. He suddenly dropped to his knees—

— _I will save him..._

The mysterious voice, echoed with a strong resolve, jolted Subaru's knees. Subaru knew that voice. He knew whose it was and when had heard it.

[Subaru: Where...is Rem?]

While Ram did say "she was busy," something didn't seem right to Subaru.

Beatrice didn't want to answer and Subaru closes in on Beatrice.

[Subaru: Beako... Beatrice. Where...is Rem?]

[Beatrice: If you were in her shoes, what would you do, I wonder?]

[Subaru: That's not an answer!!]

Right now, the only thing Subaru wants to know what Rem is doing and where she is at. Ram was very vague about Rem's whereabouts. But speaking of Ram...

[???: I cannot disregard what I heard just now.]

A pink-haired maid from the village plaza approached Subaru and Beatrice, interrupting their conversation.

[Subaru: Ram? Rem...she is more than just busy. What is she—]

Ram sighs for a second...

[Ram: I didn't want to tell you this but frankly, I am getting worried about my little sister too.]

[Subaru: What is she up to?]

[Ram: If you must know... She's gone back into that forbidden forest.]

Subaru was shocked, [Subaru: What? Why?]

Ram explains, [Ram: To save your life. She's doing it for you. She didn't want us to get in the way.]

Subaru was surprised but was also worried, [Subaru: What? Just for me? You should have gone in there with her.]

[Ram: I would have gone with her but she absolutely said she wanted to do it alone. She wants to fix the mistake she made yesterday alone. You helped save her life, I heard. You've shown us the kind of person you are.]

[Subaru: But still, going back in there alone? That's nuts. We must help her.]

As Subaru was getting hasty, Ram holds him back.

[Ram: I'm surprised you're worried about her even after the beating she gave you.]

Subaru does remember the pain Rem inflicted on Subaru but...

[Subaru: Well, it was a painful experience for sure but it was understandable. I was the idiot trying to protect everyone in my own way without telling anyone. I'm not going to resent you or your sister for my stupidity. You were both just doing your job, protecting everyone. Rem also saved my life in that forest too and I'm grateful.]

[Ram: Glad to know that you don't resent my sister, otherwise I would have despised you for holding a grudge against my sister who is trying to do everything she can to save your life. Not because we were recently ordered to bring you back alive, but she is full of regrets. She's doing whatever she can to make it up to you. I would have stopped her myself but...]

[Ram: Rem has been suffering a lot of guilt. She'll never be able to live with herself if she doesn't do this alone. She really cares about you now, more than ever, and a lot more than you think.]

Of course, Rem did read the notes about Subaru and is traumatized by the guilt she received from giving pain to an innocent young man. However, Subaru doesn't know she read that and wouldn't be able to understand the full details as to why Rem would go so far for him but...

[Subaru: It's really nice to hear that she does care about me. All the more reason for me to save her. I promised Rem that she and I would talk more about who I am and who I was and we'd be more open to each other. What would you do if you lost your little sister?]

[Ram: I'm very conflicted myself. Being my dearly beloved little sister, of course, I am very worried and I want to help her. She's my only family left and I would have saved her even if she were to hate me but...it pains me that she hates herself more than anything and she would never forgive herself if she can't save you herself. It's why I haven't stopped her but...]

After thinking it more, Ram concluded, [Ram: I should have stopped her at the moment, even if it came to that. I would have taken any resentment if it meant protecting my sister. Tch!]

[Subaru: Then what do we do? I'd feel guilty not helping in the slightest and she's going all of this way just for me?]

[Ram: But what can you do? You don't have magic.]

[Subaru: That's true, but...]

[Beatrice: Actually, I did examine you quite a bit. While you do lack in skill, you are affiliated with Yin.]

[Subaru: Yin?]

[Beatrice: There are six main types of elemental magic: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Yin, and Yang. Yin and Yang are quite rare. At the very least, as a Yin user like myself, I could teach you the basic Yin spell Shamak, I suppose, but you also have a weak Magic Gate.]

Normally, Subaru would be learning Yin Magic from Puck two time loops ahead but Beatrice is capable of teaching Subaru right now, but he would have to learn quickly if he wants to save and help Rem as soon as possible.

[Subaru: Whatever helps, teach me quickly.]

[Beatrice: Hold your horses, I suppose! Quite the impatient one. Alright, I'll demonstrate the effects of Shamak on you really quickly to see how it works.]

Subaru was worried about being a test subject, [Subaru: Ehh?]

[Beatrice: Don't worry. It won't hurt. Shamak!]

The next moment, Subaru's vision was clouded in darkness. His eyes' vision was in pure black. As he tried speaking, he could not hear himself. A shiver went up to his spine.

Few seconds later, he came back to reality. Subaru looked like he was in a panic for a second.

[Beatrice: That's Shamak for you. A basic Yin spell that clouds someone in darkness, blocking their senses momentarily.]

Subaru was a bit disappointed, [Subaru: So, it's just a debuff?]

[Beatrice: Yin Magic is primarily used to disrupt enemy senses but there exist offensive Yin Magic. Maybe another time, I suppose, if your Magic Gate is still alive by then.]

[Subaru: Then at least teach me this one.]

[Beatrice: First, at the very least learn the concept of mana. Mana flows throughout the environment and you gather that mana. Mana must go through a Magic Gate. Opposite to mana is od, which is the magical life energy that is inside everyone from birth, which could alternatively be used but is not recommended. Alright, try to picture this that brain of yours to use Shamak: As you try gathering mana from the world, move the mana inside your body, flowing through me with your will. Push a portion of it out of your body through your gate. Picture it as a black cloud.]

[Subaru: Picture, picture. Trust me, daydreaming is totally my thing.]

Subaru tried picturing the gate in his head—the doorway at the center of his body. He pictured himself carefully opening a heavy door to make the energy inside flow out. Once outside, Subaru would generate the phenomenon by his own will but—

[Beatrice: Alright, stop there. Almost good enough but it looks like it was about to blow up in your own face. Keep in mind that you have a fragile magic gate and if you are not careful, you'll destroy your magic gate on your first go, leaving you exhausted and there is a chance you won't be able to use magic ever again.]

Subaru was shocked he's just now hearing this, [Subaru: Are you serious?!]

[Ram: Well, it seems like you are magically hopeless.]

Subaru was disappointed, [Subaru: Darn it!]

[Beatrice: Just do it in dire needs. There is no time to be training, right?]

[Subaru: That's right! Rem, we have to help Rem!]

[Ram: Listen, Roswaal-sama still wants you alive.]

What Ram said is a half-truth at this point. Roswaal only wanted him alive just in case if he ran away from the mansion if he died. However, knowing that Ram and Rem are good people, Subaru would still help them even if he does die, but he would have to regain their trust all over again but he likely won't resent them even if things go wrong with him and later variations of Rem and Ram if he makes a future mistake.

[Subaru: I know, but...]

[Ram: So now you just learned one piece of magic and also learned you have a weak Magic Gate. How else are you going to defend yourself, I wonder?]

[Subaru: Rem did lend me that kitchen knife for defense and I used my jacket as a shield.]

[Ram: You owe us for using a piece of kitchen silverware in such a disturbing manner. It can no longer be used for cutting ingredients and delicacies.]

[Subaru: Don't worry, Rem's already got me to the dishes when we got back. I'll pay you back!]

[Ram: You can't pay us back if you are dead.]

[Subaru: You got a point there.]

[Ram: And you still want to help Rem?]

Ram sighs...

[Ram: At the very least, get something to actually defend yourself with. That spell you learned is not going to cut it.]

[Subaru: So, you'll help?]

[Ram: She is my sister, after all. But let her be the one to ultimately save you.]

[Subaru: Anything I can use?]

Beatrice interrupts and starts to part ways, [Beatrice: At any case, I'll excuse myself.]

Subaru turns to Beatrice as Beatrice walks away.

[Subaru: Wait?! Where do you think you're going?]

[Beatrice: Betty has no excuse to help someone who doesn't want assistance, I suppose.]

As Beatrice walks away and Subaru is furious at her words and said behind her back, [Subaru: Why you cruel little—]

[Ram: Barusu, come...]

#### Section 05: Back in the Dark Forest: Round Two

Ram and Subaru walk into the dark forest again in search of Rem, and Subaru is dragging something along with him, feeling exhausted.

[Ram: It is difficult to hide my dismay at how much deadweight you truly are.]

[Subaru: Do you even know what the word _hide_ means...? If you let the other person know what you’re hiding, what’s the point...?]

As Ram seemed to be disappointed in Subaru's struggle, Subaru made light of Ram's declaration and sighed.

[Subaru: That said, the fact that they're just game trails makes it tough going...]

[Ram: You may not be accustomed to this, but our meager progress is unacceptable...truly.]

[Subaru: Wait, don’t leave me behind that quickly. I understand how you feel, but just a little longer!]

Ram may be wearing a maid outfit that is not meant for hiking but her trained walking manner makes her twice as fast as Subaru.

[Subaru: I'm walking wounded with a blood shortage, so I’m getting tired easily... Plus, I had a knee injury.]

[Ram: Your knee should be completely fine after Beatrice-sama healed you.]

[Subaru: Okay, you got me there. I actually haven't noticed until now.]

That's right. Subaru was walking around Arlam Village just fine. He actually never noticed his knee was fully healed and fixed until now. It never came to his mind.

[Subaru: Also, come to think of it, I didn’t have Emilia-tan telling me to come back soon, either!]

[Ram: If you have yet to say, 'I'm back,' last evening's 'come back soon' or whatever she said remains in effect.]

[Subaru: It, ah, it works that way...?]

Subaru was baffled by Ram's sophistry and stabs the ground with an iron sword in his hands, using the weapon as a cane for walking.

He was borrowing an iron sword from one of the villagers to use as a cane and for self-defense. This is the finest sword in the whole village even though it does look like a basic iron sword.

On their way to the forest, some villagers and even the village kids who were saved by Subaru and Rem rewarded Subaru with some things. They would like to see Rem again who has also saved them and Subaru vowed to bring Rem back safely.

[Subaru: Inside this pocket are...candy, a pretty stone, and... Whoa! There's a bug in here!]

As Subaru was roaming into his tracksuit's pants' pockets for the things that the children gave to Subaru, apparently one of the children slipped a worm-like creature in Subaru's pants as a prank. Subaru tossed it out in disgust.

[Subaru: Just like those little brats to slip something like that in there. I’ll give them a good sermon later.]

[Ram: It is proof that they adore you...? What do they see in you...? And it's strange that it's their first time meeting you.]

[Subaru: The sincere eyes of children see how my manly nature sparkles before them. Besides, you’re well aware I’m not the only one they like, right?]

Ram concurred, [Ram: ...I suppose you are right.]

Subaru was satisfied with Ram's responses. Ram does know that Subaru knows the children from reading notes about Subaru but it is technically this loop's children's first time meeting Subaru and they already look up to him for saving them.

[Subaru: We'll bring Rem back for sure. The kids would love to thank her. I'm also grateful for Rem saving me, saving them, and trying to make up to me about that misunderstanding last night.]

[Ram: I'm glad you feel that way. Rem really felt bad for what she did to you when it came back to her. Thank you for giving Rem another chance, even though you didn't have to, but I would have hated you if you did hold a grudge.]

[Subaru: You already told me that. Back then was understandable and I forgive her; mistakes happen and she's trying to make it up to me.]

[Subaru: But there are people that are unforgivable like that Elsa assassin that attacked me and Emilia-tan, and then there is that one little girl that knows her. Meili, the one with the blue-braided hair. People that don't care for human lives are the worst kind of scum and I will not forgive them.]

[Ram: Seems your suspicion on there being another assassin was correct.]

[Subaru: Not one that I would have expected and that came out of nowhere. I was just guarding the mansion in case if anyone was still targeting Emilia-tan. Haven't thought the village would have been targeted and that threw me completely off guard.]

As Ram was looking at a bird in the sky above the forest...

[Ram: Barusu, wait a little. I will be using Clairvoyance.]

[Subaru: Clairvoyance?]

[Ram: For a while, I'll be defenseless. I'm going to use that bird's eyes to scout for Rem. Don't stab me in the back.]

Subaru felt slightly betrayed from those words, [Subaru: Are you still distrusting me? I'll protect you while you search for your sister. I'm not going to betray the people I care about.]

[Ram: Just making sure. Keep watch.]

Ram closes her eyes and focuses on a bird above the forest using Clairvoyance, also known as Sight of a Thousand Eyes. Ram is now scouting from above using the bird's eyes and Subaru is keeping watch on any mabeasts.

Clairvoyance was a secret art passed down among the onis that enabled them to synchronize with the vision of others, stealing their vision and seeing through their eyes.

Few onis had mastered the art to begin with and Ram is probably the only one left who has learned and mastered it.

However, Ram hasn't seen Rem yet but she sees other things surrounding her and Subaru.

[Ram: Barusu—there are eyes watching us once again.]

[Subaru: They came, huh...? Should I just walk in front?]

As Ram nodded while her eyes were closed, Subaru inhaled air a little and his heart was pounding. He gently stepped forward, leaving the defenseless Ram by herself, and stood on top of a mossy boulder.

[Subaru: If those mabeasts are nearby, I could do that witchy taboo thing to bait them away.]

[Ram: Wait, don't yet. Watch out!]

The silence of the forest broke when Subaru was starting to hear footsteps rapidly approaching him. A Wolgarm lunged towards him and Subaru grabbed a hold of its head, avoiding its teeth, then sliced the creature's neck with the iron sword. Subaru then pushed the Wolgarm off of him, and as another one appeared...

[Ram: Fuwa!]

With her eyes still close, Ram noticed the Wolgarm from the bird's eyes and accurately pinpointed the direction it was coming from, throwing a fast concentrated blade of wind, slicing the Wolgarm horizontally in half.

[Subaru: Whoa!]

Subaru was impressed that she cut that Wolgarm clean. Seeing how powerful that spell was, Subaru had chills that he could have had his arms and legs cut clean off by Ram if she wanted to back then.

[Ram: Don't drop your guard down, Barusu.]

[Subaru: Sorry, it's just the thought of me losing an arm or a leg back then would have been frighteningly painful.]

[Ram: Limbs can be reattached. I would have Rem put you back together. Stay focused. I'm still looking.]

Subaru guarded himself and Ram, [Subaru: Right!]

[Ram: How good are you with the sword?]

[Subaru: Well, I did do a bit of kendo when I was in middle school but it's my first time using a real sword. A bit heavy.]

[Ram: We need to get you into swordsmanship.]

[Subaru: That would be nice. Natsuki Subaru, the great knight serving to protect Emilia-sama!]

[Ram: Hmm!], Ram gave a small chuckle and grin at that comment. [Ram: You are still long ways behind. You better hold up those words.]

[Subaru: And how well do you do in combat without a horn?]

[Ram: I'm still pretty decent. Without my horn, I had to rely on Rem for everything ever since. If I still had it, this would have been over by now.]

Subaru is doing better with this sword than he originally did two time loops ahead in the original story. As Subaru continues to defend Ram, Ram eventually found Rem still alive, who was slaying endless amounts of Wolgarms with her morningstar flail while she is in her oni transformation.

[Ram: Found her!]

As Ram releases her Clairvoyance, she felt her body straining and she was feeling dizzy. Even such a thing puts a toll on her.

[Subaru: Good! You alright?]

[Ram: This does put a toll on my body but I'll be fine, I hope.]

[Subaru: I hope you could have been more optimistic, Sis, but can you still lead us to Rem? Is she alright?]

[Ram: She's still holding on. And did you just call me SIster?]

[Subaru: Why not? It goes to show how much I respect you.]

[Ram: Fair enough, Barusu.]

That nickname Ram gave to Subaru... Since he was called that in the previous two loops when he worked with them as a butler, he's pretty much used to it.

Subaru and Ram search for Rem while avoiding and slaying Wolgarms. Subaru actually making use of the iron sword and Ram is wind-blading them but Ram has to be careful as to not use up too much mana.

As they were about to cross a bridge...

[Subaru: Hey, Ram, I got a crazy but neat idea. Are you ready to cross a somewhat dangerous bridge?]

[Ram: I'm afraid to ask what this devious plan is. I am alone with a young man in a forest full of mabeasts. As a maiden, there is surely no greater danger.]

[Subaru: Oh, now you've said it, Sis!]

Subaru chuckled as they cross the bridge.

[Subaru: Now it's my time to shine. Hey doggers, I can Return by—]

Subaru intentionally began speaking Return by Death. Time paused for a moment as the Witch of Envy's shadow hand grips on Subaru's heart. Subaru endured the pain and a group of Wolgarms was lining up across the bridge.

[Ram: I see what you're doing. Fuwa!]

Ram tossed blades of wind, cutting through a row of Wolgarms across the bridge. The bridge then collapsed which dropped the rest of the Wolgarms that were on there.

[Subaru: Glad to know we have the same mind, though, looks like we won't be getting back that way.]

[Ram: Don't get too cocky calling upon the Witch like that.]

[Subaru: I still don't understand what's going on with me and why—but I'll take advantage of it. Rem and I made a good team doing that.]

Although, Subaru does take a moment to breathe. That stunt did take a bit of a toll on him too.

Ram was getting exhausted as well.

[Subaru: Are you alright?]

[Ram: Without my horn, I am deeply weaker.]

[Subaru: Please don't collapse on me yet. Let's go!]

Both Subaru and Ram were getting pretty exhausted and they keep heading towards Rem's location. More Wolgarms were pursuing them.

[Subaru: Darn, how many of these things are there?]

[Ram: As long as the Shaman exists, it can spawn new ones.]

[Subaru: Yeah, I know. Rem and I did encounter it but it ran away. We got to find that Shaman fast and slay— Whoa!]

Subaru and Ram were near the edge of a cliff and there are Wolgarms behind them.

[Subaru: Now what do we do?]

[Ram: We jump.]

Subaru was frightened, [Subaru: From this high up?]

Ram grabs a hold of Subaru and they both fall down the cliff. [Subaru: Ah-AHHHH! What are you doing?!] Subaru is clanging on to the sword in his right hand as his heart was beating tremendously from the adrenaline.

As Subaru and Ram were approaching the ground—and this fall could leave many broken bones if they land, especially Subaru being a human—

[Ram: —El Fura!]

While holding onto Subaru's body with her left arm, Ram unleashed a powerful gust of wind on the ground to allow Subaru and Ram to levitate and ascend few feet back into the air before safely landing on the ground.

[Subaru: Can I get a heads-up next time before you do that? I nearly had a heart attack.]

At the very least, Subaru still has his iron sword in this time loop unlike in the original version two time loops ahead.

At this point, Ram is pretty done. Exhausted to the point where she probably cannot use another spell. She struggles to stand up and breathes deeply.

[Ram: We're still alive.]

#### Section 06: Final battle with the Wolgarm Shaman

As Subaru looks around, he noticed a puppy; the Wolgarm Shaman.

[Subaru: There you are, you little rotten pupper!]

The Wolgarm Shaman howls and summons a few Wolgarms in the area. As they were about to attack Subaru and Ram with Subaru putting his guard up with his intact iron sword, a spiky iron ball blasted through their bodies.

Rem appeared in her oni transformation, [Rem: There you are!]

Rem's maid outfit is full of mabeast blood but it doesn't look like she has been bitten.

[Subaru: Rem...]

Rem doesn't notice Subaru nor Ram right now as she is in a full-on rage as she stares at the puppy.

[Rem: Yaaaaaahhh!!!]

The enraged Rem tries attacking the critter full-on with her morningstar flail but more Wolgarms appeared from the ground and got in the way. Many more from the forest was starting to swarm in this center ground beneath the cliff.

Subaru asks Ram, [Subaru: Okay, we found Rem and the Shaman. My gosh, she's going ham on them. I doubt Rem will be able to recognize, will she?]

[Ram: Just don't draw her attention to us but your smell may give it away. When Rem is like this and not conscious about it, whether it be ally or enemy, it doesn't matter who she'll attack.]

Subaru figured that is the case with Rem, [Subaru: Great, any suggestions then?]

[Ram: A good hit on her horn should return her back to normal.]

[Subaru: Wait, you want me to get close and knock her out with the blunt side of the sword?]

[Ram: That's a suggestion but let's wait it out or she'll likely kill you, unintendedly. As long as she kills the Shaman, that should put an end to the Wolgarms and your curse and that should put some of her guilt at ease.]

[Subaru: But what if your sister gets hurt?]

[Ram: —]

The Wolgarm Shaman goes for a magical attack that strikes the earth towards Rem and Rem jumps and dodges the attack. It's heading towards Subaru and Ram and they both side dived away from the attack. It hit the cliff.

[Subaru: Geez!], as Subaru was kneeling up, he scratches the back of his head but he hears the mountain cracking. From the direction of the cracks, the cliff above is going to fall on Ram and Subaru takes notice.

[Subaru: Ram!]

Ram was trying to get up but she's overly exhausted and so Subaru stands up and rushes towards Ram as rocks were falling on top of Ram and Subaru took it on his back and on the back of his head as he protected Ram, [Subaru: Argh!], tossing Ram away from the fall. He drops the iron sword.

[Ram: Barusu, what are—]

The berserked Rem heard the voices of Ram and Subaru and looked behind her. Seeing them two and seeing Subaru injured, Rem seems to be regaining consciousness in her oni form and screamed in surprised worriness, [Rem: Subaru!]

Rem, with her consciousness returned to her, rushes towards Subaru while swinging her morningstar at a few Wolgarms that tried to jump her.

[Ram: Rem, you are back to yourself. The idiot tried saving me.]

[Rem: Why? Why are you both here?]

Rem was worried both Ram and Subaru were in the forest. She wanted to do this alone. But she tried healing Subaru anyway.

[Subaru: Seems you are alright. Welcome back.]

Subaru is still holding on. Rem is healing his back and head injuries.

[Rem: You didn't have to come for me. I'm doing this for you! I wanted to make up to you], Rem cried.

[Subaru: I know and I appreciate the thought.]

The Wolgarm Shaman howled and the puppy grew rapidly into a giant Wolgarm.

Rem, Ram, and Subaru looked back at the giant Wolgarm Shaman as Rem was healing Subaru but then...

[Subaru: Let me...try something...to buy us some time...]

Remembering what Beatrice taught Subaru, tries moving his left hand, aiming his left palm at the giant Wolgarm Shaman. His hand shakes from the injuries but—

—Subaru gathers mana from the environment and using the imagery Beatrice told Subaru, he drives his mana through his Mana Gate and...

[Rem: What are you—]

[Subaru: Shamak!]

For the first time of Subaru using magic, Subaru successfully clouded the transformed Wolgarm Shaman with a cloud of black smoke from a distance. The Shaman could no longer see Rem, Ram, and Subaru and it started panicking.

Subaru breathed heavily. That took just about all of his energy.

[Rem: You said you couldn't use magic.]

[Subaru: Beatrice...taught me...before Ram and I—]

[Ram: Barusu, you fool! It's going to—]

In a panic, the Shaman prepared and launched several magical attacks in random directions. Everyone is staying low to the ground but the fourth attack aimed towards Rem and Subaru, primarily Rem.

Ram tried to move to protect her sister and Subaru but it seems like she's going to be too late since she's too exhausted but...

[Subaru: Watch out!]

Using the last bit of energy, Subaru pushes Rem aside and nearly took a full assault of the magical attack and the shockwave hits the wall of the cliff. Some of the boulders on the ground absorbed the damage but above the cliff, more rocks and boulders were tumbling on top of Subaru until...

[Ram: El Fura!]

Using the last bit of mana Ram had, she wind-blasted falling boulders away before they landed on Subaru. Subaru would have been dead for sure if that hit but she wanted to blow Subaru and Rem away before the Shaman's attack approached them.

Rem got worried and cried, [Rem: Subaru! Why did you— Please don't die!]

Subaru almost lost a left leg and nearly a quarter of the left side of his body was destroyed. Some of his organs and bones were destroyed. He's barely holding on but he won't be able to move and he'll bleed out to death but Rem is doing his best to heal him. Any more injuries will kill Subaru for sure.

The transformed Wolgarm Shaman shook off the black clouds of Shamak and was regaining vision. It was preparing another magical attack and this next attack could end both Rem and Subaru until...

[???: Ul Goa!]

Fireballs... Raining fireballs torched the Shaman and the forest surrounding it.

With the Wolgarm Shaman roasted to death and many Wolgarms slaughtered, Subaru should be freed of the curse for good.

[???: Oh, hoooooooo! Did I make it in tiiiiiime? Ohhhhh myyyyy... Seems our guest is in baaaaad shape.]

[Ram: Roswaal...sama!]

The noble gentleman with the blue and yellow heterochromatic eyes and clown make-up was hovering 20 meters in the sky above the center grounds with Flying Magic.

[Rem: Roswaal-sama! Subaru-kun! He...he saved our lives! Please, help him! Help Subaru-kun! I-I don't want him to die!], Rem begged her master.

She's crying, worried for Subaru. Her healing magic isn't powerful enough to save Subaru's life in time but she's doing the best she can.

[Roswaal: You all did well. Not to worry. Beatrice-sama will be here very shortly. She'll fix him up...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (January 6, 2021, 1:03 a.m. EST): Initial release.
>   * Update #00? (January 2021, 22:24 p.m. EST): Various fixes over the days.
>   * Update #002 (January 14, 2021, 3:18 p.m. EST): More grammar fixes.
>   * Update #003 (March 6, 2021, 2:03 p.m. EST): Added extra "a's" to Suba before Ram calls her Barusu.
> 



	4. Bonding with an Oni over the Week, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru awakens in bed with a crying blue maid next to him. Traumatized by the guilt of her actions, Rem apologizes to Subaru dearly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partially an adaptation of Vol. 3 Chapter 5 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalent would be Season 1 Episode 11 but placed in the same time loop as Season 1 Episode 6. The rest of this chapter will have post-Arc 2 fan content.

#### Section 01: Waking up next to a crying maiden

Subaru slowly opens his eyes, wearing a white bathrobe, seeing the ceiling of Emilia's bedroom. He wakes up laying in Emilia's bed. He is wearing a white bathrobe.

[Subaru: Ehh...]

To his right, he hears the cry of a maiden who is holding Subaru's right hand with her left hand, fingers between fingers...

Subaru looks to the right to see a blue-haired crying beauty.

[Subaru: Rem...]

The tears in the blue-hair maid's eyes suddenly stopped moving as soon as she heard a voice. He recognizes the grip of the fingers that are holding his hand.

_This feeling. Wait, Rem and Ram the ones that...held my hands like this?_

He remembers someone or two people holding onto his hands like this in previous loops.

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

As Rem looked at Subaru with worries, Subaru noticed that part of Rem's body is deeply injured with cuts and burns.

[Subaru: Rem! What happened to you?]

Subaru was worried and sat up in bed, still having his hand held by Rem's slightly cold hand.

[Rem: Oh, this... Roswaal-sama punished me for hurting a Dear Guest.]

[Subaru: What?!]

[Rem: I'm so sorry. I deserve this. I hurted you during the time Roswaal-sama wanted you alive.]

Rem starts crying deeply.

[Rem: I'm so sorry! I give you my sincerest apology. I...I am such a horrible person! The worst person to have ever existed.]

[Subaru: That's not...]

[Rem: I... I gave you such unnecessary prejudice hatred this entire time when you cared so much for us and I harmed you, all because I was blinded by my grudge with the Witch Cult. You really were looking out to protect us and yet... Looking back at the betrayed sad look you had when I hurt you, when I... I'm so horrible! Eh-heh-heh!]

Subaru doesn't know what to think. _I've never seen Rem this down like this._

[Subaru: Rem... I understa—]

Even though Subaru is about to say he understands, he has no idea how Rem is truly feeling or going through.

[Rem: I'm so sorry for doing such an awful thing to you and...I wanted to make it up to you and yet, you ended up saving me twice and Sister. I...I... I HATE MYSELF!]

[Subaru: Rem, please, stop talking to yourself like that.]

[Rem: But it's true! I've always hated myself...ever since I was born... My life is full of guilt. Why didn't I die from birth born for being a one-horned reject? Why was I born into this cruel world?]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Subaru is feeling really bad for Rem, even though he doesn't understand what is going on with her.

[Rem: I...I always wanted to do good but everything I do...ends up being a sin. Guilty for being happy that my sister lost her only precious horn. Why couldn't she have been born with two horns like a regular oni? Guilty for giving such unnecessary prejudice hatred to a very kind guest. Guilty for hurting said poor guest... Guilty for not protecting Dear Guest. And for that... I... I can never forgive myself! Everrrr-Eh-heh-heh-heh...]

Rem is crying dearly. One other thing that also came into her mind that she wanted to say but knows she cannot is the guilt of murdering Subaru even though this Rem doesn't have that memory or experience of it.

Rem is facing grave matters of traumatic guilt. To Subaru, he doesn't know why Rem is exaggerating this much but seeing Rem this emotionally in pain, Subaru couldn't help but say...

[Subaru: Rem, I forgive you.]

[Rem: Please, don't...]

[Subaru: I forgive you for everything.]

[Rem: Please, don't! Don't forgive such a horrible monstrosity like myself. I'm... I'm not forgivable.]

[Subaru: But I will...]

[Rem: Why? I hurt you so much. You were crying for your life. You really were a good person trying to protect us, just put under such misfortune from the wicked witch, and yet, I treated you like a bad person, and even after you begged and cried, I still treated you horribly.]

[Subaru: What you did back there was understandable. Like your sister said, I was an idiot and I only made myself look suspicious. You had every reason to hurt and hunt me.]

[Rem: No...]

[Subaru: You did it to protect everyone in case if I was a bad person.]

[Rem: No, it was just from my prejudice hate.]

Rem keeps denying Subaru's forgiveness and keeps hating herself.

[Subaru: You said it yourself back there. You were protecting Emilia-sama and were you faithful to Roswaal-sama.]

[Rem: I disobeyed Roswaal-sama's orders without knowing he changed his mind. He told us to eliminate you if you were deemed suspicious. I didn't know he changed his orders to want to keep you alive.]

[Subaru: I'm curious as to why he wanted me back alive but you did what you had to do and you were following orders you were told. You shouldn't have been punished like that.]

[Rem: I deserve this punishment. And this is just half of it.]

[Subaru: Then, I'll take the other half for you for me being such an idiot.]

[Rem: Please don't!]

[Subaru: You are a really good person at heart.]

Rem stops crying and wipes her tears with her right arm but she is still depressed.

[Rem: No, I'm not! I've done so many horrible things. Many things I regret in my life. I want to be a good person, I really do...but I always end up doing bad things I regret.]

[Subaru: I know you are a good person at heart. You are not like that Elsa woman or that Meili girl that tried taking lives for fun. Those are the types of people I hate and would never forgive, even at first sight. You do have a kind heart deep inside you, ready to blossom. I'm sure of it.]

[Rem: What makes you so certain?]

[Subaru: Well, you saved my life too, several times. You put your life on the line to save mine and the children. And even though it was dumb of you to go alone, you were determined to save me and I appreciate the thought. I really do. I'm still alive because of you.]

Subaru remembers Rem pushing Subaru out of the way of the Wolgarm Shaman's magical attack and she did the best she could to protect the cursed children. Likewise, Subaru also saved Rem from the same kind of magical attack, nearly taking the full hit of it. Subaru barely survived but thanks to Rem and Beatrice, his body was fully restored along with his missing and broken organs and bones.

[Rem: No. My healing magic wouldn't have been able to keep you alive. Beatrice-sama was the one who fixed you up. It's her you should thank.]

[Subaru: I'll be sure to thank her later but you also deserve credit. She taught me Yin Magic right before Ram and I went to find you and I'd still have yet to thank her for that but we were in a rush.]

[Rem: —]

[Subaru: Listen, we've all done many things we regret in life. I'm no exception either. I've done things back in my homeworld I regret that I too wish I could fix. My parents were such good parents and yet, this lazy-good-for-nothing son of theirs never did anything for his parents and I wish I could have done something for them. And now, I probably will never see them again or be able to contact them again. I don't know how to return to my world.]

[Rem: I...I can relate. I wish I could have done more for my parents before they were burnt alive by the Witch Cult 10 years ago. And I also wanted to do more for my sister and everyone else.]

[Subaru: I'm so sorry to hear that. I can kind of understand the pain you are going through. I mean, my parents are still alive but I fear I will never see them again and they must be worried about me for disappearing from them and might think I'm dead. I never did get to properly say 'goodbye' to them.]

[Rem: I'm sorry...]

[Rem: Roswaal-sama shortly found us and took us in. We've been working at this mansion for 10 years since then but those painful memories... I still have nightmares about that night our Hidden Oni Village in the mountains was burnt down.]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: A hidden village? Pretty convenient that Roswaal-sama found you so soon after the Witch Cult attacked.]

[Rem: It's actually not that far from here.]

[Subaru: Ah, okay. If onis are a very strong race in this world, how could a group of witch-loving enthusiasts wipe out such a strong race?]

[Rem: The Witch Cult is not to be underestimated. We may have come from a powerful race but we lacked in population. But Sister's incredible strength was enough to take out several of those foul cultists until they cut her horn off and we were saved by Roswaal-sama. Why did Sister lose her only horn? Why couldn't she be born with two horns like a normal oni?]

[Subaru: Is it wrong to have one horn?]

[Rem: In my village, yes. The oni race takes pride in their strength and power as part of our tradition but because Sister and I were born with one horn, our existence felt like an insult to our race and we were supposed to be executed to death upon birth.]

[Subaru: That's horrible, but you two are alive.]

[Rem: Sister was amazing. She had amazing talents and was said to be the second coming of the Oni God. It's why they made us an exception. I'm only alive because of my Sister.]

After talking about herself so much, Rem then realizes and stops her tears...

[Rem: Uhh, I think I said way too much to a stranger like you.]

[Subaru: Don't worry about it. I did say we'll talk to each other a lot after that incident and I'll be holding my end of the bargain and I guess I can tell you about my life, my homeworld, and my homeland.]

[Subaru: So, the world I come from, well, you can call it Planet Earth of the Solar System. It is a ginormous sphere composed of seventy-percent of water and thirty-percent of land and we humans are the only sentient creatures running the planet, not counting the wild and domesticated animals all over the world. I live in an Asian country—an island called Japan. I once looked through a history book of the land of Kararagi of this world and its architecture and culture, especially in Banan, resembled old Japan many hundreds of years ago before we got super-technologically and culturally advanced. Makes me wonder that I'm not the only person who came from Japan. Someone from the Edo period of Japan 400 years ago, I'm guessing.]

[Rem: You are quite an interesting one and this world you come from...it sounds interesting.]

[Subaru: Oh, I have taken some photos of my world on my cellphone. Where is—?]

Subaru was looking around and his belongings are on a nightstand. Subaru grabbed his cellphone.

[Rem: Oh, that weird metia you stunned me with?]

[Subaru: Well, it's technically not a metia since it's not actually magically powered, though I would use "metia" as an excuse since it could look like one but... It's a piece of electrical and computing technology from my world and it wasn't actually made for self-defense as I did back there.]

[Subaru: I'm sorry for flashing you with the consecutive camera shots feature of my phone and pushing you aside like that.]

[Rem: We already addressed that. You don't need to be sorry about that. You did it in self-defense, as I said back there.]

[Subaru: Still, I wanted to apologize for hurting you in any way. I was in a panic.]

[Rem: It's fine.]

[Subaru: Anyway...]

Subaru was going through his phone's photo gallery.

[Subaru: Okay, so here are some photos I have taken from my world on my cellphone.]

Subaru shows Rem several areas of Japan. Rem seems interested, [Rem: .......... Fascinating...]

[Subaru: While there is no such thing as magic or mana in my world except in fictional media, my world strives on electrical technology and other forms of technology and we have been very technologically and culturally advanced within the last one hundred years. Hundreds of years before then, my country resembled what Banan of Kararagi is. I'm interested in reading more about that country and city later.]

[Rem: So how does this thingy work to have pictures like that?]

[Subaru: There is a camera on the back of my phone that captures a moment in time and creates a digital image of the captured scene on my phone. For memory purposes when looking back in history. There are many kinds of devices and my cellphone is an outdated flip phone. The main purpose of a cellphone is to call people from a distance but that feature is useless in this world since my phone carrier's service doesn't exist in this world. I haven't upgraded to the latest mobile technology yet but this outdated piece of mobile technology does have a long battery life, plus it was cheap. Too bad I don't have my phone charger with me to recharge its battery if the battery completely drains.]

Rem couldn't understand some of the things Subaru said but was intrigued anyway, [Rem: Ooh...]

Subaru then shows a picture of him, his mother, and his father in the dining room of their home. The three of them had a bottle of mayonnaise next to them. He paused there for a second, thinking back on his parents.

[Rem: Are those your parents?]

[Subaru: —]

[Rem: Subaru-kun...]

[Subaru: Yeah, I'm going to miss them. They were such good parents for a pathetic son like me. My dad was pretty cool and everyone in our neighborhood was fond of him. A very popular guy. A lot of people saw my dad in me and I tried being like him which is where I got my bad acting from. And my mean-looking eyes came from my mother but she was sweet. But man are they obsessed with mayonnaise.]

[Rem: Mayonnaise?]

[Subaru: A type of food condiment. Doesn't seem like it exists here but we could find ingredients to make it.]

[Subaru: I wonder... Is time still flowing in my world normally as I am here? I wonder if they miss me.]

[Rem: I'm sure any parent would miss their child. I'm sorry that you didn't get to say 'goodbye' to them.]

[Subaru: Well, the last thing I did was went shopping at a convenience store and bought these junk food...]

Subaru looks to the right with his plastic bag of supplies. The iron sword he used is also there in its scabbard.

[Subaru: Then without any warning after I left, I just appeared in this world out of nowhere...but I was hearing strange voices beforehand and learning about this witch, she likely brought me here. I don't know why or what this witch wants with me and it makes me anxious but...since I'm here, I do want to live the way I want to live and I would like to be with you all.]

[Rem: Really? Even after everything we've done to you?]

Rem's guilt was coming back to her.

[Subaru: After getting to know you all, of course. I wish I could tell you all how much you mean to me and how much I cared about you but there are some things this witch won't let me say so I'm not sure how much I can say. I'm sorry if I didn't seem like I was doing much for you all.]

Rem understands what Subaru means, after reading his notes and learning about his Return by Death, _I know what you mean and I wish I could show you, but..._

[Rem: I'm sorry if I didn't believe the stuff you said back then. I don't remember but if it happened for you, then I'll believe you.]

Rem wishes to bring it up but she is ordered not to and even if she were to disobey, she would be worried if something bad would happen if she were to show Subaru about the notes he wrote.

[Subaru: Well, you have the right to believe what you want to believe but thank you. I really wish I could describe in more detail but...ya know...]

Without drawing suspicion that Rem knows about Subaru's Return by Death, Rem gives out a little hint...

[Rem: Well, you seem to be able to experience things we aren't able to experience, aren't you? Actually, don't answer that if you can't.]

Subaru partially understands the hint but he is not clearly sure if Rem knows about his Return by Death or how much Rem may know. His notes did disappear when he checked them last morning and he assumed he threw them away.

_Wait, I wonder if they were able to—if so, is that why Rosw—_

Subaru stopped thinking right there in case if the Witch of Envy is able to read his mind but he seems to have an idea that an unidentified number of people in the mansion has read it while trying to avoid thinking about it. He definitely cannot bring it up in fear that the Witch of Envy may do something if the witch were to suspect how much others may know.

To Subaru, if they really did somehow read the notes, it would make sense to Subaru as to why Rem all of a sudden deeply cares and feels guilty about him so quickly after being very suspicious of him until their first time in the Dark Forest and even now.

Without thinking too much, he's starting to put pieces together from the time Ram interrogated him and when Ram talked to her sister privately since it did seem odd that Ram would believe everything Subaru said. But he tries to avoid thinking too much.

Subaru continues flipping through images of his world on his phone, showing Rem about of his world and he eventually came to numerous photos of Rem being flashed in the mountains and got anxious with her guard up.

[Subaru: Eeek!]

[Rem: Is that...me?]

[Subaru: Yeah, sorry about that. Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete...!]

Subaru deleted several flashed pictures of Rem until there are no more.

[Subaru: Again, so sorry for flashing you like that.]

[Rem: No need to apologize again.]

[Subaru: But we can take a wholesome picture together if you want to. It won't hurt. I'll turn the flash off.]

Subaru then forgot that Rem's face was burnt and cut.

[Subaru: Why haven't you healed yourself already? Are you able to?]

[Rem: Roswaal-sama told me not to until an hour after my entire punishment.]

[Subaru: I don't want you looking like that and it would look bad in the picture. I don't want to see you hurt like that.]

[Rem: But if I do, Roswaal-sama will re-punish me from zero.]

[Subaru: I'll take all of your punishment for you. Don't worry. I'm gonna have some words with him.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, please...don't. I...I don't want to see you hurt anymore. It really pains me to see you hurt so much now after what you've been through.]

[Subaru: I appreciate your concerns. Thank you. But it's what I want to do for you.]

[Rem: Why go all this way for an awful person like me?]

[Subaru: You're not an awful person. Just bad things that have happened. You are not at fault. I'll take full responsibility for what happened back then.]

[Rem: Why... Why are you so kind?]

[Subaru: Again, I wish I could say more but...you all mean very well to me. And within these last several days, I haven't done anything at all for you since I was trying to figure what was going on and how to protect you all. I am the one who feels cruddy for not doing anything for you all within these last several days and I haven't told anyone.]

[Subaru: I'll ask Roswaal-sama if he can hire me and I'll help you all in the mansion. It's the last I can do for everything you've all done for me and I don't want to be sitting around being lazy all day.]

[Rem: Thank you so much...for your kindness.]

[Subaru: Now, will you please heal yourself and we can take a nice photo today. I decided I want to capture memories of my time being in this world. And hopefully, if I ever do return back to my world, I can show my wonderful parents the good life I will be having.]

Rem bittersweetly smiled and healed her face with her water magic. Rem's face looked crystal clean.

[Rem: I hope I don't regret doing this.]

[Subaru: Don't worry, I got your back. Now, come in close to me and smile.]

Rem puts her head next to the right of Subaru's head as Subaru aims the camera of his phone to his face and Rem's clean face. Instead of smiling as Subaru said, Rem had a curious expression on her.

With the press of a button, a camera sound effect was heard and Subaru showed Rem the results of the captured image on his phone.

[Subaru: See...]

[Rem: Ohhhh...]

Rem is intrigued.

When Subaru sees the captured curious Rem in his photo...

[Subaru: I thought I told you to smile. Well, maybe next time! Hehe!]

[Rem: Well, it is pretty interesting. Anyway, we shouldn't take too long or we'll be in even more punishment for being late.]

[Subaru: Oh, we were supposed to go somewhere?]

[Rem: Roswaal-sama was waiting for us when you woke up.]

[Subaru: Crud, we shouldn't keep the master waiting! And don't worry, I got you covered on this one. And we can talk more about each other later.]

[Rem: —]

Rem wishes that Subaru wouldn't defend her but she didn't stop him by saying anything.

Subaru rushes out of bed but as he tries to run, his left knee started... [Subaru: Argh! My body's... Grr!]

Subaru is feeling so much pain around the left side of his body and even his left knee.

Rem got very worried, [Rem: Are you okay, Subaru-kun? I'm so-so sorry about what happened. And this knee... I'm so-so sorry I did this to you! I can never forgive myself for hurting you like this.]

Rem tries healing Subaru's cramped knee with her healing and the left side of his body. Rem thinks this second knee injury is her fault but...

[Subaru: It's alright. I'll be fine. My knee actually healed quite fine by the time Ram and I were saving you. This was just from the mabeast's last attack.]

 _Even when she gets worried, she's pretty cute,_ Subaru thinks. To Subaru, she seems to have been exaggerating the entire time he woke up in Emilia's bed.

After healing his knee and body the best as she could, while the pain still persists, Subaru will be able to endure it but the guilt in Rem's heart got back to her. In guilt and embarrassment, Rem covers her face with both of her hands and fingers and she looks like she is about to cry.

[Rem: Still, you got hurt because of me in various ways. I attacked an innocent man and couldn't protect him. I'm so sorry. It really pains me to see you hurt now, especially since I harmed you myself. I-I don't think I could ever forgive myself that this happened to you.]

Rem feels guilty about harming Subaru physically, as well as feeling guilty that Subaru got fatally hurt in her place from the Wolgarm Shaman's final attack.

[Subaru: I don't know why you keep exaggerating but I think you are worrying about me way too much. Everyone makes mistakes and I've already forgiven you. I was also looking after you too. You also saved my life a few times and I'm grateful. I'll probably be fine within the next few days, so please, stop worrying. Let's not keep the master waiting.]

[Rem: I'm sorry but still...I cannot forgive myself for hurting and doubting someone as kind and generous as you. At the very least, let me help you to the dining room. I'll try to get you something to ease the pain later. Please don't try running again.]

[Subaru: Okay, Mom!], Subaru said sarcastically.

Rem slightly blushed with a bittersweet smile, [Rem: I'm too young to be a mother. Mm-mmm!]

Rem giggles and Subaru saw that cute look on her face, _cuuuute!_ She places Subaru's left arm over her neck and left shoulder as Rem walks Subaru to the dining room. On their way, there was one side topic Subaru forgot to talk about...

[Subaru: Oh yeah, something I forgot. About that one haircut you wanted to give me...]

[Rem: I think you are fine the way you are, but I'll give you a few trims later if want it...]

#### Section 02: The first meeting after returning from the "journey"

Subaru and Rem joined Roswaal, Emilia, and Ram in the dining room of the mansion.

Emilia was anxious about Subaru but he assured Emilia that he was fine.

Subaru is still wearing bathrobes since his casual black and yellow-striped tracksuit was completely torn so he couldn't wear it but Rem told Subaru on their way there that she'll try to recreate his clothes.

Rem also told Subaru that he is fine and the curses on him have permanently halted.

Anyway, onto the meeting...

[Roswaal: Glad to seeee you are fine and awake, young Subaru-kun.]

Roswaal was sitting in his personal chair across the long dinner table and Ram was standing to his right and Rem was standing to his left.

[Subaru: If you knew the village was in trouble, why didn't you come sooner?]

Subaru was sitting in a chair on the middle-right side of the long table.

[Roswaal: I had faith in you all.]

[Subaru: Faith?]

Subaru does not buy what Roswaal is saying.

[Subaru: How could you have faith in someone like me? Didn't you send—]

Subaru was about to mention Rem but he didn't want Rem to seem like a bad person in front of Emilia in case if Emilia wasn't told.

[Subaru: —Weren't you going to eliminate me if I seem like I was being maliciously suspicious?]

Emilia was surprised, [Emilia: He did what?!]

Emilia was sitting opposite Subaru on the middle-left side of the long table.

[Roswaal: It's the orderrrrrs I usually give to Rem and Ram whenever we have suspiciously strange guests. We often get thieeeves and assassins.]

[Emilia: Rem and Ram didn't hurt you, did they? I was told you were trying to protect us but didn't you...?]

Emilia then realized, [Emilia: You lied to us! You said you were going on a faraway journey.]

Subaru felt hurt hearing those words from Emilia, but he understands, [Subaru: Sorry, I didn't want to worry anyone. After what happened to us at the loot house, I was afraid that an assassin would have followed us, and I... Again, I didn't want to worry you all but if I knew how strong Rem and Ram were, I would have let them know.]

Emilia waved her right index finger vertically towards him, [Emilia: Still, it is naughty to lie.]

[Subaru: Sorry about that. Don't worry, I'm fine. They were helping me.]

[Emilia: Don't lie! Rem was just punished. She hurt you, didn't she?]

Rem tilted her head down, still feeling guilty about that but tilts her back up when...

[Subaru: Rem did nothing wrong. She was just doing her job. And we all did help each other since then.]

Subaru is standing up for Rem who once attacked and harshly interrogated him.

[Subaru: Rem is actually a really good person at heart and she apologized. It was all a misunderstanding and people make mistakes all the time. Like me, she was trying to protect everyone in case if I was a bad guy and the way I was acting...]

Subaru's feelings of kindness were reaching towards Rem's heart as Rem holds a fist to her chest.

[Subaru: Listen, Ros-ch—]

Subaru's attention quickly turned to Roswaal and instead of using the nickname he has for him, he goes formal...

[Subaru: Roswaal-sama, please don't punish Rem any further. I told Rem to heal herself since it pained me seeing her hurt like that. I'll take full responsibility for what happened last night. Please give her her full punishment in her place.]

Roswaal was thinking, [Roswaal: Mmmmmmmmmm?!], going from low-pitched to a high-pitch hum inside his mouth.

Rem was worried, [Rem: Subaru-kun, please don't—]

[Subaru: Please, she was just doing what she was told. Plus, I lied to you all and stole a knife for self-defense and I acted like a total idio—]

Subaru stood up from his chair, pushing down on the table with his hands—arms both straight down at a slight angle.

[Roswaal: No, she attacked you when I wanted you alive—]

[Subaru: She wasn't updated on the change of orders. She shouldn't have been punished.]

[Roswaal: —Plus you are not one of my staff members.]

Emilia was shocked hearing that Subaru committed another bad deed, [Emilia: You were also stealing?]

[Subaru: My apologies. I was only going to borrow it for the night.]

Emilia waved her finger at Subaru again, [Emilia: Naughty, naughty, Subaru...]

Another tiny needle hit Subaru's heart from Emilia's disappointment but he didn't care at this point and continued focusing on Roswaal. He raises his right hand.

[Subaru: I have a request, Roswaal-sama. Rem helped me saved the children of the village and Ram also assisted me in dealing with the mabeasts and in return, I told them that I would work with them as a butler.]

Subaru quickly bows his head and body down towards Roswaal, [Subaru: Please hire me as a butler! I want to do it for everyone here. I'd promise I'd start with the dishes for stealing and misusing kitchenware, on Rem's orders. For committing terrible acts, I'll compensate by working and I'll take all of Rem's punishment in addition to my acts.]

Thinking about the few bad deeds he has done to do good deeds, Subaru fully dedicates himself into taking any and all punishment.

[Roswaal: Mmm... You have proven yourself sooooo... Very well... Meet me in my...perrrrsonal torture chambers once you're suited up and have done kitchen duty.]

Rem was very worried for Subaru and Subaru can see the look on her face. Ram's expression remains completely neutral.

[Ram: You sure you are up to the pain, Barusu? After what you took? Or are you that masochistic?]

Subaru raised his body back up.

[Subaru: I'm not a masochist. Pain hurts, but your sister shouldn't have been punished. No, this is something I deserve and something I should have taken instead of your sister.]

Ram looks down for a second. Ram would have wanted to take Rem's punishment in her place but Rem would have likely rejected being substituted by her. Unlike Rem, Ram wasn't punished when she interrogated Subaru but she may have been if she did leave a mark on Subaru, which she would have done if Subaru lied to her.

[Rem: Please don't do it for someone like me.]

[Subaru: I've made up my mind, Rem. Please, while I am doing this for you, I'm also doing this for myself for being a total idiot back then. Plus, I don't want to see that adorable face of yours hurt.]

Rem feels more kindness from Subaru flowing into her fragile heart but guilt and anxiousness have also risen by the same amount. She really cares about Subaru; cared about him since this morning when she read Subaru's notes.

Subaru's head then turns back to Roswaal, [Subaru: Also, why did you want me back alive? What's the special occasion? Didn't you want me eliminated when I was deemed maliciously suspicious?]

Reading Subaru's notes that contains taboo-ish information about Subaru's Return by Death, Roswaal obviously will not tell Subaru the truth in case if the Witch of Envy acts on it.

[Roswaal: Now whyyyyyy did I want you back alive? Mmmmmmm...? Well, Emilia-sama would have been very sad if her savior was killllled and would prooooobably lose motivation to continue with the Royal Selection.]

[Emilia: Roswaal-sama!]

Emilia stood up for a second as she was displeased with Roswaal mentioning her like that. 

[Roswaal: Forgive me for my rudeness.]

[Subaru: Please don't say things in front of Emilia-tan! Also, that wouldn't be enough for you to change your mind, would it? Anything else you would like to add?]

[Roswaal: ....... You are just an interesting fellow.]

[Subaru: Eh?]

Subaru is baffled but Subaru can suspect that Roswaal somehow read or translate his notes but decides not to bring it up for everyone's safety in case if the Witch of Envy is watching them.

[Roswaal: Anyway, Suuuubaru-kun... What are your plans for the future?]

[Subaru: Well, I can't sit around being lazy all day. It can get tiresome for just two maids to work in a big mansion which is a reason why I want to help them as a butler. Plus, I want to help Emilia-sama become queen as her future knight. She was the first person who saved my life in this world and I owe her my gratitude.]

Subaru was referring to the time Subaru was being ganged up by street thugs but...

[Emilia: Eh? At the loot house?]

Subaru tries to explain it in a way that Emilia could possibly understand without triggering the Witch of Envy, [Subaru: You probably haven't noticed at one point in time but you have once saved my life before we properly met each other and when I noticed your insignia was stolen from you, I wanted to get it back for you. Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself back then.]

Emilia doesn't recall but obliviously understands anyway, [Emilia: O-oh, I see. Well, that was nice of you. But you shouldn't be lying or stealing.]

[Subaru: I promise, I won't do anything bad like that again but I did do it with good intentions in mind to protect everyone here. You aren't mad at me, are you?]

Subaru is worried Emilia might hate him.

[Emilia: Of course, I'm mad at you. But...you did do it with good intentions in mind and you saved a bunch of kids so I'll forgive you this once.]

Subaru is relieved that the love of his life doesn't hate him and forgives him.

Emilia then looks at Roswaal for a second and immediately pouts away with her arms crossed, [Emilia: Mmm!]

[Roswaal: My apologies, Emilia-sama.]

Subaru looks at Emilia's expression, _even when she gets angry and pouty, Emilia-tan is very cute!_

[Roswaal: Anyway, everyone's dismissed and weeeelcome aboard, Subaru-kun! Come see me when your ready for our...mmmmmm...session, once you are suited up and have done your task. It's going to be a looooong painful but pleasant time.]

[Rem: Please, Subaru-kun! Please reconsider and let me take my punishment.]

[Subaru: No. While I'm doing this for you, I'm also doing this for myself. I've committed some bad acts—good intentions or not. I won't feel satisfied for the trouble I caused unless if I take it. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine...I hope...]

[Rem: But—]

[Ram: He's not going to change his mind. I'm sorry, Rem. I wanted to take your punishment too even though you rejected me. This is something Barusu needs otherwise he wouldn't live with himself and I know you also wanted to the same but his sense of pride and humility is that much greater.]

[Rem: But I—]

While this was a mixed pride and humility thing for Rem, it's also a mixed pride and humility thing for Subaru too. Subaru is fully committed and dedicated to whatever punishment Roswaal is going to give him once he gets his butler outfit and does his chores and he doesn't plan on backing down, no matter how intense it is.

Rem decides not to say anymore but after what she's been through, she's very worried and anxious for Subaru's health. Subaru almost died and he is still recovering so to take full punishment, Rem fears that Subaru might die in his torture session with Roswaal. Rem knows first hand how much suffering Subaru went through when she tortured him and that evening pained Rem's heart thinking back on it.

#### Section 03: Becoming a butler once more

Rem and Ram took Subaru to a changing room in the mansion to get Subaru fit up. Rem took Subaru's measurements and found a dress shirt, a blazer, dress pants, and dress shoes that would fit Subaru even though Subaru knows his size by now and what he needed to wear but he still let Rem take his measurements.

[Subaru: Now that I'm suited up, it's kitchen duty, and then...]

Rem was still worried about Subaru.

[Rem: Please, think this over again. Will you reconsider from taking my—]

[Subaru: Rem, I can't. It's what I must do. Honestly, as I said back there, I have stolen and lied, even though I was doing it with good intentions for you all. I'd feel guilty for doing all of that and not take any repercussions for my actions.]

[Rem: But I've caused you so much pain. Surely that should have—]

[Subaru: I want to take proper punishment. Rem, you did nothing wrong.]

[Rem: But—]

[Subaru: No buts.]

[Rem: You're still injured! You could barely walk without me carrying you.]

Rem wishes for Subaru to not take every punishment in her place plus more.

[Subaru: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that the master won't let me die. I'll see you later and we can talk more later about other things when we go shopping if I make it back alive in time.]

Between the time Rem was carrying Subaru to the dining room for the meeting, Rem brought it up that with Subaru back, she'll be shopping for more food and ingredients and Subaru would like to tag along so that they can continue talking more about each other. She didn't go yesterday since she thought Subaru was leaving for good, having enough stuff for everyone else for the day.

[Ram: I must say, you have impressed me with your humility and courage, unless if it's dumb courage. Just to let you know, Roswaal-sama does not go easy on his insuborindates.]

[Subaru: Perhaps this will enhance my pain tolerance.]

[Ram: I swear, you are actually masochistic.]

[Subaru: Not really. Anyway, off to do my duties!]

#### Section 04: A quick stop to the forbidden library

Right before Subaru heads into the kitchen, as Subaru is walking through the halls, [Subaru: —Uh?], he had a feeling that one of the bedroom doors leads to...

[Subaru: —But first, let's see if this is...]

Subaru opens a random door and sees a large library. In it was a little girl with an elegant red dress with her blonde hair in spiralling twintails, who was reading a book. She gave a glare at Subaru.

[Subaru: Yooooo, Beako!]

Subaru greets Beatrice with his right hand up.

[Beatrice: Mmm! You seem to be energetic. I see you are now working here. Your wounds healed?]

[Subaru: Well, I'm gonna get more later. I got a 'date' with Roswaal in his torture chambers later.]

[Beatrice: You are quite a masochistic freak, I suppose.]

[Subaru: You are being just like Ram-chi...], Subaru said in a lower voice.

[Beatrice: May I ask you what you are doing in the Forbidden Library, I suppose?]

[Subaru: I wanted to say 'thank you' for patching me up and for teaching me that spell, although it nearly got me killed. I should have thought about the beast attacking us in a panic trying to blind it before I tried it.]

[Beatrice: Careful with it. Your magic gate was damaged from that, in fact. Any few more would break it and you will no longer be able to use magic ever again, I suppose.]

Beatrice gave Subaru the bad news. While Subaru should only use Shamak sparingly, it is recommended that he should avoid casting that spell or any other spells due to his weak magic gate.

[Subaru: Is there any way to improve and fix my magic gate?]

[Beatrice: Afraid not, at the moment. Only use the spell in a dire emergency if you cannot do anything else.]

[Subaru: So I'm guessing you won't be able to teach me anything else.]

[Beatrice: Afraid not, I suppose. Anyway, if that's all you have to say, then shoo-shoo.]

As Beatrice brushes Subaru off with her left hand twice, Subaru felt disappointedly hurt with the way she said it, [Subaru: Shoo-shoo?]

Back in his spirit, Subaru makes his leave, [Subaru: Alright then. I'll see you another time. Got dishes to do and the master is waiting for me.]

[Beatrice: Mmph!]

Beatrice made a cute humph at the end of their conversation as Subaru left.

#### Section 05: Working behind Subaru's torture session

After Subaru cleaned the kitchen and washed and put away dishes and silverware, he met with...

[Roswaal: Ahhhhhh, you look marrrrvelous, Suuuuubaru-kun? So, you ready?]

[Roswaal: Or do you plan to back down?]

Roswaal gazes his blue and yellow eyes into Subaru.

[Subaru: Let's just get this over with.]

Honestly, Subaru is scared as to what Roswaal has in store and Subaru doesn't know what he is going to go through. He never asked Rem the specifics on what Roswaal did to her.

[Roswaal: That's the spirit!]

.............

As time passes and as Rem and Ram were working in the halls, cleaning furniture and other objects, as they were getting near to a room where Roswaal was torturing Subaru...

[Subaru: (Ahhhhhhh...! Arrrrrgh...!)]

Seems like Subaru is going through some brutality. What could Roswaal possibly be doing to his new butler...?

The feather duster that Rem was using to clean furniture was shaking; her hand was shaking. Her chin was also shaking as he heard the screams of the man who saved her and took her punishment. Her spine jolted as chills went down her spine.

Clearly, she was worried about Subaru. Hearing his voice of pain, Rem recalls the time she was torturing Subaru herself.

While Rem had no problem hurting Subaru on suspicion that he was a spy or witch cultist due to the witch's miasma surrounding him at the time, right now, Rem is the opposite of what she was. Because the screams of pain remind her of the time and how much Rem cares about Subaru now, Rem appears to be traumatized. She's scared of Subaru being in pain.

As Rem paused from working for several seconds, due to being caught in the screams of pain, Ram looked at her shaken sister.

[Ram: Try not to worry about it. This was his decision.]

[Rem: But—]

As Rem continues to hear Subaru's screams of pain, she gets even more shaken and anxious. With the feather duster in her right hand, she places both hands on her shaken head.

[Ram: If it's bothering you that much, just head out to the courtyard. I'll get this area covered. Don't worry, Roswaal-sama isn't going to kill him.]

[Rem: I know but...it pains me to see or hear Subaru in pain after how much I—]

[Ram: Yesterday is still bothering you? This is seriously making you traumatized, isn't it? You can take a break if you want. I don't want your work performance being hurt or your mentality being hurt.]

Rem has been feeling traumatic guilt ever since this morning about what she did last evening.

Hearing Subaru's screams of pain, Rem wants to interrupt the torture session and stop Roswaal from torturing Subaru any further but that would cause her to be punished alongside Subaru. However, Subaru wouldn't want that.

In order to get away from the madness she is hearing, Rem decided, [Rem: I'll be in the courtyard. I'll try not to think about it. Let me know when they are done.]

Rem's words were whimpering.

As Rem was heading to the front door of the mansion, Ram was worried about Rem's mental health but there isn't much for her to do. Ram will probably find some kind of herbal medication that will help Rem's current state of mind later.

...............

#### Section ??: Subaru's first 'date' with an Oni

A half-hour later, the master finally let his newly hired butler free. Subaru's body is scarred.

[Subaru: Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch... Now that is out of the way...]

Subaru was thinking about visiting Emilia but looking at how much Roswaal tortured him...

[Subaru: Actually, I would rather not let Emilia-tan see me like this. She'll probably faint. I wonder how my seniors are doing.]

As Subaru was thinking about Rem and Ram...

[Ram: You look like you had fun. How was it?]

[Subaru: Oh, Ram. Ros-chi was the one having fun. As for me... Ouch, ouch, ouch...]

Subaru is feeling a lot of pain trying to move.

Ram teases Subaru, [Ram: Now, with all of that torture, how are you expected to work?]

[Subaru: Roswaal-sama went easy on me. (Ouch!) He is letting me be healed right away so... Where's your sister? Has she gone shopping yet?]

[Ram: She's lounging in the courtyard. She was actually very worried about you.]

[Subaru: Ah, she's that worried?]

[Ram: Unless if you want to look like a mummy around the mansion, better go see her. You don't want Emilia-sama to faint from seeing your mummy face.]

[Subaru: I'm on it!]

...

Subaru went to see Rem in the courtyard to be healed.

[Rem: Ah! Oh jeez, Subaru-kun!]

Subaru's scarred face jumpscared Rem and made her very worried as to how much pain Roswaal inflicted on Subaru.

[Subaru: Sorry about that. Roswaal-sama said you can heal me right away. A-Ouch!]

Subaru sat on the ground as Rem kneeled down towards Subaru and places her hands a few feet away from Subaru's cheeks.

[Rem: Mana of Water, grant thy healing.]

Subaru can feel his face feeling soothed and smoothed. The scars and burns were going away at a nice pace.

[Rem: I'm so sorry Roswaal-sama did this to you. Oh, I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain.]

[Subaru: Eh, don't worry. This is not your fault. I just wanted to come out with a clean conscience.]

[Rem: I wish you would have let me finish my punishment.]

Subaru shows Rem his injured hands. There are bits of cuts and burns.

[Subaru: And look like me? It actually makes me unpleasant to see you hurt like that.]

Rem heals his hands and anywhere else Roswaal inflicted pain on him.

She wonders, [Rem: Why are you so kind to me after all the horrible stuff I did? I don't get it. I appreciate it but I don't understand. Why did you take my punishment?]

[Subaru: Look, what happened back there was a misunderstanding. It's like what your sister said. I'm a total idiot and I still am.]

[Rem: A kind idiot you are. You scared me half-to-death with your screams of pain. It just reminded me how terrible I was to you.]

[Subaru: Rem, no pain you inflicted on me comes close to what Ros-chi just did and I took it like a man.]

Subaru is acting tough when in actuality, Subaru suffered at least twenty times the pain from Roswaal than from Rem. Despite any kind of pain he recently received within these two days, Subaru feels optimistic and refreshed.

[Subaru: I'm not going to resent him either for wanting me dead or for torturing me. It's only natural to be warry of a stranger you never met and it's as your sister said, I looked suspicious.]

[Rem: But still—]

[Subaru: Try not to bring that up again. Listen, I've forgiven you, so let's drop it.]

[Rem: —]

Rem was feeling depressed still.

[Subaru: So, weren't we going shopping and check on those kids in the village? It will be fun going on a 'date' with an oni.]

[Rem: A...'date'?]

Subaru has been on a 'date' with Rem in the previous loop too and that version of Rem did enjoy it.

[Subaru: We can talk more about ourselves. I'm curious to know more about you and your sister and if you are interested in learning more about me and my homeworld. Enough with the bad stuff, let's talk about the fun stuff of our past and for the future.]

With a bittersweet smile, Rem agrees to Subaru's suggestion, [Rem: Sounds interesting.]

...

Subaru and Rem continued to talk about each other as they finish their grocery shopping, each carrying a paper bag of food. They stopped by the plaza of Arlam Village, sitting on a bench.

Subaru and Rem watched as the kids played tag together in the village.

[Subaru: Those kids... They look like they are having fun. Reminds me of my childhood days.]

Seeing the happiness that Subaru and Rem saved, Rem was filled with happiness, [Rem: Yeah... I wish I had this kind of childhood.]

Subaru felt bad hearing that, [Subaru: I'm sorry to hear that. Was it always rough for you and your sister?]

[Rem: Not always.]

[Subaru: Thank you for helping me save them. Without you, looking at this village would have been depressing.]

[Rem: I-it's nothing...]

Rem saved them because it was on Roswaal's orders and because Subaru was putting his trust in her. But she is glad she saved them, seeing the glorious sunshine in their faces.

Some of the happy-going kids noticed Subaru and Rem and approached them.

[A boy: Thank you for saving us, Miss and Mister.]

The boy talking to them had brown hair in a spiky ponytail and he was wearing a red scarf.

Subaru and Rem blushed and Subaru gave a smile, [Subaru: Glad you and everyone else are doing well, Lucas.]

[Lucas: I'm surprised you remember my name, Mister.]

[Subaru: Call me Subaru, and this here is Rem.]

It's the second time the kids have met Subaru in this time loop. The first time they met him was right before Subaru and Ram went back into the forest to help Rem.

A girl with short reddish-brown hair, cyan-colored eyes, and a red ribbon headband approached Subaru and Rem.

[Subaru: Oh, Petra, you got something there?]

Petra brought some flowers for Subaru and Rem from the flower field.

[Petra: It's not much but here are some flowers. Thank you both for saving us!]

Petra Leyte is her full name.

Rem's heart was filled with happiness, [Rem: Y-you're welcome.]

[Subaru: How thoughtful of you Petra. We appreciate it.]

[Petra: You both are the heroes that saved our lives. Again, thank you so much.]

Subaru happily scratches the back of his hair with his left hand, [Subaru: Don't mention it!]

Subaru looks at Rem, [Subaru: Hear that, Rem? We are heroes.]

Rem felt enlightened and wondered, [Rem: Me...a hero?]

Then with imaginative confidence, [Subaru: Natsuki Subaru, a new hero in the making!]

Rem chuckles happily at Subaru and even Petra smiled at him.

Looking back at Petra, [Rem: I'm glad you all are doing okay.]

[Subaru: We couldn't sit by and watch pure flowers like yourselves wither away.]

Petra fluffs her cheeks like a balloon, feeling a bit insulted, but it's still a cute expression, [Petra: Well, don't put it like that.]

Petra tilts her head down. She seems to be a bit depressed, not from what Subaru said, but rather...

[Subaru: Petra?]

[Rem: What's wrong, Petra-chan?]

Petra looks up to Subaru and Rem with a frown on her adorable sad face, [Petra: Why did Meili do that to us? I thought we were friends.]

Subaru was saddened to hear, [Subaru: Mmm... I'm not sure what that girl's problem was. I'm sorry. I thought she was a nice girl too.]

Petra feels betrayed and Subaru can understand the pain Petra and perhaps all of the other children are going through.

However, Subaru doesn't feel like he should bring it up with Rem near him since the misunderstanding they had, had betrayal moments and Subaru doesn't want to make Rem feel worse.

Rem asks, [Rem: I think we should get going before Sister and Roswaal-sama gets worried about us.]

Subaru didn't realize how much time has passed and they don't want some frozen food to be spoiled in the heat, [Subaru: Oh, right.]

Right before they went their way back to the mansion, Subaru assures Petra, [Subaru: Don't worry, we'll keep you all safe. Your new local heroes will protect you all and your happiness. Stay safe. If there is any more trouble, come find us at the mansion.]

Petra nodded and turned a bit happier, [Petra: Mmm! You two be well. Come visit us another time when we have proper gifts to give you.]

Subaru nodded, [Subaru: Mmm! Honestly, seeing all of your smiles are rewarding enough but thank you anyway. Take care.]

...

Before they took the path back to the mansion, a village adult asked Subaru, [A man: Oh, Subaru-kun. How was that sword doing for you?]

[Subaru: Oh! Hey, do you need it back? I don't have it on me at the moment but I could bring it back to you.]

Subaru doesn't have the iron sword that this man gave him at the moment as he left it in his bedroom.

The man responded, [A man: Keep it. It's the least we can do for saving our kids. Any plans you have for the future?]

[Subaru: I plan on becoming a knight and a hero. Let this be a lesson that anyone, even a long-time inexperienced loser like myself, has the potential to become a hero when they try. Everyone has a heart of a hero within them.]

Rem felt inspired by Subaru's words.

As Subaru was holding his bag of groceries with his left hand, he places his right hand on the center of his chest on his butler outfit.

[A man: Well said. Hope that sword suits you well on your journey to knighthood and good luck.]

[Subaru: Thank you! Call us whenever you need help.]

[A man: Will do.]

...

On the path back to the mansion...

[Subaru: Had fun, Rem?]

Rem said with a smile, [Rem: Yeah, it was a nice day. I had a great time walking and spending time with you.]

[Subaru: Let's do this again another time. Petra wants to give us something else but honestly, I don't need anything else.]

Rem's smile was feeling a bit down, remembering how Petra felt when Meili betrayed the kids.

[Subaru: What's wrong Rem?]

Rem looks at Subaru with a sad curious look, [Rem: Oh, even though the kids were cheerful, I could see some sadness in their hearts. Their friend who they thought was precious to them, betrayed them. It just reminds me of—]

Rem was about to cry. Rem was seeing herself in Meili. Subaru once felt betrayed by Rem and that burnt memory in Rem's mind came back to her.

Subaru figured out what Rem meant, [Subaru: Try not to think about it. Rem, we're friends, aren't we?]

[Rem: But I betrayed you once. The thought of what I did hurts me.]

Subaru assures her, [Subaru: Cheer up, Rem. You are a good person at heart. You are not like her.]

[Rem: No, I'm—]

Rem is depressed but she'll stop there. Rem does not feel like a good person.

[Rem: Let's just return to the mansion. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming with me.]

[Subaru: You're welcome. I hope you'll be alright. I wonder if I can get Emilia-tan to the village with me.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, you're a cruel man.]

Subaru was confused, [Subaru W-what? What did I say—]

[Rem: Never mind. Hm-mmm!]

From that depression turned into a bittersweet chuckle.

This iteration of Rem had a good time having her first date with Subaru but she still feels depressed about the way she previously treated Subaru. She is now growing to be very fond of Subaru. She feels something for him—she is unsure what it is but at the same time, another feeling is also gradually eating away at her heart in the mix.

Subaru himself had a fun time with Rem. Even though Subaru is in love with Emilia, the first love of his life in the world, he enjoyed spending time with Rem.

 _"To make friends with an Oni, you gotta get beaten up by one,"_ something that comes into Subaru's mind.

An unknown tiny feeling was implanted into Subaru's heart, being next to Rem...

Over the next week, they'll spend some time talking about their pasts and what they want to do for the future. They have said little when they were shopping.

Even though he is in love with Emilia, the only person Subaru is able to completely open himself up at the moment to was ironically Rem. Eventually, he saw Rem as his "best friend," someone Subaru can talk to about his problems along with other things.

Ever since that misunderstanding incident between the two yesterday was cleared up, Subaru possesses a special unknown bond with Rem that Subaru doesn't have with the love of his life Emilia, his teacher and co-worker Ram, and everyone else.

It's also the same with Rem.

Subaru and Rem possess a special connection together that they don't have with anyone else but they are unsure what it is at the moment... How will their relationship develop by the end of this week...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write any more post-Arc 2 stuff (as Days #) as they would technically be filler until Days 7 & 8\. Those in-between days would be about building up Subaru's and Rem's friendship until Day 7. But Day 7 is important for their relationship. And then anything after Days 7 & 8 would be filler until Arc 3 and I'm not going to prioritize making filler chapters.
> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000, January 6, 2021: Initial release.
>   * Update #001, January 8, 2021 (10:07 p.m. EST): I made several fixes and tiny changes within the last few days. As for tonight's update, I found out that the Hidden Oni Village is actually [not that far away](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ajqf13frobslko4/World_Map_ReZero.png/file) from the Mathers' mansions. I'll try to finish this chapter another time but I don't know a good ending point.
>   * Update #002, January 11, 2021 (1:44 a.m. EST): I made some progress in the 'date' section. It's still not done yet and sorry I've been late trying to complete this since I was too invested writing [my own version of Arc 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323801/chapters/70161657). I'll try to get this done later.
>   * Update #003, January 11, 2021 (4:23 p.m. EST): This chapter is completed! Removing "W.I.P. - " from the title.
>   * Update #004, January 14, 2021 (5:15 p.m. EST): I've been re-reading everything from Chapters 1–4, making many grammar fixes and rewrote few sentences.
>   * Update #005, January 23, 2021 (2:36 a.m. EST): Few fixes in the last section. Also mentioning at the end that Subaru sees Rem as his best friend.
>   * Update #006, February 2, 2021 (11:42 p.m. EST): Mentioning a haircut. I forgot that this was a timeline Ram once mention if Rem wanted to cut Subaru's hair.
>   * Update #006, February 11, 2021 (6:20 p.m. EST): Few typo fixes.
> 



	5. Bonding with an Oni over the Week, Days 7 & 8 — From Zero [Completed?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the Arlam Village innocent and Rem's traumatic guilty experience. Subaru and Rem have been talking about each other and had fun laughing together ever since that incident. As each day passed, Subaru and Rem grew more and more fond of each other. However, Rem is still suffering from the trauma of guilt from that incident and the pain in her heart grew more and more as she and Subaru bonded over the week. How can Subaru save Rem from the endless looping trauma of guilt she is suffering from? How will their relationship grow from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( **Notes for re-readers:** For those who plan on re-reading this chapter, I have updated this chapter many times, adding more backstory elements and helping the characters grow and develop. There's still always a chance I may expand more in the future as well. Be sure to check the Update Log of this chapter at the End Notes.)
> 
> This chapter takes place a week later after the previous chapter. While the entirety of this chapter is original fan content, you could say it's a variation and combination of... (I'll post it in the End Notes to prevent spoilers).
> 
> While I have written a lot in this chapter, I don't know if I can classify it as "complete" yet but I don't really have anything else to write without them being "filler".
> 
> At the moment, there will only be two (or three?) chapters of the "Bonding with an Oni over the Week" story arc (if I split this chapter into two chapters if I write more) as any in-between chapters would only be classified as "filler" until this moment. ~~I don't feel like writing any filler chapters at the moment. Maybe in the future.~~ (I have done a Rem Birthday Surprise chapter as an extra chapter on February 2, 2021 so far.)
> 
> This and the beginning of _Day 1_ were the chapters I wanted to write the most and they were the ones I wrote first offline.
> 
> I know some people would like to see more development between Subaru and Rem but I would like to do my take on the _Re:Zero_ story as soon as possible. However, I'll be delivering some backstory in this chapter.

### Bonding with an Oni over the Week, Day 7

#### Section 01: A repeated dream of paradise

It was bright...

It was very bright...

Two angel-like figures were looming from above...

Laughing together, smiling together...

They were having fun together...

They were blurry...but...

—Other than the shining white, there two other notable blurry colors that glimmered from above...

Amethyst on the right... Sapphire on the left...

It felt like a paradise......

—A dream of paradise... A dream of wonders...

The angels from the above are covered in light...and from light...came...

[???: Mmmmmmm... Mmmmmm...?]

A man opens his sleepy black eyes. Normally, they look sharp, but this morning, they were soft.

He sees a familiar ceiling that he sees every day when he was up...

[???: It's that daydream I had yesterday when—]

The man blinked a few times.

[???: Ahh, guess I'm still aching a bit from yesterday's training session. Was I always aching this much or is it just kicking in? Why is my head fuzzy too?]

Feeling the after-effects of his intense training session, the man's left shoulder and right leg were feeling incredible pain.

He tries sitting up, putting slowly putting his legs over the side of the bed.

He is feeling excruciating pain trying to move but he'll adjust to the pain eventually.

[???: Gosh darn it, Natsuki Subaru. If you keep being this pathetic, you won't be able to protect Emilia-tan or Rem...]

A second later as the young man is still trying to wake up, he wondered what he had just said.

_I can understand Emilia-tan...but why did I also think of Rem just now...?_

Unable to comprehend what he said, as soon as he started to think about not only the crush of his life Emilia, his heart also fluttered when he started thinking about the blue-haired oni.

He placed a palm of his hand on his fluttering heart, unable to understand what he was just feeling.

Setting that aside, [Subaru: Alright...]

After giving in a deep breath, clenching his fists, the young man raises his fists into the air with confidence, [Subaru: It is a brand new day! I wonder if today will be the lucky day that Emilia-tan will fall for me unless if that darn cat gets in the way again.]

The confident man then turned his praise into a disappointment, [Subaru: Ahhh, and another day of work with another possible rough training session with Ram later today. Maybe we can take a break today. Training to become a hero is quite painful, but it'll be worth it to protect Emilia-tan and Rem...... —Hmm?]

Again, the man wondered why he mentioned the blue-haired oni.

_Why do I...?_

Again, his heart fluttered but he doesn't know what it means.

Ever their misunderstanding event was cleared, Rem has been like his best friend throughout the week, as Subaru saw it. However, ever since his intense training with Ram yesterday...

—Setting strange feelings aside, Subaru begins his usual day, working in the mansion with the oni maids, getting some time with Emilia when she's on break, getting training lessons from Ram, but something was different today...

### Bonding with an Oni over the Week, Night 7

#### Section 01: Checking on the elder sister about the younger sister's noticeable depression

Usually on each day after each training lesson or sparring match with Ram, Ram's younger sister Rem would take care of Subaru, yet this time, she wasn't there...

While Subaru and Ram resumed their duties to clean the mansion bedrooms, Rem went to bed early.

From time to time, Subaru would hear Rem crying in her bedroom but when Subaru checked, Rem says she's fine but...

[Subaru: Hey, Sister?]

[Ram: Why do you keep calling me Sister? We are not related.]

[Subaru: I know but you are like one to me but anyway...it's about Rem.]

[Ram: What about my precious little sister?]

[Subaru: It's strange that she didn't check on me after our lessons when she usually does.]

[Ram: Why would you find it strange when we were just taking small lessons?]

[Subaru: Well, um—]

[Ram: —It's not like yesterday where I knocked you unconscious in battle. —Ha, you just like taking a beating just to get refreshed by my little sister. She really spoiled you. And then to bring Emilia-sama, yep, you're definitely spoiled.]

[Subaru: Mmmmmmmm...]

Flustered, redness grew on Subaru's face as he mumbled.

[Subaru: ......Anyway, from time-to-time, I would hear Rem cry in her room and I find her depressed and slacking while working but whenever I approach her, she says she's fine.]

[Ram: It's just your imagination, Barusu. Nothing to worry about.]

[Subaru: Just my— No way! If there is something wrong with her—]

[Ram: Everything is fine. She'll be alright.]

[Subaru: Are you sure?]

Ram is starting to get annoyed.

[Ram: She's just tired from overworking. Why do you even care?]

[Subaru: I think it's more than that. After being around your sister, I've grown more fond of her. She's like my best friend.]

Subaru had strange feelings in his heart the more he conversed with Rem in his room or after each training session over the days. But he has yet to identify what those feelings are but...

[Subaru: She and I bond pretty well, at least I think so except well... It really bothers me if she's hurting. She tries avoiding it from showing but I know she's hiding some kind of pain. I know since I too am that type of person that would hide my problems from others but Rem is becoming more noticeable each day...]

Ram sighs and says...

[Ram: She's suffering from trauma.]

[Subaru: About the past? What the Witch Cult did to you all or—]

[Ram: I would be lying if I said 'yes' to your response and moved on.]

[Subaru: Then I'm guessing...]

Thinking back on that one day...

Ram sighs and says...

[Ram: Yes, that night we found you lurking on the cliff still haunts Rem and it's getting worse every day. She's suffering from the traumatic guilt of physically harming you and it's your fault she feels this way.]

[Subaru: My— I did forgive you all and helped you all out so—]

[Ram: That's the problem. It makes me wish you let Rem save you instead of you saving us that day. It's your fault she is feeling this way on top of everything else she felt guilty of. She wasn't able to clear her mistake because of you interfering. You stole and ruined that pride away from her for trying to be 'heroic'.]

Subaru is feeling guilty hearing about that.

Rem's pride felt broken and stolen when Subaru saved her and Ram. Rem wanted to be the one to save Subaru after Rem learned about the kind of person Subaru really is after the pain she caused Subaru. Because of Subaru's heroic actions, Rem's goal of redemption became permanently unfulfilled.

[Subaru: I'm sorry. I didn't know... But you also assisted in—and Roswaal—]

Ram did help save Rem too even though Ram is putting all the blame on Subaru because Subaru was the one that wanted to save her. Lord Roswaal was the one in the end who finished off the Wolgarm Shaman.

[Ram: It's getting worse every day and she was having nightmares about seeing herself beating the crap of out you. She hates herself more than anything, unable to forgive herself. On top of that, she's been punishing herself through self-harm with cuts and bruises...and it really ticks me off seeing my little sister that depressed, day after day...night after night...]

Because Rem hasn't been able to properly redeem herself due to Subaru's righteousness and kindness, Rem's guilt has been eating away her heart since then.

[Subaru: Rem's doing what—?!]

Subaru was shocked. Hearing those words, these unknown strange feelings Subaru had in his heart for quite some time was struck with many spears non-stop for a few seconds.

[Ram: She has never done that sort of thing until the stunts you pulled!], Ram shouted.

[Subaru: I'm sorry. I didn't mean— Is there anything I can do to help?]

Ram sighed, [Ram: Nothing. Let's just drop it.]

[Subaru: I can't. Is there any way I can do to help her? Are there any antidepressants in this world that could help?]

[Ram: I've been getting the medication she needs but it hasn't been working and we don't have any more of the aromatic tea to deal with her nightmares. And I prefer you to stay out of this.]

[Subaru: Why? If your sister is suffering because of me, it makes me feel guilty about it too. Rem hurting herself because of me? I didn't mean to take her pride away. Though it doesn't seem to make sense as to how she's suffering this badly from that day even to this day when it would be me—but I've grown past that pretty quickly. Why is she getting worse?]

Ram sighs...

[Ram: Okay, I didn't want to tell you this but the thing is... Rem is in love with you—]

Subaru wondered if he was hearing those words correctly...

[Subaru: W-w-w-wait, say that again? Rem is...in love with me?]

Subaru places his left hand on his heart. He feels odd hearing that. He had odd feelings in his heart that he wasn't sure what they were when he was hanging out with Rem over the week. However, he does feel emotionally pained hearing that Rem has been hurting herself if that is true.

[Ram: —Very much so that it's adding more pain of guilt in her already fragile heart. She has grown very fond of you, being around you, and she's hurting the more she falls in love, both physically and emotionally. Her fragile heart keeps aching more every day, the more you spent time talking to her.]

Ram feels disgusted with Subaru, yet she's been silent about this for quite some time. Yet, it sounded like she's been wanting to scold him for a long time.

[Ram: I didn't want to tell you that since you are also so 'busy' interrupting the royal candidate's studies.]

[Subaru: Then I'll talk to her about it. I want to do whatever I can to help her since I feel bad about it. Please, let me convince her to stop hurting herself.]

[Ram: Can I count on you to help my sister's depression? I'll beat the crap out of you if you make it worse, but knowing you, you'll make it worse. Tch! It's also why I didn't want to tell anything even though I wanted to scold you days ago.]

Subaru, feeling all of Ram's ferocity. All of this suppressed anger being released all of a sudden.

[Subaru: Alright, give me some time to think carefully. It's already getting late so I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.]

[Ram: Okay, now can we drop this? I would like to sleep without you nagging about Rem.]

Feeling dreadfully tired, Ram head to her bedroom.

As their conversation ended, Subaru thought to himself, _Ah, great... What should I do?_

#### Section 02: How to save the guilt-driven oni?

Later that night...

Subaru is lying in bed in his guest room with his hands behind his head. He is also wearing his tracksuit. He is laying above the blankets. He's been thinking a lot... A lot about what Ram said to Subaru about Rem, how much Rem fell in love with Subaru that the guilt in Rem's heart has been causing her so much consistent pain even after a whole week since that incident.

_—What the heck... I'm already in love with Emilia-tan and now..._

Subaru's mind is all over the place and he's not sure what he wants to do.

_Rem still hasn't gotten over that? Why? Why is she hurting herself like that? That dummy..._

_—Ugh, I don't want to ignore her if she's still hurting like this... If she really does have PTSD from that day, how do I help her? Does she really love me like...love-love me? Ah, what should I do? These feelings I've been having. Have I really been......this whole time? But Emilia... Ahh! I don't want to turn her down but... Ugh!_

Subaru feels frustrated. He's not sure where his heart belongs as it's all over the place. All the times Subaru and Rem talked to each other, they slowly developed feelings for each other and Subaru wasn't aware of it or her feelings until this day, and being in love with Emilia is making things more complicated for him.

Subaru has already forgiven Rem for every bad thing she did to him and yet, Rem to this day, still cannot forgive herself and Subaru feels pain and guilt for not being able to do enough to heal her pain of guilt. Rem self-harming herself because of her guilt, the sound of it makes Subaru feel really guilty that his actions caused her to do that.

Ever since that misfortunate day, Subaru has seen Rem as a "best friend" but he feels something more than that the more they spend time together, which was becoming more apparent within the last few days. Even though Subaru was in love with Emilia for two weeks now, the one person Subaru was able to open himself up to more than anyone else within this week was Rem as par to Subaru's promise to Rem and he's been feeling something for Rem too, which became more apparent recently...

 _Mmmm..._ Subaru continues to think about what he wants to do in his life. Continue following his heart towards Emilia and ignore a crying girl in pain or... It's not in Subaru's nature to ignore it but...

He wants to give Emilia the happiness he wants her to have but he doesn't want Rem to be depressed all the time. He really loved spending time with both Rem and Emilia, especially yesterday since......

......He is now trying to sort out the feelings he has developed with Rem over the week...

.............

Over an hour has passed after given it enough thought...

_—Maybe that's not a bad idea at all...if they'll agree to it. I just got to choose my words right or she might hate me... But would..._

......

Sooner that night as he continues to think, Subaru starts hearing stomping noises outside his bedroom that got louder and louder as if someone was approaching his bedroom.

The door slams right open and, [???: SUBARU-KUN!!!]

Subaru was surprised seeing a girl bust into his room, one with short blue-hair. It was Rem. Rem was wearing pink pajamas.

Her eyes...she looked like she saw a ghost and she appears to be out of breath, breathing heavily.

[Subaru: Rem, what's up?]

Rem takes a moment to breathe and calm down. Then she looked down with her half-closed tired eyes.

[Rem: Oh, nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry to bother you.]

Rem was about to close Subaru's bedroom door and leave but...

[Subaru: Wait!]

Subaru reaches out to her with his left hand and draws Rem's attention with the door half-shut.

[Subaru: This is like the third time this week you've busted into my room like that. Clearly, there is something wrong with you.]

[Rem: Oh, it's nothing], Rem lied, not wanting Subaru to worry about Rem.

Subaru gets out of bed and approaches Rem slowly.

[Subaru: No, there's definitely something wrong. Please, let's talk about it. You had a nightmare, didn't you? Still feeling a lot of pain from that day? Post-traumatic stress disorder? And you are in love with me, aren't you, which makes it more painful? On top of that, you've been punishing yourself, haven't you and if so, please stop.]

Rem was surprised.

[Rem: How? How did you...?]

[Subaru: Sister told me. Ah, I wish I noticed it sooner! Darn it!]

Subaru went into a moment of frustration.

Rem lowered her eyes, [Rem: Oh...]

Looking at Rem, Subaru requests her, [Subaru: Please, come in.]

[Rem: You don't... You don't need to worry about me.]

[Subaru: Please, seeing you in this much pain hurts me and I want to help.]

Rem slowly enters the bedroom door and closes it.

[Rem: I... I just keep getting those nightmares. I keep seeing myself...hurting you...]

Rem is starting to shed tears from her eyes.

[Rem: Seeing you tear up, feeling betrayed... I... It hurts... It hurts seeing you hurting like that.]

[Subaru: Rem, I've forgiven you long ago. I've understood that you did what you had to—]

[Rem: Even so, I could still not forgive myself for all that pain I caused you. Eh-heh... I couldn't redeem myself for hurting you and yet... I... I hate myself!]

Rem is crying tears of guilt again. This trauma of guilt that Rem has. It never went away and likely, it never will...

[Subaru: It's not your fault. It's mine. And you did save me...few times, actually... You were the first to save me.]

[Rem: No, I didn't...]

[Subaru: Yes, you did. You took the hit for me against that shaman's attack and did so much to keep me alive. Rem, please... It really hurts me seeing you like this...to see you in so much emotional pain...and...this...]

Approaching towards Rem, Subaru quickly grabs a hold of one of Rem's sleeves, rolls it up to make sure and to his displeasure, Subaru sees cut marks on her right forearm. Seeing Rem like this gave a stab wound to Subaru's heart figuratively.

[Subaru: ...Just...why?]

[Rem: I-I'm so sorry.]

As Rem pulls her arm away from Subaru, hiding the cuts by pulling the right sleeve back down.

[Subaru: Please heal yourself. I don't ever want you to be doing this to yourself ever again, okay. Promise me you will never hurt yourself like that...]

[Rem: I-I'm......]

[Subaru: Rem, please... Don't be such a dummy.]

From Subaru's orders, Rem obliged and used healing magic to heal her scarred arms. However, being an oni, they would naturally heal fast too.

Subaru would never have noticed those cuts when they are working around the mansion as Rem's maid sleeves would be covering them. Rem even tries to not let Subaru see them during the time she would......

[Rem: Okay... I will try, but......]

In a serious tone, [Subaru: Not just try. Promise me...]

[Rem: ..........]

Rem looks slightly away. She doesn't have an answer to Subaru's promise.

[Subaru: You had post-traumatic stress disorder since that day, didn't you?]

[Rem: I don't know that term but probably yes. I'm... I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make it go away. All of these feelings I have... All these feelings I have for you... Guilt... Love...]

Perhaps the term post-trauma stress disorder (PTSD) doesn't exist in this world but the concept and idea still does.

Rem's heart is filled with all kinds of emotions and feelings that are fighting against each other. She sobs deeply as she grips the pajama top from the middle of her chest with her left hand.

[Rem: I want it all to go away! But they never go away! I wasn't sure what I was feeling at first but I think...I'm in love you......]

Rem's voice was getting deeper as she sobs.

[Rem: I love you so much that the pain in my heart is getting so much worse the more I love you but...I didn't want to tell you that since I don't deserve someone as kind as you...and I don't want to take Emilia-sama away from your heart.]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Subaru is worried and kind of figured this would happen.

[Rem: I was very close telling you that last time we talked but I didn't want you to care about me. Do you also have this stress disorder too?]

In one of the nights before their misunderstand, there was also one time Subaru woke up from a near nightmare: He was in a dark hallway and the sound of a chain woke up him immediately, almost reliving his previous life. However, that is not something Subaru wants to tell Rem since that would make her feel worse. But he does tell her another nightmare he had multiple times...

[Subaru: Admittingly, there were few times I had nightmares of the Bowel Hunter assassin Elsa cutting my stomach open over-and-over but... I'm sorry it's happening to you...but Rem, if you keep running away from this—not telling me about it—it's going to hurt you forever and I don't want to see you hurt like this, both physically and emotionally. It's also hurting your working performance.]

[Rem: And...I don't want you to end up...caring and loving such a horrible ugly person like myself.]

[Subaru: Don't say things such horrible things to yourself. That's not true. You are kind and adorable.]

Subaru is trying his best to appease Rem but it seems like it's hurting her more.

[Rem: No... No... I am certainly not kind. I've done many horrible things that I've regretted in my life.]

[Subaru: We've talked about this before. We've all done things we regret in life but you are not a bad person.]

[Rem: —It is true!], Rem interrupts loudly, then said softly as she continued crying in guilt...

[Rem: The sin of feeling joy for the loss of my sister's horn. The sin of biasedly hating a man who's been so kind to us this entire time. The sin of hurting the man and making the man cry who I then fell in love with. Plus, other stuff in-between. Ehhhh-heh-heh-heh...]

One of the "other stuff in-between" would be the one time Rem read about Subaru possibly being killed by her, which she cannot say without explaining and perhaps angering the Witch of Envy. But other stuff could also be things she regrets doing before meeting Subaru.

Subaru holds Rem gently as Rem cries on his chest.

[Subaru: Rem... When did this start?]

[Rem: My stupid love for you that I want to go away, the endless pain of guilt I've been feeling that I also want to go away, or me punishing myself?]

[Subaru: All, if you can...and it's not stupid.]

[Rem: Shortly after you saved me the first time was when I finally realized that...you really were a good person that was looking out to protect us. Took me so long to notice the real you and I felt so stupid for doubting you that long. And thinking back at when I did those awful things to you, remembering the face you made when you cried, feeling betrayed, it really made me feel like an awful, foul person and it kept coming back to haunt me in my nightmares. Every night! And I couldn't help but punish myself over-and-over since no one else would punish me. Please, if you have any sense of grudge or revenge, please, hit me! Hurt me! Hurt me until we are both satisfied with the punishment I des—]

[Subaru: There is no way in heck am I going to hurt you, Rem! You are precious to me!]

Subaru screamed at Rem.

[Rem: No, I'm not], Rem continued to cry.

[Subaru: You are...! To me, to Sister, to Emilia, to Roswaal-sama...]

[Subaru: Please, seeing you like this really hurts and...I'm so sorry you're going through that.]

After Rem wiped some of her tears, [Rem: I... I probably started falling in love with you ever since the time you took my punishment. Or probably before that after the Arlam Village incident when we first talked to each other right before you took my punishment. Hearing your screams of pain as Roswaal-sama tortured you, it really hurt me hearing your crying voice. Just you taking my punishment was a cause of me wanting to hurt myself since no one else would.]

[Subaru: Back then, huh?]

[Rem: Or probably before. It was that quick. The more I've grown to love you, seeing those awful memories, the worse the pain in my heart grew, and the more I punished myself. You've given me and everyone else so much kindness and generosity since then that I fell in love with you and yet, this pain is just getting worse.]

[Rem: I... I don't want you to accept this stupid love I have for you. I don't deserve it. And I'm afraid it will make me feel worse. I—I just don't know what to do with all of these stupid feelings. I want to discard these stupid feelings I have for you but they won't go away.]

Rem covers her face in her hands, [Rem: Why? Why is this happening to me?]

[Subaru: Rem, please. If you really love me and not don't want to be loved back, then it's going to hurt you even more.]

Looking at Subaru with tears down her eyes, [Rem: Then what am I supposed to do? How can I get rid of these stupid feelings? All of it?]

[Subaru: You don't need to discard your love for me. It's not stupid. I wish I could help you with your post-stress traumatic disorder, depression, and guilt. I really do. And I really want you to try not to hurt yourself anymore. It's unhealthy.]

[Rem: Is there any way to cure this mental illness?]

[Subaru: Post-stress traumatic disorder is such a pain to deal with, but it's my first time hearing it from someone suffering from severe guilt. I think what you need—as opposed to what you said—might be love.]

[Rem: But...I don't deserve love from you. I've done horrible things to you.]

[Subaru: You also saved me a few times and I forgave you. The pain you are going through now, it's more painful to me than anything you've done to me. I don't want you to suffer anymore and the only thing I can think of is that...you need to be loved...by the one you love.]

[Rem: No, please don't. Don't love me... I-I want you to hate me!]

[Subaru: The only things I hate about you is you hurting yourself and doubting yourself!]

[Rem: Is... Is that all? I want you to hate me more than that.]

Subaru wanted to believe what he said was true if it would appease Rem. However...

[Subaru: No...no, Rem... I hate myself because I made you feel that way. It's not right for me to hate you for the way I turned you into. Forgive me that you are hurting like this. I didn't want you to be like this. I...I hate myself that you feel this way!]

Subaru squeeze his head in self-hatred like he is nearly ready to rip his hair out and crush his skull.

Rem doesn't feel satisfied with just those words and she wasn't asking for forgiveness, [Rem: Why are you the one that— No, don't blame yourself, please! It's my fault!]

Taking his hands off of his head, Subaru continues to take the blame for Rem's depressive behavior, [Subaru: You're not at fault! I am! It's my poor actions that made you like this and I hate myself for that!]

She begs Subaru and whimpers, [Rem: ......Please call me "the worst friend ever"...or "the worst person who has ever existed." I've been wanting you to hate for so long after everything I did. Don't hate yourself, hate me...]

[Subaru: Admittingly, there was a time when I wanted to...but Rem, I cannot do that. It's not your fault. I will not do that.]

Subaru was referring to either the moment when Rem was torturing Subaru or right after when he wasn't sure what to think of Rem before understanding why the previous Rem killed him.

Rem continued to beg Subaru to hate her, [Rem: Why not?]

[Subaru: And that is because...]

Instead, Subaru is going to be his honest words and he places his left hand on his heart. He has sorted out the feelings he has for Rem.

The next words he plans to say are words that Rem needs to hear even if she doesn't want to hear them. With that said, Subaru is going to take a gamble with these next words...

[Subaru: I really loved talking to you, Rem— Getting to know you, being open with myself. You are the first person I've ever opened up to. The way we bonded over the week... I never thought we could have been that close. This feeling in my heart when I'm around you... While I do love Emilia... I think—I think I also love you too.]

Subaru told Rem some of his true feelings he's been having but Rem couldn't help but... [Rem: No... No... Please don't!] 

—Rem wants to reject Subaru's love. With so much guilt in her heart, she doesn't feel like she deserves his love and pushes Subaru aside.

[Rem: Please stop! Let's just forget about—]

Rem was about to run away, nearly rushing to the closed bedroom door, until Subaru grabbed her left wrist and halted her movement.

[Subaru: Rem, please! I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore. Seeing you like this... hurts me a lot too. It hurts me so much.]

As Rem turns her head towards Subaru, she wanted to push him aside but seeing Subaru's look on his face... Those tears of sadness going down Subaru's face as Subaru frowned, she halted.

Subaru, seeing Rem in so much emotional pain, is crying, not just because Rem tried rejecting him.

[Rem: But I...I don't want to take away the love you have for Emilia-sama. I...]

Seeing Subaru cry, Rem approaches Subaru and cries on his chest.

[Rem: I don't know what to do. I still feel like I haven't atoned anything.]

Subaru gently holds Rem again...

[Subaru: Then love me.]

As Rem was being held into a warm body, she wondered, [Rem: Heh? But—]

[Subaru: I'm sorry for taking that opportunity away for you to save me. I'm so sorry. It's my fault since I was worried about you. If you love me, then continue to love me. I don't want you to discard those feelings. I'm...probably gonna need a lot of love and support to get through...anything that could be ahead of us in the future, if anything is going to be like what I've been through so far.]

[Rem: I...I want to love you... I really-really do...so much...but...]

Rem loves Subaru greatly much but the never-ending guilt that is in her heart doesn't want Rem to be loved. Despite how much she loves Subaru, she wanted to discard her love for him too since...

[Rem: I just don't want to take you away from Emilia-sama. Unlike me, she is so kind and pure and—]

Subaru already thought about what he wants to do for his future. Remembering a heavenly experience he had yesterday with Rem and Emilia...

[Subaru: You don't have to. Rem, if this is okay with you...I want both you and Emilia.]

[Rem: Why me? Why not just Emilia-sama?]

Subaru moves back from Rem's body to put his hands on her shoulders. He sees her tears of guilt down her eyes and he wipes them with his fingers.

[Subaru: Because...you are very precious to me, just as much as she is.]

Rem looks down in despair, [Rem: No, I'm not. That's a lie!]

She keeps refusing to believe she's done plenty of goodness for Subaru with so much of the badness flowing into her mind.

[Subaru: A lot more than you think. I really loved talking with you. I loved telling you things about me and my world. I loved getting to know you, even when some of it was sad. I loved being next to you. I loved walking alongside you. I love your home-cooked meals. And while it was embarrassing at first, I loved getting lap pillows and hair strokes from you every day after I tire-out from Ram and I practicing and sparring and especially yesterday with you and Emilia... And I loved seeing your smiles and laughter.]

Subaru is telling Rem his full true feelings about her. She decided to listen to everything Subaru has to say about her as she slowly cried again. Again, he is taking a gamble since Rem would feel worse from her guilty mind.

[Subaru: Sure, we didn't really have a good start together...and it may have been painful...but we were able to bond a lot easier because of what happened. We've gotten closer as friends because of it. You became like...my best friend in this world. We laughed and had fun. Honestly, seeing your smile and laughter every day brings me happiness. I want you to be happy all the time. To smile all the time. To have a happy future.]

Subaru was also thinking about some of his discomforting memories.

[Subaru: I've done things in my life that I've regretted too as I've once said. We've all done things we've regret in our lives, some that we weren't able to make up for, but it's trying to make up that counts. And you wanting to save my life more than anything, you already made up for it, even though it's my fault for interfering, you've already made up for it. I'm sorry for interrupting and taking that opportunity away from you but it's the thought that matters and for that, thank you so much. I'm sorry but...it showed me how much of a good person you are and I got worried since...I didn't want to lose a potentially great friend.]

Something small, slightly warm, was filled in Rem's fragile heart hearing Subaru's last sentence.

After releasing out his negative thoughts about back then, Subaru goes back into being optimistic...

[Subaru: But, other than that, I don't ever regret my decisions that got us closer than ever. Again, we were able to bond closer because of the mistakes we made, and because of that, I'm half-glad that they happened, but I'm also very sad that they are hurting you so much. I want you to live a life of happiness...in a life of kindness and serenity. Same with everyone else; Emilia, Sister, Beatrice...]

[Rem: I...I really do appreciate your words and your kindness, but...]

Rem is still unsure about herself with her emotions all over the place but she does appreciate Subaru's kindness even though she doesn't feel like she deserves it.

[Rem: ...unless if I can truly atone for my sins, how can I...]

[Subaru: As I said, to me, you already have. But if you don't really feel like you have, then please, love me as I love you, but I do have one request and I apologize for asking such an awkward thing, given the state you are in...but if you still feel unatoned, umm..]

Rem sniffs and wonders, [Rem: And that would be...?]

Subaru is going to have to choose his next words very carefully, otherwise, he may end up hurting Rem's feelings. Subaru keeps gambling and gambling, trying to find a way to cheer her up but his words could also potentially make Rem feel worse. The next words could make Rem feel worse but depending on how Subaru words it...

[Subaru: Okay, hear me out for a bit. If Emilia-tan were to agree with it if I can convince her, would you like to be in a relationship with me and Emilia-tan? I'll give you the honorary of being my first girlfriend and it would be appreciated if you could love her too once I can convince her.]

So...this is the conclusion Subaru came to? This is what Subaru thought about overtime in bed? The method to fix a broken girl's heart? Surely he has gone insane but...

While he wants his heart to continue pursuing the heart of his first love, he wants to share his heart with the girl that needed it the most that he has grown attached to ever since this week. To have a romantic relationship with both Emilia, the first love of his life in this world...and Rem, the second love of his life that he recently developed who he saw as his best friend until now.

He's also feeling half-bad suggesting this type of relationship in that kind of way as he's taking a huge gamble on whether or not Rem would agree to such a thing or hate it...and it could possibly make her feel worse, but depending on Subaru's word of choice...

[Subaru: Sorry for me to ask you something crazy like that, but—]

[Rem: I...]

Before Rem gives a response, Subaru has some thoughts in his head that he was having early.

[Subaru: —I have a dream... A dream of a happy future...with a diverse family of quarter-elves and half-onis. Onis are strong so... I could imagine an older oni brother protecting his younger elven and younger oni siblings, and we all watch them play together in the mansion.]

Rem is thinking about that idea too that Subaru suggested. A diverse family of quarter-elves and half-onis, but...

[Rem: Then, why not with Sister?]

Rem feels like her elder sister would be more worthy to Subaru, given that Subaru and Ram are working together most of the time, but...

[Subaru: I do love Ram as a sister-like figure but she and I do not romantically connect at all...and I doubt she would be interested in such a thing. I have a feeling Sister would instantly reject me and punch me in the face for asking her that, I can imagine.]

Subaru can totally imagine Ram knocking him out and walking away in disgust if he asks her that.

[Subaru: You and I, however, share a bond that I didn't think we could ever have together ever since that terrible night. And I want to help you get away from all of this sadness and pain. I don't want to see you hurt anymore in any way.]

Rem thought about Subaru's "dream", [Rem: It... It does sound nice, having a family like that but... Is it really, okay? I mean—what if I don't live up to your expectations?]

[Subaru: It will be alright. Even if that dream doesn't come true, just your love alone is good enough. If everything in the future is going to continue what I've been through so far, I'm gonna need all the love and support I can get. I don't want your feelings to go to waste. We can start our new life from here...from zero.]

[Rem: From zero?]

[Subaru: It would be awesome to have a strong oni wife—one that would always protect her family. And you would also make an amazing housewife, making amazing home-cooked meals for the whole family. As for Emilia-tan, let's see... Oh, while you are busy dealing with housework, Emilia-tan could be a great mother for all of our half-oni and quarter-elven children, keeping them busy. The three of us, loving each other equally, as well as all of our children no matter the race.]

[Subaru: The three of us on a couch together with all of our children in front of us as they laugh and play around in the living room. Or maybe watch them play in the courtyard as we make a barbecue and Aunt Ram could play with them and read bed-time stories to them. And Beatrice will have someone to play with so she doesn't sit in that library all day long.]

[Subaru: It's... It's something that I would love to have and if you really want to make it up to me, this would be a great opportunity for you. Even if it doesn't happen, just your happiness, love, smiles, and support will be enough. What do you say? Sorry that this sounds, umm—]

As Rem is thinking about Subaru's dream and ideas—how wonderful it would be to have such a diverse family and children playing around them—Rem's tears of guilt turned bittersweet and nearly turned to joy as she's trying to smile.

[Rem: Sounds nice! Eh-heh! You are so amazing, Subaru-kun! Heh-heh...]

Rem is crying tears of joy right now but she also still has a bit of pain of guilt in her heart.

[Rem: Thank you...so much!]

It's about time Rem's blackened heart was glowing white.

Still, it was quite a gamble but Subaru's imagination warped Rem's mind positively.

Subaru sees the beautiful smile of a girl crying in bittersweet joy and smiles back. A new light has been shined in Rem's dark heart. A mix of light and darkness in Rem's heart became twilight with the light slowly taking over.

[Subaru: I'm glad to see you smiling, Rem. Your smiles always bring me joy!]

Rem continues to smile as best as she leans forward and hugs Subaru. Subaru hugged her back.

[Rem: I...I really love you...so much! Is it really okay for me...to love you this much...and to be loved by you?]

[Subaru: Of course, it is. I really hope this will help your post-traumatic stress disorder and honestly, this was quite the gamble but I'm glad it's working. You have such an adorable smile; a smile that I want to protect. I want you to be happy and have a happy life. You've been needing it for a long time, haven't you? I can be that person for you.]

[Rem: Thank you... You are so kind. *Cries* You are so thoughtful and kind...]

[Subaru: You never answered my promise. Promise me you will never hurt yourself ever again.]

[Rem: I will try.]

[Subaru: I don't want you to just try, I want you to promise me.]

Holding him, Rem vowed, [Rem: I promise, Subaru-kun. I promise I will never hurt myself ever again. I promise I will become a better person. And, I promise I'll always love you and cherish you...for the rest of my life. Rem feels lucky having someone like you.]

Hearing how serious her words her, Subaru believes in Rem and gave a chuckle, [Subaru: Hehe!]

Subaru and Rem released their arms from each other and stared at each other, holding each other's hands, gazing into each other's heartwarming teary eyes.

[Subaru: Think you can have a good night rest now?]

Rem's bittersweet smile saddened a little with her response.

[Rem: I don't know. What if I have those nightmares again? We don't have any more of that aromatic tea that prevents nightmares...until I go shopping tomorrow.]

[Subaru: I can go with you tomorrow. It will be another 'date'! In the meantime, why not stay with the man you love for tonight? Maybe that will make your nightmares go away...or probably not with this stupid evil witch stench from my body. I forgot that existed. I wish that could go away if it's still there.]

[Rem: It will be alright. I know for sure now that you are not a witch cultist or a bad person, and I will always be able to find and protect the man I love whenever he gets in trouble. We still don't know what the Witch plans for you...and I'm anxious about that...but I really hope we do have a happy future together. A family of half-onis and quarter-elves with Emilia-sama...]

[Subaru: So I take it you love the dream I have?]

[Rem: Yes, it does sound like a really nice dream, at least in theory. To help myself atone, I'll give you all the love I can give you and...I'll also do my best to get Emilia-sama to fall in love with you...or rather...us...]

Rem sweetly blushes, making those last few words.

[Subaru: Hehe!]

Subaru appreciates Rem for accepting his offer.

#### Section 03: Rem's first night with her newly beloved

As Subaru lays in bed, taking off his remade tracksuit jacket and set it aside, he moves over to get Rem enough room to lay down next.

Subaru is laying on his left side with his left hand across the bed. Rem places her head between Subaru's left chest and his left shoulder and Rem places her left hand on Subaru. Subaru grabs a hold of her left hand with his right hand and folds his fingers over her hand.

[Rem: This feels really nice. You have a nice firm body. And also a nice grip. And lovely hands.]

Subaru blushes a bit. For the first time, it was kind of awkward.

[Subaru: It will be my first time sleeping next to a girl. Kind of weird but I think I found the right spot I like. I'll be gentle with you as much as possible and let you get comfortable.]

_This is kind of weird and embarrassing but I suppose I should do something for her for—_

Subaru then asks Rem, [Subaru: Hey, Rem? Is it okay if I caress your hair with my fingers.]

Rem answers, [Rem: Yes, please. Go ahead.]

With his left arm passing below Rem's head, Subaru folds his elbow and slowly combs and caresses Rem's hair with his left fingers.

[Subaru: Every time I tire-out from all of that training with Ram, I really love you doing this to me. Quite embarrassing at first, but it felt very comfortable since then that I would fall asleep on your lap. I really felt at peace.]

As Subaru continues to brush Rem's hair with his finger, Rem giggled with a soft smile on her face, [Rem: Mm-mm! Thank you. I really love the softness of your hair.]

[Subaru: Thanks to you. That hair trim did nicely.]

Rem giggled again, [Rem: Mm-mm!]

[Subaru: Ever since the first one, I've been enjoying the lap pillows you've been giving me and honestly, I've been looking forward to them the more and more you put my head on your lap. I suppose that how I fell in love with you, especially after yesterday's training session when you brought Emilia-tan over.]

[Rem: Yeah, I thought you would have loved that, which is why I brought Emilia-sama when she had time.]

[Subaru: I wish I got lap pillows more often from Emilia-tan too but yesterday with you both was super satisfactory. Looking up, you both looked like angels—angels that I want to protect... —I also dreamed about it last night too but it was quite vague at first. When I woke up in-between yours and Emilia's lap...that felt heavenly. Being on two girls I fell in love with. —Seeing your precious sapphire eyes and Emilia-tan's precious amethyst eyes and your precious faces... Smiles I wanted to protect.]

_It was after last night's training session with Ram. Subaru was unconscious after a heated hand-to-hand 15-minute duel with Ram. Subaru woke up between the right leg of Emilia and the left leg of Rem. He was still feeling the physical pain he endured from his sparring match with Ram but upon waking up, Subaru saw two beautiful, adorable angels giggling and smiling as they pat his head. The physical pain he had felt like it was no longer there. He felt like he was in heaven with two adorable angels. He imagined a heavenly light showering upon them as they gazed into Subaru with soft, beautiful smiles. Smiles he wanted to love, cherish, and protect. His heart fluttered for the both of them but because he already had a crush on Emilia and had been trying to get her attention for most of these days, he was oblivious to the lovely feelings he had grown for Rem over the last few days. Still, he adored the two and it was his happiest, softest moment in the mansion so far. He'll forever cherish the loveliest moment he had with Rem and Emilia._

[Rem: So that's how it was. Even though I didn't want you to love me, thank you so much. That's so sweet. —Every time when you were worn out and would fall asleep on my lap, setting aside the evil miasma that haunts you, you just looked so adorable... So precious... So defenseless and pure...that I wanted to love...and protect...]

Tears are slowly dropping down towards the right side of Rem's face over Subaru's shoulders.

[Rem: —Seeing how precious and innocent you looked kept reminding me how much I hated myself for how I previously treated you... Also, I'm sorry I missed your today's lessons. I was just...tired...from too much stress... Physically, mentally, emotionally...]

[Subaru: You've been through a lot, probably more than I have. I hope you feel better moving forward. It really hates me seeing yourself hurt in any way. I don't want anything to happen to you or Emilia-tan. You two are my Remt, or R.E.M.T.]

As her tears stopped, Rem wonders, [Rem: Remt? R.E.M.T.?]

[Subaru: Hehe! I just realized the first three letters spell your name in the Latin alphabet. Yeah, that works. R.E.M.T.! In my native Japanese language, that is "Rem to Emilia Maji Tenshi."]

"Rem to Emilia Maji Tenshi" (レムとエミリアたんマジ天使 _Remu to Emiria-tan Maji Tenshi_ ) is Japanese for "Rem and Emilia-tan are Seriously Angels."

Even though Rem doesn't fully understand the phrase due to how translations may work in this world, Rem is still happy, gently smiling at the nickname Subaru gave her and Emilia. She also appreciates the love Subaru has for her even though moments ago, Rem didn't want Subaru to love her.

Half-closing his eyes, Subaru continues to recall that Emilia-Rem lap pillow he loved yesterday, [Subaru: You both are my angels! An oni-angel and an elven-angel. I... Honestly, I really love you both...so much. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible guy for not loving only one person.]

[Rem: It's fine. As long as it's just Emilia-sama, I'm okay with it.]

[Subaru: Hehe! Thanks. It's weird since I haven't thought about it until tonight. I didn't think I was in love with you at the time since I thought of you as my "best friend" ever since _that_ day. You've been such a sweetheart throughout this week. You were like a whole new person that I have never seen before...that I've grown to love.]

[Rem: That's because you changed me. I had plenty of guilt in my life but this was the worst one yet. I never liked myself until I met the real you. No, even then—even after you changed me—I still didn't like myself, and I...I started...those awful things to myself...]

Rem was thinking of the times she started punishing herself in self-harm. She loved spending time with Subaru, talking to him in his room, giving him lap pillows after every training session, then thinking back on how she previously treated him with it mostly going unpunished, Rem eventually starting stabbing and cutting herself with a knife in self-anger and self-hatred, calling herself "useless," "worthless," "evil," "piece-of-crap," etc.

Ram would feel Rem's pain and yell at her sister and Ram wanted to yell at Subaru many times but decides not to for a while since Ram didn't want Subaru to do anything stupid that would make Rem worse. Rem didn't have suicidal thoughts at the time but that given if Rem hadn't been healed just now; if Subaru had failed to save her at this moment and let Rem go when she was trying to run away from him, Rem could have developed suicidal feelings. That was something Ram was wanting to avoid from happening which is why Ram wanted to avoid confronting Subaru about Rem's mixed emotions if Subaru were to fail and if Rem did take her own life, Ram would take Subaru's life and make sure he gets it right next time.

[Subaru: —Hearing from Sister that you loved me very much but were hurting yourself, I felt heartbroken and upset. I care about you. I really do. You are special to me and I don't want anything to happen to you.]

Feeling saddened hearing that, [Rem: I'm sorry. Again, I promise it will never happen again. I swear it.]

Subaru's heart fell deep, [Subaru: No, I should be the one to apologize to you. It hurts me that my past actions caused you to feel like this. I put you through so much emotional pain and I hate myself for it.]

Subaru stopped caressing Rem's hair for a moment, resting his hand.

He is feeling a lot of pain of guilt saying that and he can now understand the pain of guilt Rem is going through, except Rem's pain of guilt was at least ten...no...twenty times worse than Subaru's guilt.

[Rem: Don't hate yourself. It shouldn't be your fault.]

[Subaru: —]

Going back to his other topic away from the negativity, [Subaru: Alright, let's stop with the bad stuff and talk about our future. It was tough for me to choose my future. I wanted Emilia-tan but...I wanted you too...just recently.]

[Rem: This dream of yours is pretty interesting. I'll try convincing Emilia-sama if she's interested. It's the least I can do.]

[Subaru: I appreciate it. Thank you. I want her to have a good future just as much as you.]

Rem mumbled in agreement, [Rem: Mmmm...]

> **Author Notes:** This is not a Subaru/Rem/Emilia fanfiction series. See Chapter End Notes' Q&A.

As Subaru gently caresses Rem's hair again, he goes a bit too far down with Rem's hair that he ends up combing the air at a greater speed before quickly moving his left hand back up.

[Subaru: Kind of hard to do this when you have hair this short. I would love to stroke your hair like this if it was longer like Emilia-tan's.]

[Rem: Sorry that I have short hair. I'll let my hair grow for you, but this does feel really nice. I would love you or Sister doing this all night if I had longer hair. You make a good bed partner; maybe better than Sister if it wasn't for that repulsive scent the Witch placed on you.]

As Subaru continues to stroke Rem's hair...

[Subaru: The sc— Oh, yeah. I wish I didn't have this stupid scent. Not even a bath can get rid of it, huh?]

[Rem: I'll get used to it. Don't worry.]

[Subaru: But I'm glad you are enjoying this. Why do you keep your hair short?]

[Rem: I always wanted to be more like Sister since I've always admired my sister, but I think from here on out, I should find my own path with you or a mix with my own way and Sister.]

[Subaru: You sure are demonically inspired by your sister, but so am I for both of you.]

[Rem: Hm-hm! I wonder if Sister will accept our love and our dream.]

Subaru hasn't thought about that until now. It's going to be an awkward and perhaps a scary conversation to have.

[Subaru: Oh, yeah... Good point... I hope Sister doesn't find us in bed or she'll probably beat the crap out of me. I was supposed to help you out with your self-harming issues and depression.]

[Rem: Then maybe I should go back to my room. She can be very overprotective of me and I don't want her to hurt you.]

[Subaru: Nah, it's fine. It'll be worth it to at least get you a good night sleep. We'll explain to her what's going on and hope she'll allow it. And I'm expecting to get punched anyway. She was going to beat me up if my waging words hurt you but I'm glad you have brightened.]

[Rem: Knowing you would have hurt a poor girl's feelings? How cruel of you to say.]

Rem teasingly said that, trying to make her newly beloved feel bad.

[Subaru: Sorry. It was not easy to say. With so many mixed feelings I had, it was hard coming up with a solution that could satisfy you and me. I'm sorry if I was feeling selfish for wanting to love you and Emilia-tan when you are in this much pain.]

[Rem: You may be cruel...but that is also interesting about you.]

[Subaru: Either way, I'll still love you no matter what. You've been needing love for a long time, haven't you? I can be that person for you whether your Sister and Emilia-tan approve or not.]

[Rem: Thank you for your support. And—from here on out—I will always love you...forever and ever... I know you'll need it.]

[Subaru: Even though I'm also into Emilia-tan, I too—from here on out—will always love you just as much, forever and ever... Or more if you really need it.]

[Rem: Thank you so much for your love and kindness, even though I don't feel like I deserve it.]

[Subaru: Even if you don't think you do, you definitely need it. You've been needing it for a long time. And I'm glad on how much we've been bonding.]

[Rem: Again, thank you. And yeah, I'm also glad too, away from all this trauma. I loved being next to you, talking to you... It's like we're a perfect match but only because of the bad things that have happened.]

[Subaru: But what comes from that darkness is light. A whole new light together.]

[Rem: Yeah, I suppose, but looking back on it will always be painful for me.]

[Subaru: Try to avoid thinking about it as best as you can, then. Any time you are having that problem, try taking a deep breath from time-to-time. Maybe that will help you stay calm. No more cutting yourself or I'll get angry.]

[Rem: I already promised and I won't break my promise.]

...

A second later as Subaru is still combing the back of Rem's short light blue hair with his left hand, as he stares into Rem's forehead that is being covered by her light blue bangs, he stops his hand and asks Rem...

[Subaru: Is it alright if I kiss you on the forehead?]

Rem blushes, [Rem: Uh?!], and says happily, [Rem: Go ahead...]

With permission granted, Subaru moved the left hand he used to comb Rem's hair to push her front bangs aside and gave a small kiss to her forehead where Rem's horn would grow.

[Rem: Thank you. I always loved getting my forehead kissed by Sister and Mother where my horn grows. It always brings me to joy.]

[Subaru: Glad I chose the right spot. You have such a cute horn when you use it.]

[Rem: Mm-mm! You are so flirty!]

Rem continues to blush and giggles.

Subaru easily smiles whenever Rem smiles.

[Rem: I think you deserve something too for your efforts.]

As Rem moves her head, Subaru stopped combing Rem's hair for a second as Rem goes in to kiss Subaru's left cheek before hiding her head back towards his chest. Subaru getting kissed by a girl? He didn't mind even though he would also like to be kissed by Emilia someday.

[Rem: I wish I could give you more than just a kiss as a reward but I'm afraid I may wake Sister up from the synesthesia we have. I'd give you my entire body if I could—]

[Subaru: —Yeahhhh, let's not go that far yet... But I'm glad I finally reached and warmed your aching heart.]

Subaru's face reddened from hearing that and looked away for a second.

He mumbles to himself in fear for a second, [Subaru: I hope you crying didn't wake her...]

Subaru continues to slowly caress the backside of Rem's hair back and forth with his left fingers.

[Rem: Hehe, it's just as Sister said ever since that traumatizing day: You found your way into my heart. You are my hero; my number one hero.]

Looking back at her, Subaru makes a big grin with his eyes closed.

[Subaru: Hehe! I'm glad...and I'm glad on how things turned out.]

Subaru opens his eyes, [Subaru: And I have a number one fan!]

Subaru then shouts enthusiastically but lightly enough not to get his voice into the hallways...

[Subaru: Natsuki Subaru, the next greatest hero in the making!]

[Rem: Ehehe!]

Rem giggles. This is by far the happiest she's ever been in her life so far. Even if her heart is still filled with guilt that will never go away, it's at its tiniest right now.

[Subaru: I'm glad you are smiling and laughing. We'll continue to laugh and smile as we talk about our future, just like onis in my homeland's folklore do.]

Rem agrees, [Rem: Mmm!], but [Rem: I wish I could have been a heroine for you.]

[Subaru: You are! You are my number one favorite oni! I probably would have died if that shaman's attack hit me and you saved me. You also saved me from the stampede that I gathered, taking advantage of the taboo thing about me. Plus, you went out of your way to save my life and keep me alive and I appreciate it even though you shouldn't have gone alone. And all of those healing lap pillows. I'm very grateful. Thank you, my heroine!]

[Rem: Mm-mm!]

Rem giggles hearing Subaru's praise for her. Personally, Rem would prefer Ram being called the number one favorite oni since Rem always thought her older sister is the best but Rem was still happy to be praised anyway.

[Subaru: Are you still okay with that evil stench next to me from you-know-who? If not, then I'll give you some space. I don't even know how it smells if it's good or bad or not, and I would never notice it until you told me that day.]

[Rem: I'll be fine. Being around you, I'm used to it. Thank you for worrying.]

[Subaru: Also, I don't know what future lies ahead and with you-know-who following me, I'm kind of scared. Will you always help me keep me on the right path and if I've fallen too far—]

Rem interrupts, [Rem: —I'll keep you on the right path as much as possible. And I think I know what you are going to say. You are someone who would rather die as a hero than become a villain, right?]

Rem is spot-on on what Subaru was going to ask her. Subaru has asked her that question in one of the previous days and has brought it up several times over the days.

[Subaru: Yeah...]

[Rem: I don't think...I could ever hurt you anymore; no, I don't ever want to hurt you anymore. It would pain me to see me hurt you or to even put you out of... I don't ever want to lose you. You mean everything to me now.]

Rem is starting to get saddened so Subaru tries not to escalate it. She was about to say "to put you out of your misery" but she didn't want to say those last few words.

Subaru picked up on that and was thinking of the time the previous Rem killed him. He has concluded a while back that the previous Rem was likely trying to put him out of his misery in that loop.

[Subaru: Sorry that I was about to ask that, but yeah, that's what I was going to say but... Let's not try thinking about it right now and have a good night sleep for once with some beautiful dreams. I want you to be able to sleep happily. How is your heart feeling?]

[Rem: It does still hurt a little but I do feel the warmth from you and it's the best feeling in the world. I don't think my pain of guilt will ever go away but right now, it's at its lowest and I feel happy. Very happy...to be next to you. Thank you so much for helping me out tonight...and I'm sorry I was trying to pull away from you, running away from my feelings.]

[Subaru: I'm glad. I guess this is really just what you needed and I'm glad I was able to help. Just try not to think of our past traumatizing experience and you'll be alright. And don't ever make me catch you hurting yourself.]

With a bit of humor in her serious tone and words, [Rem: Natsuki Subaru-san, I already promised I won't hurt myself anymore.]

[Subaru: Good. I hope so.]

[Rem: Have faith in your newly beloved girlfriend. I promise to become a better person. For you, for Sister, for Roswaal-sama, for Emilia-sama, for everyone...]

[Subaru: Alright. Good night, Rem. Love you... Sweet dreams...]

[Rem: Good night, Subaru-kun. Love you too... Sweet dreams...]

And thus was the first night of the newly created human-oni couple... But how will things go from here on out?

### Bonding with an Oni over the Week, Day 8

#### Section 01: The first morning of the bright new future together

Rem wakes up first, still laying to Subaru. With her left arm across Subaru's torso from the left, she gently pushes Subaru's right shoulder a few times to wake Subaru up.

[Subaru: Mmmmm... Ohhhh...]

[Rem: Morning, Subaru-kun.]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Subaru woke up seeing the two beautiful blue eyes in front of his face with the bangs away from Rem's eyes.

[Subaru: Had a nice sleep last night?]

Rem nods her head.

[Rem: Hmm! Thank you for letting me stay with you.]

[Subaru: You're welcome. Your face is so cute this morning.]

Rem is surprised for a second and blushes happily.

[Rem: Thank you. You're a wonderful person. I... I love you so much.]

[Subaru: Hehe. I... I love you too.]

Rem blushes happily once more.

[Rem: I still don't feel like I deserve it but thank you so much. I want to give you the happiest future possible. That is my goal now. To have a family of half-oni and quarter-elves with you and Emilia-sama. I actually dreamt about it last night. It was...a nice dream.]

Subaru smiles.

[Subaru: I'm glad you had a nice dream. And thank you for agreeing to it. I promise to give you and Emilia-tan a happy future together. It's what I want to do for you both.]

[Rem: Again, thank you so much for your kindness. I promise I'll be the best girlfriend to you...if Sister accepts this, but even if she doesn't...]

[Subaru: Yeah, I suppose we got her to convince her about...this.]

[Rem: Anyway, we got work in the morning. Before Sister finds us in bed together if she hasn't already, which is why I woke you up.]

Rem crawls out of Subaru's bed and stands up.

[Rem: I'm going to get a headstart with work. Need anything, dear?]

First time a girl Subaru likes calling him, "dear" or "darling."

_Dear? Kind of awkward coming from Rem's mouth. Not sure if I'll get used to that but..._

[Subaru: I'll be fine but thanks. I'll be there once I get dressed.]

As Rem heads out of Subaru's bedroom to go back to her bedroom to swap her pink pajamas with a maid uniform, Subaru gets dressed into his butler outfit.

#### Section 02: The relationship arrangement with Sister

Shortly after Subaru finishes getting dressed, he starts heading out of his bedroom. Eventually, he will encounter Ram but right now, Ram and Rem are busy talking in Rem's bedroom. 

They are very likely discussing what happened last night. Rem has talked to her sister about her problems over the days.

After Rem and Ram were done talking, Subaru found Ram in the hallway with Rem behind her. Rem seems to be a bit worried while Ram has her usual neutrally-strict face.

[Ram: I need to talk to you about this arrangement, Barusu.]

[Subaru: Sis, so umm...]

[Ram: First...]

Without hesitation, Ram punched Subaru in the face with her right fist, which felt like a bowling ball hit his face. His nose was bleeding and Subaru holds both of his hands on his busted nose. Rem raised her arms, worried.

[Rem: Sister!]

[Ram: While I did say I wanted you to help Rem about her feelings and about her self-harming issues, I didn't say you could sleep with my little sister before knowing about this relationship. Taking advantage of me pulling an all-nighter and a girl crying in need. I hope you didn't do anything to her that made her uncomfortable.]

[Rem: W-we didn't do anything of that sort—]

[Ram: Second of all, I'm highly against you having a polygamy with my sister and Emilia-sama.]

[Rem: But Sis—]

[Ram: However, admittingly, you have saved me and my little sister twice and supposedly "healed" her of any further self-harm so I will give you a chance with her.]

[Ram: However, you being head-over-heels with Emilia-sama too is despicable even if little sister says she doesn't mind it.]

[Ram: Is Emilia-sama even aware of it yet?]

[Subaru: I-I was going to talk to her about—]

[Ram: Alright, here is the thing. Rem is very fond of you and this stupid idea of yours. As long as you give Rem the attention and love she needs more than you flirting with Emilia-sama and Rem shows no sign of jealousy, then there will be no problem, otherwise, I'll either break you and Rem up or you have to stop flirting with the royal candidate if you want to stay with my little sister.]

[Subaru: Okay, got it.]

Ram then stares at Subaru intimidatingly, threatening him, [Ram: Also, if you do anything that will make my precious Rem cry, whether it be dumping her for Emilia-sama or another girl, or anything else, I will give you a punishment worse than death. She and I can share our feelings and emotions telepathically. Also, if she starts self-harming again—]

Subaru fears for his life but gets it.

[Subaru: Okay, got it. I promise that I will give Rem a happy future of her dream.]

With her hands to the middle of her chest, Rem vowed, [Rem: And I promise I won't ever do it again, Sister! You have our word.]

[Ram: Then it's settled. Rem, fix him.]

[Rem: Yes, Sister!]

As Ram was walking away, Rem healed her boyfriend's nose with her water magic.

[Ram: And don't forget that we have training tonight.]

[Subaru: I'll be there. Just don't fall asleep on me again.]

Ram pouted and turned around, [Ram: Hmm!]

As Ram left Subaru and Rem behind to do work in the mansion...

[Rem: I'm so-so sorry, Subaru-kun. Are you alright?]

[Subaru: I'll be fine. I was expecting it anyway. You worry a bit too much.]

[Rem: I know. I just... I don't like seeing your hurt.]

[Subaru: As a hero-in-the-making, you know that I will be getting hurt a lot, trying to protect and save lives and stuff.]

[Rem: I know. Just don't overdo it. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.]

[Subaru: I'll be fine. So, you will be fine if I hang out with Emilia-tan later, right?]

[Rem: If you go on a...'date' with me later to the village. I'll be shopping anyway.]

[Subaru: Then it's a date. And I'll try to convince Emilia-tan to join us. Can it be the three of us?]

[Rem: Well...]

[Subaru: So, what have your thoughts been about Emilia-tan? Before this proposal.]

Rem wonders what she currently thinks of Emilia.

[Rem: My thoughts?—]

[Rem: —well, admittingly before we talked about this, I wasn't too fond of Emilia-sama even though she has been very kind and sweet.]

[Subaru: Why not?]

Rem finishes healing Subaru.

[Rem: Well, I know this sounds prejudice as I was also prejudiced towards you but it's because, well... People treated Emilia-sama poorly and feared her because she is a half-elf, who the Witch of Envy was too and Emilia-sama has a similar appearance to the Witch of Envy. The Witch of Envy destroyed half of this world 400 years ago before she was sealed away and when people see Emilia-sama, they become afraid of her. It's why Emilia-sama doesn't like going out. She's afraid of being feared by other people and she wants to give everyone kindness. I...honestly feel bad for her.]

[Subaru: Oh, so that's why she's been avoiding me from these dates. That's very sad. Just because she looks like someone that once destroyed part of the world doesn't make Emilia-tan a bad person. No one should be scapegoated for the actions of others. It would be like saying that if there was an oni that looked like you or Sister and committed mass murder and if others started fearing y—]

Subaru then realizes he was about to make a disturbing question to the second girl he loved and he doesn't want to make her upset. Ram did say that she can feel Rem's emotions and feelings telepathically.

[Subaru: —Oh, never mind... Forgive me for what I was about to say. It's Day One of our new relationship and I'm already being a terrible boyfriend and I don't want Sis to break us up.]

Subaru is feeling a bit depressed for the disturbing comment he was about to make in front of his new girlfriend that was already suffering from the trauma of guilt.

[Rem: It's okay, I understand what you mean. I'll forgive you this once. Ohhh, I feel like a terrible person too for how I felt—or used to feel about Emilia-sama. Another thing I feel guilty of... My life is really full of—]

Subaru quickly interrupts as he doesn't want Rem to be sad and Ram would notice telepathically.

[Subaru: Okay, let's stop there. Please, I don't want you to feel anymore depressed. But it is like you said, Emilia-tan is one of the kindest and sweetest people I met in this world, other than you, which is a reason why I really like her...and I hope you can equally share your love of me with her if Emilia-tan accepts our proposal and it will be nice if you can make it up to her. I want her to have a happy future too.]

[Rem: For you, I will. I'll make it up to Emilia-sama and even love her, whether she does our proposal or not. She is really kind; kinder and sweeter than I am.]

[Subaru: Thank you but you are just as kind and sweet.]

[Rem: No. Honestly, I've done horrible things under Roswaal-sama's name. I never did have a good life and I never knew true happiness until...I met you—the real you.]

[Rem: You've shown me so much love and compassion that I never had before. I'm very grateful to you. I'm very grateful to my sister that let me give you another chance. You've melted and opened my cold, frozen heart that I had for 17 long years.]

[Subaru: Rem, I'm glad I gave you a chance. Because deep down in that heart of yours, there is a light that is sure to blossom and it's already blooming.]

Rem smiled.

[Rem: I'm's so glad you are alive. I'm so glad you've accepted me, even for the things I've done. You're the best thing that has ever happened to Rem since Sister and honestly, even if half of me disagrees with me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life from now on.]

Subaru smiled seeing Rem's happiness. Rem is a completely different person than who she used to be in the first two loops and in the first five days of this loop.

[Subaru: I love that smile of yours. I'm glad I've given you new hope. I will give you and Emilia-tan the happiness both of you deserved for a long time. A bright future is ahead of us.]

Rem nodded happily.

[Rem: Hmm! And...I'll be sure to give her the same amount of love she should have had.]

Rem closes her eyes halfway. She started to get a bit sad, thinking about their past.

[Rem: I'm glad our relationship got better but I do wish we had a better start together though. I'm so sorry about all of that pain I put you through.]

Her pain of guilt has seemingly buried deep in her heart and has been suppressed for now but it's possible her pain of guilt may come back later.

[Subaru: Please, don't be sad. I know it hurts you but honestly, I'm glad how things went the way did. We've got to know each other better and it improved our relationship.]

[Rem: I know. And I'm very thankful of my Sister. Without her, I probably would have never met the true love of my life. The true love of my life would have perished if Sister hadn't came.]

As Rem was starting to tear, Subaru got worried.

[Subaru: Please Rem, stop thinking about those things, sweetie. I don't want you to cry and Sister will get mad at me if you do and I'm also grateful for her too, to get to see this side of you.]

Subaru wipes Rem's tears and gives her a soft hug.

[Subaru: Rem, regardless of whatever happened between us back then, I'll always—for now on—love you, forever and ever.]

Rem went from a sad smile to a bittersweet smile at looked up at him, wiping the rest of her little tears away.

[Rem: And no matter what happens, I will always—from now on—love you too, forever and ever.]

They also told each other those words last night in bed. The two lovers went in for a kiss for a second. Their lips locked. Then Rem realized a second later...

[Rem: Oh, no! I stole your first kiss from Emilia-sama.]

Subaru just realized.

[Subaru: Oh, it's alright. Ehehe. Even if Emilia-tan doesn't accept our proposal, at the very least, I will still give you a happy future with me even if Sister is being strict about it.]

Rem wraps her whole arms around Subaru and places her head on his chest as he held her.

[Rem: To get married to you and Emilia-sama, have half-oni and quarter-elven children together with the older brother oni protecting his younger oni and elven siblings as they grow up. And the little half-onis and quarter-elves playing together. It sounds wonderful and I honestly look forward to it.]

Subaru loves the idea and he is glad Rem is completely onboard with it.

[Subaru: Hm-hmm!]

Rem wonders...

[Rem: But, what if Emilia-sama rejects the idea? I wanted to do this to make it up to you.]

[Subaru: It will be fine. A family of half-onis would be just as nice. I just hope Emilia-tan can find her true happiness.]

From a distance, a loud strict voice can be heard.

[Ram: Oh, and one more thing! Do not take away more than 10 minutes of Rem's worktime! Stop slacking and get working already or you two will be punished!]

Subaru's and Rem's hug were hastily released and Subaru quickly jumped in fear for a second.

[Subaru: Oh! Yes, Ma'am!]

Subaru turns back to his first girlfriend.

[Rem: Well, we better get to work. Who knows how much a mess Sister made by now.]

[Subaru: Yeah, I better help her. It's too bad we don't get paired up too often because I would like to spend more time with you.]

[Rem: Same. I wish I could work alongside you more often, my number one hero.]

Subaru chuckled and they started doing their daily chores around the mansion.

#### Section 03: Working and chatting with his possible future sister-in-law

Ram and Subaru are cleaning one of the empty guest rooms.

[Subaru: Hey Ram...]

[Ram: What?]

[Subaru: Thank you.]

[Ram: For what?]

[Subaru: For everything. Because of you, Rem and I were able to find true happiness together. You really mean a lot to me and her.]

[Ram: Don't flatter me. I didn't mean for you both to fall for each other.]

Few seconds later, [Ram: So, what do you think about my little sister?]

Subaru processed for a second.

[Subaru: After sorting out her problems, she's great! It really pained me to see her in so much emotional pain. I had to do something for her.]

[Ram: Even after the beating she gave you back then?]

[Subaru: I'm long past that. Her guilt hurts her a lot more than it hurts me and I don't want to see that pain in her eyes and heart anymore... Or her body... It's why I wanted to give her the love she needed. 17 years of depression. It's sad.]

[Ram: Well, right now, Rem is the happiest she's ever been with dips here-and-then. I hate to admit this but I do appreciate you helping Rem. At the very least, she shouldn't be hurting herself, at least I hope so. But just remember my rules and there will be no problems.]

[Subaru: O-of course. Even though I've been infatuated with Emilia-tan, I will always love your sister just as much or more. Rem really needs it and I want to keep making her happy.]

[Subaru: But what if the guilt comes back to her? It's not something that would easily go away and I don't want her to cry anymore. It's painful for me to watch her suffer more than any pain I received so far and I'm trying my best to get her to avoid her trauma of guilt and she feels guilty of multiple things, not just for me.]

[Ram: Rem was always a crybaby. As long as you take good care of her and be there for her, then there is no problem, even if you still have that stupid crush with the half-elf. While I don't agree with that, I should respect my younger sister's wishes.]

[Subaru: So, is it okay if Rem can stay the night with me whenever she needs it?]

[Ram: Tch!]

Seems like Subaru hit one of Ram's nerves but...

[Subaru: If it's up to her. I won't be the one asking but what if she is the one that—]

Ram sighs...

[Ram: If it is her desire, I'll respect her wishes. But if you do anything to her that makes her feel uncomfortable—and I'll know—I will punish you severely and your sleeping privileges with her will be over.]

Subaru felt intimidated but is glad Ram is allowing it.

[Subaru: D-don't worry. I won't do anything she wouldn't want me to do. I'll be super gentle with her.]

Subaru then wonders...

[Subaru: But what if she wants to make moves on me? What do I do then?]

Ram felt a bit agitated and started thinking a little.

[Ram: Mmmmmmm... If it's what I think you mean, then don't let her and don't let her take advantage of you! Perv...]

[Subaru: S-sorry for asking such a thing but what if she does, I reject her desires and she cries, what then...?]

Ram is getting more agitated of this man asking such uncomfortable questions to her, [Ram: Mmmmmmmmm... This guy...]

Subaru puts both of his hands out and up in an apologetic way.

[Subaru: I don't want to make her upset just in case if it ever came to that and want your feedback on what would make her best happy, as a heads-up. I want to respect both your's and your sister's feelings as much as possible without too much contradiction on what she wants and what's best for her.]

Ram sighs... Seems like she is giving in as she cares about the feelings of her sister.

[Ram: I did say I would respect my little sister's wishes. If it's something she truly wants that will keep her off of her depression, keep it in moderation and for a short time. No more than three or five minutes a day if she asks! *Sigh* Times I wish we didn't synchronize feelings.]

[Subaru: I understand. Thank you for letting me know.]

[Ram: Also, if I ever get a single small complaint from her feeling harassed, you are done—you'll never go six feet near Rem again!]

Ram feels disgusted and felt chills thinking about awkward things and Subaru felt Ram's fury in his mind.

[Subaru: Got it!]

[Ram: Don't make me regret putting my trust in someone like you to take care of my precious little sister that is also head-over-heels for the royal candidate. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want Rem and you together but it's something she wanted as strange as it is. You persuaded her into such a malicious scheme.]

Subaru puts his hands down and continues to work.

[Subaru: My apologies for making things complicated but I promise I'll do your sister justice, with or without Emilia-tan. Your sister means a lot to me just as much and I want to give her the happiness that we both desire your sister to have.]

Subaru already knew that Ram was very overprotective of Rem so he knew how strict Ram would have been but he is at least thankful for her in his head that Ram is even allowing Rem to be close with Subaru and vice-versa.

Ram sighs, [Ram: Even as her elder sister, there is only so much I was able to do for her and you're the first person her heart opened up to. And you have done quite a bit for us even after how we initially treated you, which is why I am even allowing such an opportunity for you to be in a relationship with my sister, even if your heart is also on the royal candidate. Can I really trust someone like you to give Rem the life she wants? To give her the happiness that she needed that was taken away from her from a long time ago?]

[Subaru: Don't worry, you can count on me! I'll make sure your sister gets a jolly future. You are pretty strong-willed but Rem, yeah as you can say, she gets very emotional and I want to help her dearly, regardless of our bad history together.]

[Ram: I'm surprised you didn't even bear a grudge against her for the amount of beating she gave you since that day, but I would have despised you if you did.]

Subaru responded in his honest words...

[Subaru: You already said that before. Normally, it's not something I would forgive, feeling betrayed like that, but her actions were justified. I was an idiot and you both had every reason for being cautious against me. I'm not going to blame either of you for how you both treated me because of my stupidity. Everything that has happened is my fault.]

[Ram: At least your honest when you know you are an idiot.]

[Subaru: To Rem, that morning seemingly hurt her a lot more than it hurt me. How could I hold a grudge against someone who is in that much emotional pain and is a lot more traumatized about it than I am? Since then, I was also able to see a lot of goodness and kindness in her heart that still had yet to be shown to light and she wanted to recompense me for everything that has happened. I gave her a chance and accepted her. It's why I decided to take punishment in place of her by Roswaal-sama, but I felt really guilty when you told me she was cutting herself.]

[Subaru: Even though I have some regrets in my choices, I'm happy how it's turning out. Rem is the happiest I've ever seen her. Her sad tears turned to joy, and her smile is very precious. A smile that I would like to protect forever. She's like a brand new person that blossomed from a dead flower. She really hated her old self more than anything and I feel bad for her.]

[Subaru: However, I could never forgive unatonable people like that Bowel Hunter assassin Elsa that nearly killed me and Emilia-tan and the child murder attempts that Meili did; people who like taking away precious lives for fun.]

Ram pauses for a few seconds.

[Ram: Rem was always very kind as a little kid and would have grown up just as kind but she was always a crybaby and always had a rough time: From birth, to childhood, to adulthood. Because we were born with only one horn for being twins, we—or rather my little sister—was often shunned by two-horned oni. Many of the guys liked me for my talents but I always hated them for how bad they treated my little sister. Kids bullied her all the time and made fun of her for being a 'one-horned reject', which is why I hated them too and I don't feel bad they died from the Witch Cult attack.]

[Subaru: That's pretty messed up. Rem told me all about it too. It's sad how you and she were treated. It's sad that you both lost your parents. I haven't seen the Witch Cult yet but I wouldn't forgive those kinds of people either. They are wanted terrorists in this world, after all, right? Even if they were to try to recruit me, I would reject them a million times and would want them dead.]

Upon birth and seeing Ram's power as a baby, Ram was regarded as the next reincarnation of the Oni God and she would have been the next succeeding leader to the Oni Village hidden in the mountains if it was still around.

A second later, Subaru asks Ram...

[Subaru: Do you at least miss them, your parents?]

Ram didn't say anything for a second.

[Ram: Sometimes. Also, some cultists are chosen unwillingly even if they don't want to join. Some were forced. Usually when someone has the Witch's miasma like yourself, they are mentally transformed into a cultist. It's surprising it hasn't happened to you. They are terrorists indeed and thus can be legally killed on spot at any time. If you ever fall prey to them, I won't show you mercy.]

Normally, Subaru should be intimidated hearing that but instead, he felt glad hearing those words instead and accepted them.

[Subaru: Thank you. I'm counting on you to do that if it ever happens. I would rather die as a hero than become a villain like them whether it be from being possessed, brainwashed, or whatever. I don't think Rem would be able to hurt me the way she did back then, the way she loves me now. While she sees me as her hero and wants me to continue to strive to be a hero—and it is something I decided to do—she doesn't want to see me hurt anymore and she doesn't like seeing herself hurting me. She had nightmares about that day a few times but at least she had a good sleep last night.]

[Ram: Glad to know the type of person you are and yes, Rem has grown soft and has been suffering from the trauma of her guilt. But she is willing to protect and die for you with her life. Right now, you mean everything to her.]

[Subaru: She really is a kind soul and I'm glad I was able to open her heart. I don't ever want to lose your sister or Emilia-tan. Right now, Rem means a lot to me too and I too want to be able to protect her but you both still outclass me in power. After losing her parents, I suppose the only people she sees as family besides you is myself...and perhaps Emilia-tan if she wants—]

Ram interrupted harshly from the sentence she was about to hear, [Ram: Don't even go there with that three-way...]

[Subaru: S-sorry... But I do want to give her a bright future, away from all the gloominess that has happened.]

Subaru then thinks to himself, _but I also want to give Emilia-tan the happiness she deserves too so how do I—_

Ram then changed the subject back to parents.

[Ram: Speaking of parents, mind if I ask you have parents back at home?]

Subaru was surprised...

[Subaru: Oh! I'm surprised you want to know more about me.]

[Ram: You are full of mystery to us. You say you are family or rather...want to be family...but we know nothing about your history.]

[Subaru: I have told Rem a lot about me and I thought she would have told—]

[Ram: If you want me to refer to you as a family and want me to trust you like one and to be the one for Rem, I suggest you start talking more about yourself to the rest of us, otherwise I won't ever see you the same way.]

Subaru sighs and pulls out his flip phone from his pocket and flips the screen.

[Ram: What are you doing?]

As Subaru was navigating through things on his phone...

[Subaru: I have taken photos of my world and my family on my cellphone.]

[Ram: A what now?]

[Subaru: It's a portable piece of electrical and computing technology from my world. While my world lacks in magic, we make up for it with technology we created within the last one hundred years but the phone model I have is a bit outdated for its time since it doesn't have too many features compared to newer cellular devices but it has a long battery life. I just use "metia" as an excuse since that's the term this world use for magical technology even though this device is not actually magical at all. I just don't know how else to explain this thing to other strangers that would understand my world's technology.]

[Ram: And...what does it do, exactly?]

[Subaru: Well, the primary function of a cellphone is to make phone calls with other people that have a cellphone from a distance but that doesn't work in this world.]

Hearing the explanation, Ram is kind of suspecting Subaru of something.

[Ram: So, you were planning on contacting other people when you spying on us from above, weren't you?]

When Ram read Subaru's translated journey, she did remembering reading that it was "useless."

[Subaru: I just said it doesn't work in this world and no. No one else has something like this in this world! My phone carrier's services don't exist in this world. And the only contacts I had on it were my parents and a place for ordering food. I'm that alone but I wish I could call my family to let them know what has happened to me and I do hope they are alright.]

[Subaru: Other things my cellphone can do is tell the time and date but it's in my home country's time which is currently 18:15 over there assuming the flow of time between my world and this world are the same.]

Subaru then looks through his gallery.

[Subaru: Oh, I have also taken some pictures with Rem and Emilia with the camera feature of my device.]

Subaru shows Ram multiple pictures of him with Rem and him with Emilia and Puck. He also showed Ram pictures of his world.

[Ram: Ehhhhh...]

Ram seems intrigued with this device and the world Subaru comes from.

It's a good thing Subaru deleted the consecutive flash pictures of him flashing Rem in self-defense or Ram would have been cautiously curious about what happened back then.

Subaru gets close to Ram, turns his flip phone around, aims the camera of his phone between his head and Ram, and clicks the OK button, making a camera sound effect.

Subaru shows Ram the result of the photo on his cellphone's display.

[Subaru: The camera on top captures a moment in time and creates a digital image of the scene it captured. For memory purposes.]

Subaru smiled at the camera phone with Ram's curious eyes staring at it.

[Subaru: After taking pictures with Rem, I decided on creating memories of my life here that I could look back later, even though I may be wasting the battery of my phone even though the battery life on my phone can last for a long time. It's too bad I don't have my phone charger with me because once my phone battery is completely drained, it won't work anymore until it's recharged. It would be kind of like running out of mana after using up too much mana for too long and not be able to recover it without something else. Anyway, about my parents...]

Subaru flips to the photos of Japanese buildings until he finds a picture of him with his parents.

[Subaru: My father was amazing and charismatic. He was pretty cool and popular with the neighbors and people keep seeing me in him. I try to be more like him and that's how I got my bad acting. And my mother was a good mother and I have her mean-looking eyes. They are alive, or at least I still hope they are, but I feel like I may never see or hear them again since I was transported here unwillingly. I'm afraid to think that to them, I probably went missing and died, vanished from existence. Probably crying that their only son disappeared.]

[Ram: I see.]

[Subaru: I wish I could have done better for my parents like Rem wanted to do more for your parents. I feel like a cruddy son. Rem and I talked about each other a lot and I can relate to your sister in some ways. It's kind of how we bonded that easily ever since Arlam Village incident.]

[Ram: I see. Rem felt the same too.]

[Subaru: Yeah, even I talk crap about myself. I have shown you my true colors on how much of a loser I really am.]

[Ram: Indeed you did....]

[Subaru: And I want to become a better person. To become Emilia's knight one day. To serve and protect her. And to serve and protect everyone else here. Rem may be wildly strong but I also want to become strong enough to protect her too.]

[Ram: Maybe someday if you don't slack off on your training.]

[Subaru: If you don't fall asleep on me all the time!]

[Ram: You know you could still continue to practice what you learned in your free time.]

[Subaru: Well, I need a decent martial arts partner and Rem is too shy to do it with me at times.]

[Ram: It's too bad your magic gate is pathetically weak so all you can learn for now are martial arts and swordsmanship.]

[Subaru: I have done a bit of kendo when I was in middle school.]

As Subaru was exiting the photo gallery of his phone, he asked...

[Subaru: Also, is there a way to recharge electronic devices in this world, even with magic, in case if my phone battery dies?]

[Ram: Not that I know of. This little thing is pretty alien to me.]

[Subaru: Well, that sucks.]

Subaru shuts his phone off and places it back in his butler dress pant's right pocket.

[Subaru: Anyway, it's nice talking to you like this. I haven't been this opened to anyone but Rem ever since that day but it feels nice for me to open up to you since we haven't talked much till now.]

[Ram: You are still pretty annoying, though, and rattle on too much.]

Ram kind of hit a nerve on Subaru but he's used to it.

[Subaru: Well, you did say you wanted to learn more about me and what I plan to do if you want to consider me family. You can say that I am like the younger idiot brother, trying to act cool all the time.]

[Ram: Ha! That you are...]

[Subaru: I have no one else in this world besides everyone in this mansion. You, Rem, Emilia-tan, Puck, Roswaal-sama, Beatrice. It feels like home. It's the closest I have to a family here. You are like an older sister to me as I never had any brothers or sisters and I respect you like one even when you get stern. And Beatrice is like a little sister even though she may be hundreds of times older, which is weird. Roswaal-sama is like an uncle. Rem was like a best friend to me until we got closer recently.]

Ram smiled away with her eyes closed for a second [Ram: Hmm!] before saying something serious...

[Ram: So it seems. Pretty silly how you consider us family when Roswaal-sama, Rem, and I tried killing you for your suspicious behavior.]

Subaru chuckled.

[Subaru: Hm-hmm! Despite our rough history together, I do. I'm glad I ended up here and how things are turning out, even if it was a rough start. I wish I could say why I feel that way but there are some things about me that I experienced with you guys that I'm sadly forbidden to say, as you saw what happened to me back at that one day.]

[Ram: So it seems.]

Ram did read everything Subaru wrote in that notepad but pretends she doesn't so she doesn't draw suspicious attention from Subaru. It could be possible Ram does appreciate Subaru more than she shows.

[Subaru: After Reinhard-san saved us, he was going to take me to his place until Emilia-tan took me in instead. Emilia-tan told me about it. Reinhard-san is a very nice guy and I would like to pay him back for the help he did for us but I'm glad Emilia-tan brought me here.]

[Ram: I heard.]

[Subaru: So, what new techniques will you be teaching me today?]

[Ram: Have you ever disarmed a knife before?]

[Subaru: That would have been super useful to learn when I was getting mugged by street hooligans on Day One. One of them had dual-wielding knives. Any techniques to take away two knives at once in self-defense too?]

[Ram: We'll see...]

[Subaru: And please don't fall asleep on me again, Sister!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a variation and mixed combination of Vol. 3 Chapter 5 and Vol. 6 Chapter 5 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalents would be Season 1 Episodes 11 and 18.  
>  **  
> [Chapter Q&As](https://pastebin.com/4mXQVnpU)  
> **
> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (January 6, 2021): Initial release.
>   * Update #00? (January 2021): Various fixes/updates over the days.
>   * Update #002 (January 11, 2021, 5:25 p.m. EST): More fixes and stuff. I don't know if I should classify this chapter as "complete" or split it into two chapters to write more stuff but there doesn't seem to be a need to write more or split it.
>   * Update #003–#004 (January 13, 2021, 7:08 p.m. EST, 8:42 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Few grammar fixes. Also, I'm renaming the title, removing "W.I.P.? - " and adding "[Completed?]" to the right of the title. Honestly, there isn't really anymore for me to write without classifying them as "filler" (even doing Emilia conversations) but it's possible I could still update this chapter in the future with one or two more segments if I feel like adding a bit of filler. Later for Day 8 Section 01: Rem was supposed to be wearing pink pajamas in bed with Subaru, not her maid uniform. I forgot to change that. 
>   * Update #005 (January 21, 2021, 3:06 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Slightly fleshing out Subaru's feelings for Rem at the beginning of Section 02 before Rem barges in his room, mentioning that Rem was like a "best friend" to Subaru until he started developing feelings for her, trying to sort out his true feelings. 
>   * Update #006 (January 22, 2021, 3:15 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Many small fixes and making few extra sentences or phrases in various spots. 
>   * Update #007 (February 1, 2021, 1:53 a.m. EST): Adding more things Subaru loves about Rem from the line "Subaru: A lot more than you think. I really loved talking with you..." Like one thing that I would like to write (but would probably be classified as "filler") is having Subaru and Ram have a hand-to-hand sparring match and after each match, Rem would give Subaru a lap pillow and caress his hair. Maybe someday.
>   * Update #008–#014 (February 10, 2021, 4:13 p.m. EST, 4:53 p.m. EST, 4:57 p.m. EST, 5:27 p.m. EST, 6:51 p.m. EST, 11:35 p.m. EST, 12:59 EST): **[Update for Rem's characterization]** Intensifying Rem's self-hatred, Rem self-punishes/self-harms herself, starting at "[Ram: It's getting worse every day and she was having nightmares about...]" and goes out throughout most of the chapter when given the opportunity to add it in. (I probably won't mention it again in a later chapter.) And I also updated several other dialogues over the course (also adding some characterization for Subaru by the 4th & 5th updates of the day). I'm also making quick fixes from time-to-time. ~~If you guys don't like this new change, let me know in the comments and I'll roll back to the previous update.~~ Actually, it's more realistic like this.
>   * Update #015–#016 (February 10, 2021, 8:24 a.m. EST / February 13, 2021, 12:14 p.m.): **[Minor update]** Fixing few typos and stuff. Later fixing more typos/grammar. Thanks, Toby!
>   * Update #017–#019 (February 14–15, 2021, 11:45 p.m. EST, 8:41 a.m. EST, 7:11 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Mentioning Subaru/Rem's post-Arc 2 backstory in Night 7 Section 03 on how Subaru fell in love with her and stuff. Made few fixes on Day 8 Sections 01 & 02 and more fixes later. And much later, slightly added more to the Emilia+Rem lap pillow dialogue and more to Rem's backstory about her self-harm in Night 7 Section 03.
>   * Update #020 (February 16, 2021, 12:41 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Further described the EmiRem lap pillow dialogue that made Subaru fall in love with both Rem and Emilia ("It was after last night's training session with Ram..."). Also added Subaru's pain of guilt with the earlier Subaru & Ram discussion. And hinting at the feelings has for Rem before she barges in his room. Quite an expansion this chapter has been in these past updates, building up their characteristics and relationship. Also for "there was also one time Subaru woke up from a near nightmare," rather than "from this week", I'm changing it to before their misunderstanding event. Also amplifying Subaru's self-hatred during the depressing Subaru & Rem moments. And made other fixes/small adjustments.
>   * Update #021 (February 24, 2021, 8:40 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made an "R.E.M.T." after Subaru thinks about his EmiRem lap pillow. 
>   * Update #022–#023 (March 1, 2021, 9:36 p.m. EST, 11:00 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Added a poetic dream sequence and Subaru's awakening on Day 7 at the beginning and extended the beginning of Subaru/Ram conversation. Then Rem's thoughts for Subaru being on her lap during bedtime and a bit more after that 
> 



	6. EX: Rem's Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rem and Ram's birthdays are near. However, Ram wants the Emilia Camp to throw an early surprise birthday party just for her little sister Rem for now.
> 
> Subaru and Rem recently started dating together and Subaru to do something nice for his new girlfriend for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Rem & Ram! February 2 in the real world. Again, I have no idea when in post-Arc 2 their birthday takes place in but for this EX Chapter, I'll _assume_ it will take place after I paired up Subaru and Rem.
> 
> There are store-exclusive limited edition side short stories featuring Rem (and Ram)'s birthday, which are _[Blessing Day EX: Rem-rin's Day](https://remonwater.wordpress.com/2017/02/08/blessing-day-ex-rem-rins-day/)_ and _[Blessing Day EX: Rem's Birthday Party](https://remonwater.wordpress.com/2017/02/10/blessing-day-ex-rems-birthday-party/)_.
> 
> However, I'm gonna do my own version of _Rem-rin's Day_.
> 
> Just to let everyone know, these "EX Chapters" (Extra Chapters) are optional to read as they are "filler chapters" but they'll help develop Subaru's and Rem's relationship. I'm not going to make these kinds of filler chapters too often.

#### Section 01: Thinking...

[???: Their birthdays are almost here, and yet...]

A young Japanese man with short black hair, wearing a butler outfit, was pondering, walking around in the Mathers' mansion's front hall.

Natsuki Subaru is his name.

[Subaru: I wasn't prepared to do it this early. Umm...]

It's been at least two weeks since this man arrived in the World of Mana.

Rem's and Ram's birthdays are near. They will be 18 years old together.

> **Author Notes** : I don't know if Rem's and Ram's would take place before or after 8 days after Arc 2. It could take place before but for this fanfiction, I'm going to assume it takes place after. If I'm wrong, I'll keep the timing error I have.

[Subaru: I wonder what I should personally get them with what I have. Hmm... It would be cruddy of me as a boyfriend to not give Rem the most awesome present in the world but...]

Subaru is having a difficult time getting this one present he wants to get for his new girlfriend as well as Ram but he should prioritize Rem first, not only because Rem is his new girlfriend, but because Ram wants Rem to have an amazing early birthday before Ram.

Ram is that caring for her younger twin sister that she wants Rem to have a happy time first but...

[Subaru: Still, it does seem a bit unfair for Sister. I would feel bad if I just prioritize my R.M.T. Hmm...]

Subaru puts a hand in his right pants pocket, pulls out a wallet to check how much money he has made working at Roswaal's mansion so far.

[Subaru: Mmmmmmm...]

He has made quite a bit of money working at Roswaal's mansion but he would immediately be broke if he spent money on both Rem and Ram.

Still, Subaru would rather at least spend money for Rem on a present but to leave Ram out would make him feel like a cruddy jerk.

He has an idea of what he wants to give them but his finance is going to ruin it.

[???: Is everything alright, dear?]

Hearing a familiar soft voice, Subaru quickly turns around with his hands and wallet behind his back as he tries to slip the wallet in a back pocket without it being seen.

Subaru's face reddens and he squeezes his mouth nervously. He almost did not notice the footsteps behind him until it was too late.

Subaru sees a gorgeous young woman with short light blue hair with bangs going down her right ocean blue eye.

[Subaru: N-nothing, Rem, umm...]

[Rem: Sorry, dear. I made you wait a bit.]

Subaru's face continues to redden, [Subaru: Umm, yeah...]

He tries to catch a breath, [Subaru: Sorry about that. It's just too fast for me.]

[Rem: What seems to be too fast?]

Seems like no one has told Rem that Ram wanted everyone to throw a surprise birthday for Rem.

[Rem: Are you not ready for our date?]

Subaru had something special planned for Rem but he wants to do something more.

Subaru's face, still reddened, [Subaru: Give me a minute, I'll be right back. Stay right there!]

Subaru rushes and climbs a staircase hastily with little effort, leaving his girlfriend dumbfounded, [Rem: Huh?]

#### Section 02: Trying to get advice from Elder Sister but...

Subaru approaches Ram as she was cleaning one of the bedrooms.

[Subaru: Hey, Sis, can I—]

Without letting him speak, Ram already made an answer, [Ram: No.]

[Subaru: You don't know what I was—]

[Ram: You want to borrow money to give Rem a gift.]

For once, Ram has read Subaru's mind correctly, [Subaru: Yeah, that's...]

[Ram: How incompetent and disappointing you are, as usual. Begging for money from a birthday girl like me? I knew you were low but how _low_ can you get?]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: Sorry, but I'll pay back—]

Ram sighed and said, [Ram: You'll have to earn more of my trust and you are already losing some. How can I expect an incompetent fool like you to take care of Rem? Are you that slow for her birthday?]

Subaru tries to correct Ram, [Subaru: Of course I know that your's and Rem's birthday are coming up. Why would I not know my own girlfriend's birthday? It's just this early celebration is just...early. If we could have waited until your actual birth—]

[Ram: Of course you would be a disappointment. Definitely slow. Definitely not worthy to be the man of my fabulous Rem if you cannot prepare beforehand.]

Subaru shouted, [Subaru: Give me a chance here! I do care about her well-being, very much. I already have something special planned for her in the village but—]

[Ram: Dragging Rem into one of your evil schemes?]

[Subaru: It's not an evil scheme. It's a surprise birthday party like you wanted, but—]

[Ram: All you need to do is give Rem a fabulous surprise birthday party and an extraordinary gift and we have no problems. If she is not satisfied, then you definitely are not worthy for my little sister.]

[Subaru: I do want to give her an amazing birthday gift but—]

An extraordinary gift? How could Subaru get an extraordinary gift to Rem with the money he currently has? He really wants to but finance and timing are a problem. If only if he had extra timing.

[Ram: And how long are you going to make a girl wait? Another disappointing point added to the list.]

Ram is always trying to find ways to verbally attack Subaru at any given moment.

Subaru mumbled to himself in frustration, [Subaru: (Don't come crying to me if you don't get a present from me.)]

Ram wondered what he mumbled, [Ram: What did you say?]

With those words piercing through Subaru's spine as was walking away, Subaru nervously yelled, [Subaru: Nothing!], and started rushing back to Rem.

With a disappointing look on her face, Ram sharply turned her head away from Subaru's direction, [Ram: Hmm!]

#### Section 03: Going on a birthday date

[Rem: Keeping a girl waiting is pretty cruel, Subaru-kun. Is everything alright, dear?]

Even though Subaru is disappointed with Ram's lack of advice who was filled with bashful comments, he tries to not let them bother him in front of Rem.

[Subaru: Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry about that. Are you ready?]

While gripping her two soft hands together below the waist, with an adorable smile on her face, Rem said with her eyes closed, [Rem: Yes!]

Subaru was still thinking about what he should do for Rem while they take a stroll to Arlam Village. Also, a surprise birthday event is said to be held there.

He also wonders if he should still get a birthday gift for Ram but Rem is the priority here.

While thinking about what he should get her, he is making an optimistic conversation with Rem on the way to the village without hinting about the birthday surprise.

[Rem: It's really nice being outside the mansion, having a stroll with you.]

[Subaru: Y-yeah. Ya' know, we should also try to get Emilia-tan out of the mansion one of these days but so far, she's been rejecting us.]

[Rem: Well, let's not give up trying.]

Feeling dreamy, thinking about what she wants to do for the future, Rem puts her hands on her cheeks and said with her eyes, [Rem: To have a family of half-onis and quarter-elves playing around the mansion...or in a house of our own... Sounds delightful.]

[Subaru: I'm still amazed you are on-board with that.]

Subaru's excitement then turned disappointed when he said, [Subaru: But I'm still having trouble trying to convince Emilia-tan. It was really hard for me trying to her about it the first time that...]

#### Section 04: Flashback — Subaru's first time trying to convince Emilia to be in a three-way relationship with him and Rem

Remembering back on the first morning Subaru and Rem became a couple, Subaru was feeling too nervous to bring up the subject to Emilia.

After Emilia was done with her studies, Subaru went into her study room...

[Subaru: Yo, Emilia-tan!]

...

[Emilia: I heard you and Rem became a thing together. Congrats!]

With his face red, Subaru said, [Subaru: Yeah, umm... Thanks. —So umm... Emilia-tan...]

Emilia waits for Subaru to continue speaking, [Subaru: —So Rem and I... We were wondering that, well...]

[Emilia: Hmm?]

Subaru was having trouble trying to word this properly. [Subaru: Well, ya' see...]

[???: The blue-haired girl stopped by earlier. The straight answer you are looking for is "No."]

A gray cat appeared outside from the inside of Emilia's beautiful long silver hair.

Feeling heartbroken in disappointment, Subaru said, [Subaru: Oh, umm... That's disappointing... Well... The reason why Rem and I got together as well...she thought it was a good idea.]

[Emilia: I-I'm sorry. I'm just...not ready for...such a relationship like this. It's just...]

Emilia is trying to put her words together. 

[Emilia: You two just got together. I want you two to develop your relationship first. I'm not ready for something like that at the moment. M-maybe another time, but thank you for considering.]

In actuality, Emilia is afraid of ruining the newly developed love that Subaru and Rem have for each other, yet, Subaru could not comprehend Emilia's true feelings.

[Subaru: Oh, well... Okay... Maybe another time.]

[Puck: Plus, I cannot let my precious daughter go into a romantic relationship with just anyone, especially a three-way relationship. That is not healthy at all and I will not allow it, nya!]

 _Stupid cat..._ While Subaru was disappointed the first, he still has hopes for the future. It is just the beginning after all.

[Subaru: So, how have you been...?]

After that, Subaru, Emilia, and Puck had a casual conversation together on other things.

#### Section 05: On the road to Arlam Village

[Rem: Yeah, even she rejected me too. Emilia-sama's not used to seeing this new side of me because before...]

Rem is feeling guilty about how poorly she used to treat Emilia behind her back.

Rem bears a variety amount of guilt for several things in life with her most depressing one being the time Rem attacked Subaru among the foresty mountains outside the mansion over a week ago.

Subaru noticed Rem's sad expression on her face, [Subaru: You alright, Rem?]

Rem looked at Subaru and masked her guilty sorrows with a half-cheery face, [Rem: I'm alright, dear. So, what are we doing today?]

Without deliberately saying it, he hints it, [Subaru: Well, it's a surprise.]

...

Subaru and Rem sat on a bench at the plaza of Arlam Village, watching the villagers and children pass by.

After a short while, Subaru stood up and said, [Subaru: I'll be back in a short while.]

[Rem: Where are you going, dear?]

Subaru winks at her and gives a thumbs up, [Subaru: It's a surprise! Wait here for me, Rem!]

Subaru runs off and found a little girl in the village with short reddish-brown hair, cyan-colored eyes, and a red ribbon headband on her head named Petra.

[Petra: Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun! You two made it!]

[Subaru: Yeah, so umm...]

Petra said with a smile, [Petra: Hee-hee! We already got everything ready.]

Subaru is surprised and relieved, [Subaru: Really?! That's great!]

He then scratches the back of his head with his hand and said nervously depressed, [Subaru: Yeah... Mmmm...]

Seeing a bit of frustration on Subaru's face, [Petra: What's wrong?]

From a distance, as Rem was looking at Subaru and Petra, [Rem: I wonder what they're doing], but stays seated.

Subaru tries explaining to Petra, [Subaru: Well, you know that Rem and I, well... We recently became a thing and well... Ehh... I'm already being a terrible new boyfriend.]

[Petra: What's wrong?]

[Subaru: I don't really have enough money for the kind of gift I wanted to give her. My income so far is pretty low. As well as for her older sister Ram if possible.]

Even though Subaru was thinking about dismissing Ram for her earlier attitude towards him, he would feel guilty not to get something for Ram too.

Petra has some ideas, [Petra: Maybe you can do something different. Maybe you could ask our tailor to make a cute, beautiful dress for Rem-rin. Or a toymaker to make a cute teddy bear for her and Ram-chi. Any girlfriend would love a cute teddy bear from her boyfriend! We could beg them for discounts for this special day.]

As Subaru was thinking, [Subaru: Mmmm...], trying to get some ideas... Something popped into his head, [Subaru: Can your toymaker do me favor, and I'll pay in advance with what I have so far and pay the rest later when I get paid later.]

[Petra: And that would be...]

After telling Petra, Subaru entrusts Petra with all of the money he has earned in this world. Subaru also takes out his flip phone, flips it open, and shows Petra something on his phone.

Petra talks in Subaru's ear for a while, then Petra takes off, doing Subaru's request and Subaru returned to Rem, who was waiting patiently for Subaru on a bench.

[Subaru: Hey, how are you doing?]

Rem had her cheeks puffed out in a cute manner, [Rem: ―You meanie! kept me waiting. What was that all about?]

Subaru winks at Rem again, [Subaru: As I said, it'll be a surprise. Follow me!]

Rem was curious as to why Subaru keeps holding her up, [Rem: Hmm?], and follows him.

As Subaru was looking at a group of kids, they looked at Subaru and Rem, and the children quickly ran into one of the village houses.

Subaru and Rem were approaching the house the kids went into and Rem was curious as to why.

#### Section 06: SURPRISE!

[Rem: What are we doing here?]

As Subaru opens the door, [Kids: SURPRISE!!]

Subaru has a smile on his face, feeling victorious.

[Subaru & Kids: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!]

Rem was shocked and didn't know what was going on, [Rem: Heh?]

Flabbergasted, Rem looks at Subaru in confusion, [Rem: T―that...but it’s not Sister’s and my birthday yet......]

Putting his right hand over Rem's right shoulder, he said, [Subaru: Happy early birthday, dear!]

The children ran around the house, collecting gift-wrapped presents to hand to Rem.

Rem places her right hand on her mouth in shock and water starts pouring out of her eyes, [Rem: Everyone...]

Shaking in her place, Rem bends down, crying.

Subaru happily gave pats on Rem's back, [Subaru: Are you alright, dear?]

Rem stood up, crying happily, [Rem: Y-yes... I'm just... Oh, my gosh! Everyone! I... I don't know what to say.]

The kids are happy about her expression and wait for Rem to pick up her birthday gifts.

While crying happily, she wonders, [Rem: But what about Sister?]

[Subaru: I also got something planned for Sister but she wanted us to do something special for you!]

[Rem: I suppose you got something for me too. Right, dear?]

Swallowing his throat, feeling nervous, Subaru said nervously optimistically, [Subaru: Y-yeah... It's a big surprise.]

Subaru hopes that Petra pulls through, otherwise, Rem's disappointment will surely reach Ram and Ram's fury.

[Subaru: In the meantime, while we are waiting for Petra and for this one surprise I have for you, let's play some games!]

[Kids: YEAH!]

[Subaru: Once Petra comes back, you can open your birthday gifts along with my special gift to you and have cake.]

Rem blushes, [Rem: Mm-mm! I look forward to it. Don't disappoint me, dear.]

Subaru prays Petra makes it back with his gifts for Rem, as well as his phone. Subaru is not expecting to get any pocket money back in case if he is underpaying.

...

Subaru, Rem, and the kids were playing some card games and board games.

They were having fun enjoying the time of their life.

Rem was anxious to open her gifts but waited patiently. She is still enjoying the time of her life having fun with her new boyfriend and with the Arlam children.

Eventually...

[Petra: I'm home! Happy birthday, Rem-rin!]

[Rem: Petra-chan. You are back.]

[Subaru: Petra, you are back!]

[Kids: Petra(-chan)!]

[Petra: Sorry, I'm late.]

Before Petra went inside, she had her hands behind her back, hiding something behind her.

Subaru figured she might have something, [Subaru: Oh, I'll be right back in a second. Don't skip my turn, please!]

Going away from the middle of a board game, Subaru rushes to the door with Petra, and with the two outside the door, Subaru closes the door.

Subaru received his cellphone back and Subaru received the presents he asked for.

He was very relieved, [Subaru: Thank you so much, Petra! You are a lifesaver! I owe you one!]

Petra was happy. She also hands Subaru a bill, [Petra: And here is the tab. The man was nice enough to give you a discount for saving us but here is the remaining amount.]

As Subaru looked at how much he owes, [Subaru: Okay, thank you! I can handle that later. But what about—]

He realized one of the presents he wanted to give to Ram was missing but, [Petra: They are still working on it. Should be done by tomorrow. Sorry It took a while for this one to do but—]

[Subaru: That's fine. Ram's can wait.]

Subaru opened the door. He and Petra enter the house and Subaru closes the door while hiding something behind him.

Looking at Subaru, hiding something, Rem noticed something poking out behind Subaru, [Rem: What's that dear?]

Right before showing it to Rem, [Subaru: Surprise, dear!]

With a smile on his face, Subaru shows his present to Rem.

With a surprised look on her face, Rem's eyes opened wide and tears starting falling down her cheeks ago, [Rem: Oh, my...]

[Subaru: Happy birthday, Rem!]

Subaru revealed Rem a doll that looked like a maid dressed in black and white, made of cotton and silk. Black Mary Jane-styled feet with white legs. And pink short hair on the head of the doll with its bangs covering its left eye. Its revealing right eye is red that is half-closed in a serious manner with a happy sharp face. And on top of the head was a black and white maid hairband. And a violet-colored ribbon is clipped on the right side of its head in the form of a flower along with some ribbons holding the right bang.

It's a Ram doll.

What Subaru was doing with his cellphone was to show a picture of Rem and Ram to the toymaker for the toymaker to make stuffed dolls based on them and this one toymaker was pretty talented and was quick on the Ram doll but Subaru must have asked him in advanced.

[Subaru: Sorry it took me a while but thank Petra for picking up my gift for you.]

Sobbing happily, Rem approaches Subaru, takes the Ram doll, and cuddles up with it in her hand, [Rem: Thank you! Thank you so much, dear! This is the best gift I have ever gotten!]

While holding her Ram doll in her right hand, Rem gives Subaru a big hug and a kiss on his left cheek.

As Rem snuggles on Subaru's body, Subaru responded happily, [Subaru: I'm glad you love it. I also have a gift planned for our big sister too. A doll of you. It will be our gift from us to her.]

Even though Ram often verbally attacks Subaru for his incompetents in the mansion, Subaru still cares about Ram as an older sister-figure and a mentor and wants to give her a Rem doll. Maybe that will improve their relationship and make Ram see Subaru better.

Rem was so happy to have Subaru as her boyfriend, [Rem: You are so thoughtful. Thank you so much.]

[Subaru: I got one other gift for my R.M.T.! A nice smooch on the cheeks too!]

Subaru also gave Rem a big kiss on her right cheek. Rem blushed, [Rem: Thank you so much, dear! You are so amazing! You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I—I love you more than anything in the world!]

Loving the compliment he got, Subaru responded, [Subaru: Love you too, Rem! I'm glad you love it.]

Petra was awestruck by the lovely couple, [Petra; Awwww! You two are so adorable together!]

While still holding Rem in his left arm, Subaru happily scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

Rem turns to the kids with happy tears down her eyes, [Rem: Thank you all, so very much! You are all amazing!]

The kids cheered for Rem and Rem started opening her other presents and they all enjoyed having a cake, some that would be saved for later and for the other people at the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #001 (February 2, 2021, 11:26 p.m. EST): Because I was in a rush writing this chapter, I had some story ideas changed as I was writing and I forgot to fix some things that were part of a previous idea (going from Subaru trying to find something for Rem into Subaru already knowing what he wants to give her but doesn't have the money). Also made various other fixes/small changes (like Rem's final reaction to Subaru's gift for her) and I'll probably catch more later.
>   * Update #002–#003 (February 3, 2021, 12:03 a.m. EST, 2:13 a.m. EST): No longer Rem's and Ram's birthday in my time as of this update but made some more (small) fixes when Rem was surprised. Later mentioned that Subaru did get his purchase discounted for saving the children.
>   * Update #004 (February 5, 2021, 11:14 a.m. EST): Accidentally used Rem's name for one of Petra's dialogues. Fixed! Thank you, toby!
>   * Update #005 (February 24, 2021, 8:49 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Included a few "R.M.T." moments in the beginning and ending and gave Puck more dialogues in the Emilia flashback.
>   * Update #006 (February 25, 2021, 2:26 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Few fixes. Thanks, Toby!
> 



	7. Tragedy, Grief, and Despair — Arc 3: Return to the Royal Capital adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arc 3: Return To The Capital City" - It's been 30 days since Natsuki Subaru appeared in the world of mana. The Royal Candidate Selection has been initiated. Subaru embarrassed himself and Emilia and is left to be treated at House Karsten, Crusch's mansion. Accompanying Subaru is his two-week girlfriend Rem as his caretaker. However, tragedy is approaching Arlam Village and Roswaal's mansion. How will Subaru face these challenges and how much suffering will he go through? How would losing his two-week beloved girlfriend multiple times affect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on adapting Arc 3 entirely in detail except for major events that lead to Subaru's deaths. That means I'm skipping the entire Royal Candidate Selection but the Royal Candidate Selection will (nearly) play out the same way it does in the main Re:Zero story (probably with just minor dialogue changes but they are not worth adapting for those minor dialogue changes). I'll only recap what happened.
> 
> In order of writing, I wrote Subaru's 2nd loop of Arc 3 first, then the recap and first loop of Arc 3 second, third loop third but the third loop will play out differently that will complement the fourth loop.
> 
> Until I do more Post-Arc 2 fan content (if I do them), it's better if I give Emilia's opinions on the whole polygamy that Subaru and Rem want to have in the Recap ( **NOTE:** This was written long **before** I wrote the _Rem's Birthday Special_ ). While I don't mind Subaru x Rem x Emilia (even though I'm not a harem guy) mainly because I want Subaru to be happy to be with the ones he loves, realistically, I don't think it would work well. It would be too much for Emilia to handle that kind of relationship so for this fanfiction series, at least for most routes, this is just going to be a Subaru x Rem story. But if there is a demand for it in the comment section, I _might_ make a one-shot side route of Subaru x Rem x Emilia in the future. It's also because the title is called "Bonding with an Oni from Six" and not "Bonding with an Oni (and Half-Elf) from Six".

### Post-Arc 2 Recap - The progression of Subaru's relationships and Emilia's feelings (off-screen) so far

It's been a month since the Japanese young man named Natsuki Subaru came into this world. Upon entering this world, Subaru was saved by a beautiful silver-haired half-elven girl named Emilia and decided to help Emilia in the Royal Selection.

He made friends with the people of Roswaal's mansion and became romantically close with one of the staff members of the mansion two weeks ago.

Ever since the traumatizing misunderstanding they had in Subaru's first week, Subaru and Rem have grown into a fine, developed couple within the last two weeks. They officially became a couple the week after their traumatic event together after getting to learn more and more about each other every day; laughing and having fun together every day...

From time-to-time, they have tried convincing Emilia into the dream they have and Emilia either continued to laugh them down or reject the idea, thinking that a three-way relationship would be a bad idea. She also gets annoyed by Subaru and Rem asking her to become part of their polygamy and Puck gets annoyed and denies it as well. Emilia does feel bad denying the dream they want to have but she does care about them but they don't understand her feelings and Emilia doesn't understand her own feelings either.

Emilia does like Subaru and Rem but a three-way romantic relationship would be too much for Emilia to emotionally handle which is why she consistently rejects them even though deep in her heart, she appreciates the love Subaru and Rem have for her. Emilia wants Subaru and Rem to continue their own developed relationship rather than have them worry about her.

Emilia was surprised but weirded out when Rem developed some romantic feelings for her when Rem was previously very skeptical about Emilia for appearing similar to the Witch of Envy Satella, and the witch's cultists were the ones responsible for the destruction of Rem's village and family. What caused Rem to fall in love with her was her continuing to dream about the dream Subaru imagined. Additionally, Subaru did tell Rem that it was wrong to discriminate from their looks and Rem felt guilty about it. With those lessons in mind and the dream she and Subaru had, Rem's perspective on Emilia changed entirely.

While Subaru and Rem were easily able to bond after their misunderstanding, even though Emilia did become fond of them, she is unable to (romantically) connect to Subaru and Rem the same way. It's not just because Emilia doesn't understand the feelings of romantic love, but Emilia would feel overwhelmed and pressured at the thought of it, especially in a three-way. Even if Emilia wants to accept their proposal (and at times, maybe she does), Emilia fears that she would ruin Subaru's and Rem's relationship as well as her relationship with them. The more Emilia grows fondly of Subaru and Rem, the more conflicted her feelings will probably become and it will mentally hurt Emilia overtime so Emilia tries not to think about it. Still, the more Subaru and Rem bring up the topic to her, even hinting at it, the more annoyed Emilia gets.

To Emilia, even though she feels bad for rejecting them, it's better to break their dreams and ask for forgiveness than to take a chance at their dreams and risk ruining their relationship. However, Rem and Subaru don't understand and are oblivious to Emilia's true feelings. Subaru and Rem trying to help Emilia to have a "happy future" with them especially since Emilia is shunned by most people of the world but Rem and Subaru are actually hurting Emilia more than they think, trying to help her.

### Loop 1 of Arc 3: An Ambush after the Royal Candidate Selection

> This segment is an adaptation of Vol. 5 Chapters 3 & 4 of the Light Novels and their anime equivalents are Season 1 Episodes 14 & 15 respectively and as of an update on January 10, 2021, a death scene was changed to adapt a death scene from Vol. 6 Chapter 4 (Episode 17) of the Light Novels. I also recap the Royal Candidate Selection. It won't be fully adapted into details. As of January 10, 2021, the death scene has been changed. (See the End Notes for information about that.)

#### Section 01: The Royal Candidate Selection a month after Subaru's arrival

30 days have passed since Subaru's arrival in the world of mana.

It's now the Royal Candidate Selection. Chosen royal candidates are gathering in the capital of the Kingdom of Lugnica to give their reasons to become ruler of the Kingdom of Lugnica.

Even though Emilia had selfless desires to help the Kingdom of Lugnica, people shunned her for appearing similar to the Witch of Envy, which angered Subaru. Subaru made a fool of himself at the Royal Candidate Selection, defending Emilia, ultimately embarrassing himself and Emilia in front of everyone.

Subaru's magic gate was damaged after he used the spell Beatrice taught him, Shamak, in a duel with Julius Juukulius. Subaru may have grown a bit stronger in martial arts and swordsmanship through Ram's training sessions but he was no match for Julius's level of swordsmanship.

With a contract between Emilia and one of her rivals Crusch, Subaru was granted healing support from Crusch's Camp. Subaru and Rem are staying at Crusch Karsten's mansion known as House Karsten. Crusch is the Matriarch at this estate. They are sharing one of the guest rooms together until Subaru's damaged magic gate is healed.

#### Section 02: An ambush on the Mathers' Dominion?

As time passed, something is happening in the Mathers' Dominion and they are on high alert. The Mathers' Dominion is composed of Arlam Village, the Mathers' estates, and few other locations—all owned by the Mathers family.

While Subaru and Rem were at House Karsten, Rem eventually sensed terrible things happening to her older twin sister Ram through her synesthesia ability, an ability that she and her sister Ram possess that allows them to telepathically share their feelings with each other.

After telling Crusch, Wilhelm, and Felix that the Mathers' Dominion is under attack, Rem tells Subaru to stay at Crusch's mansion until Subaru's magic gate is healed. However, she knows Subaru too well that he would not stand back while their home is under attack.

If Subaru leaves Crusch's estate, the contract between Crusch and Emilia about Subaru's healing will be broken and Subaru will be considered Crusch's enemy in the Royal Selection. Subaru doesn't care and went with Rem to save the villagers and the people at Roswaal's mansion.

Subaru and Rem drove by a dragon carriage but it will take them more than a day to return to Roswaal's mansion and their Earth Dragon was getting tired so they stayed at an inn in Fleur Village and shared a room together.

Subaru and Rem had their eyes closed next to each other in a bed at the inn and rested for a bit.

Rem opens her eyes and crawls out of bed.

She writes a note for Subaru that she's going back to the mansion alone and writes an apology of her reasoning to leave him behind. However, on her way out the guest door...

[Subaru: Mmmmm... Rem?]

Subaru noticed Rem is not in bed with her and as he scans his eyes around, Subaru noticed that Rem is about to leave.

[Rem: Subaru-kun...]

Rem noticed she was caught trying to leave and tries to make an excuse...

[Rem: I-I'm just going to use the restroom. Go back to sleep, darling.]

Subaru is not buying her false excuse after the way Rem said it, knowing what's going on, [Subaru: We're both worried about everyone at the mansion. You were trying to leave me, weren't you?]

Rem slightly tilted her head down, [Rem: I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to—]

Subaru feels like he's being betrayed, [Subaru: Rem, what are you thinking, leaving your loved one behind?]

[Rem: But your magic gate—]

[Subaru: Screw my magic gate!]

Subaru flew the covers off the bed and stands out of bed.

[Rem: Subaru-kun, please...]

Subaru starts packing up, [Subaru: Forget it. Let's not waste any more time. I'm not going to rest while everyone is in danger. And I cannot sleep when you're not by my side.]

Rem spoiled Subaru too much at night, staying in his room almost daily with few exceptions, that he has a hard time sleeping without her.

Digression aside, Subaru wishes to save everyone as soon as possible. He will not rest in bed while his friends are in danger.

Subaru grabs the sheaved iron sword that he brought with him. It's the sword that the Arlam Village smith let Subaru keep for saving the children.

[Subaru: Don't forget that I can fight too.]

Ram has trained Subaru in martial arts and his swordsmanship has slightly improved when Wilhelm van Astrea of Crucsh's Camp was training him.

The note that Rem wrote became useless.

She sighed, [Rem: Guess there's no stopping you, my love.]

In the original story two loops ahead while they weren't a couple, Rem did successfully leave Subaru behind, making Subaru feel more betrayed as he tries to ask people to take him back to the mansion.

#### Section 03: The bloodfest at the Mathers' Dominion

Subaru and Rem some of their money back from the innkeeper for leaving the inn sooner than expected.

The two went to Fleur Village's stables to get their Earth Dragon and attached it to their dragon carriage.

They made their way towards Arlam Village.

Rem was driving the Earth Dragon on the right side of the carriage's front seat while Subaru was sitting to her left.

Subaru was feeling tired.

Rem looked at him, [Rem: Why not go in the back and get some rest? You're tired.]

[Subaru: I know, but—]

Subaru yawns.

Rem releases her left hand from the rein she is holding onto and puts her left hand across Subaru's head, pulling his head and body towards Rem's thighs.

[Rem: At the very least, please use my lap. Get your energy back up.]

Subaru curls up on the left side of the carriage's front seat and lays comfortably on Rem's lap and wraps his arms around her waist.

Even though Subaru is still anxious about the attack on the Mathers' Dominion, he quickly fell asleep.

As Rem hears Subaru's snores, she gave a sweet smile as she watched his sleeping face.

Rem then focuses on the road.

...

By the time they arrived near the entrance of Arlam Village, Rem knew it was going to get too dangerous.

She halted the Earth Dragon from running any further.

Rem gently and carefully sets Subaru's arms and head aside as she carefully gets up, not to wake him.

Rem carefully inserts the note she previously wrote in the left sleeve of Subaru's tracksuit jacket so it doesn't get blown away by the wind and Subaru will be able to read it later.

[Rem: (I'm sorry to do this. Please forgive me, my love)], Rem whispered quietly as she left Subaru on the dragon carriage. The words she said contradicts what she wrote that Subaru will read.

Rem unhooks the Earth Dragon from the carriage and makes her way to Roswaal's estate as soon as possible.

...

Subaru eventually woke up, opening his eyes. The position of Subaru's head felt different. He remembered laying on his loved one's soft leg but his head is laying flat on something firmer; the cushions of the front seat.

[Subaru: Rem?]

As Subaru tried looking up and around him, she's gone.

[Subaru: Rem? Rem?!]

Subaru stood up in a panic and felt a piece of paper moving around inside his tracksuit's jacket. He reads the note.

It's written in I-script but Subaru has studied I-script enough to be able to read it.

> _To Subaru._
> 
> _By the time you read this letter, you will no doubt be quite angry with me._
> 
> _I will not ask you to forgive me for leaving you to head for the manor. However, please understand._
> 
> _It is dangerous to bring you to the mansion as you are now. I am thinking not only of the state of the mansion but the state of your body, Subaru-kun._
> 
> _Therefore, please wait for me here in Fleur Village. I will be back for you when everything is taken care of._
> 
> _I have left behind all the money. I have already paid the innkeeper thoroughly, so you can stay for several days without any trouble._
> 
> _You've brought so much happiness into my world even after the things I've done._
> 
> _Even to this day, my heart still pains from the guilt of the pain I caused you nearly a month ago. Even though you forgave me and gave me so much love and kindness, to this day, I still haven't felt like I atoned anything even when you say I do. It's also why I'm doing this._
> 
> _So please wait until I return and please take care of yourself—I beg you._
> 
> _Please, don't cry. I'm doing this because I care about you and I love you more than anything in the world. I always will. You're the sunshine of my heart._
> 
> _—From, Your Beloved Rem_
> 
> _~~If I don't make it back to you in three days, you can always save us next time.~~ _

Subaru couldn't believe what he was reading. Even though he is loved, he also feels like he's being betrayed being left behind.

[Subaru: Rem...]

Subaru then raised his voice, [Subaru: Rem, you dummy! Why?! Why would you do this to me?! If you love me—]

Tears of anxiety are going down Subaru's eyes. He doesn't want to lose Rem. He didn't want her to leave him.

Subaru couldn't make out what the last sentence said that Rem completely crossed out. Rem feared what the Witch of Envy would do if Subaru was able to read those last words since it hints that Rem knows about his Return by Death.

Subaru had little suspicions from before when he was curious as to why Roswaal kept him alive and how Rem's opinions of Subaru quickly changed into a 180.

Digressing from that topic, Subaru sprints down the road towards Arlam Village. Forests surround him on both sides.

Suddenly, a group of black-cloaked figures surrounds Subaru as Subaru looks around.

Subaru felt creeped out by these random people surrounding him.

_Who are these guys?_

Subaru grabs the hilt of his sword in the sheath from his left waist with his right hand, preparing to defend himself.

However, the mysterious figures quickly retreated and disappeared.

 _What was that all about?_ Subaru wondered, going off-guard.

It doesn't matter at the moment as the only things on his mind were Rem, his other friends, and the villagers.

...

Subaru makes it to Arlam Village. It seems quiet.

Subaru knocks on some houses, gently opens some front doors without trying to trespass on the villagers' property.

They seem to be empty but the houses had a foul smell about them.

As Subaru investigates the rest of the village, he stepped on some kind of puddle. He looked down and it was dark crimson red. Blood.

Subaru carefully looked around the village and noticed hundreds of villagers massacred.

Subaru's breathing becomes wilder and wilder and he starts to break.

[Subaru: Ahhhhhh!!!]

From the smell of blood and the sight of a massacre, Subaru vomits on the ground number of times.

Seeing the death of everyone in the village, Subaru got even more anxious about his friends.

He rushed to Roswaal's mansion in a panic.

_Rem, Rem, Rem-Rem-Rem-Rem-Rem..._

Subaru is worried and anxious about his girlfriend's safety.

Upon entering the manor's courtyard, Subaru found a maid lying flat on the ground on her stomach with a crossguard dagger in her back. She was covered in blood.

Subaru wondered if that was Rem or Ram but he sees the hilt of a flail in the girl's left hand. The iron ball was nearby. Subaru only knows one person who used such a weapon and he started breaking down. He also noticed the light blue hair on the maid's head...

[Subaru: Rem, Rem! REM! REM! REM! REM!]

Subaru cried as he rushed towards the bloodied maid's body and flips her over. The hilt of the flail drops from her cold dead hand.

Seeing the one Subaru loves that loved him dead, Subaru screamed in the pain of grief, [Subaru: AHHHHHHHhhhhh...!]

Subaru tries shaking Rem's body, [Subaru: Rem, Rem! REM! REM! REM...! Why......?]

He sobs and sobs over Rem's corpse. His one and only love and support in the world is gone. However, Subaru can fix this. He can reset it.

Being the first time he lost someone he loves though, it brought him great pain of grief.

Subaru sees Rem's morningstar to the left of him. The deadly iron spiked ball. He slowly walks towards the iron ball.

Staring at the cold deadly weapon, Subaru is thinking of ending his life on the signature weapon of the second love of his life. He is just about to pick the black iron ball up.

Speaking of the loves of his life, Subaru realized he forgot to check everyone else. Should he check to see the status of them or should he end his life here?

Subaru carries Rem into the mansion and places her body by the front door and sadly kisses her cold forehead and caresses her light blue hair a few times with his right hand before moving on.

Subaru looks around the mansion in a panic, tears dropping from his eyes. He opens a door and finds Ram and a little girl of the village falling through the doorway...

[Subaru: Raaaam... Petraaa....]

Both his little village friend and his co-worker were gruesomely murdered. The sight of their massacred corpses further deepened Subaru's mental state. Subaru uncontrollably vomited from the gruesome smell and sight of the corpses.

Subaru then hastily climbs the stairs towards Emilia's room. She found one of Emilia's hair accessories on the ground. A white flower. It was covered in blood.

[Subaru: Emilia...]

Subaru didn't see Emilia's body but it was clear. He lost both loves of his life. There is no reason for Subaru to live anymore but to Subaru's curiosity, there was a secret door in the mansion in form of a bookshelf that was opened.

Before Subaru could check, without any warnings, the hallway collapsed. The mansion was being bombarded and the ceiling was collapsing on Subaru.

[Subaru: Ahhhh!]

Subaru took some major injuries. His head nearly cracked open, his arms broke and bled, his legs crushed, and he was feeling cold.

It was getting colder... He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't react to the full pain that he should have felt.

As Subaru was trying to process what just happened, he sees a humongous gray beast above him.

Subaru was feeling fear. Forgetting the pain, Subaru froze in fear. He is uncontrollable whimpering and shaking in both the cold weather and in fear.

[???: You are too late, Subaru...]

Its low, ferocious voice echoed into Subaru's head, yet, it sounded sad.

The creature stares into Subaru's shaken, cold, crushed body.

[Subaru: W-w-w-w-who—w-w-what...a-a-are...y-y-you...?]

[???: I'm hurt that you don't even recognize my voice. But it is my first time showing you this form.]

[Subaru: P-P-P-Puck, i-i-s t-that...] 

[Puck: Let's talk, shall we? Subaru, you have committed three sins. One, you broke your promise with Lia. It seems you do not truly understand just how weighty a promise formed between two people is to a spirit mage. I suppose you truly do not know how much your rashly breaking that promise hurt Lia.]

Subaru couldn't believe what he is hearing but he is still struct in fear.

The anger in Puck's beastly golden eyes struck Subaru's soul.

[Puck: Second, you ignored Lia's wishes and came back. Do you even know how much that drove her into a corner and made her suffer when she didn’t want to see you again? Not only did you break your promise, but you also had to trample on Lia’s heart as you pleased.] 

Subaru's arrogance at the Royal Candidate Selection event that led to Emilia's embarrassment and everything else after that is what Puck is referencing. All Subaru wanted to do was support Emilia when no one else did but he never considered Emilia's feelings and attempting to support her ultimately hurt her more than helping her.

It's just like Subaru and Rem trying to get Emilia in a polygamic relationship with them even though Puck is not necessarily referencing this. Even though Emilia has grown to be fond of both Subaru and Rem, Emilia does get annoyed when either of them brings up that topic. She is unable to romantically connect to Subaru or Rem and she would rather not get involved in their relationship since she fears she'll ruin Subaru's and Rem's relationship, plus the thought of a three-way relationship would put too much pressure on her childlike mentality that has yet to develop any romantic feelings. Regardless, Subaru and Rem couldn't understand Emilia's true feelings and ended up torturing Emilia mentally rather than helping her.

Digression aside...

[Puck: And third, you let Lia die.] 

Puck confirmed that Emilia is dead. With that being said...

[Puck: —In accordance with the pact, I’ll be destroying the world now. I will bury everything under ice and snow, as my parting gift to Lia.]

Subaru's body was freezing until his entire body was completely frozen solid. He shattered into tiny pieces of white crystals.

Subaru vanished from this world.

### Loop 2 of Arc 3: Subaru Diligently Captured by Sloth

> This segment is an adaptation of Vol. 5 Chapters 4 & 5 of the light novels. The anime equivalent is Season 1 Episode 15.

#### Section 01: Breaking down in the marketplace

Subaru respawned back at the marketplace, appearing completely traumatized.

His body is uncontrollably shaking. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. He is whimpering.

A merchant in front of him behind a counter tried speaking to the traumatized man in front of him but Subaru is unable to respond properly. The merchant was worried and felt creeped out.

Subaru's legs were wobbling.

To Subaru's left, [Rem: —Subaru-kun? Darling?]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru did not respond to his blue-haired girlfriend's voice nor did he turn his attention to her. He continued to whimper in paranoia.

_Wait, did the scent... What just—_

As they were shopping, Rem noticed the sudden change in her boyfriend's reaction. He was just fine a moment ago. Rem noticed the miasma around him got a bit denser.

[Rem: Did something happen? Subaru-kun? Darling?]

Once again, Subaru did not respond.

He didn't call upon the witch himself by saying anything taboo.

While his arms were shaking, they slowly moved towards Subaru's head and his moaning was getting louder. 

_What happened? He didn't say anything that got the miasma— Did Subaru-kun die? Is that why—_

Rem placed her left hand on her mouth as she dropped a bag of groceries that were held in her right arm.

_Did someone torture him? Why, though—? Why, though—?!_

This is Rem's first time witnessing Subaru's post-Return by Death and she can already assume he died, given his traumatized state and the slight burst of the witch's miasma around him. Whatever traumatized Subaru to this extent frightened her.

Because of Subaru's sudden mental state, she assumes Subaru was being physically tortured in his previous loop. However, Subaru saw a whole lot of death and despair in his previous loop. The death of everyone in Arlam Village and in Roswaal's Mansion...

[Rem: Subaru-kun?! SUBARU-KUN?!]

Rem shouted his name, very worried about him, but again, Subaru is struggling to respond to his beloved one.

[Subaru: Re-Re-Re-Re— Ehhh-hehhh-ehhh...]

Subaru broke down in the public of the marketplace. His paranoia was drawing unnecessary attention from his surroundings as pedestrians stared at Subaru.

Rem ran to Subaru, grabbed a hold of Subaru's wrists, and tried to calm him down and to no leisure, Subaru couldn't get ahold of reality. He fell onto Rem; his head below her neck. Rem held him, worried about her boyfriend.

In any case, Rem took Subaru back to Crusch's mansion. Subaru was placed in a bed in one of the guest rooms at the mansion. He is still mentally broken. His eyes are wide-opened but he still couldn't take a hold of reality.

There was nothing the Crusch Camp could do to help his mental illness.

Rem tried holding his hand, tried laying next to him, tried caressing his hair, tried cuddling up...

Eventually, Subaru started to calm a little, being next to a familiar body that he loved. However, he is still in a traumatized state.

As Rem was holding Subaru, almost sleeping next to him...

[Subaru: R-R-R-R-R-R-e-e-e-e-m-m-m-m...]

Hearing an attempt of her name being called in a tremolo vibe, Rem opens her eyes.

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Subaru: R-R-R-e-e-e-m-m...]

Rem tries to talk more gently, [Rem: Subaru-kun. Breathe... Relax... Breathe...]

Subaru tries taking some deep breathes to help him calm down. Is he back to normal?

[Rem: Are you alright?]

Subaru's eyes are shaking as he stared at his beloved one, [Subaru: Rem...]

Rem face turned bittersweet, [Rem: Yes, it's your beloved Rem.]

Rem's face became worried again, [Rem: Are you alright, dear? What happened?]

As Subaru was remembering the horrors from the previous loop again. The Witch Cult slaughtering Rem, Ram, and everyone else at Roswaal's mansion.

[Subaru: A-a-a-a-a-a-a.. Ahhhhh-hahhhhh-hahhh...]

Subaru was having another mental breakdown and cried his head into Rem's body below the neck.

As Rem was holding Subaru in bed, Rem grew more worried, [Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Subaru: You are alive...! You are alive! Ehhh-hehhhhhhhh....], Subaru cried into her chest.

Hearing those words, Rem wondered if she died from his experience and wonders how but she knows she won't be able to ask.

In any case, Rem caresses Subaru's hair in bed as Subaru hugs and cries into her.

Subaru tries to explain to Rem, Crusch, Wilhelm, and Felix but he is still a bit too traumatized that he doesn't know what to say. At the very least, he is no longer in an everlasting shock. Because of the terrible mental state Subaru was in, Crusch and the others gave their sympathy and announced that Subaru will not be their enemy when he and Rem leave House Karsten.

#### Section 02: A ~~slothful~~ diligent ambush on the road to Arlam Village

With nothing else helping Subaru's mental state at House Karsten, Subaru and Rem are now traveling back to Roswaal's mansion in a dragon carriage, sitting next to each other in the front with Subaru on the left and Rem on the right.

Rem was sitting on the right side of the carriage's front seat while Subaru was curled up on the left side of the front side with his head resting on Rem's lap.

[Subaru: I-I'm so sorry...], Subaru sniffs, feeling depressed.

His body is still shaking occasionally.

[Rem: I hope you feel better, darling. I don't want to lose you in any way. We'll get you back to Emilia-sama as soon as possible. Hopefully, she can help you feel better.]

[Subaru: E-Emilia-tan...]

Rem releases her left hand from the rein of the Earth Dragon's bridle and used her left hand to caress Subaru's hair that's lying on her lap.

[Rem: Rest a little longer, dear. We'll be back soon.]

Subaru slowly wraps his arms around Rem's waist as he gets his head more comfortable on Rem's lap and curls up better in the front seat.

[Subaru: Rem......], Subaru called her name lightly. Right now, he feels comfortable. He feels happy holding the one he loved that died in his previous loop at the mansion.

Rem gently smiles at Subaru.

However, as soon as Rem stopped paying attention to the road, the head of the Earth Dragon that was pulling the dragon carriage was suddenly decapitated. The dragon carriage was being attacked. It was going out of control and flipped over. The carriage was destroyed and Rem and Subaru fell off.

[Subaru: ...Uw, uwa.]

[Rem: ...Ah, huu...]

Subaru had no idea what was going on as he was being tossed aside. He is scratched and bruised in several places from the sudden attack but fortunately, his bones aren't broken.

[Subaru: A, huu... Ga, huu...!]

Rem took some fall injuries herself.

[Rem: ...Uu... W-what is—]

As Rem was getting up, they were approached by men cloaked in black robes. There were over ten of them.

Subaru has encountered these types of people, dead at the mansion, in his previous loop.

[???: Take the boy, kill the girl...]

One of the cloaked figures whispered loudly in a deep, eerie voice.

As one of the robed figures ran towards Subaru and tried picking him up...

[Rem: —Don't you dare touch Subaru-kun!]

In a fury of seeing her loved one being in danger, Rem summons her morningstar flail and tosses the spiked iron ball at the robed figure's head who was trying to take Subaru, smashing that man's skull.

With the death of one of their comrades, the other cloaked figures drew out cross-like daggers from their flanks, surrounded the oni girl and the poor boy, and proceeded to attack them from various angles.

Rem tries defending in all directions but was struck with a thrown dagger at the back-right of her shoulder.

[Rem: —Err!]

Rem pulls the dagger out and tosses it aside.

The battle rages on.

A fireball was approaching towards Rem, burning its way through treetops.

In defense, [Rem: Huma!!], Rem generated a thin layer of ice in front of her as a shield to attempt to block the fireball. Upon impact, steam has erupted and the dying sound of hiss from the vaporizing ice shield clawed in her ears. However, despite nullifying most of the attack, Rem felt the impact of the rest of the flames.

She plunged into the ground in ablaze, fighting the flames off, [Rem: —Uaaa!]

As black figures approached Rem in melee combat, her long-ranged weapon becomes less useful and Rem would resort to using martial arts. She's not as skilled in martial arts as her sister Ram but still better than the martial arts training Subaru learned so far.

However, having the hilt of her morningstar flail in hand is a handicap as Rem resorted to punching with her left hand and using both legs to kick and dive kick from the sky.

Once Rem puts some distance between her and the cloaked figures, she has enough distance to smash and bash some of the distanced cloaked figures with her morningstar flail, resulting in a bloody mess.

[Rem: You shall not lay one finger on my beloved Subaru-kun!]

The adorable oni's lovely face was stained with blood; her eyes were brimming with ferocity and aggression. The face that Subaru once briefly feared is now protecting him with his life.

However, from time-to-time, Rem is also taking damage from dagger stabs and slashes as well as magical spells.

[Rem: Witch Cult—!]

Rem spat blood as she tried calling out to the group of wicked assailants in anger and disgust.

Rem was feeling a lot of rage and anger seeing these cloaked figures. It was reminding her of her traumatized childhood of these kinds of cloaked figures burning her Hidden Oni Village down. The Witch Cult... Her parents and tribe were slaughtered by them.

The smell on these Witch Cultists and Subaru are very similar which is why Rem was very skeptical of Subaru when Emilia brought him to Roswaal's mansion and why she attacked him.

However, it was clear to Rem that despite the similar evil aura around the Witch Cultists and Subaru, Subaru is a very different case than the Witch Cult and a very good person that Rem wholeheartedly regrets harming.

Ram told Rem about that and also told Rem that Subaru cannot be fallen into the Witch Cult's hands. They seem to be interested in Subaru and not her. Rem is going to defend and protect Subaru with her life but she is outnumbered. These ones are the stronger grunts and they are not to be underestimated.

Rem uses magic as well to fight these witch cultists, [Rem: El Huma!]

Creating multiple small shards of ice in the air, they were launched towards few cultists, accurately stabbing them with good precision.

Rem continued to fight and fight.

Rem may be strong but she is struggling to deal with the numbers of cultists but she managed to reduce their numbers down to five units.

However, the left side of Rem's body was eventually injured and her left arm became useless after an injury.

[Rem: What a weak thing I am...!]

For a while, Rem forgot that she was fighting to protect Subaru and when she looked where Subaru was supposedly lying down, he disappeared.

[Rem: —Subaru-kun?!]

In a panic of her missing boyfriend, she scanned the area looking for Subaru and noticed one of the five remaining cultists were missing.

[Rem: They're one short...!]

The four remaining cultists were grouped together, trying to block Rem's view of where Subaru may be.

[Subaru: Let go of me!]

Subaru realized he was being kidnapped and he tried struggling out of the kidnapper's arms.

Subaru tried taking the iron sword out of its sheave from his waist until the kidnapper stopped for a second.

Before Subaru could fight back with his weapon, the kidnapper slapped Subaru's nape with the edge of their hand to knock Subaru out cold.

Too bad Subaru didn't learn a self-defense technique about being carried in a single arm.

[Rem: Subaru-kun!], Rem heard Subaru's distanced voice behind the cultists. 

[Rem: Why...you...]

Her shaking voice fell from her bloodied trembling lips.

All of the blood that was splattered changed Rem's adorable face with bloody red war paint.

[Rem: You weren't content with Sister's horn...so you had to take away the love of my life who loves me wholeheartedly... My reason for living...?!]

In a fill of massive rage with tears of anger, Rem charged through the other four witch cultists while her morningstar was dancing around.

[Rem: Do you wish to take even my reason for dying here away from me—?!!]

The cultists created an enormous wall of flames before Rem as she leaped. Rem broke through the barrier of flames, bashing into the face of an enemy standing beside it. A moment after, a ball of flames bore down on Rem, large enough to obscure her field of vision.

[Rem: —!!]

Trees were being burnt in the inferno as Rem passed through them.

The love of her life has been stolen from her and she's putting in every effort she can to find and save her beloved Subaru.

Fortunately, Rem can track her beloved one from the trail of odor from the witch's miasma left behind Subaru and his kidnapper.

#### Section 03: A slothful hidden cavern hidden near Arlam Village

Subaru awakens in a dark cave.

[Subaru: Mmm... Where am— Wha—]

Subaru's arms are chained to the cave wall with iron-chained handcuffs.

[Subaru: Where am I— What is— Grrrrrr!]

Subaru is struggling to break free. Despite any training he had, he doesn't have the strength to break through the iron cuffs.

Subaru looks to his left waist and noticed his sword was taken away.

[Subaru: Errrrr!], he grumbled.

[???: Ahhhhhh-hahahahaha!!!]

A loud vicious laugh screamed through the cavern. A black-cloaked man with green hair and a deranged face approach Subaru.

[Subaru: Who are you?!], Subaru asked in anger.

[???: Ohhhhh, you are interesting, verrrrrrry interesting! How diligent you appear to be. My brain is trembling.]

The man bites his left fingers as they bleed but he doesn't react to his own self-injuries.

[Subaru: Who are you?! Where am I? What is this—]

[???: Quite the impatient you are, but we already have Wrath. But...could you perhaps be...'Pride'?]

The mysterious man accused Subaru.

[Subaru: 'Pride'? Are you those foul Witch Cultists I've heard about?!]

[???: I see that you never received one of our Gospels. How slothful... But Her Love hovers thickly all over you. Truly, truly, truuuly a most interessting thing!]

[Subaru: What?!], Subaru asked viciously.

[???: Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name _IS_ Petelgeuse Romanée-Colti.]

This strange moss-hair colored man quickly rotates his head 90 degrees to the left upon saying "Desu!" (です, meaning "is"). He appears to be mentally deranged.

[Petelgeuse: Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult representing Sloth, in the name of Love for our witch.]

[Subaru: You darn Witch Cultist. What do you plan on doing with me? Where's Rem?! What have you done with Rem?!]

[Petelgeuse: Now-now, let's not be hasty...]

[Subaru: Where's Rem? What did you do to Rem?!]

Subaru wonders what happened to Rem while he was kidnapped but suddenly...

Metallic clangings can be heard in the distance hitting against rocks and screams of death echoed through the cavern.

Petelgeuse turns his eyes around to the right without moving his head, [Petelgeuse: HmmMMM?!]

With these sounds being made nearby, is someone coming to save Subaru?

[Petelgeuse: Guess we have a diligent pest on the way. How truly, truly, truly, lovely...]

A shadow approaches Petelgeuse and Subaru.

It was Rem in her oni form. Her outfit and body were covered in the blood of her enemies and in her own blood as well. She viciously approaches them.

Even though she looks as frightening as Subaru remembers a month ago, he is still relieved to see her, [Subaru: Rem!]

She turned her vicious face into surprise, [Rem: Subaru-kun!]

A half-second later, she stares viciously into Petelgeuse's eyes, [Rem: Release Subaru-kun at once, you Witch Cult freak!]

[Petelgeuse: A girl! A single girl! Bearing all these wounds yet moving forward! And for what? For this young man! You have gone to these lengths to rescue this beloved boy! You are possessed by love; you live for love!]

Rem slowly approaches the wicked man, [Rem: You are a band of fools to enter the dominion of Master Roswaal, lord of the Mathers territory, and commit illegal acts. With my master absent, I, Rem, sentence you to death in his place.]

Rem jumped high into the air in the cavern, [Rem: Give me back my Subaru-kun, you filthy Witch Cultist!]

As Rem flanged the morningstar of her flail at Petelgeuse, the iron ball suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Rem and Subaru were surprised that the incoming iron ball didn't land on Petelgeuse and was merely floating in the air, [Rem & Subaru: Wha—]

Rem was also being held in the air. She cannot move her arms at all as she struggles but she is still wielding the hilt of her morningstar in her right hand.

Petelgeuse hasn't moved in an inch. But the spiked iron ball that was hovering in the air was sent flying back at Rem, which bashed her face. Her face shed blood, her horn was disarmed and, Rem fell to the ground...or rather...she was being held up in the air by some unknown force.

[Petelgeuse: Ahahahaha!]

[Subaru: STOP IT!], Subaru screamed at the Sin Archbishop.

Seeing one of his beloved ones injured is making Subaru shake in fear—fear of losing a loved one.

[Petelgeuse: AH-HAHAHAHAHA!]

The iron ball that landed on the ground levitated in the air. The middle of the long iron chain was being bent as of something was holding onto the chain and the spiked iron bar whipped toward's Rem's right cheek, smashing the right side of her jaw, then it swung back from the right side and the spike of the iron ball slid below Rem's throat, almost cutting her neck open.

[Subaru: STOP IT!], Subaru cries loudly in anger and sadness as he sees his beloved one being attacked by her own weapon.

[Petelgeuse: Authority of Sloth! Unseen Hands!]

In the original version of this scene that would be two loops ahead, Rem was getting her limbs and head twisted 180 degrees to the right. This time, however...

[Subaru: STOP IT! STOP IT!]

As Petelgeuse was having fun using his enemy's weapon against her, eventually, he came to a halt when he realized... [Petelgeuse: Heh... Oh! It's that time! I'll be back for you later, Believer in Love; SUUUUUBARUUUUU-KUUUUUN! Ah-hahahahaha!]

Rem and her manipulated morningstar fell to the ground.

As Petelgeuse was walking out of the cave, Subaru was feeling viciously angry at the deranged man for attacking one of his beloved ones, [Subaru: Grrrr! Grrrr! GRRRRR! I'll kill you! Get back here! I swear, I'll kill you! I'll kill you...]

As soon as Petelgeuse left Subaru's sight, Subaru's anger fell into despair, [Subaru: I'll kill you...!]

Tears of grief and sadness were starting to drop from his eyes and he started whimpering.

Rem is covered in her own blood. She isn't moving. Seeing a loved one all covered up in blood, made Subaru whimper in grief.

Subaru wants to run over to Rem's body and hug her one last time but he is cuffed to the cavern walls. He is emotionally being tortured with the sight of his beloved one seemingly dead in front of him.

After several tears have dropped to the floor, the arms of the injured maiden were shaking. The body is not dead yet?

One arm at a time, this gravely injured one crawled her way towards Subaru.

Subaru hears her and sees her trembling movement as tears of sadness continued dropping from his eyes, [Subaru: R-Rem...? REM!]

Rem, on the brink of death, is crawling forward towards her loved one as best as she can with her remaining life.

[Subaru: Rem! Rem! REM! REM!], Subaru continues to cry her name.

As soon as Rem got close enough, Subaru reached his head to Rem's left shoulder, grab a hold of the left shoulder of Rem's maid dress, and used his head to pull Rem's body onto his lap.

Rem struggles to hug Subaru and slowly moves her head up to look at Subaru's face.

[Subaru: Rem...], Subaru cried.

Subaru sees a bloodied angel right in front of him.

[Rem: S-s-s-su-ba-ru-kun...]

With her jaw broken, Rem is struggling to give her final words to Subaru.

[Subaru: Rem...], Subaru cried on his dying beloved one.

[Rem: H-h-h-hu...m-m-m-ma...]

With the last bit of her mana, Rem created a layer of ice on the chains of Subaru's shackles of broke the chains, freeing Subaru from the wall.

Subaru held Rem as she was dying in his arms.

[Subaru: Rem... Please don't...! Please don't die on me!], Subaru cried on his dying beloved one.

Rem gently smiled as she drops tears of blood from her eyes.

She tries placing her left hand on Subaru's check as best as she could.

[Rem: D-d-don't cry... Y-y-you c-c-c-an s-save us...n-n-next time... I-I-I'll...]

Rem hinted to Subaru that she knows about Subaru's Return by Death.

[Subaru: Huu— Please don't leave me!], Subaru continues to cry. He barely caught on to what Rem said.

With the last bit of her breath, [Rem: I-I'll a-a-always...l-l-love you...m-m-more than anyt-th-thing...f-f-forever...and...e-e-ev—]

Rem couldn't finish saying her last word and her head and arms fell down. Her eyes are half-opened but they aren't moving anymore.

[Subaru: Rem, Rem, REEEEEMMMM-Ehhhhhhhh!!!]

Subaru screams with the pain of grief in his heart of losing someone most dear to him for the second time.

Subaru shakes Rem's body, trying to get a response from Rem, [Subaru: Rem, Rem, Rem! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!]

Tears of waterfall continues to drop from Subaru's eyes, [Subaru: I didn't get to say "I love you" one last time...... I love you...more than anything in the world! There, I said it! I love you more than anything. Please don't... Please don't leave me-hee-hee-hee...]

Within the last month of spending time with Rem after they both made up for their mistakes, Subaru has grown to love Rem more than anyone. Even though Subaru can reset and Rem told him to do so, the pain of grief in his heart is very deep.

This is the second time Subaru has seen the loss of his second dearly beloved but the first time in front of her, in his own hands.

#### Section 04: A blizzard of despair across the village and the mansion

Subaru was slowly carrying Rem's corpse throughout the cavern until he found an exit.

_—D-did Rem—?_

Thinking about some of Rem's last few words, he further assumes Rem knows about his Return By Death but tries not to think too much about it.

As Subaru carries Rem outside the cavern, he sees that there is snow all over the ground. A blizzard falling from the sky. His tears of grief are freezing up.

_What's with this— Why is it?_

At this point, Subaru should just die and reset as Rem said. Losing the one he has grown to love most, there is no point in Subaru to live anymore but before Subaru ends his life, he must check to see if the Arlam Villagers and everyone at Roswaal's mansion are alright before he ends his life even though there was no point.

Arlam Village is filled with death, death, and more death... Blood splattered everywhere. No men, no women, no children... No one survived...

[Subaru: Petelgeuse...]

It's all a bloodfest.

The madman and his remaining followers have caused all of this.

Proceeding to the mansion, he thought about what would happen if Ram saw her little sister dead. Would Ram kill Subaru in anger for bringing back her younger sister's dead body?

_—Sis is gonna kill me seeing her sister dead. I might as well die... Please, kill me... Kill me..._

At this point, Subaru would want Ram to put him out of his misery to try again. He won't mind being killed by her, especially since Subaru already gave Ram permission to kill him if Subaru were to ever lose his way many weeks ago. He won't have any hard feeling for Ram if he does kill her and he would congratulate her.

However, upon entering the Roswaal's Mansion's front gate, Subaru found Ram dead in the courtyard by the shed.

[Subaru: Raaaaaaam...]

Subaru should be grieving that Ram is dead but instead, he is disappointed in Ram's death as he wanted Ram to put him out of his misery.

If Subaru wanted to die a quick painless death, he could have suicided by slamming his head into an iron spike of Rem's morningstar back in the cave.

However...

A silhouette of the giant beast behind the mansion appeared. It was clouded by the blizzard that was storming over the region.

The giant tiger-like behemoth stares at Subaru with its golden glowing eyes. It has sharp fangs.

However, Subaru does recognize the creature from his previous loop, [Subaru: P-P-Puck...]

Seeing Puck again in this giant beast form means that Emilia is dead. He should have figured that out when it was snowing but it didn't click into his head until now.

The blizzard was getting faster. The entire area is transforming into a frozen inferno.

[Puck: Sleep...together with my daughter.]

Its low, ferocious voice echoed into Subaru's head, yet, it sounded sad.

Subaru's body with Rem's corpse in his hands were slowly being frozen in the blizzard, slowly melting and melting into the blizzard's inferno until he disappeared into the white storm...

Eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000, January 8, 2021 (1:03 a.m. EST): **[Initial release]** I added a new draft chapter as a temporary Chapter 6. "Arc 3 Adaptations". At the moment, I adapted the second loop of Arc 3. I'll do other loops another time as I still need to do post-Arc 2 fan content.
>   * Update #001, January 8, 2021 (22:24 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** I added a Post-Arc 2 Recap including how Emilia feels about a three-way (I'm not going to do that in the main fanfic but if there's demand, maybe in a side route) and the first loop of Arc 3 in "Arc 3 Adaptational Segments".
>   * Update #002, January 10, 2021 (1:51 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** I'm doing my own take of the 3rd loop of Arc 3. It's actually going to be different than the original 3rd loop.
>   * Update #003, January 10, 2021 (6:44 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Changing Subaru's death in Loop 1. Previously, Subaru died from freezing in a secret bookshelf passage just like in the anime. This time, Puck goes into beast mode the moment Subaru finds Emilia's flower accessory in the hallway and freezes him there.
>   * Update #004, January 12, 2021 (12:00 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Mentioning that Subaru could have used Rem's morningstar to suicide before being frozen by Puck for the first and second time. I also forgot to describe Petra's and Ram's deaths in the first loop.
>   * Update #005–#007, January 14–15, 2021: Most of these updates relate to Loop 3 which I moved to the next chapter after creating a separate chapter for them.
>   * Update #008, January 16, 2021 (2:25 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Some Loop 1 grammar and typo fixes (like Mathers' Dominion from Masters' Dominion).
>   * Update #009, January 16, 2021 (8:17 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Renaming chapter title from "W.I.P. - Arc 3 Adaptational Segments" to "Tragedy, Despair, and Grief — Arc 3: Return to the Capital City adaptation". Loops 3 & 4 of Arc 3 will be moved to a new chapter after this. With that said, this chapter is completed.
>   * Update #010, January 17, 2021 (12:16 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Swapping the order of "Despair" and "Grief" in the title.
>   * Update #011, January 23, 2021 (5:14 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Grammar fixes. Thank you, tobychevy!
>   * Update #012, February 4, 2021 (7:21 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Correcting my usage of the Japanese word "desu" (です)!
> 



	8. The White Monstrosity of the Hidden Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the candidates for the Royal Selection were revealed, the Witch Cult is making their move on the Emilia Camp. To defend Arlam VIllage and Roswaal's Mansion, Subaru and Rem are forming an alliance with the Crusch Camp. However, another threat lurks...

### New version of Loop 3 of Arc 3: The creation of a new alliance

> This segment is an adaptation of the ending of Vol. 5 Chapter 6 (ending of Season 1 Episode 15) featuring elements from Vol. 6 Chapter 6 and Vol. 7 Chapters 1–3 (anime equivalent being Season 1 Episode 19). This segment was originally going to be an adaptation of Vol. 6 Chapter 1 & 2 (Season 1 Episode 16), and Vol. 6 Chapters 3 & 4 (Season 1 Episode 16's ending and 17) of the Light Novels. However, various changes were made which lead to new original fan content that will lead to upcoming chapter adaptations. To reduce time and space, I'll omit some of the beginning dialogues with Crusch will be omitted (at least for now).

#### Section 01: Reviving at the Market Street for the second time

Once again, Subaru revives at the marketplace in the capital of Lugnica in front of a stall.

Subaru has now found an enemy that he must eliminate.

Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti...

The witch-loving madman that tortured Subaru's most dearly beloved girlfriend right in front of him and massacred the entire Arlam Village and Roswaal's mansion.

Like the assassin Elsa, this deranged lunatic is instantly unforgivable—completely unforgivable—in Subaru's eyes.

As for Puck, Subaru is not sure what to think of Puck. Puck gave his reasons for killing Subaru in the first loop so Subaru does not resent Puck for that but if Puck was that powerful and destructive, why did Puck not use his powers to save everyone?

[Rem: ...Subaru-kun, if you have a moment?]

Rem walks up towards Subaru, grabs Subaru's hand, and pulls Subaru away from the shopping area.

[Subaru: You're alive!]

Seeing Rem walking and holding hands with him, Subaru breathed in and out in relief, seeing that adorable blue-haired girl alive again. He gave her a hug.

[Rem: S-Subaru-kun?]

Rem was slightly surprised given from a random reaction like that out of nowhere.

[Subaru: What is it?]

Subaru said that casually, trying to hide the rage in his mind as he releases Rem's body.

[Rem: Uu— Something bad has happened to you, hasn't it? No, all of us?]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: What makes you say that?]

[Rem: The evil scent on you grew heavier when you were standing there. Giving your reaction, something bad is going to happen, right? Actually, don't answer that if you-know-who is not going to let you explain.]

Hearing these words from Rem, Subaru now understands that Rem is aware of Return by Death but he would rather not ask Rem and risk angering the Witch of Envy.

Subaru squinted his eyes and stared into the sky.

[Subaru: Yeah... Something terrible upon us...]

From the feeling of bloodlust and hate towards the Witch Cult, Subaru's fists squeezed so hard that his hands are bleeding from his fingernails stabbing into his palms.

Rem notices his bleeding hands and got worried, [Rem: Subaru-kun, your hurt. Let me—]

Rem wants to heal his self-injured hands but Subaru refused, [Subaru: Save your energy for what's to come. Don't worry about me.]

[Subaru: The strength we have alone won't be able to stop them... Darn you, Witch Cult... I'll kill them all! Err!]

Subaru smacks a left fist into a wall of a building. His left knuckles are bleeding but Subaru didn't care.

Rem was surprised since she knows Subaru hasn't seen them yet until now, [Rem: The Witch Cult?]

[Subaru: I want to protect Emilia, Ram, and everyone, but... Even after all of that training, why am I still so weak?! I don't want to lose anyone! I don't want to lose you...]

Subaru is frustrated. He's almost crying in anger. The entire Mathers' Dominion is in danger but even with the training Ram gave him, it wasn't enough.

Still, Subaru was able to try his best to explain to Rem what's to come without the Witch of Envy interrupting him.

[Rem: Please calm down, darling. In times like these when our powers are not enough, our best bet is to gather new allies to aid our cause.]

#### Section 02: Attempting to form an alliance with the Crusch Camp

Subaru and Rem returns to House Karsten to speak with Crusch that Arlam Village and Roswaal's mansion are in danger. Subaru feels like he can trust Crusch's Camp the most since they have been taking care of Subaru but that was because of the contract Crusch and Emilia had.

Crusch's Camp did assume that the Witch Cult was about to make their move ever since Emilia was introduced at the Royal Candidate Selection, someone who resembles the Witch of Envy. However, Crusch's Camp doesn't have enough manpower to take down the Witch Cult alone.

But because Subaru wasn't able to think straight and lacked the power to persuade Crusch to help them, Crusch turned him down. Crusch tried testing Subaru and made a harsh demand that if the Emilia Camp drops out of the race, Crusch would help him. Subaru failed by accepting the demand, choosing the cowardly answer.

Subaru lost his temper and tried persuading Crusch again that the Witch Cult is indeed coming. Because Subaru is unable to show proof that they are coming, Crusch assumes that Subaru is part of the Witch Cult herself and Rem denies it. Crusch asks Rem if she has ever suspected Subaru to be Witch Cultist. Hearing this, Rem felt traumatized from her past with Subaru and hesitated to answer for a few seconds. With that reaction in mind, it made Subaru that more suspicious of being a Witch Cultist.

[Rem: Subaru-kun is not a Witch Cultist!], Rem cried out, defending her boyfriend. Her eyes are shaking from the past trauma she had with Subaru.

Rem then whimpered in a softer tone, [Rem: He's a special different case, one who would put an end to the Witch Cult.]

[Crusch: What is with that look then?]

[Subaru: Rem and I, before we got together, we had a little misunderstanding.]

Crush asks Rem, [Crusch: I take it you can detect the miasma of the witch, aren't you?]

Rem nods her head slightly up, then all the way down, [Rem: I do. I hate the Witch Cult, more than anything! They killed my people 10 years ago, took my Sister's only horn... I almost killed my Subaru-kun. But...he's not like them at all. He's different. I— I—]

Rem started breaking down, remembering the crying face of betrayal Subaru made back then as she harmed him. She has both hands on her head as she fell to her knees. Her body is shaking. Post-stress trauma disorder is getting to her.

[Rem: Ahhhhh!]

[Subaru: Rem, try to calm down. You did nothing wrong.]

Subaru places his left hand on his traumatized girlfriend's back shoulder.

Suspecting something was wrong, Crusch and Wilhelm had their hands on the hilts of their respective swords that were sheaved. They are keeping their guard up in case if something happens.

[Crusch: Tell me, Natsuki Subaru. Who are you? Give me a good reason not to kill you here.]

[Subaru: —] 

Subaru doesn't know what to say.

Few seconds later, Rem stood up with her head down. She's trying to calm down.

[Rem: Subaru-kun, leave me be with Crusch-sama.]

[Subaru: Rem?]

[Rem: You've been through a lot of stress. Let me talk to Crusch-sama and them in private.]

[Subaru: —], Subaru wondered. How is Rem going to save him?

[Crusch: Ferris, keep an eye on Natsuki Subaru as I talk to Rem. If he does anything, you know what to do.]

[Felix: Okie-dokie!], Felix said that spiritedly despite the cautions they have about Subaru.

Ferris is Felix's nickname and he prefers to be called Ferris. Felix is a male cat-like demihuman but he prefers to be feminine.

Felix took Subaru outside the room.

Few seconds later after Rem looked at the closed door where Felix and Subaru went through, Rem decides to take a risk she thought she would never do, but she's feeling desperate enough to the point where she wants to save Subaru and everyone in Roswaal's domain. Rem relieved herself and took out a written notepad to show to Crusch and Wilhelm.

[Crusch: What's this?]

Again, Rem is taking a huge risk at exposing her boyfriend to a rival camp and to reveal information that the Witch of Envy would not want anyone to know. If the Witch of Envy is watching them, it's over. However, the Witch of Envy usually just follows Subaru.

While Crusch and Wilhelm are checking the written notes, Rem grabs one of Crusch's notepads and a feather pen. Rem wrote on a piece of paper to show to Crusch, _Do not say anything. We'll burn our discussion in case if the Witch is watching. It has things Subaru-kun is forbidden from speaking._

Crusch then wrote back on the paper Rem wrote, _What is this about?_

Rem: _Subaru-kun is not around from our plane of existence. Beatrice-sama translated his journal. My sister showed me this after I interrogated Subaru-kun. I've never shown him or gave this back to him and for good reasons. But I can assure you, Subaru-kun has never been part of the Witch Cult and he would rather die than be part of them._

Crusch reads the translation of Subaru's notes. Crusch finds this intriguing, as well as Wilhelm.

Crusch writes, _Coming from another world? Do you believe this?_ , and shows it to Rem.

Rem writes back, _He has proven to us he's not from this world. He comes from a world where mana and magic don't exist but it is technologically advanced. He has brought things that weren't made in this world including a device that contains pictures of his homeworld and homeland. Also, when Subaru and I met Priscilla in the capital and her knight Aldebaran, Al immediately figured out that Subaru-kun wasn't from these lands. They both apparently came from the same world. Subaru-kun was summoned in this world 30 days ago and we believe the Witch summoned Subaru here. Neither Subaru nor us knows why he was brought here. Al said he was summoned to this world 18 years ago but we don't know his motives._

Rem is curious about Priscilla's knight Aldebaran since he comes from the same world as her boyfriend. She also wonders what Ram is to Aldebaran as Aldebaran mistook Rem for Ram. He had a short temper when Rem was trying to clarify that she is Ram's younger sister and Subaru didn't like the way Al treated Rem at that moment but Al apologized. He didn't feel like talking about it.

Normally, Rem is supposed to meet Aldebaran in this loop in the original story while Subaru met Priscilla and Al alone but in this alternate variation, Subaru and Rem were together to meet them together and rode with them to where the Royal Selection event will take place in and Rem waited outside while Subaru went in as a knight-in-training.

> **Author Notes:** Sorry, but I'm not going to adapt the (pre-)Royal Candidate Selection in detail.

Digression aside, as Crusch was still reading Subaru's journal, she wrote her side notepad, _This assassin and this curse it mentions?_

Rem: _Apparently, I killed him once in his life since it described my personal weapon. I felt very terrible. But there turned out to be a young assailant Subaru-kun didn't know about, named Meili, who kidnapped children of Arlam Village and gave them the Wolgarm Curse. My Sister, Subaru-kun, and I saved them. Subaru-kun proved to me that he is a good person and a hero at heart. He died from that curse once, almost a second time until another me put him down, at least what I believe, and he was willing to risk his life to save everyone, not just because he has a mysterious power, but because he has a heart of a hero._

Writing those words, Rem wondered if her previous incarnate was trying to put Subaru down. At least, she wishes that was the case.

Crusch: _Curious. So this Return by Death thing? Is this the Witch's doing? Do you know his motives?_

Wilhelm once stated that Subaru's eyes looked like they have experienced death multiple times and returned but Wilhelm surprised his statement was actually true, which intrigued him even further.

Rem: _It is the Witch's doing. I don't know if Subaru-kun can control it himself. But we still don't know what the Witch wants with Subaru-kun. He doesn't know anything himself. I love Subaru-kun very much but it does make me scared and he is scared as well. But I'll let you know that Subaru-kun is someone who would rather die as a hero than become one of those Witch Cult villains. He personally asked me to be the one to guide his way. If we ever find out what motives the Witch has for Subaru-kun, we'll let you know. I never thought I would be showing these notes to anyone and I hope we can trust you two with this information and you can trust us._

Crusch: _It's not something you should casually tell anyone. We'll keep the information to ourselves. Have you ever seen anything strange about Natsuki Subaru? Does he have a Gospel?_

Rem: _After thoroughly searching Subaru-kun, he is not in possession of a Gospel nor has he ever received one. Right before we came back here, Subaru-kun and I were just shopping like normal but he suddenly changed. He very likely came back from a deadly experience. He said he was surprised to see me alive. Told me that the Witch Cult was coming. Subaru has never seen the Witch Cult before and never knew what they looked like so for Subaru to call them out, they are very likely coming and I'm very anxious about my sister and Emilia-sama._

Rem: _However, I don't think the Witch will allow Subaru to explain in detail. Back when my Sister and I tried interrogating Subaru-kun, he once tried telling me and my Sister about this mysterious power and it looked like he was having a heart attack so we are not clearly sure what he is and is not allowed to say. It's why we are writing in notes and I don't know how well the Witch will react to his notes either which is why I haven't shown Subaru-kun the notes we took from him and I'm keeping it hidden from him for as long as the Witch lives._

Crusch: _Without bias, how much do you trust Natsuki Subaru? Any other experiences you had with him? And your relationship with him. Be honest, if you want his safety secured and if you want us to help your cause._

Rem places her left hand on her heart, then write: _I currently trust Subaru-kun with all of my heart. Among everyone that knows him, I know him the most. I'm the one person who he opens up to the most. Initially, when Emilia-sama brought Subaru-kun to our mansion, I disdained him because of the witch's scent. I hated the Witch Cult more than anything. Had Subaru not left this behind, I probably would have killed him and I probably wouldn't have regretted it unless if I read this, which no doubt would have shattered me from guilt for the rest of my life. Learning what kind of a person Subaru-kun really is, my heart hurt terribly from the way I treated him. While I did say I hate the Witch Cult more than anything, I probably hate myself more. Nonetheless, Subaru-kun forgave me, we got to learn more about each other and over time, we fell in love with each other. He was willing to accept my love even though I didn't want him to. I may be his caretaker but I'm also his beloved girlfriend. We got together over two weeks ago. He saved me from the long years of darkness I've been living in and he brought sunshine into my world and I now love him more than anything in the world. He became family to me. But, the more I love Subaru-kun, the more my heart pains from my past guilt with him._

Rem was dropping some tears of sadness writing that and once again, she grips the middle of her chest with her left hand. She sniffs.

[Wilhem: You okay, Rem-dono?] While tears are dropping, she nods up and down. She continues to write...

Rem: _I've been suffering so much trauma from how cruel I used to be towards him and I didn't want to interfere with his love for Emilia-sama. I'm suffering from post-stress trauma disorder, as Subaru-kun calls it, from my guilty experience with him, which is why I broke down moments ago. Anyway, Emilia was the first person who saved him in this world and he fell in love with her at first sight. He was just into girls with white or silver hair but he never knew about the existence of the Witch at the time or only knew very little. But he decided to choose me and he wanted to give me and Emilia-sama a happy future, especially because of the way how people treated Emilia-sama, and I used to be one of those people. It's another guilt of mine. She is very kind and sweet but because of how people treated her for resembling the wicked witch, well—Subaru accepted Emilia-sama for she is, not who she resembles. He doesn't discriminate against people for what others have done._

Rem: _He is just a regular person from another world, just pulled into our reality by the Witch and was cursed by her, but he is still who he is and he chose me to be the one to support him and guide him on the right path and I will do so. He has made his decision to become Emilia's knight one day and to become a hero of this world._

Crusch: _Still, having a forbidden power like this puts us at a clear disadvantage. How can you convince me to help a camp that has the power to change destiny itself? Surely Natsuki Subaru could figure out how to solve the Witch Cult case._

Rem: _Even so, I don't want Subaru-kun to suffer a lot trying to protect everyone at the cost of his lives and his sanity. I don't know how many times he died so far and I cannot ask him in fear of the Witch getting in the way._

Rem: _How about this: Subaru-kun will not abuse this power for his personal gain and he will not change the final results of the Royal Selection. I know he's not the type of man to do that. He will only use it to save lives and to eliminate world threats. Any time you need our help, we'll lend you our support. In other words, I wish for us to be in an alliance. I know you are disappointed in Subaru-kun's tantrum but will you please give us another chance? He's normally not like that. He's probably been going through so much stress that he personally experienced that is approaching us._

Crusch verbally spoke, [Crusch: Still, we don't have the manpower to take on this threat. If you seek to be in an alliance with us, you'll be wanting something from us. But what will you be demanding? How will you convince us to be in an alliance with you all? How will it help us, especially if we're going to put our lives on the line for you?]

[Rem: How about this? With Roswaal-sama's permission, we'll grant you fifty percent of the mining rights to the magic crystals in the Elior Great Forest. Plus, if you ever need our assistance, we'll be there. Likewise, when we need assistance, we would like to request your help too.]

[Crusch: Make it sixty percent and it will be a deal unless if you have something else in mind.]

[Rem: How about this? Additionally to what I said, shall either of us win this race, we shall grant each other's wishes and aid each other against all of the other candidates. Emilia-sama wishes for everyone to get along and live in harmony, as well as having the Elior Great Forest defrosted. Those poor elves have been frozen for a long time. Optionally, we could also co-lead the land as equals. In other words, if we win, you win too. If you win, well, that's up to you to decide what you want to do to us or for us.]

[Crusch: You are driving an interesting bargain. You did a lot better than that boyfriend of yours.]

Rem bowed down, [Subaru: Please forgive Subaru-kun's poor behavior. He's been undergoing a lot of stress since—]

Rem stopped her words there since she doesn't want to verbally reference Subaru's Return by Death.

Crusch hands over the pieces of paper that they've been writing to each other to Wilhelm, [Crush: Wilhelm...]

Wilhelm nods and grabs the papers they wrote to be burned.

Rem took Subaru's notepad and hid it in her maid outfit.

[Crusch: Right before I accept our deal, let me make one correction. Other than Natsuki Subaru, do you trust everyone in the Emilia Camp? I'll let you know that everyone here, Wilhelm-san, Ferris, and everyone here, are honorable men. We dedicate our hearts to the world and its people.]

[Rem: My sister Ram, of course. Emilia-sama too. She wishes for world peace and wishes for everyone to get along without discrimination. I haven't spoken to Beatrice-sama much but she would rather not get involved with anyone. Puck is a father to Emilia-sama. They are both Great Spirits. And Roswaal-sama—]

Rem hesitates a little, [Rem: —]

[Rem: —While I have been loyal to my master for 10 years ever since he found me and my Sister... To be honest, I'm not sure how I could describe him.]

[Crusch: Oh, you distrust the man you work with?]

[Rem: N-no... Well... Actually...]

Rem has always been loyal to Roswaal but she doesn't know if she completely trusts her master. Rem is having strange feelings she doesn't know how to describe. She has never doubted Roswaal before, has she?

[Crusch: A wind is passing around you and I can see you are confused and unsure of yourself. If I cannot trust everyone in your crew—if you cannot trust your own people—this alliance will not be stable. However, you have given me enough reason to help a cause. Plus, it will eliminate one of the world's problems.]

[Rem: So then—]

[Crusch: However, we just don't have the numbers to eliminate the threat, depending on how many are there. Plus, an alliance like this won't last if there are any potential traitors in the mix. Your group as you describe it does have some dysfunction in it.]

[Wilhelm: Indeed. You especially hesitated on the man you worked with? 10 years you say... If you cannot trust your master—someone you work with for a long time—how can you say for sure that he will not decline or betray our alliance?]

Rem bowed her head, [Rem: Please, have faith in us. We'll do our part to its fullest. I swear it.]

Crusch is thinking about her choice as she was getting skeptical about Rem's opinion on the Emilia Camp, [Crusch: Mmmmmmm... Send in Natsuki Subaru. I wish to speak to him.]

Wilhelm bowed to the duchess, [Wilhelm: Yes, Crusch-sama.]

Rem wanted to quickly remind Crusch before Wilhelm summons Subaru and talked quietly, [Rem: (Just as a reminder regarding Subaru-kun, try not to bring up—)]

Rem feels like she should have written it down again as a reminder but Crusch responded, [Crusch: I know.]

Meanwhile in one of the guest rooms...

[Felix: How do we know for sure you are not a bad guy. Subawu-kyun?]

[Subaru: How many times I will say it: I would rather die a hero than become a bad guy and stop biting my ear.]

The entire time, Felix was healing Subaru's magic gate while trying to nibble on him but Felix was continuously feeling skeptical about Subaru to the point Subaru was getting annoyed by Felix asking him the same question multiple times.

[Felix: Then shall we kill you now so you die as a hero as you say you are?]

[Subaru: No! Give me a chance here. Jeez.]

Suddenly, they heard three door knocks and Wilhelm opened the door he knocked on.

[Subaru: Wilhelm-san?]

[Felix: Old Man Wil!]

Wilhelm bowed down to Subaru with his right arm across his chest, [Wilhelm: Natsuki Subaru-dono, Crusch-sama summons your presence.]

Subaru grumbles, [Subaru: Mmm, what is it now?]

Subaru felt irritated since Crusch turned him down.

#### Section 03: Forming the Crusch Camp alliance

[Subaru: What is it this time?]

[Crusch: I've heard you are quite the hero.]

Subaru was not expecting a compliment from the start, [Subaru: Oh...]

Subaru never hit a woman before but with the way Crusch treated him, he was partially tempted but this compliment threw him off course.

Subaru scratches the back of his head with his left hand, [Subaru: I guess Rem told you about my good deeds.]

[Crusch: Alright, let's cut to the chase, about an alliance.]

Subaru wondered, [Crusch: An alliance? But didn't you already—]

[Crusch: Thank your girlfriend and caretaker here for you saving you. I decided to give you a second chance. But before that, who is Emilia-sama to you? What are your goals?]

[Subaru: Emilia... Emilia-tan means a lot to me. She once saved me. The first person who saved me from death. I wanted to help her cause, to help her become the ruler she wants to be so everyone can live in happiness.]

[Crusch: Yet, you abandoned her.]

[Subaru: Wha—]

Subaru felt insulted. He would never...

[Crusch: You surrendered her. You've given up on her.]

[Subaru: N-No, I—]

[Crusch: Natsuki Subaru, I tested you as a person... And you failed. You were willing to drop Emilia-sama out of the race just to save everyone.]

Subaru felt disappointed in himself. He now knows what Crusch is talking about.

[Subaru: I want to help Emilia-sama to become ruler. To have her wishes fulfilled.]

Subaru cried, [Subaru: I don't want to lose anyone!]

[Crusch: And you are expected to become Emilia-sama's knight? You're weak. You lacked the resolve. And you lacked in the charisma to persuade us to join the cause.]

Subaru makes a left fist and tries to find determination, [Subaru: You aren't wrong there. I want to become stronger. I want to protect Emilia. I want to protect everyone. I want to protect this world. I want to become a hero. I hate myself for being this pathetic.]

[Crusch: Then show us you can be a strong hero, Natsuki Subaru. Show us you are willing to become a knight to protect your princess. A hero never falters. A hero never gives up. A knight never abandons their king. And only then, will we aid your cause.]

With those words, Subaru tries to find the courage and determination to save the world and his people, [Subaru: Alright, I will become stronger. I will protect Emilia-sama. I want to become her knight. I will become a hero...to protect everyone and...this world...and eliminate...those god-darn Witch Cultists and all of the rest of the world's problems!]

Subaru slams his left fist into the middle of his chest as a sign of dedication.

Crusch's neutrally serious expression turned into a positive smirk, [Crusch: Mmm!], then said seriously, [Crusch: You better not back down on your words.]

With Subaru as a person out of the way, Crusch goes back to the main topic at hand.

[Crusch: Alright, now about the proposed alliance your caretaker and girlfriend gave us. Here is the deal: We help you, you help us. Any time you need assistance, we can grant you it but any time we need assistance, we'll need people like you. Fifty percent of the magic crystal mines of the Elior Great Forest will be shared among us, and apparently, we need Roswaal's permission to do that, and if either Emilia or I win this race, we'll grant each other the wishes we desire with the possibility of our two camps co-leading this land. We'll help defrost Emilia's forest so her people can live again and we'll discourage racism and discrimination in this world.]

[Crusch: Our desires are to disband the pact of the Dragon to create a nation that doesn't need a higher being to defend us. While we understand that the Dragon holds many contributions to Lugnica, we believe that the citizens of Lugnica are able to stand up for themselves and rule for their own.]

Subaru smiled seriously, [Subaru: Among all of the other camps who are out for their own selfishness and greed, you are the more likable one. Fighting for everyone's freedom? I'm okay with that. If I wasn't already dedicated to make Emilia-tan ruler, you'd be the second one I choose. I'm all in it for this alliance.]

Crusch appreciates the compliment, stands up, and reaches her hand towards Rem's torso.

[Crusch: Then it is a deal.]

Rem happily accepts Crusch's handshake.

Crusch also approaches Subaru and Subaru shakes her hand too.

Subaru bows down, [Subaru: Thank you very much. A-and my apologies for my behavior earlier. It was just that I—]

[Crusch: It's fine. Everyone has their bad days.]

[Felix: So you are a good guy after all.]

Subaru replies back to Felix, [Subaru: I've been saying it all along. Just because I have a bad aura like those weirdos doesn't mean I am one nor would I ever join their stupid witch-loving group.]

Subaru punches his left hand with confidence.

[Subaru: I'd rather die than to be converted into one of them. I want them all dead.]

[Crusch: Allow me to make one correction, Natsuki Subaru. Depending on the numbers, we do not have the numbers to eliminate the Witch Cult. So, have any clues as to where the Witch Cult is lurking? Any estimations on the attack? What's your purpose for eliminating them?]

Subaru is trying to find a way how to answer those questions as he doesn't know if the Witch of Envy will let him be specific and he doesn't want to trigger her in front of new allies.

[Subaru: Hmm... Well, my beloved Rem here, she lost her family and her kind have suffered from the Witch Cult 10 years ago and her sister's horn. And Emilia-sama... I hate the way people treat her because of the resemblance of the Witch and the association the Witch Cultists have with the Witch. Those lunatics are a whole world problem itself, ruining the lives of many good people, taking away their happiness, love, laughs, and friends. Instead of just being a lazy-good-for-nothing loser, I want to do something useful in my life.]

[Subaru: I estimate the attack will take place in a few days once word of the Royal Candidates gets out and Emilia returns to the mansion. I once noticed a suspicious-looking cave on the way out of Arlam Village.]

[Crusch: Can you be more specific?]

[Subaru: I don't expect any more than twenty cultists. No, likely less. One of them, I'm guessing a higher up. Sorry, I wish I could explain what I mean but—]

[Crusch: The numbers would be fine but a Sin Archbishop may be too much than we can ask for. Alright, I'll grab some men and we'll be on our way. Don't make us regret our alliance or we'll call it off.]

[Subaru: So, you'll believe me?]

[Crusch: Do not make us regret this. Rem vouched for you and several of your comrades. So you joined the Emilia Camp a month ago, I heard. What is your personal experience with your comrades at Emilia's Camp in your honesty? Do you trust everyone? Will they be able to defend themselves?]

Even though Crusch did read about how Subaru felt about each of his comrades, those are outdated and Crusch wants to hear what Subaru currently thinks about his friends.

[Subaru: I at the very least completely trust Emilia, my beloved Rem here, and her sister Ram. Emilia is a spirit mage contracted with Puck and he is like a father to her but I swear, Puck can be unreliable at times even though he's supposed to be protecting Emilia with his life. He's gonna come out when it's already too late.]

Subaru remembers how beastly Puck was in his previous two loops and Puck did nothing to protect anyone. Subaru didn't mention that Puck does have his limits.

[Subaru: Beatrice is like a little sister and a teacher. She taught me the spell Shamak but she's quite a shut-in, being in that library of hers all the time. Rem's sister Ram is like an older sister to me, one who likes to throw random insults at me at times when we work but she's a good educational and martial arts teacher when she's not tired out. I've been co-working with her most of the time in the mansion. She's very loyal to Roswaal-sama. And speaking of him, while I do appreciate Roswaal-sama for letting me stay and work at his mansion, I swear he's usually not there when we need him the most or he comes in way too late, no offense Rem.]

Rem is unsure if she should be insulted with Subaru's feelings towards Roswaal but said, [Rem: None taken...]

[Crusch: So you also have mixed feelings for the person you are working with.]

Surbaru was surprised to hear those words. Surely Rem was just as loyal as Ram is, [Subaru: Wait, what?! Wait, Rem...]

Rem stumbled, trying to explain, [Rem: I-I, well...]

[Crusch: So, is there no one in your group that is reliable enough to respond to a supposed attack? For this alliance?]

[Rem: I can get my Sister to help for sure.]

[Subaru: I don't want Emilia-tan to get worried so I would rather not tell her what's going on.]

Felix was disappointed in them, [Felix: Sheesh, you are all so hopeless.]

[Crusch: I hope I'm working with the right people. Do not make us regret this. We are putting our lives on the line for a rival camp, alliance or not.]

Crusch shouldn't have too many worries, working with someone that can Return by Death. Subaru will make sure they'll...

[Subaru: Don't worry. I'll make sure you will not regret it. Let us all return alive safely.]

[Rem: I'm going with you.]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Rems feels mixes of struggles and confidences in her, [Rem: I'll make those scoundrels pay for taking away my parents, my sister's only horn, giving my dear Subaru-kun so much unnerving stress, and ruining the lives of many others.]

Subaru doesn't want to lose Rem again but... [Subaru: Okay, please be careful. I don't want to lose you. Losing you would bring me so much pain and you're my only love and support.]

[Rem: I'll be careful for you, darling. Don't worry. We'll also get Sister to help us.]

Subaru nodded confidently, [Subaru: Mmm! I don't want to lose any of you. That also goes for you all too. You all honestly mean well to me too. I'll make sure you all come back safely alive.]

Subaru also said that towards Crusch, Felix, and Wilhelm with confidence and honesty, vaguely hinting at his Return by Death ability that Crusch and Wilhelm were able to pick up on. Hearing those words, their worries were dropped. Learning about the mysterious ability Subaru has and the kind of person Subaru is, Crusch is putting her faith in Subaru.

[Crusch: I appreciate the concern. Very well. Wait patiently until everything is ready.]

In the original third loop two timelines ahead, Subaru and Rem failed to get help from any of the camps until the next loop. However, because of Rem, the Emilia Camp and Crusch Camp have successfully formed an alliance and now, the Crusch Camp, specifically Crusch Karsten and Wilhelm van Astrea, and Felix Argyle will help Subaru and Rem eliminate the Witch Cult threat that lingers by Arlam Village's doorstep.

#### Section 05: After the newly created alliance...

Subaru stares out of a window in his and Rem's guest room, hands on the window shelf, giving out a sigh, [Subaru: Ehhhh...]

He's feeling a bit nervous. The Emilia Camp is at risk of destruction.

At the same time, he is also feeling confident. With this new alliance, perhaps it will be the end of the (Sloth faction of the) Witch Cult and avenge everyone who has fallen prey to the Witch Cult.

[???: Are you alright, dear?]

Subaru turns his head and twist his body to the left, seeing his favorite blue-haired oni. She seems to be worried.

Rather than showing his worrying side, Subaru put up a tough act, [Subaru: Don't worry, Babe, Natsuki Subaru is going to save your sister and everyone in the village.]

Rem smiles with her eyes closed and her head down, then looked at Subaru with a bittersweet happy face, [Rem: You don't need to put up an act, darling. I know you are worried. I am too. The Witch Cult is actually coming?]

Subaru drops his act and looks back into the window, staring into the House of Karsten's courtyard, [Subaru: I'm sorry. You know I've never seen the Witch Cult before until... Ah, I'm afraid of what might happen if I tell you and I wish I could tell you what I mean. You must think I was crazy.]

Without trying to hint too much that she knows about Subaru's Return by Death and using the knowledge she knows that Subaru at least knows, [Rem: I understand and I believe you. There are some things you personally are able to experience that none of us are able to and I'm pretty sure you-know-who won't let you tell you. It's why you did what you had to do four days after you came to Roswaal-sama's mansion: To protect us.]

Subaru slowly nods, [Subaru: Mmm...]

[Rem: It makes me wonder how much you have been suffered so far. I'm scared, not just because of what's coming up, but...whatever you've been through so far...]

[Subaru: I've been... I've been in so much emotional pain. I don't want to lose you or anyone else. You are so precious to me. Super precious. Rem, I... I want to let you know that... Even though there is still a place in my heart for...you know, I...I love you the most, more than anything in the world...]

Rem's eyes were enlightened but she is anxious.

Subaru has now revealed his true feelings to Rem while she is still alive. Subaru's feelings for Rem kept growing and growing over the days and over every loop. He fell too much in love with Rem, more than Emilia, that losing Rem brings too much emotional pain.

[Subaru: The thought of losing you, it hurts... It hurts so much.]

Subaru has been vaguely hinting back at his past few experience and Rem is able to pick that up. Rem wonders how many times she died for Subaru but still...

With both of her hands together, Rem slowly approaches Subaru, [Rem: I'll try to be extra careful...for you, but...I'm not going to stay behind. We are doing this together...not only I'm worried about everyone else, but...because I too—]

Rem gently embraces Subaru's body from behind, [Rem: —love you more than anything in the world... I always will.]

Subaru feels the warmth of Rem's body pressing against his back. It is a soft, warm feeling that he wishes would never go away, [Subaru: Mmm...]

Outside of their guest room, Wilhelm was hiding behind a wall, eavesdropping from the hallway. He was initially here since was curious after hearing hints about Subaru's Return by Death in their conversation but hearing the love Subaru and Rem have for each other, Wilhelm was reminded of the bond he and his wife used to have.

When he was a young man 40 years ago, Wilhelm Trias—his original name before marriage—would occasionally find a beautiful girl in a green dress with long beautiful red hair by a flower field among ruins. Theresia van Astrea was her name. She loved flowers. Despite her appearance, she was also a powerful swordswoman, bearing the title of Sword Saint (剣聖 _Kensei_ ) at the time who fought in the Demi-human Wars.

Wilhelm Trias also fought in the Demi-human Wars. His masterful and fearsome skill in the art of swordsmanship in the Demi-human Wars made him known as the Sword Oni (剣鬼 _Kenki_ ).

After the final duel between Wilhelm and Theresia, they fell in love and got married. Wilhelm took his wife's family name, becoming an honorary Astrea. However, tragedy struck when his beloved wife was devoured by one of the Three Great Mabeasts (三大魔獣 _Sandai Majū_ , also known as the "Three Great Magic Beasts" or the "Three Great Demon Beasts") in a battle against the creature. It was known as the White Whale (白鯨 _Hakugei_ ).

Wilhelm van Astrea fell into grief ever since he lost his beloved wife. He can sympathize with Subaru losing his beloved Rem.

Rem and Subaru were having a lovely moment together while Wilhelm was reminiscing the tragedy of his wife.

Wilhelm approaches Subaru and Rem as the lovely couple unlocks their lips from each other...

[Wilhelm: I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?]

Rem released Subaru as they turn around to look at Wilhelm. Subaru held Rem's right hand with his left hand.

Wilhelm bowed down, [Wilhelm: Pardon my intrusion.]

Subaru felt embarrassed, scratching the back of his head with his right hand, [Subaru: You know, it's not nice sneaking up on a couple of lovebirds, but it's fine. Anything that happened?]

[Wilhelm: Nothing in particular yet. It's just, seeing you two—so much in love—reminds me of my old days with my wife.]

[Rem: Your wife? What was she like?]

[Wilhelm: Theresia was a beautiful woman. A fine swordswoman at that, bearing the title of Sword Saint at the time. My wife—I loved her more than anything in the world... She lost her life in a battle... I know what it's like to lose a loved one.]

[Subaru: Wilhelm-san... Sorry to hear that.]

Subaru nods his head. He can feel Wilhelm's pain of grief. Subaru has experienced the grief of losing the one he loved most two times now.

[Subaru: If anything happens to my beautiful Rem...and if I'm unable to do anything to save her...]

Subaru's sad emotions are all over the place.

Rem looks at her depressed-looking boyfriend, [Rem: Subaru-kun...]

[Wilhelm: Love and cherish your beloved one.]

[Subaru: Yes...]

[Rem: I will also forever love and cherish my beloved Subaru-kun. He means everything to me. Saved me from my longtime of darkness.]

Even though Rem shouldn't, she thinks about the horrible experiences he initially had with Subaru, [Rem: I'm sorry for breaking down earlier. We had a tragic experience together when I first met him. I—]

[Subaru: You don't need to him if it will—]

While still holding Subaru's left hand with her right hand, Rem puts her left hand to her chest and said in a sad tone, [Rem: Before we got together, I once accused my beloved Subaru-kun of being a potentially bad person and four days after meeting him, I hurt him gravely when he was out looking after us, trying to protect us.]

[Wilhelm: I know. You told us that story. I'm sorry.]

Rem starts tearing up, [Rem: Remembering that awful night how I treated the one who I now love more than anything in the world...it hurts me, so much. I occasionally get nightmares about that horrible night, seeing myself hurt my dearly beloved Subaru-kun.]

[Subaru: Rem, please. Try not to think about that awful past. You're going to make me cry, seeing you cry.]

Rem apologized to her beloved one, holding his left hand, [Rem: I'm sorry, dear. It's still hard dealing with this trauma of guilt.]

Subaru released his left hand from Rem's grip and wrapped his left arm around Rem's left shoulder, pulling Rem into her as Rem embraces him, crying into her dearly beloved's butler outfit.

While Rem was feeling Subaru's body warmth, Rem asked Wilhelm, [Rem: What was your relationship...with your wife?]

Wilhelm closed his eyes and had his arms behind his back, [Wilhelm: Some relationships start nice, others, not so much. I'm sorry what you two have been through. My wife and I had our moments together. We had our duels.]

Wilhelm unbuttons his black butler blazer, takes off the left side of his butler blazer and unbuttons his white dress shirt. Wilhelm reveals a bandaged wound on his left shoulder. The inner layers of the bandage are stained with blood.

Rem and Subaru are shocked and worried. They wondered why is covered in so many bandages... And the bloodstains...

[Subaru: How did that happen to you? Does it hurt?]

[Wilhelm: This scar was left by my dearest wife.]

Rem grew worried and took a few steps towards Wilhelm, releasing her embracement from Subaru, [Rem: That's terrible. Let me heal that for—]

Wilhelm explained, [Wilhelm: This wound cannot be healed. It was dealt by an opponent who possessed the Divine Protection of the Death God].

[Subaru: In other words, your wife gave you that scar and it cannot be healed?]

Wilhelm nodded.

An unhealable wound. The power of the Divine Protection of the Death God (死神の加護 Shinigami no Kago) prevents wounds from being healed.

The power of this Divine Protection increases the closer the user is to the target, and the user can even reopen wounds others have if they are close enough and were originally inflicted by them. If the wound expands so does the effect of the protection, if the wound was a light cut on the finger and the target cut off said finger this new wound becomes the target of the protection. The effects disappear if the user dies.

[Subaru: Does it hurt? Why did she do it?]

[Wilhelm: My wife did not want me to interrupt her in her final battle. She was going to close it when our goals were completed but...she never made it back alive and I had this since then.]

He then says about his wife, [Wilhelm: Do I hate my wife for giving me this scar? No. This scar, to me, is the symbol of our love. Missing her every day, I treasure this scar as a reminder of my love for her.]

[Rem: How tragic...yet...beautiful, in a way... I'm so sorry. As for me, I laid my own weapon on Subaru-kun and... It's just so hard for me to forgive myself yet Subaru-kun...]

Wilhelm puts on the left sleeves of his shirt and blazer and buttons them back up. He then flattens his outfit straight with his hands, getting the creeds out of them.

[Subaru: I've forgiven Rem from our misunderstanding and we've gotten closer ever since then, learned more about each other, laughed with each other... Honestly, while I've been in love with our royal candidate, I've grown very fondly of Rem and we fell in love over the week ever since that misunderstanding.]

Subaru wraps his left hand around Rem again, [Subaru: Emilia-tan is still very important to me and while I still have feelings for her, Rem is the most important person in the world to me and I can't live without her.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun...]

[Subaru: Without Rem, I would probably have completely lost my sanity by now and I would have lost my path, unable to be saved. She's my one and only love and support in this cruel world. I'm glad I fell in love with her. Even though our past hurts her gravely, I'm half-glad it happened since we were able to fall in love together this much, and half-sad it gave her trauma.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun... And even though I didn't want Subaru-kun to accept my love for him, he loved me anyway. Subaru-kun is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in the whole wide world ever since Sister, and I'm hurting because of my past guilt with him. I don't know what I would do without him. I'm more than just a caretaker for him. He's family to me.]

Against Subaru's chest, Rem starts crying again, [Subaru: —As you are to me too.]

[Wilhelm: Such young love. I can see that you two are a perfect match; perfect pieces of a puzzle. I can sense that you two share a bond stronger than my own with my own wife. Again, sorry to hear that your relationship didn't start well but I'll give my prayer to you both that your relationship will continue to blossom as you both grow older. You two are not married yet?]

With Emilia also in mind, [Subaru: Well, Rem and I... It's true while we both love each other very much and see each other as family, we have a dream of having a happy future together with the two of us and Emilia. Are polygamous marriages are a thing in this world?]

[Wilhelm: Marriages between more than two party members are allowed but honestly unless if the three of you already have a healthy balanced relationship, I highly discourage you both trying to go for such a thing.]

Subaru and Rem struggled trying to get Emilia into their polygamous arrangement within these past several weeks.

[Subaru: But—]

Rem interrupts, [Rem: With the way everyone else treats Emilia-sama, and I sadly used to be one of those people, Subaru-kun and I want to give Emilia-sama a happy future with us together, but she keeps turning down on our proposal and we don't understand why.]

[Wilhelm: Then I advise you that you should leave her be. Have you consulted her on her true feelings in the matter?]

[Subaru: Well, umm...]

[Wilhelm: The bond that you two share is a perfect match. I can see it. As for Emilia-sama... Well, I do not know the relationship between the three of you that well but if she cannot connect to you both the same way you two connect, and if you try forcing your way into her heart or vice-versa, everything will fall apart. The perfect bond that you two possess will crumble.]

[Subaru: Well, thanks for the philosophy anyway.]

Rem was thinking about it, feeling sad, [Rem: I suppose you are right. But, isn't there something we can do?]

[Wilhelm: You two have a balanced relationship and I prefer you two stay that way. Perhaps one day, there will be someone for Emilia-sama if she wishes for romance but given she bears a similar appearance to the witch, who knows. Forgive me if I'm being rude.]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru doesn't want to give up on Emilia but if he has no choice, he might have to.

[Rem: It was Subaru's dream. My dream too. I wanted to do for Subaru-kun to help atone for my past sins involving him.]

After thinking about it, [Subaru: It will be alright, Rem. As long as I still have you, I'm happy. I promised your sister that I would give you the happiness you've been needing for a long time, with or without Emilia-tan. I just hope that Emilia-tan will find her true happiness someday if not with us. Besides, you have done so much for me. Saving everyone from the upcoming threat should help the atonement you wanted.]

[Rem: Okay, darling. When this is all over, let's get married.]

[Subaru: Oh!], Subaru was not expecting to get a straight-forward marriage proposal right away.

Normally, Rem would have rather asked him and asked if they should try to get Emilia to marry them but with Wilhelm in front of them after the conversation they had, it wouldn't have been the right time to ask to try to go for a polygamy again.

Regardless, Subaru nodded to Rem's proposal and accepted it. Despite the things that were said, Subaru would like to try Emilia at least one more time as a polygamous marriage proposal before marrying Rem solo. Knowing Emilia, she would reject the proposal and she would likely just want Subaru and Rem to get married without her.

They may have been in a relationship for less than three weeks, which is usually too early to consider spousehood but with the perfect bond Subaru and Rem both shared within these weeks that continues to grow stronger and stronger, they already decided what they want to do for their future and their future is sealed.

Subaru then bowed down to Wilhelm: [Subaru: Thank you for checking up on us, Wilhelm-san.]

The humbled old man feels a bit overwhelmed with kindness, [Wilhelm: No problem. It was nice getting to know you both better. Subaru-dono, I give you my sincerest apologies for everything earlier.]

Subaru feels humbled too and said modestly, [Subaru: No, I should be the one to apologize. I wish I could tell you what's been going on with me lately and I've been under so much stress as to what's coming. I shouldn't have burst out like that. You all didn't deserve that from me. You all mean well to me and Rem. Even though it was under a contract, thank you for taking care of us.]

Subaru bowed down to Wilhelm for a second in a thankful manner.

[Subaru: I hope the relationship between our camps continue to grow strong. Sorry that we don't have too many reliable people in our camp other than us and Sis but I hope that changes. Getting Emilia-tan or Crusch-san to be ruler will be our goal for now on so that everyone in the world can live in peace.]

Wilhelm nodded in an agreement, then said, [Wilhelm: In that case, I'll leave you two lovebirds be. My sincere apology for interrupting whatever you two were doing.]

Wilhem bowed again with his left hand across his chest.

As Wilhelm was leaving Subaru's and Rem's guest room, [Subaru: It's alright. Thank you for this discussion. It was also nice getting to know you more. Again, I'm sorry for what happened to your beloved wife.]

As Subaru bowed to Wilhelm and Wilhelm looked back from the doorway, [Wilhelm: I appreciate your humbleness. And I pray for the future of you two.]

Rem bowed as well, [Rem: Thank you so much. I'm also dearly sorry for the loss of your beloved wife.]

Wilhelm nodded and left with a sweet grin on his face...or at least he would be he has one more thing to say...

[Wilhelm: One more thing...]

Subaru and Rem wondered.

[Wilhelm: If you two plan on having children, always love and cherish them. Give them the happiness they need as they grow up and teach them right.]

As Rem is holding onto Subaru's left hand with her right hand, they smiled together, looking into each other's eyes, then looked back at Wilhelm.

[Subaru: We will.]

[Rem: We'll forever love and cherish our children forever, just as much as we love each other.]

Looking at each other again with a smile on their faces, Subaru then turned his away from them. His face reddened as he places his right hand at the back of his head.

[Subaru: Sheesh, this is getting embarrassing.]

Rem happily wondered, [Rem: What's wrong, my dear Subaru-kun?]

Subaru responded with an embarrassing chuckle as Rem also gave a happy chuckle.

Wilhelm nodded with a soft grin on his face, then left the two lovebirds alone.

Despite leaving with a positive expression, Wilhelm's eyes are filled with regret with the last thing he said to Rem and Subaru. He's thinking about the problems he had with his descendants...

#### Section 06: The cavalry has arrived!

Crusch and her knight Felix were able to assemble a decent army of knights of the Kingdom Army (王国軍 _Ōkoku-gun_ , can also be translated to "Royal Army"). About 30 trained soldiers in total to deal with the upcoming Witch Cult threat.

There is a caravan of four carriages outside the House of Karsten with Earth Dragons attached to them.

Subaru and Rem saw the caravan of knights from the window of their guest room.

Wilhelm summoned Subaru and Rem to meet with Crusch and Felix in the courtyard.

[Subaru: Crusch-san, welcome back.]

[Crusch: Will this be enough to deal with your problem?]

[Subaru: If they are trained well enough.]

[???: So, you must be Natsuki Subaru and his caretaker that Crusch-sama told us about.]

A middle-aged Kingdom Knight Captain approached them.

[Knight Captain: Rumored has it that the Witch Cult is planning an attack, not just from your mouth, but from other various sources. We'll put a stop to them before they reach their target.]

[Subaru: Ah, thank you.]

[Knight Captain: If we're lucky, we might avoid the White Whale.]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: White Whale?]

Subaru is unfamiliar with the creature this Kingdom Knight Captain spoke of.

[Wilhelm: —]

Wilhelm's eyes shook anxiously hearing the name of the creature spoken from the knight captain's mouth.

[Knight Captain: There were also rumors about the White Whale lurking around the Lifaus Plain but if we're lucky, we'll avoid it. But it is something we all would like to slay someday but we don't have the firepower to do that at the moment.]

The sound of it does make Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm nervous and Subaru is curious since he never saw the creature.

[Crusch: Just in case if it's there, we'll hold off until evening. Natsuki Subaru, any idea about the White Whale?]

Subaru was confused, [Subaru: Not at all. My first time ever hearing about it.]

Using her Divine Protection of Wind Indication, no wind was blowing from Subaru, indicating that Subaru is not lying and is really oblivious to the White Whale.

[Crusch: I see...]

Crusch is aware of Subaru's Return by Death so Crusch can assume that Subaru was lucky not to encounter the White Whale in any of his previous time loops.

Felix was surprised although, he doesn't know about Subaru's Return by Death, [Felix: I'm surprised you never heard of the White Whale, one of the Three Great Mabeasts.]

Subaru was intrigued, [Subaru: One of the Three Great Mabeasts? So I take it that it's stronger than the mabeasts I once fought in a forest.]

With that said about it being a mabeast, the witch's scent that surrounds Subaru could be a problem. It does get worse every time he revives in the same spot.

[Crusch: So, Natsuki Subaru, are you gonna get involved in this fight?]

Subaru answered, [Subaru: Of course! Rem's sister Ram trained me pretty decently in martial arts. Wilhelm-san too in swordsmanship. I want to be able to protect my people too and I'll be sure everyone comes out alive.]

Crusch nods seriously. Knowing about Subaru's Return by Death and Subaru as a person, Crusch has no worries.

The young man who can change destiny will be able to protect them.

[Crusch: I'll also grant you two a gift. One of our fine Earth Dragons from the stables.]

#### Section 07: Picking out an Earth Dragon

Felix brought Subaru and Rem to the Earth Dragon stables. Subaru and Rem were browsing through domesticated Earth Dragons. They came in various colors and species.

While Subaru was looking for one, he came across a sharp-looking pitch-black Earth Dragon and it caught his attention, [Subaru: —].

[???: Grr...]

The creature stared back at Subaru with a light growl. It seemed interested in Subaru.

[Subaru: Mmmmmm...]

Rem wondered, [Subaru: Subaru-kun, is something wrong?] 

Subaru has taken to a liking with this one as it stares into his eyes with its yellow eyes.

Subaru made his decision, [Subaru: Nah... This one just kinda caught my eye.]

Subaru wondered as he stared at the beautiful, pitch-black Earth Dragon, [Subaru: Hey...you're the Earth Dragon I met at the mansion a while back, aren't you?]

Subaru is reaching his right hand out, attempting to pet the creature. At Subaru's side, REm was a little startled and was instantly tempted to pull back Subaru's hand. But father than Rem could stop her loved one, the Earth Dragon nuzzled its nose against Subaru's right hand.

The Earth Dragon seems to be interested in Subaru, [Subaru: ...Looks like this is number one.]

Rem was shocked it accepted Subaru, [Rem: I am surprised. I believe this Earth Dragon is from an especially proud breed... I was concerned it might eat your hand, darling.]

Subaru wasn't thinking at the moment, [Subaru: Okay, maybe I was a little careless just now!]

Subaru then told Felix, [Subaru: Ferris, I'm picking this one. It's like love at first sight.]

While Subaru and Rem were able to bond pretty nicely after their original misunderstanding event, it seems like this Earth Dragon and Subaru were able to bond pretty quickly in an instant. Almost like they were made for each other.

[Felix: Yes, yes. Ohhh, nice pick. Subawu-kyun, you really are quite shameless... Also, don’t say 'love at first sight'; you’ll make your dear Rem-chan pout.]

Rem responded, [Rem: I am not pouting. I will get along with it properly. I can do it.]

Rem glares into Pastrache as Pastrache glares back at her, [Rem: Mmmmmm...]

But of course from Subaru's eyes, the type of love he feels for this Earth Dragon is different from the romantic love Subaru has for Rem.

[Subaru: What's up with you two?], Subaru wonders as he stares at the two glaring pairs.

Rem turns away with her arms crossed and eyes closed, feeling a bit agitated, [Rem: Nothing, dear...]

#### Section 09: Riding through the White Mist of Oblivion

After everything was carefully assembled, a caravan of Kingdom Knights, Crusch's Camp, and Subaru and Rem traveled into the large plains of Lifaus during sunset.

Crusch Karsten, her knight Felix Argyle, and her butler Wilhelm van Astrea, as well as Subaru, and Rem are riding in one of the canvased dragon carriages, being carried by Subaru's chosen Earth Dragon, who he named Pastrache. The name comes from the name of the main canine companion of Marie Louise de la Ramée's [_A Dog of Flanders_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Dog_of_Flanders).

The Kingdom Knights are gathered in the other three canvased dragon carriage.

As Subaru, who was sitting along the right wall of a canvased carriage, was staring into the plains as the world's glowing star set, Rem leaned against his left shoulder and held Subaru's left hand with her right hand.

Subaru turned his head to see that adorable precious face of his beloved one on his shoulder, [Subaru: Rem...]

[Rem: Are you nervous, dear?]

[Subaru: A little bit still. I don't want to lose anyone.]

He smiled in a bittersweet manner, [Subaru: I don't want to lose you or that adorable face of yours.]

Rem blushed sweetingly with that compliment.

Without realizing it, Subaru accidentally referenced the demise of his beloved Rem from the previous loop who was tortured in the face by her own weapon before she died.

[Crusch: We should be in Roswaal-sama's domain before sunrise. Natsuki Subaru, is that enough time before the Witch Cult is estimated to attack?]

While embracing his blue-haired girlfriend, Subaru responded to Crusch, [Subaru: Yeah, they'll likely strike some time after sunrise.]

Subaru takes out his flip phone from his right pants pocket to check the time.

Crusch, Felix, and Wilhelm were cur kind of device Subaru is weilding in his right hand.

[Felix: Hmm?]

[Crusch: Natsuki Subaru, what is that thing?]

It's the time Subaru is showing his flip phone to Crusch's group. Rem has written a note to Wilhelm and Crusch that Subaru had a device that stored photos of his world but never explained it in detail.

Subaru tried explaining it in a way that Crusch and the others would understand, [Subaru: Well, umm... It is a one-of-a-kind multi-featured functioning metia that umm...]

Using her Divine Protection of Wind Indication, Crusch can tell that Subaru is trying to explain his device a bit poorly, [Crusch: A wind is blowing by you.]

Subaru tried explaining, [Subaru: Well, umm...]

[Crusch: We heard that you were an outworlder. That is a strange device you brought into this world.]

Subaru was surprised and wondered, [Subaru: Rem told you?]

As Rem was holding onto Subaru's left arm, she explained, [Rem: Sorry dear, I had to explain to them what kind of person you were in order to gain our trust.]

This is Felix's first time hearing about Subaru, [Felix: Really? You never told Ferri-chan that? How cruel of you guys to keep it secret from Ferri-chan. Nya!]

Subaru explained, [Subaru: Anyway, I'm just checking the time— In my homeland's time zone. Not actually a magical device but rather a piece of mobile computer technology.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun and I have taken pictures together with it. You should see photos of his world. It's amazing and beautiful.]

Subaru put away flipped his phone down and put away his phone, [Subaru: Maybe later. I want to get some rest with you for now, my dear.]

Subaru leans his left cheek on Rem's right cheek. Rem closed her eyes happily, trying to cuddle up to her "fiancé."

Felix was captivated by the adorableness of the pair, [Felix: You two are sooooooo adorable! Nya! And that is an oddly interesting piece of device you got there. You are quite interesting yourself.]

[Subaru: Yeah, well... I'm just an ordinary guy brought into a strange world. I'm still trying to figure things out myself. There are some things going on with me that I'm unable to explain and there are still many things I don't know about. Like I'm just now learning about this White Whale creature that was rumored to be around here.]

Crusch was using her Divine Protection of Wind Indication to make sure he wasn't lying and no wind was passing by Subaru.

[Felix: Anyway, so if we're lucky, we can avoid the White Whale! Nya!]

Wilhelm seems to be feeling stress. Hearing that creature's name, he crunches his fists as his fists vibrate.

Subaru noticed Wilhelm's reaction, [Subaru: Are you alright, Wilhelm-san?]

Wilhelm suppressed his feelings and said calmly, [Wilhelm: Ah, I'll be fine.]

Crusch told her elderly butler, [Crusch: I can understand how you feel. We'll get the White Whale when the time is right. Let's just focused on this one mission.]

Subaru and Rem are curious and worried about Wilhelm. Seems like Wilhelm has a grudge against this White Whale creature.

As the caravan was passing through the Lifaus Plain, they were then passing near a giant tree as night time hit. There were many forks in the road that surround this tree but they'll head straight through.

Subaru took notice of this huge tree, [Subaru: My gosh, that tree is huge.]

Crusch explained, [Crusch: That there is the Great Flugel Tree. It's been here for 400 years.]

[Subaru: You'll never find trees that huge in my homeworld.]

Crusch was curious to learn more about Subaru, [Crusch: So Subaru, tell us more about yourself and the world you come from.]

[Subaru: Well, I umm...]

Right when Subaru was going to explain his homeworld, the area started to fog up at night.

[Felix: Crusch-sama!]

The Crusch Camp members grew warry.

[Crusch: Darn it, is it here?]

Wilhelm was feeling anxious and a bit of anger, [Wilhelm: The White Whale?]

[Crusch: Everyone, hold it. Brace yourselves. Keep your eyes peeling.]

Subaru was flabbergasted, [Subaru: Whoa-wha-wait... What is going on? But it's just a fog.]

Rem was very anxious.

[Crusch: The White Whale is nearby.]

[Subaru: Are you serious?]

Subaru took out his flip phone from his right pants pocket, flips it open, and turns on the flashlight feature of his phone.

He also takes note of the current time of Japan when this moment happens just in case something bad happens.

[Subaru: Let's look around to see what's going on. Man it's dark and fog—]

Subaru notices a giant, creepy eye in the distance outside of the canvased carriage.

[Subaru: Yikes, what is that out there?!], Subaru jumped in fear and dropped back down!

The creature hid in the mist.

[Crusch: Darn it!]

Crusch and Wilhelm unsheathed their swords. Subaru has his iron sword with him in its sheath.

There is no way Subaru is capable of fighting such a creature with his low level of skill.

Suddenly, screams can be heard in a carriage behind them and all of its soldiers fell to the ground, injured or bloodied.

Another carriage seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

[Crusch: Everyone, get out now!]

All passengers of the caravan escaped from their carriages.

Rem summoned her morningstar flail while Subaru was gripping the hilt of his iron sword, looking around.

[Subaru: Darn it, I didn't expect this. What are we going to do?]

Rem stands in front of Subaru, [Rem: Subaru-kun, you are not skilled enough to fight this monster. Let me protect you.]

[Subaru: But Rem...]

A low whale noise can be heard in the nearby distance. Subaru couldn't make out where the noise came from.

[Crusch: The White Whale is here so we may as well make our stand. Attack!]

[Wilhelm: This time, I will avenge my wife even at the cost of my life.]

Wilhelm went in search of the White Whale, leaving everyone else behind.

[Felix: Old Man Wil, don't go too f—]

The White Whale made some whale cries in the distance. Sounds of torn flesh can be heard.

It was too dark and too misty to see where Wilhelm and the White Whale were but it seems like Wilhelm is fighting it alone.

However, a group of soldiers were caught in a heavy stream of fog and disappeared without a trace. Subaru noticed this.

[Subaru: What the... What happened to those soldiers?]

Rem wondered, [Rem: What soldiers? There were like...10...15 of us...weren't there?]

Subaru knows that isn't right, [Subaru: Huh, there were 30 soldiers but most of them...]

Rem wondered, [Rem: 30? Was there really that many, dear?]

Rem was feeling a bit nauseous, putting her left hand on her head. She is having trouble trying to think.

Subaru was worried about her, [Subaru: Are you alright, dear?]

Some of the surviving knights were screaming, panicking on the ground, and whimpering.

[Crusch: What are you men doing? Stand up and fight.]

She then said quietly to herself in frustration, [Crusch: Darn it...]

The sounds of flesh being torn by a blade suddenly stopped. What happened to Wilhelm?

[Felix: Old Man Wil?! Where are you?! Old—]

Felix wondered, [Felix: Wait, who was I calling out for again?]

Subaru told Felix, [Subaru: Are you kidding, Ferris, you were just calling out for Wilhelm-san. Where is he?]

Felix wondered, [Felix: Who is Wilhelm-san?]. He places his hands on his head below his cat ears, having a strange headache, [Felix: What is—]

Subaru was flabbergasted by Felix's words, [Subaru: You got to be kidding me! How did you already forget who Wilhelm-san is?]

Rem wondered, [Rem: I... I don't remember who this Wilhelm-san is either. W-what's going on?]

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: What?]

Is he crazy or is everyone turning crazy? How can no one remember Crusch's butler?

Subaru asks Crusch, [Subaru: Crusch-san, do you know what's going on? Do you remember Wilhelm-san?]

[Crusch: I'm unfamiliar with the name. It must be from the mist or the White Whale itself.]

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: Can the White Whale erase people from existence? Then why do I still remember him?]

Rem wondered, [Rem: It must be because you are a special different—]

Suddenly, a large set of wide teeth approach Subaru and Rem. Subaru embraces himself and closes his eyes. As the large set of teeth approached Subaru and Rem were about to chomp on them, a large blade of wind approached them from behind with its trajectory aiming for the White Whale but...

### Updated Loop 4: Battle of the White Whale, Round 2

> This segment WAS going to be adapting Vol. 6 Chapter 5 (Season 1 Episode 18) and onward of the Light Novels until Loop 3's adaptation deviated into original fan content that can complement this new loop.
> 
> This loop will now be covering until the start of the Battle of the White Whale, which is from Vol. 6 Chapter 6 to Vol. 7 Chapter 3 (Season 1 Episode 19). The Battle of the White Whale between this chapter and the next chapter will be playing out the same way it does in the Light Novels (or anime), but Subaru x Rem moments before and after the battle will still be adapted in this chapter and the next chapter respectively.

#### Section 01: Returning to a newly convenient checkpoint?

Subaru, as his arms are embracing for impact, he slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is the guest room Subaru and Rem were staying in and Rem is next to him.

[Subaru: Huh? What just—]

Rem wondered, [Rem: Subaru dear, what just—]

Rem noticed: _The Witch's scent. It increased again..._

It seems that Subaru died.

Rather than respawning back in Lugnica's market street, he respawned in the House of Karsten after their alliance was successfully formed. Subaru is in the guest room with Rem, and Wilhelm just left their guest room.

Seems the Witch of Envy is having mercy on Subaru, updating his checkpoint to a more useful time and place.

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: I'm back...here?]

So, what killed Subaru? Did the White Whale devoured him or was he severed by a sharp wind attack from behind? He didn't even notice there was a magical wind attack going for the White Whale.

Wilhelm was just outside the guest room, leaving them, but he suddenly heard a change in tone from Subaru, [Wilhelm: Hmm?]

This was when Wilhelm was leaving Subaru's and Rem's guest bedroom after he gave 

Wilhelm eavesdrop on Subaru and Rem again. Being aware of Subaru's Return by Death, Wilhelm became a new witness of experiencing an aftereffect of Subaru's Return by Death and this is Rem's second time noticing it today.

Rem was worried about Subaru, [Rem: Something must have happened again, dear.]

[Subaru: Oh, there is one thing I need to tell Crusch. Is she still around?]

Wilhelm enters Subaru's and Rem's guest bedroom, [Wilhelm: Something extra we need to know about. I'll relay this information on Crusch.]

Subaru was surprised Wilhelm was still there, [Subaru: You were there?]

Cutting to the chase, [Subaru: Anyway, what if we encountered a strange creature on our way there? Rumor has it that there is a creature called the White Whale that is lurking around the plains on our way there.]

Wilhelm clenched his fists and looked down with a serious look on his eyes, [Wilhelm: The White Whale...]

Subaru and Rem noticed Wilhelm's frustration, [Rem: Wilhelm-san?]

Wilhelm looked at them, trying to stay calm, [Wilhelm: Sorry about that outburst. Anyway, what are your predictions on when we may encounter this creature?]

Thinking about it, Subaru takes his flip phone from his right pants pocket to check the time?

Subaru has explained once in the previous loop but it looks like he'll have to re-explain it, [Subaru: Oh, it's a multi-purpose functioning device from my homeland. I'm just checking the time and give an estimation from there.]

To Wilhelm, that must be the device that Rem wrote about to Crusch and Wilhelm that can take pictures.

Subaru was in a thinking pose, having his left thumb and index finger on his chin while looking away, [Subaru: I'm thinking we might encounter the creature near the Flugel tree after sometime sunset. I don't have evidence to prove my suspicions but—]

[Wilhelm: Very well. I'll relay this information to Crusch-sama and Ferris right away.]

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: Huh, you are going to assume what I said is true.]

[Wilhelm: We can't take any chances just in case. We'll make sure we are absolutely prepared just in case if we face the creature.]

Regardless of having evidence or not, Wilhelm learning about Subaru's Return by Death ability made Wilhelm assume that they will encounter the White Whale.]

Subaru asks, [Subaru: May I ask? I only heard a little about the White Whale like it's one of the world's Three Great Mabeasts but one rumor that I heard is that...and I don't know if this true or not... Is it capable of erasing people from existence or something?]

[Wilhelm: There have been reports of individuals having amnesia or unknown disappearances in the past involving the White Whale as well as unnamed individuals being comatosed that have yet to awaken. It is said that it possesses powers of Gluttony.]

Wilhelm bows his head and makes his way out the mansion to give the information Subaru knows to Crusch.

Rem was worried about Subaru, [Rem: Is everything alright, dear? Will we be okay?]

Subaru answered, [Subaru: I hope so. Stay by me at all times, okay.]

Rem embraced Subaru's left arm and said, [Rem: I'll never leave your side.]

Subaru said, [Subaru: Sorry that I was asking such a weird thing. Heh, should have asked that sooner.]

[Rem: You didn't know before, did you? I know there are things about you that you aren't allowed to say but... I know for sure that you experience things we have yet to encounter. I'm scared of whatever things you've been going through away from mine and everyone else's perspective. What is the Witch putting you through?]

Rem doesn't try to hide the fact that she knows about her fiancé's Return by Death at this point. At this point, the Witch of Envy won't act on anyone that is suspicious towards Subaru.

Subaru already knew since his previous return that Rem figured out how his ability.

[Subaru: I've always wondered if it was just me but yeah, I wish I could tell you but I'm scared to say anything I'm not allowed?]

[Rem: Have much have you suffered? You can be as vague as possible.]

Subaru thinks back at all of the moments he has died from so far ever since he was spawned into the World of Mana as well as his near-death experiences including being killed by Elsa twice and almost a third time, once by street thugs, dying from the Wolgarm's curse once and almost a second time, almost killed by the Wolgarm Shaman's final attack, froze to death twice by Puck while witnessing the death of his beloved Rem twice and the entire village, and a random White Whale ambush...

[Subaru: Too much, but...as long as I have you, I'll be okay...]

As they embraced and hugged each other, [Rem: I hope so too, dear. I'm sorry for whatever things _she_ has been putting you through. And while I haven't experienced what you've been experiencing, I'm sorry if I've done anything to hurt you.]

Hearing that, Subaru was thinking about the first loop when Rem left him on the dragon carriage later for Subaru to find her dead in the courtyard of Roswaal's mansion.

Subaru cried, [Subaru: Please don't leave me ever again... I don't want to lose you.]

Rem assures Subaru while holding him tightly with her head against his chest, [Rem: I'll always by your side. I won't ever leave your side. I promise.]

#### Section 02: New preparations...

A large caravan arrive at the House of Karsten. There are hundreds of knights this time and one of the other royal candidates seem to be involved too.

named Anastasia Hoshin

Subaru and Rem were once summoned to the courtyard of House Karsten.

Subaru was surprised, [Subaru: Whoa, you did all of this.]

Wilhelm van Astrea stand next to Subaru and Rem, [Wilhelm: With the possibility of the White Whale getting in our way, we needed all the support we can get. We'll be able to take out two threats at once.]

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: You act like that what you say is true.]

Wilhelm, [Wilhelm: Other than you, other various sources say that the White Whale is coming and the Witch Cult are making their move.]

[Subaru: I see. So that explains the huge platoon.]

[???: We'll be joining as well. I'm sure you remember me from the Royal Selection event.]

A young woman with long light purple hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a white long dress with a white fur hat and a white scarf, approached Subaru.

Subaru recognize her, [Subaru: You are—]

[???: Anastasia Hoshin, head of the Hoshin Trading Company. I couldn't sit back and let an alliance to just take credit for slaying the White Whale.]

Subaru knew exactly who that is now and squinted his eyes, [Subaru: Oh, you are the candidate that the Julius jerk works for.]

[Anastasia: That is not nice to say to my knight, although he did gave you quite a beating so I can see why you would be upset.]

[Anastasia: Anyway, we made a deal with Crusch. Not fair that you two are in an alliance.]

[Subaru: At least Crusch and Emilia have goals in mind to help the people of the world.]

[Anastasia: I see that you are under judging us. You would be surprised.]

Anastasia Hoshin is one of the five royal candidates. She hails from the land of Kararagi, being the head of the Hoshin Trading Company. If she becomes ruler of Lugnica, even though Anastasia is a greedy girl, she promises economic prosperity for the country if she is to be selected.

Crusch Karsten approached the group, [Crusch: Natsuki Subaru.]

[Subaru: Crusch-san...]

[Crusch: My apologies for not bringing this up but additionally, because of the possible threat of the White Whale, we are temporarily in an alliance with Anastasia thanks to Wilhelm. Hope you don't mind.]

[Subaru: Well, I wonder how Anastasia could help.]

> In Loop 4 of the original story two lives ahead, Subaru sent Rem to recruit Anastasia before Subaru and Rem formed an alliance with Crusch. Also, before that, in the main story, Subaru was willing to give up and run away with Rem, which in an [alternation to the main story did happen](https://remonwater.wordpress.com/category/extra-novels/).

[Anastasia: Well, I am the 'Boss Lady' of my mercenary group called the Fang of Iron. And my knights will be getting involved.]

A small white cat-like demi-human girl ran towards Anastasia, [???: Mimi and her brothers will be taking down the White Whale!]

> I know I did mention that I won't do third-person talking when it came to Rem, Ram, and Felix, but I like writing it for Mimi.

Subaru was surprised and he couldn't believe what he is looking at, [Subaru: Huh? What is a little girl doing here? Aren't you too young for—]

[Mimi: Mimi happens to almost be an adult! Don't look down on Mimi or Mimi's brothers just because we are small!]

The age of 15 years is generally considered to be adulthood in the World of Mana. Mimi is 14 years old.

[Rem: You are so adorable but how capable are you?]

[Anastasia: The Pearlbaton triplets are both adorable and powerful. You shouldn't underestimate them. They are the vice-captains of my mercenary group for a reason.]

Subaru couldn't believe that something this cute and little could take on a giant whale or the Witch Cult though.

#### Section 03: Before the White Whale Battle...

After Subaru and Rem were introduced to the rest of the mercenary group Fang of Iron (鉄の牙 _Tetsu no Kiba_ ), including the brothers of the Pearlbaton family—Hetaro and Tivy—as well as their mercenary captain who was a wolf beast-human named Ricardo Welkin, the entire legion made their way to Flugel's tree in the middle of Lifaus Plain.

They arrived by sunset, waiting for the White Whale to show up by the Flugel tree.

While they were originally primarily focused on the Witch Cult, with a huge army like this, they might as well _kill two birds with one stone_.

Subaru and Rem stand by Flugel's tree.

Subaru was surprised by the size of this tree up close, [Subaru: It...sure is huuuge!]

[Rem: You seem very happy, Subaru-kun.]

The trunk of the tree is so tall that Subaru cannot see the top of it.

[Subaru: Men are creatures impressed by big, strong stuff by nature. I was pretty impressed the first time I saw an Earth Dragon, but Mother Nature ain't half-bad! That Flugel guy did good work.]

As Subaru touched the tree trunk, Subaru praised the work of the sage said to have planted the tree. Subaru also liked the sage's name, Flugel.

Subaru then seen some carvings on the tree trunk.

[Subaru: Ah, gotta carve someone's name into the trunk, though. We're not students on a field trip, so it's just, well, proper manners. Rem, lend me a carving knife.]

[Rem: Even for you, Subaru-kun—]

Subaru interrupted Rem who was trying to chide him Subaru for his burning attempt, [Subaru: Actually, wait, let's carve a heart and our initials on in it, showing them that the world's greatest legendary couple who has taken down the White Whale has been here. And I wonder if I should also add an E for Emilia just in case if—]

Subaru jokingly wants to carve him and Rem on the tree and was thinking about including Emilia on it even though they know they may not have a chance with Emilia.

[Rem: Subaru-kun, behave yourself, dear. Just because we just got engaged doesn't mean we have to behave like children too.]

[Subaru: I'm just playing around, dear! Hehe!]

Subaru then calms his cheerfulness a bit, [Subaru: Still, I wonder if Emilia-tan will marry us.]

[Rem: Well, I did accept your love for me since I really liked the idea of having a family of half-onis and quarter-elven children and to help atone for the bad things I did to you. That day still hurts me.]

Rem was starting to feel sad, reminding herself of that horrifying day.

[Subaru: I'm sorry you are still suffering from that day. But defeating the White Whale and the Witch Cult would be a great way to help you atone if that guilty trauma of yours hasn't gone away.]

[Rem: I suppose so. Subaru-kun, I love you more than anything in the world. I really do. So much...that it hurts.]

[Subaru: Try not to think about the past, dear. I've also grown to love you more than anything in the world, more than Emilia-tan at this point that...losing you...brings me so much pain. Even though I...]

Subaru stop his words there in case if the Witch of Envy stopped for him.

[Rem: I'm sorry, dear. I'll try to stay alive for you as much as possible. I will always be next to you. But thank you so much for the love and kindness you've given me over the month.]

[Subaru: You're welcome. I just didn't want to see you in so much pain anymore and I loved talking to you.]

[Rem: Same.]

Few seconds later, Subaru asks Rem, [Subaru: Hey, Rem? I know Emilia-tan gets annoyed when we keep asking her and Wilhelm-san wanted us to avoid doing this but if she rejects our polygamous marriage proposal as I don't want to keep bugging her if she doesn't want us, would you be okay if it was just me and you without any elven children among our family? I did promise your sister that I'll take good care of you with or without Emilia-tan.]

[Rem: It's going to be sad having our dreams shattered but would you still be happy to be with just me?]

Subaru gently smiled at Rem, [Subaru: As long as I at least have you, I'm happy. Will you be happy if it's just me and you?]

Rem gently smiled back at her fiancé as she tenderly held Subaru's hands in her hands, [Rem: As long as you are happy, I'm happy.]

Rem's head slowly approached Subaru's head and Rem's lips locked onto Subaru's lips for a few seconds until they release their lips.

The two lovely couple stared into each other's eyes as they smiled. Subaru then chuckled a few seconds later.

[Rem: What's so funny dear?], Rem asked happily.

[Subaru: It's just been nice for us...to have our alone times together without Sis nagging on us all the time.]

Rem chuckles back, [Rem: Well, that's not nice to say about Sister.]

[Subaru: Well, she'll have to accept me as her brother-in-law when we do get married. I really do love her as a sister, I really do, despite all of the insults she likes to throw at me. She is like the sister I never had. You both have been family to me, despite our history together.]

Rem was happy, [Rem: I appreciate the thought. You've also been family to us, even if Sister wouldn't want to admit it.]

Then thinking back on how their first week went, Rem grew a bit sad, bring up this traumatic topic again, [Rem: I wish we did better for you back then. Hurting you, it's like hurting a dear family member.]

Subaru didn't mind, [Subaru: Don't worry. Even families sometimes have their quarrels. Me and my parents, well, I wish they could have scolded me more. I wasn't that good of a kid.]

[Rem: I know, you told me before.]

Setting their love aside, [Rem: Anyway, how much time until the White Whale is supposed to be here?]

Subaru checks the time on his flip phone, [Subaru: I did set the alarm clock on my phone to ring when the White Whale should be here. I made sure to check the time when it—]

Subaru almost triggered the White of Envy but stopped himself at the last moment, blocking his mouth with his left hand.

[Rem: Be careful not to say anything you-know-who won't let you.]

Subaru releases his left hand from his mouth, [Subaru: Yeah, I know.]

Subaru and Rem then noticed Wilhelm was staring into a field of flowers and wondered what Wilhelm was up to. Wilhelm told the story of what happened to his wife again but in more detail. Subaru and Rem learned that his wife was killed by the White Whale, which explained Wilhelm's behavior with the mention of the White Whale. They felt terrible for Wilhelm and Subaru hopes he doesn't lose Rem.

Soon, it was nearly time for the White Whale to show up. Subaru has told Wilhelm and Crusch about his flip phone again in better detail and that he is using an alarm clock on it to "predict" when the White Whale will show up here.

Subaru and Rem were sitting on their chosen Earth Dragon whom Subaru named Pastrache which is named after the dog from Marie Louise de la Ramée's _A Dog of Flanders_. Even though Subaru has received some combat training from Ram and Wilhelm, his training is useless against a giant floating monster so instead, Subaru will be playing the role of being mabeast bait again to lure the White Whale away from the other soldiers in this upcoming battle.

Eventually, Subaru's phone ringed. The ringtone he set for his phone is a [chiptune version](https://youtu.be/-maSGpboZ28) of the [opening theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCbCCqQoWh0) of the [1975 Japanese animated television series adaptation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_of_Flanders_\(TV_series\)) of Marie Louise de la Ramée's _A Dog of Flanders_ titled _Dog of Flanders_ or _Flanders no Inu_ (フランダースの犬, _Furandāsu no Inu_ ).

About 30 seconds later, a knight noticed a shadow of a whale passing by the upper area of the Flugel tree, pointing towards the shadow.

Looking into the night of the sky, a giant whale can be seen from above under the moonlight shine.

WIth some flashy fireworks to light the sky to reveal the White Whale, Crusch Karsten takes charge, [Crusch: Attack! Advance!].

With that said, the battle commences.

> **Author Notes:** The Battle of the White Whale will go as it did in either the web novels, light novels, anime, or manga (whichever version(s) works). With that said, I'm skipping past the Battle of the White Whale but it will be summarized in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #-004, January 12, 2021 (12:00 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** This was the 4th update in the previous chapter. Forgot to turn the 4th loop's notes into blockquote. I'm also making other small grammar fixes and stuff over the night as well as making some adjustments to the alliance demands and reactions in Loop 3 (I also made further adjustments the next midnight too).
>   * Update #-003, January 14, 2021 (2:42 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote more of Loop 3. This includes Subaru's and Rem's love for each other after the alliance was formed as well as a conversation between Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm about their love lives.
>   * Update #-002, January 14, 2021 (11:17 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Changing the magic crystal mining deal from 60% back to 50%. Added forgot to add some sentences like Crusch's and Subaru's handshake after Crusch's and Rem's handshake. Also made several grammar fixes.
>   * Update #-001, January 15, 2021 (9:39 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Extended the Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm conversation a bit more, talking about future children.
>   * Update #000, January 16, 2021 (11:43 p.m. EST): **[Chapter creation]** Moved Loops 3 & 4 from the previous chapter to this newly created chapter and added section names. Also slightly further extended the Subaru, Rem, and WIlhelm conversation and made some grammar fixes.
>   * Update #001, January 17, 2021 (2:31 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote a few sections of Loop 3 including introducing the knights that Crusch recruited and getting an Earth Dragon (Pastrache) for Subaru and Rem (I wonder if I should save that scene for Loop 4).
>   * Update #002, January 17, 2021 (9:54 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Forgot to turn Section 08 of Loop 3 into a subheading. Also removing extra bits at the end but you can see all of the possible story routes/IFs at the series' End Notes.
>   * Update #003, January 19, 2021 (2:16 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote more of Loop 3 of everyone leaving to head towards Roswaal's domain and stopped writing when they encountered a fog, passing by Flugel's tree.
>   * Update #004, January 20, 2021 (12:12 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Finished my own version of Loop 3 but I might make some changes to the ambush. Also wrote little up the "updated" Loop 4 (technically a new Loop 1 in place of Loop 4 since his checkpoint updated).
>   * Update #005, January 20, 2021 (3:57 a.m. EST): **[Major update/Completed?]** Finished writing up to the start of the White Whale Battle. I think this will conclude this chapter. I might do post-White Whale Battle in the next chapter. And no, I'm not writing the White Whale Battle itself since it's gonna go just like in the main story.
>   * Update #006, January 20, 2021 (10:41 p.m. EST): **[Minor update/Completed]** Made some White Whale Pre-Battle edits at the end of the chapter. Also, I'll declare that this chapter is complete and I'll do the post-White Whale Battle stuff in the next chapter along with the Witch Cult of Sloth Battle next chapter.
>   * Update #007, January 20, 2021 (5:23 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Changing from "Grandpa Wil" to "Old Man Wil" in Felix/Ferris' dialogues.
>   * Update #008, January 23, 2021 (5:31 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** I could be wrong but maybe the Great Flugel Tree is not a stump yet (I think that happens after the White Whale or was it already a stump?).
>   * Update #009, January 24, 2021 (12:00 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made some fixes found by tobychevy. Thank you!
>   * Update #010, January 26, 2021 (12:42 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Removing mentioning of the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony. Reading Vol. 8 Ch. 1 and Vol. 9 Ch. 6 of the light novels, I think they are hinting that they haven't heard of a Sin Archbishop of Gluttony until Vol. 9 Ch. 6 after Rem was comatosed.
>   * Update #010, January 30, 2021 (12:42 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Adding "-kyun" after Ferris/Felix's "Subawu".
> 



	9. The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Whale has been defeated! Now that is left is to take out the Sin Archbishop of Sloth that is lurking outside of Arlam Village and his Fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be summarizing what happened in the Battle of the Whale in Vol. 7 Chapters 3–5 of the light novel (anime equivalents being Season 1 Episodes 19–21) and will be adapting Vol. 8 Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2 (anime equivalents being part of Season 1 Episode 22) of the light novel (Season 1 Episode 22 covers Vol. 8 Chapters 1–3).

### Battle of the White Whale

#### Section 01: Summary of the White Whale Battle

While Subaru and Rem were riding on their Earth Dragon Patrache, using the witch's scent from Subaru to bait the White Whale away from as many soldiers as possible, everyone else begun assaulting the White Whale with ranged magical attacks.

Crusch Karsten, known as the Valkyrie or the Goddess of War (戦争の女神 _Sensō no Megami_ ), is a skilled swordswoman who is highly skilled in Wind Magic. She has a powerful wind spell that she can unleash from a swing of her Lion Rampant sword that is nicknamed "One Blow, A Hundred Felled" (百人一太刀 _Hyakunin Hitotachi_ ), which can cut anything in her range of vision with an invisible air blade.

Few of the Pearlbaton Triplets and Captain Ricardo Wilkin of the Fang of Iron can unleash a burst of destructive mana from their mouth, known as Resonance Wave.

And some of the knights would be using mana-powered cannons to blast the White Whale from a distance.

Subaru would also bait the White Whale to the ground so melee attackers like Mercenary Captain Ricardo Wilkin of the Fang of Iron and Wilhelm van Astrea can attack it in melee ranged. Wilhelm has been grinding his sword against the White Whale and even sliced off a fin and an eyeball. Wilhelm was known as the Sword Oni in his younger years for a reason.

However, few dozens of knights were killed by the White Whale. Some of them lost their entire existence and memories of them from other people from the White Whale's Mist of Elimination (消滅の霧 _Shōmetsu no Kiri_ ), a heavy stream of mist. Some soldiers suffered from the White Whale's Mist of Mental Contamination (精神汚染の霧 _Seishinosen no Kiri_ ), which has a similar effect to mana poisoning.

Two weaker clones of the White Whale later appeared.

However, in the end, the main White Whale was slain.

The final blow was delivered by Wilhelm van Astrea. He has avenged his fallen wife.

[Wilhelm: It's over, Theresia. It's finally...]

After slaying the White Whale, Wilhelm dropped his sword, [Wilhelm: Theresia, I...]

Wilhelm's final words for his passed wife after slaying the Mabeast of the Mist were, [Wilhelm: I love you—!!]

The 400 years of terrorization from the Mabeast of the Mist is now over and everyone cheered for their victory of the subjugation of the White Whale.

#### Section 02: The aftermath of the White Whale Battle, Part 1

The White Whale's enormous body rested on its side beneath the Great Flugel Tree. Crusch sliced the giant dead creature's head off. They'll be taking its head as a prize.

While most people were celebrating the destruction of the White Whale, there are a few who are not focused on that.

Rem... She was lying on the ground, gravely injured near the end of the battle, bleeding to death...

Subaru had his arms under his fiancée...

[Subaru: Rem!, Rem, open your eyes...!]

He lifted his loved one up into his arms.

Their Earth Dragon came up to them, nuzzling them with its black nose in an act of concern. However, Subaru was focused on his loved one, ignoring Pastrache.

[Subaru: Please, no...! Please, Rem...if...you're not here!]

She seems to be unconscious, not responding to her beloved's voice.

[Rem: ...D-Dar...ling...]

[Subaru: Rem—?!]

With a twitch, her eyelids shuddered, and Subaru was reflected in the dim shimmer beneath them.

[Subaru: I'm so g... Yeah, it's me. Your darling is here for— Rem, your body...]

Subaru was starting to panic, trying to seek help, [Subaru: Someone?! Anyone—?!]

[Rem: I'm so glad...you are safe...my love...]

Subaru's throat choked up. For Rem, seeing Subaru unable to even get out the tearful words of concern for her the way he wanted, smiled at him in relief—ignoring her own grave injuries—seeing that her fiancé was safe.

[Rem: What happened to...the mabeast...?]

[Subaru: It went down. We nailed it. It worked out. Everything worked out! I'm...not hurt either... It's all...thanks to you...]

[Rem: Is that...so? Then, Roswaal-sama and....Emilia-sama...shall...surely be all right...]

[Subaru: It'll work out. Leave it to your Subaru-kun. Wait, Rem... please don't... Please don't leave close your—]

Subaru was getting anxious. He fears that Fate-sama might take the second love of his life away from his hand that he treasures most.

[Subaru: Someone, please—! Help!!]

Not knowing what to do, Subaru couldn't help holding her hand and embracing her with his other arm as strongly as he could.

[Rem: Gah—! T-t-that...hurts, darling...]

Subaru's left hand is covered in Rem's blood, [Subaru: I-I'm sorry... But if I don't do this... I-I... I don't want you to leave me!]

[Rem: I shall not go...anywhere... I shall be at...your side, forever...]

Rem gave her Subaru a little smile, like that of a mother consoling an unreasonable child in tears, when strength suddenly left her body.

Subaru's throat froze in fear and he cried profusely as he felt Rem's body go soft in his arms.

Inside his ears, he heard the sound of blood draining, or anything and everything leaving him behind.

Subaru continuously sobbed as he sees Rem's eyes closing away from him, [Subaru: Rem...? Rem! Please, Rem...open your eyes!]

[Rem: Somehow, I'm very...sleepy...dear... I-I'm sorry. Let me sleep just a little, and when I wake...we can get...]

Subaru couldn't control his waterfall of tears, [Subaru: Please don't leave me! You just proposed to me! We were going to get married, remembered?]

[Rem: I-I know...but...]

[Subaru: Please don't leave me!]

[Rem: S-Subaru-kun, if I...don't make it—]

[Subaru: Rem, please don't... Please don't say those—]

[Rem: —love Emilia...j-just as much as you...love me. Marry...her... She'll need...]

His tears of sorrow accelerated, [Subaru: Rem, please don't... I do love Emilia, I do...but...I can't. I've grown...to love you...too much... More than anything...in the world.]

[Rem: S-S-Subaru...ku...]

[Subaru: N-n-no one has ever loved me...as much as you have... Even if she accepts me and tries to love me, i-i-it won't be the same with just Emilia... I-I-I'd still feel empty... Y-you've done so much for me, I... I can't live without you...! Please, don't make me redo everything again...]

Subaru accidentally hinted his Return by Death without knowing but the Witch of Envy seemed to not act on it.

[Rem: P-please, dear... D-don't redo everything...just for me...]

[Subaru: I-if you are not beside me, I-I'll... I'll kill myself! I will do it!]

Subaru is willing to go through the entire White Whale Battle all over again just to save Rem.

[Rem: P-please d-don't, dear...]

[Subaru: I don't want to lose you ag—! I-I-I can't live without...]

Subaru tried screaming out for help, [Subaru: S-s-someone, help!! Help save my wife-to-be!! Please!! Help!! Some—!!]

[???: Subawu-kyun, is that— Oh, my gosh! Rem-chan!]

Felix arrived just in time to see Subaru's beloved one bleeding out to death. He panicked, seeing so much blood Rem is losing.

> **Author Notes** : In the official web novel and light novel versions of this scenario two lives ahead, Rem was faking her death to get a love confession out of Subaru. [Here is a translation of the web novel version](https://remonwater.wordpress.com/2016/09/20/rezero-web-novel-translated-scene-of-rem-feigning-her-death/) and the light novel version can be found in Section 2 of Vol. 7 Chapter 6. The anime and manga adaptations of the series removed Subaru's love confession to Rem.
> 
> This version of Rem has no reason to fake her death so this time, it is more real. Will she live or...?

Subaru turned his head around. Felix saw Subaru's waterfall of tears.

[Subaru: Ferris, please! Help! P-please save my wife-to-be!]

[Felix: I'm on it!]

Felix took a look at Rem. The left side of her torso is scraped badly. Blood was slowly spilling over. Rem was also internally bleeding from damaged organs. At the rate she's losing blood, she would only have less than twenty seconds to live until Felix acts now.

Felix uses his healing magic to seal the wound.

[Felix: She lost a lot of blood. Leave her to me.]

[Rem: F-Ferri...cha...]

Subaru clapped his hands together towards his head and prayed for Felix and Rem's safety, [Subaru: Please save my Rem for me!]

[Felix: This will take a while. Lucky for you, I'm a master at water magic so I'll be able to replenish her blood.]

Subaru wiped his waterfalls of sorrow off of his face with his left sleeve.

Rem isn't saying anything and let Felix heal her.

Subaru held Rem's left hand while Felix is healing her.

[Rem: Subaru-kun...]

Subaru was starting to tear up again, [Subaru: Thank goodness you'll be okay. Losing you... Why is it always this painful...?]

[Rem: I'm so sorry dear... For leaving you behind. But please, don't ever throw your life away for me.]

Hearing those words, Felix was shocked and worried, [Felix: Subawu-kyun was about to do what?!]

While Crusch and Wilhelm know, Felix doesn't know about Subaru's Return by Death.

Subaru apologized while tears are continuing to flow down, [Subaru: Forgive me. I'm weak, okay. I'm emotionally weak. I can't handle losing people who are most dear to me, especially Rem...]

[Felix: Well, we need you. You promised you would help us in this alliance.]

Subaru wiped his tears again, [Subaru: I know... I'll be okay now...]

As Subaru holds Rem's right hand with his hands, [Rem: Subaru-kun, I know it's hard for you but—]

Subaru interrupted, [Subaru: Rem, I would like you to rest. Let the rest of us handle the Witch Cult.]

[Rem: No, I'm coming with you. I know you deeply care about me but...]

Subaru begged, [Subaru: Please, Rem...]

> **Author Notes:** I'm thinking about making split routes from here on out if I do "what if" routes. In the primary route I'm going for, well, continue reading as normal... It will be referred to as Route 1-1.
> 
> In an alternate route as Route 1-2 (if I do one), Rem will stay behind just as she did in the official _Re:Zero_ story, which was Subaru's last time talking to Rem.
> 
> I also thought about a third route as Route 1-3 that is based on Route 1-2 but can possibly lead to an eternal bad end.
> 
> See the [series' End Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/70088526#work_endnotes) for all of my planned side routes as What IFs if you don't mind spoilers but I'll be focusing on the primary "1" routes for now.

Rem explained, [Rem: Subaru-kun, remember when you told me that you don't ever want me to leave your side? I will never leave your side, ever.]

Subaru was remembering the two times the Witch Cult has brutally killed her, [Subaru: Please, Rem...]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, you also know that I bear a lot of guilt. I want to do this for you...and to save everyone... We can get Sister to help us. We'll get through this together, my love.]

Subaru conceded, [Subaru: Alright... Alright... You win...]

As Felix continued to heal Rem and restore her lost blood, [Felix: Are you sure you are up for it?]

Rem replied, [Rem: Thanks to you, Ferris-chan, I will.]

#### Section 03: The aftermath of the White Whale Battle, Part 2

After Rem was healed, Subaru and Rem followed Felix to check up on Crusch.

[Felix: I swear, you two are just the most cuuuutest and adorable couple I've ever met.]

Rem blushed happily and Subaru's face reddened in embarrassment, [Subaru: S-shut up! You know...you can be annoying at times.]

Felix continued teasing Subaru, [Felix: Then why is your face so red?]

Rem chuckled.

...

Subaru approaches Crusch as Rem was tending to the wounds of few soldiers, not too much to overdue herself since she was just healed from a fatal injury too.

[Crusch: You are all right, Natsuki Subaru?]

Subaru gave a sigh to relieve some stress and responded, [Subaru: I'm alright... I'm alright...]

Subaru scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

Crusch saw through him, [Crusch: You don't seem alright to me.]

Subaru looks around the battlefield, seeing so many injured casualties and some deaths.

Turning his head back to Crusch and dipping his head down, he felt slightly disappointed, [Subaru: I did promise that everyone would come out alive, but yet...]

Crusch assured him, [Crusch: Natsuki Subaru, we were all willing to put our lives on the line to destroy this beast, as well as the Witch Cult. No one here died in vain. There is no need to be upset.]

[Subaru: At least you, Wilhelm-san, and Ferris survived.]

[Crusch: How's that girlfriend of yours doing?]

Subaru was looking at Rem, who was taking a break from healing the wounded. Felix ordered Rem to relax for a bit.

[Subaru: I'm glad Rem is alright. Felix is amazing, even though he can be annoying at times but, I owe him my gratitude for saving Rem. I don't know what I would do without her. We're planning on getting married someday.]

[Crusch: I see... You're lucky to have someone like her.]

[Subaru: Yeah, she really saved me, a lot actually. She's really precious to me, super precious...]

[Crusch: I heard you two didn't get along when you two first met.]

Subaru tried explaining, [Subaru: Well, she and I did have a misunderstanding, but once we got past that, we became really good friends. She became something like my best friend until we started...ya' know...]

[Crusch: I see...]

[Subaru: We are over two weeks into our relationship but even Wilhelm-san could tell that Rem and I have a perfect connection.]

Subaru then asks her, [Subaru: Anyway, you doing alright?]

[Crusch: I am.]

Subaru looks around again and saw the head of the White Whale being carried.

[Subaru: What are they doing over there?]

[Crusch: We must transport the White Whale's corpse. With even the Great Flugel Tree sacrificed for the operation, some sort of evidence is required. It is what comes after the battle that concerns me.]

[Subaru: Transport...that huge corpse?]

Subaru gazed at the humongous corpse of the White Whale again, [Subaru: Doesn't seem doable, does it?]

[Crusch: Failure is not an option. The creature was a menace that swam through the skies for four hundred years. At worst, we may have to return with the head alone.]

Crusch's words seemed like an exaggeration, but Subaru thought it over and realized her judgment was correct. To begin with, from Crusch's perspective, the subjugation of the White Whale was a success. She wanted all to see to advance herself in the royal selection.

Normally, Crusch was not someone who would prioritize achievements over all else, which the battle had amply demonstrated. But the achievement was simply that grand.

[Subaru: Wait, so who is to take credit for the subjugation of the White Whale?]

[Crusch: We are in an eternal alliance thanks to that girlfriend of yours. You both are heroes like the rest of us and we all deserve the credit of the subjugation equally. We thank you for your cooperation.]

Subaru is having a hard time trying to process that the fact that he is considered to be a "hero" who assisted in defeating the White Whale.

[Crusch: Something a matter?]

Subaru tried responding, [Subaru: No, not at all. It's just... Being a normal kid, I just feel overwhelmed be calling a "hero", even though it's something I decided I want to become. I'm just not used to this yet.]

Crusch said modestly, [Crusch: I am compelled to recognize that my view of you until a short time ago was very mistaken. For a knight-in-training, you have shown tremendous bravery and honor and for your heroism. For that, properly speaking, as a reward for the efforts of your achievement, you and Rem are always welcomed into my own home... We are allies, after all.]

Subaru was thinking of passing that opportunity but objected to his mind, [Subaru: Well, umm... Thank you. I—or rather—we appreciate it.]

He then said modestly, [Subaru: Anytime when you need us when we're available, we'll assist whatever we can. It is part of our terms, after all. I may be Emilia's knight-in-training but let's give it both our best to become the ruler.]

Subaru offered his right hand to Crusch.

Crusch nodded with a serious smile, [Crusch: Hmm!], and accepted a handshake.

Subaru's relationship with Crusch dramatically improved after their victory over the White Whale.

She then said, [Crusch: Well, it's not over yet. We still have the Witch Cult to deal with, assuming they will be there.]

Subaru took out his flip phone to look at the time and said, [Subaru: We still can make it.]

Subaru has shown to Crusch again before coming here and Crusch said, [Crusch: That is the thing you called a "cellphone," right? I'm curious to know more about your world's technology.]

Subaru said, [Subaru: Yeah, while my homeworld lacks in magic, we make up for it with highly-advanced technology humanity has created over the last one hundred years. This piece of outdated mobile computer technology has its uses but I got to be careful not to use it too much or umm...]

Subaru has asked Rem and Ram this question before and wondered if Crusch knows, [Subaru: Say, is there any way to recharge the batteries of electronic devices like this in this world because once its battery power dries up, it's not going to work anymore and I have pictures stored on my device for memory purposes that Rem and I won't be able to check anymore if its—]

Crusch responded, [Crusch: I'm afraid not... Those are words I have not heard those words before.]

In the original story two lives ahead, Subaru used his cellphone as a bargaining chip which Russell Fellow, a Treasurer of the Merchant Guild in Lugnica, received from Subaru after the White Whale Battle. However, Subaru did not use his cellphone as a bargaining chip this time as he wants to keep the memories he, Rem, and everyone else created. While it does have a long battery life, its battery power is currently mildly low and Subaru has no means of recharging it.

Subaru felt disappointed but, [Crusch: While we went back to the Royal Capital, some strangers in Lugnica who say they are from another dimension are trying to organize a metia research and development company, and they seem to possess strange objects—perhaps related to technology like this. Maybe some people from your world?]

Subaru is interested, [Subaru: Huh? I learned Al from Pricilla's camp came from the same world as me but there are more people? That makes me feel less special.]

[Crusch: They were asking for donations for their magical science company. I find it to be a bit sketchy but this intrigues me a bit more...]

Subaru is interested in this gossip but it's a discussion for another day...

> **Author Notes:** There are some originality I want to do in the future or thinking about doing in the future that aren't part of _Re:Zero_ , which I might get into after Arc 4 or perhaps a post-series thing, but I should hold off on my own ideas until the entire _Re:Zero_ web novel is completed (if ever). (That said, I think my temporary endpoint for this fanfiction series is Arc 4.)

[???: Doing well, Natsuki Subaru-dono?]

The Sword Oni approached Subaru and Crusch.

[Subaru: I'm doing well myself, Wilhelm-san. And you?]

[Wilhelm: Never been better.]

[Subaru: It must have felt good delivering the final blow. I pray that your wife can rest in peace now that the Whale is slain.]

Wilhelm bowed forty-five degrees down, [Wilhelm: I appreciate your concern.]

He straightens his body up, [Wilhelm: Now about the Witch Cult...]

[Subaru: We should still have enough time.]

[Wilhelm: I'll be joining you in the hunt.]

[Subaru: Thank you. And you, Crusch-san?]

[Crusch: My apologies. I'll stay behind to keep an eye on everyone here.]

Two figured were approaching from a distance, [???: Rem-chan, you should rest a bit more.]

[Rem: I'll be fine, Ferris-chan.]

Subaru turned around, [Subaru: Rem, Ferris...]

Subaru got worried, [Subaru: Rem, what's up? Shouldn't you be resting?]

[Rem: I'll be fine, dear.]

[Subaru: Still as stubborn as ever. I wish you would stay here and rest more while your mana is still recovering. Plus, you almost d—]

Just as Subaru was about to say "died," Rem walked towards Subaru and embraces Subaru's right arm as she leans against his shoulder, [Rem: I said I'll be fine. Besides, I feel better when I'm next to you.]

Subaru's face reddened when Rem cuddled up to Subaru in the public eye, [Subaru: Rem...]

[Rem: You told me to never ever leave your side. As promised, I will never leave your side, my lovable potato...]

Subaru was feeling overwhelmed by his blue-haired girlfriend, [Subaru: Man, this girl...]

[Felix: Cuuuuuute! Nya!]

Feeling embarrassed in the heat of the moment, Subaru yelled at Felix, [Subaru: S-shut up!]

[Felix: But you have such a cute bride. Nya!]

Subaru softly grumbles in his mouth, [Subaru: Mmmmmmmmm...]

Crusch said to Rem, [Crusch: Still, I recommend you stay with us. We are allies after all. On second thought, I would like to have either you or Natsuki Subaru stay with us for a bit about our long-term alliance.]

While holding Subaru's arm still, Rem asked Crusch, [Rem: Would it be okay if I send my Sister since I'm going to ask her to help us? I can send a message to her via one of our messengers. Plus you can get to know my older sister. I'm sorry she's not a healer.]

[Crusch: That will be alright but we wish for you both to come back to us alive after you finish your duties. After all, the alliance was created because of you two.]

Subaru said to Rem, [Subaru: If we're going to send a messenger, we'll have to have them detour to avoid the Witch Cult.]

### The Witch Cult representing Sloth

#### Section 01: On the road towards Sloth

Crusch gathered up the wounded, the head of the White Whale, and departed for the Royal Capital.

Half of the remaining expeditionary force escorted Crusch and the others, and the other half went with Subaru and Rem, heading for the Mathers domain.

Originally, two lives ahead, Rem was supposed to go with Crusch. However, this time, Rem stubbornly stuck with Subaru for various reasons even though she needs more time to recover.

Headed by Wilhelm and Ferris, the expeditionary force accompanying Subaru amounted to twenty-five units of people. It was somewhat below the numbers Subaru had hoped for, but it was reassuring fighting strength nonetheless, plus Rem could bring Ram along with them to make it twenty-six.

[???: Captain! Mimi! Mimi worked hard, too! Worked incredibly super-hard!]

Two beast people were riding ligers as they quarreled loudly. One of them being Mimi Pearlbaton, who was talking to her mercenary captain Ricardo Wilkin of the Fangs of Iron. Mimi's brother Hetaro, who was a vice-captain like her, went back to the capital with Crusch.

[Ricardo: Come to think of it, how'd your little bro get that wiped out when you're that full of energy?]

[Mimi: Hetaro's a little weakling! Goodness, so pathetic! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!]

Mimi laughed loudly as she made sport of her little brother's weakness.

Mimi is like a cute little barbarian who couldn't help laughing in battle—or more precisely, an extremely positive thinker who saw fun in everything.

[Ricardo: Welp, I didn't do much for the last half of the whale butt-kickin', but don't worry. Anastasia-sama asked nice an' proper. I'll be doin' plenty against the Witch Cult.]

Subaru and Rem heard their conversation. Rem has a serious look on her face, [Rem: The one who shall take out the Witch Cult and protect everyone shall be me.]

Subaru was worried about Rem's words.

Ricardo took Rem's words as... [Ricardo: Haha! Is that a challenge I hear?]

[Mimi: Maid-chan thinks maid-chan's awesome, Mimi's awesome too!]

Subaru said to his beloved, [Subaru: I know how you feel, Rem, for what they did to you—and I don't blame you. I hate them too...but I don't want you to get reckless. I don't want to lose you and you are still recovering. Plus, we are getting Sis to assist us.]

Subaru and Rem have sent a messenger to Roswaal's mansion about everything that has been going on, including the creation of an alliance, the subjugation of the White Whale, and an incoming attack of the Witch Cult. Another suggestion that was added to the message was to not tell Emilia about it and to ask Ram to check on Crusch's group afterward.

The messenger took a detour that Subaru suggested so that the messenger wouldn't get ambushed by the Witch Cult in the road.

Subaru asks the group, [Subaru: Anyway, what's the plan?]

[Ricardo: Well, we're still waitin' for the other half of our band of mercs.]

[Subaru: Half?]

[Ricardo: By half, I mean exactly that. We put only half the members o' the Fangs o' Iron on bringin' down the White Whale. The other half had the other half to do.]

Seems like some things were planned ahead.

[Subaru: Doing what?]

[Ricardo: Had to make sure no other humans on the highway got involved in the fight, right? So they were shuttin' off the highway from the other side. They set out durin' last night, so ya never had a chance to meet any of 'em.]

Hearing Ricardo's explanation, Subaru accepted it, drawing in his chin.

He wasn't completely thrilled they hadn't dedicated all their forces to subduing the White Whale, but they had lent Ricardo and Mimi, their main combatants. Considering that the subjugation failing might have meant complete annihilation, Anastasia wasn't wrong to hedge against that risk. He just didn't have to like it.

It was Subaru's envy at work, for he had few cards in his hand and no options save tossing fastballs full force.

[Subaru: So the ones coming now are the rest of your buddies. Who's leading 'em?]

[Mimi: Mimi's younger brother Tivey! He can do combo boomies with Mimi just like Hetaro! Incredible!]

Mimi stuck her chest out as she proudly responded to Subaru's inquiry. Just from hearing her vague, energetic reply, he had some concerns about their remaining comrades.

[Subaru: Er, but that younger brother was a straight shooter. Does this younger brother take after the sis, the bro, or is it fifty-fifty...?]

[Ricardo: I get why yer worried, but Tivey's the smartest o' the bunch. He handles our accountin' and negotiations, and he's the lady's right-hand man. He's an expert at handlin' Mimi, so he's a step up over Hetaro there!]

[Subaru: Don't say that, I'm gonna feel bad for Hetaro...]

The various rankings the older sister and the captain had issued made Hetaro something of a tragic figure.

Digression aside, reinforcements of the Fangs of Iron was good news. It was surely best to link up with them, then talk to everyone and think about what was to come. A strategy session aimed at the awaiting Witch Cult—Subaru did warn Wilhelm and the others from the Crusch Camp and the Crusch Camp alread had likely surmised the circumstances beforehand. The problem was how Subaru would explain it.

Just like with the White Whale, he had to explain things without touching upon Return by Death. Wilhelm already learned about Subaru's Return by Death from Rem but even so, Subaru himself would not be allowed to explain it and Rem cannot just casually tell anyone or show the evidence she has in her possession.

[Subaru: But that's not an easy thing to do...mm?]

As Subaru's brain fussed, he saw a pack of Ligers kicking up a dust cloud up ahead. Just as Ricardo had said, this was the other Fangs of Iron group linking up with them. However, Subaru felt unease.

With a corner of his head giving off an uneasy feeling, Subaru's eyes strained, and then, he discovered the source.

Among the pack of Ligers, there was a single figure to the fore with characteristics differing from those around it. As the distance closed, and as those vague contours became better defined, Subaru understood that those characteristics were that of an Earth Dragon.

And mounted atop that blue Earth Dragon was...

[Subaru: —Why are you here?]

[???: That is quite a thing to say to one's reinforcements. Most typical of you.]

Both groups stopped, and Subaru, still on his Earth Dragon, faced the man.

His light violet hair was meticulously combed, his body was clad in the solemn, white armor of a Knight of the Royal Guard, and the corners of his handsome mouth were curled up in a thin smile.

Subaru stared at the elegant figure before him, connected to him by karma—Julius Juukulius.

#### Section 02: The gathering before the Witch Cult Battle

> **Author Notes:** I'm gonna summarize this and skip ahead since this part would be boring to adapt since it would be a time-waster and almost nothing new for me to adapt. The anime (Season 1 Episode 22) cuts out a lot of stuff (I can see why) but if you are curious to read about this part in greater detail, it will be in Section 5 of Vol. 7 Chapter 6 of the Light Novel.

Julius Juukulius is Anastasia's knight with pale-violet hair. Natsuki Subaru's relationship with him is rather daunting ever since they met in the Royal Capital and they have once dueled after the Royal Candidate Selection event, resulting in Subaru's humiliating defeat.

Julius is riding on a blue Earth Dragon that caught the attention of Subaru's Earth Dragon Pastrache. Subaru felt jealous that the Earth Dragon that he quickly bonded was getting the attention of Julius' Earth Dragon. Subaru also learned that Patrache is a female Earth Dragon, which surprised him.

Felix talked to Julius for a while but Julius decided to by the nickname Juli for this battle. Subaru also traded some sarcastic insults to Julius. Rem tells Subaru to behave himself and Rem apologizes to Julius for her fiancé's sarcastic and nasty behavior. Subaru feels slightly betrayed by his bride-to-be for Rem apologizing for him.

Subaru was still feeling a bit jealous from the time when they first met when Julius casually kissed Emilia's hand. Even though Subaru and Rem were dating, Subaru also still had a crush on Emilia. Rem wasn't sure how she felt about that moment since she herself developed some feelings for Emilia from the dreams she had. However, Julius would like to be friends with Subaru and Rem.

Small arguments aside, the Sword Oni Wilhelm van Astrea showed up on an Earth Dragon to group with everyone.

After several casual conversations, they eventually began to discuss how to deal with the upcoming Witch Cult attack. They also assumed that the White Whale, nicknamed "Gluttony", was a mabeast acting for the Witch Cult.

Right before dawn struck the skies, the remaining half of the group of mercenaries along with Ram rendezvous with Subaru's group, adding to a total of more than fifty warriors.

Before coming here, the mercenaries have also prompted that half of the civilians of Arlam Village to take shelter at the Sanctuary of Kremadly on the other side of the road past Roswaal's manor while the other half will be heading to Crusch's manor just in case if things went wrong without explaining them in detail as to why they needed to evacuate.

[Ram: So, what have you two been scheming this whole time?]

Ram looked at Subaru and Rem with disgust.

[Rem: Sister...]

[Subaru: Yo, Sister! So umm...]

[Ram: An alliance with an enemy? No, two enemies? And if we win, one of them becomes a side ruler too? I bet this is a devious scheme by Barusu.]

Of course Ram would put the blame on Subaru. He waves his hands in denial, [Subaru: No, wait a second. I—]

Rem confessed, [Rem: Forgive me, Sister, I am the one who suggested it.]

Ram hardened her eyes half-way down, [Ram: You? I don't buy it.]

[Rem: I'll explain later.]

Ram then gives a glare at Subaru, [Ram: You seem to have been _too_ lovey-dovey with my sister lately, haven't you? Disgusting.]

Subaru gritted his teeth and placed his left hand on his head. He feels like he is going to get a punch to the face but...

[Rem: Now's not the time, Sister. Will you be joining us in the fight—well, I have told Crusch-san that I would send you to meet her.]

[Ram: So you brought me here to fight the Witch Cult and yet, you are also sending me on a trip away from Roswaal L. Mathers' domain to meet with an enemy camp when he is not home himself?]

[Rem: They are our allies, not our enemies. And we could always rehire Frederica to protect the mansion and perhaps another.]

Subaru wondered who that is, [Subaru: Frederica?]

Wilhelm approached Ram and bowed to her, [Wilhelm: Precisely, Ram-dono. We'll humbly become your long-term allies as long as you all humbly help us.]

Ram gave a cold explanation, [Ram: The Sword Oni, huh? For the record, I take orders from Roswaal-sama and Roswaal-sama only. However, I'll go along with this alliance if my younger sister insists.]

Felix felt insulted by Ram's behavior and said sarcastically, [Felix: Well, isn't she a "nice" girl.]

Rem pressed her hands against the middle of her chest, [Rem: Please give this alliance a chance. I was desperate since I didn't want to lose you or anyone else. I gave you such high praise and I have faith in you. I hope you can get along with this nicely.]

Ram then looks at her younger twin sister, [Ram: For you, alright. However, you have put me in a contradiction. I can't be in two places at once. Do you want me to fight or do you want me to catch up with Karsten-san?]

[Rem: I mean with these many allies, you don't need to be in harm's way. I suggested it in case if we were underprepared.]

[Subaru: If we ever need help, we could bring you back.]

> **Author Notes:** Actually, I leave a "marker" here in case if I want to make a branched story route of Ram fighting the Witch Cult alongside Subaru, Rem, Wilhelm, Felix/Ferris, and the mercenaries. Maybe.

With Subaru having the ability to return by death, Ram understands what he means.

[Ram: Very well then. Lend me one of your Earth Dragons or ligers and I'll be on my way.]

A small pair of Crusch's soldiers escorted her out.

Subaru then whispers into his blue-haired girlfriend's ear, [Subaru: (While I still feel it's early for us, should we tell Sister that you proposed to me?)]

[Rem: (Umm...)]

Thinking about their random marriage proposal, Rem was intimidated to tell Ram about it since Rem fears being heartbroken that her sister may completely reject it right away.

Before Ram went her way out, [Ram: You both owe me one for this. Also, Barusu, you better make sure Rem is still alive or I'll make you suffer.]

Subaru felt intimidated by Ram's words but assured her, [Subaru: D-don't worry, Sister! I'll always put my life on the line before hers.]

As soon as Ram left, Subaru sighed and took a breath of air and whispered to Rem, [Subaru: (Yeah, it's not a good idea to ask her yet. Maybe let's not tell her at all and just surprise her.)]

Trivial things aside, the group continue to discuss the Witch Cult.

Subaru is learning quite a bit about what the Witch Cult is about but there is still a lot of mystery behind the Witch Cult since they show up too often and even when they do, there are rarely eyewitnesses. However, learning about the dangers that Greed has compared to Sloth and all of the other Sin Archbishops worried Subaru. Greed and Sloth are infamous for the amount of destruction they have caused.

After figuring out what strategy they were going for, they traveled on the road towards Arlam Village...

While else were riding in carriages, being carried by either Earth Dragons or ligers, while some individuals like Ricardo were riding on ligers, Subaru and Rem were riding on their black Diane Earth Dragon Pastrache together while Rem was in front, holding Pastrache's reins.

#### Section 03: Approaching the Sin Archbishop of Sloth

[Subaru: Here—we—go...]

After reaching his destination to go solo, Subaru was walking through a forest alone, feeling the sensation of trampled fallen leaves on the ground.

As quiet as it seemed to be, the quietness was pretty eerie. Subaru was feeling nervous, yet, confident. He wiped the sweat off of his face and took a deep breath.

[Subaru: I wish I had Rem by my side at the moment but that would ruin that plan. I feel pretty unease without her or Pastrache by myself but this is one battle I can't have Pastrache by my side but at least Rem...]

Rem's presence can help Subaru feel more at ease but having a witch-stinking person and a non-witch-stinking person together would ruin Subaru's plan and put both in danger. Only Subaru needs to take a gamble.

He does at least have a sword with him in its sheathe but he wondered if he should have left that behind in case if he was seen as a threat. It is attached to his left waste so he could swing it out with his right hand if needed to be.

[Subaru: Probably 'cause I'm stunned by my own stupidity that I'm doin' this for the second time. Since it's try number three, I just wanna take it easy and head home... Now, then.]

Counting the first two loops several resurrections before this updated loop, this is Subaru's second time going through this forest. He had carried out a mutilated dead Rem from these woods two lives ago.

While he was murmuring to himself, as he leaped over poisonous-looking mushrooms, the atmosphere promptly shifted. It was different from the reflexive sense of tension he'd felt when confronting the Bowel Hunter Elsa or the White Whale. The unpleasantness of the atmosphere clung to him, making Subaru really feel the sweat he hadn't been heeding.

[Subaru: Here it comes...almost like when you suddenly see a roach in the corner of a quiet room...], Subaru continues to talk to himself.

When encountering a black vile insect, a strange battle of wills would break out—one where it seemed certain that the first one to move would perish. Time seemed to stretch beyond all limits, feeling like infinity.

It was a time much like that, with plain, distasteful tension crawling over his entire flesh.

Abruptly, he strained his eyes. To the left and right, the forest scenery seemed uniform. But he felt as if he'd seen this somewhere before—in fact, he actually did recognize this terrain.

[Subaru: I walk all those paths that ain't worthy of the name and I still get here every time. It's a little funny. I dunno whether to call it a sense of direction or guesswork, but it's too sharp, whatever it is.]

Or perhaps he just really had a good nose for evil.

It would be kind of neat to be known as a hunting dog trained to track down the Witch Cult, but if Subaru was a dog, he was of the beaten variety, having lost every battle to date. He wanted to strip that label off himself this time around.

Subaru is then surrounded by familiar cloaked entities.

[Subaru: —Thanks for the warm welcome], Subaru casually said to the gloomy cloaked men around him.

[Subaru: Sorry, I know you came all this way, but I wanna talk to your leader. That means you guys are in the way.]

[Cloaked figures: —]

[Subaru: To be honest, it doesn't feel good not to understand any of this, but I probably outrank you, right? Please?]

Subaru waved a hand, trying to command them to move away. As he did, the robed figures in black bowed their heads to Subaru in a show of respect, maintaining the posture as they seemed to glide away, melting into the darkness once more. This, too, was the reaction he had expected.

Though it left him conflicted, the Witch Cultists didn't seem to be hostile toward Subaru, but he does have a weapon in the public's eye. However, since Subaru did not show any hostile intent toward them, and Petelgeuse didn't command them otherwise, they would do Subaru no harm.

He didn't really want to know the circumstance that lay behind that judgment.

[Subaru: Sure would be nice if I could just order them to pack up their things and head back to the family farm... Ehhhhh...]

Subaru sighed deeply, his shoulders sinking. Things were never so convenient.

Either way, it was clear that he was near his destination. He recognized the scenery around him, and he'd met what he assumed was a Witch Cult patrol. If memory served him correctly, all he needed to do was keep heading deeper into the forest.

His ears were filled with the sounds of his footsteps along the ground and his own breathing. He felt like he was walking through prolonged, never-ending darkness, but that sense soon came to an end.

[Subaru: —Ohh.]

The trees obstructing his path opened before him, and Subaru hopped into a rocky area; a sheer rocky cliff filled his vision.

A sudden break in the forest spread before the tall, steep rock face, almost as if the forest had been excavated by a giant claw. Several boulders lay at the bottom of the cliff; the cave within which the Witch Cult was lurking was hidden behind a particularly large one. The vile group was surely preparing its cruel schemes within.

But it seemed that there would be no need to converse inside the cavern this time around. In fact—

[???: —I have been waiting for you, DISCIPLINE of love.]

The strange man in a priestly habit had come to greet him with arms spread wide, immersed in a world of chaos and order.

His cheeks were gaunt. His eyes looked like they were to fall from their sockets. His hair was mossy dark green. His skin had a pale, unhealthy shine. His limbs, stretching out from under the black habit, were slender and frail, like twisted branches. He looked like a man in his mid-thirties, but his ghastly overall appearance made fifties seem hardly a stretch.

The only lively part of him was his eyes, but it was with these, and the overwhelming, fiery light of madness within them, that he stared at Subaru.

[???: I am Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti—Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, reeeeepresenting Sloth! DESU!]

#### Section 04: Flashing back to Subaru and Rem before Subaru went alone...

[Subaru: So, as I'll be distracting them and their mad leader, pretending to get friendly with them and getting information out of them, you all are going to get into hiding position around the mountains and wait for the signal.]

[Rem: This is too dangerous for you. I should go along with you.]

[Subaru: No. Having a witch-stinkin' guy like myself and a pure girl like you with me isn't going to work. Only I should risk myself for this part, making this stupid foul scent useful other than mabeast bait. It's still a gamble whether or not it will work but—]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, what you are doing is going to be very dangerous. If they discover things about you—]

Subaru assures his beloved fiancée, [Subaru: Don't worry, dear! If it doesn't work, we can think of something else. Trust me on this, Rem! Let me be the distraction while everyone surprise attacks them on my signal. Let's ambush them before they have a chance to ambush us.]

[Rem: If you say so...]

Rem was worried about her fiancé and this plan of his.

[Subaru: And we'll make sure you get your piece of vengeance on them since I know you've been wanting to do that a long time but let Wilhelm-san deal with the Sin Archbishop. If we can get rid of him right away, that's one piece of this world's problems solved in an instant. I can't wait to see this madman dead for all of the pain he caused us and everyone else... We'll become heroes!]

Subaru turned his look of hatred into optimism.

Rem prays to her risky fiancé, [Rem: Just be careful, dear...]

#### Section 05: Buying time and gathering intel...

_So that is the Witch Cultist that has been causing Subaru problems._

Rem was listening and watching from afar, hidden away from the sight of other Witch Cultists in the area. She is feeling overwhelming hatred towards these types of people but she's suppressing her feelings as best as she could while she and everyone else listen to their conversation.

Rem tries to get closer, hiding in the shadows of the trees from above along with other people.

She can smell the Witch's miasma coming off of these two individuals at the bottom of the cliff. _There is a difference between how they smell. The smell on Subaru-kun is strong, yet pure...while this other man... —Twisted... —Revolting... —Nauseating... —I can't stand it._

From the way Rem described their scents in her mind, while the Witch's miasma on Subaru is currently strong but not as strong as it was since his last respawn, it is pure and stable, the scent on Petelgeuse is distorted, unstable, and demented. Rem is used to smelling Subaru everyday that it doesn't bother her anymore but the evilness that comes off of Petelgeuse is making her body agitated. She clenched her fists on the ground and she feels like she is going to hurl but holds it in.

After Petelgeuse introduced himself with a very deep bow and lavish laughter, Petelgeuse greeted Subaru. Subaru put a hand to his stand. Standing before Petelgeuse, his archenemy, he realized that he was exceedingly calm.

[Subaru: It's strange...]

The one person Subaru hates more in this world other than Elsa, cursed with his desire to kill, the vile enemy that was the cause of all his woes.

Subaru would love to snap this madman's neck in anger if he could. And yet, with the evil fiend before him that very moment, Subaru was embraced by relief, probably because Petelgeuse hasn't become hostile yet.

[Petelgeuse: I welcome thee, beloved child, recipient of Her favor! Spleeendid...ahh, splendiiiid! What depths of love entwined about you! What heights of love wrapped around you! What heat with which love embraces you! I am grateful! I am TRULY, sincerely grateful!!]

The madman in front of Subaru praised him with love and madness. He plucked at his hair and scratched the back of a hand, drawing blood; the madman was overwhelmed by his uncontrollable fierce emotions.

[Subaru: —]

Without thinking, Subaru gave his cheek a tug, then took a deep breath. After calming himself, he waved lightly at the madman, offering the friendliest smile he could manage.

[Subaru: Yo. Wasn't expecting such a big welcome. I've gotta say, all this doesn't seem real...]

[Petelgeuse: That iiis to be expected! For many, the beginning comes as a surprise. Anyone can realize one particular day, "I am loved." And once realizing it for the fiiirst time, you cannot let that love go—yes, for love is everything!!]

When Subaru sought a place to begin, Petelgeuse eagerly ran with the conversation. Spreading his blood-smeared arms wide, he extolled his particularly insane vision of love—very twisted yet frank.

[Petelgeuse: For love! For the love granted to us! I, we cannot fail to reeespond with diligence! Accordingly, we administer the trial, the ordeal! To give meaning to the favor the Witch has granted to this world, to this age, to me! For love, for love forloveforloveforloooove!]

Subaru played along with Petelgeuse's insane words, [Subaru: So you can't be lazy about it. You've gotta be diligent to faithfully repay that love.]

[Petelgeuse: YES—precisely!! AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!]

The understanding and agreement were strictly on the surface. With Subaru keeping pace on the surface, and Petelgeuse unable to peer into his soul, the words were nothing more than sweet, empty nothings. Truly, Subaru wished he could end the conversation there and then.

[Subaru: Ah, er, so what should I do now? Can I...join you people? What else is needed? A handwritten letter, a formal document with a stamp? I don't have an actual stamp, so will a fingerprint do?]

Subaru kept all of his disgust for this madman suppressed all and turned to face him. The longer he kept the conversation going, the more likely it was that he could drag useful information out of the madman.

[Petelgeuse: Hmm, hmm...that spirit, that enthusiasm, that forward-thinking, is to be treeeeasured... However...]

As the calculating Subaru stepped nearer, Petelgeuse sniffed the air, as if confirming that the scent of the Witch was really present. Then, as an ecstatic smile came over him, the madman extended both hands, showing Subaru his ten perfectly intact fingers. The slender, gnarled digits that resembled branches quivered.

[Petelgeuse: The favor that you have been granted is too thick to add you to my Fingers at thiiis juncture... I wonder, just how rich is the love of the Witch I see before me? Even Wrath would be envious of this... Could it be that you are Pride?!]

[Subaru: Pride?]

Petelgeuse closes his distance on Subaru, [Petelgeuse: Among the six Archbishops of the Seven Deadly Sins, only the seeeat of Pride is currently vacant! None of this generation worthy of the sin had appeared in this era...but the Witch Factor has suuurely reached the next generation's Pride—you have received your Gospel, of course?]

Petelgeuse's question, posed with his head tilted ninety degrees, could not fail to throw Subaru off.

_As Sister suspected, they would try to recruit him. As if my Subaru-kun would ever join those foul scoundrels. I cannot let them take Subaru-kun away...I'll put my faith that nothing happens to you— Heh?_

Rem suddenly had an eerie sensation that suddely went blank. She is not sure what it was but it didn't matter at the moment. She continues to listen to their conversation.

Subaru accepted at face value the good news that the seat of Pride among the the Sin Archbishops was vacant. But Petelgeuse suspected that Subaru might be the one to fill that vacancy. It was easy for him to claim that he could, but should he do so, and how would Petelgeuse react if he did? It was a hurdle he hadn't anticipated at all.

Subaru was trying to think how he should respond to this, [Subaru: Ah, right. My Gospel... Well, you see...]

Subaru doesn't own a Witch Cult Gospel (魔女教徒の福音 _Majo Kyōto no Fukuin_ ), a black book that can guide the user to their future. He suddenly remembered Ram asking him if he received one when she interrogated him. It is unknown to Subaru if one was ever delivered to him at Roswaal's mansion and if one were to, Rem or Ram would burn the book instantly without ever showing it to Subaru.

[Subaru: Setting aside the Gospel, about this Pride...if it takes a lousy personality to qualify, I just might be who you're looking for. I'm interested, but I'd like to hear a few more details first...about Sin Archbishops, and this trial you mentioned.]

Subaru deviated from the Witch Cult's Gospel to get information about this "trial," which, given the situation, might be the current plan on the attack. If he could find out details, perhaps even where Petelgeuse's Fingers were hiding out, it would be the perfect intel to gather. Naturally, the meddlesome question might send Petelgeuse flying into a rage, but Subaru was already on guard for that.

Behind his soft tone of voice, Subaru was already prepared to commence hostilities when he let the question fly. He does have his sword with him just in case. For his part, the madman slowly stuck his right hand's thumb into his own mouth.

[Petelgeuse: —My brain—is—trembling.]

With a dull sound, Petelgeuse crushed his thumb with his back teeth, sending more blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. There was a slight tremble in his halting mumble, but the mad delight from a moment earlier had completely vanished. His hollow gaze sent a shudder through Subaru, quickening his pulse. His heart beat at such a high tempo it hurt, feeling as if it were slamming against his rib cage from the inside—and right before Subaru's eyes, Petelgeuse withdrew his thumb from his mouth...

[Petelgeuse: The trial... Thaaat is fine. I do not mind at all.]

[Subaru: ...]

[Petelgeuse: It ought to be some time until word reaches all regions that the highway is sealed. Similarly, the trial will not begin yet—for time is something we still pooossess.]

Subaru nervously wonders what he means, [Subaru: Huh...sealed the highway? What trick did you use to do that?]

[Petelgeuse: A very simple ONE. The mist. That is eeeenough explanation, I believe?]

The mist. Subaru understood, [Subaru: —Yeah, it's plenty.]

Rem understood it too, _The mist... So the White Whale and the Witch Cult were connected._

Proof confirmed that they are linked. Furthermore, from that exchange Subaru learned that word of the White Whale's subjugation had not yet reached Petelgeuse's ears. The cultists hadn't realized Subaru brought reinforcements with him.

[Subaru: So you sealed the highway so that you could do the trial with no one to interfere. That's a pretty shrewd way to operate, Petelgeuse-san.]

[Petelgeuse: Yes, the trial is sacred, inviolable! To fail to overcome at all costs, no maaatter the predicament, would be insincerity toward love! Yes, toward love! The love granted to us! The love poured onto us! We must RESPOND to that love!]

[Subaru: Yeah!]

[Petelgeuse: Aaaaaall must be sacrificed for love! The silver-haired half-devil, whose very existence is insolent, must answer for the deep crime of her very life! Those who bear sins must undergo trials! Yes, they must be TESTED! To find whether they are slothful or diligent! And it is my hand that must be FIRST!]

 _Emilia-sama..._ With those words said, Rem can confirm that they are after Emilia just as her fiancé told her and what Crusch's Camp suspected.

[Subaru: So the trials are...to question their sins, to test if they bear sins?]

[Petelgeuse: For that purpose, the trials! For that purpose, the sins! The Archbishops of the Seven Deadly Sins! Accordingly, I MUST test her! If she is not tested to see if she truly possesses the Witch Factor, then whether she is a suitable vessel cannot be—]

Petelgeuse slipped out a small, case-bound black book. Likely a Witch Cult's Gospel. Subaru thought it about the size of the pocket dictionaries that were common in the world he came from. Deftly opening the book with one hand, Petelgeuse ran his bloodshot eyes along its pages.

 _A black book? So that is the Gospel, huh?_ , Subaru remembered the time Ram interrogated him, asking about a black book.

[Petelgeuse: My duty is recorded within the Gospel, and I must fulfill it as proof of my love! If you are indeed Pride, you will understand my loooofty ideals! After all, it has been centuries since the vacancy among US, the forsaken bearing the titles of sins, has been filled!!]

[Subaru: Hold on a sec! I need to hear more about this Pride and this Witch Factor stuff...]

[Petelgeuse: —Present your Gospel.]

[Subaru: —!]

Petelgeuse suppressed his madness again, forcing back a sudden wave of emotion. Subaru, unable to keep up with the shift, unwittingly took a step back when Petelgeuse pressed closer.

At Subaru's reaction, Petelgeuse, the crazed zeal still absent from his eyes, tilted his head ninety degrees.

[Petelgeuse: Present your Gospel. The proof of your favor—]

Speaking this, the madman extended his blood-smeared right hand toward Subaru, demanding proof that he was a coconspirator. His uninjured left hand touched the precious book within it. From his demeanor and actions, Subaru understood.

Rem grew more worried about Subaru, _This is getting bad. Subaru-kun doesn't have a Gospel. Should we step in or—_

Wilhelm, who is next to her, gave a hand sign to halt Rem from taking action. Rem tries to suppress her worries. Wilhelm himself, however, is ready to make his move at the right moment.

[Petelgeuse: You are not recorded within the text of my Gospel. Therefore, who aaare you, and why have you fortuitously come to appear in this place?]

Seeing a Gospel for the first time, Subaru tried to explain about his "missing" Gospel with an unthoughtful terrible lie, [Subaru: So that's a— Well, you see— Umm... —I accidentally used it as a coaster for one of my drinks annnnnd umm...threw it out...when it gooooot......wet......]

Subaru made a suspectable eerie face; a terrible grin. He knew for sure that this conversation...ends here. It was impossible for him to drag it out any further.

Petelgeuse looked taken aback the instant Subaru's impractical reply reached his ears. But when the statement immediately transformed to an insult inside the madman's brain, his visage turned devilish.

[Petelgeuse: Proof of her favor!! Authority of Sloth!! Unseen HAAAAANDS!!]

The madman screamed with a reptilian look as his shadow exploded—no, the shadow swelled up as if exploding, becoming multiple black arms that stretched toward the skies.

These were evil hands, invisible to normal people, able to destroy a human body with ease.

[Rem: Suba—!]

Rem almost gave her position as Wilhelm closed her mouth with her right hand. He is preparing to make his move.

A moment before those black tendrils reached him, Subaru quickly hopped backward from the spot the hands were about to hit him.

[Subaru: So that's the thing he does. They're literally invisible floating hands. If you can see 'em, they're not that hard to dodge.]

[Petelgeuse: What is this—?!]

A total of seven pitch-black hands bore down on Subaru to tear him limb from limb. On bad, rocky footing, he leaped over them with legwork that could not be called pretty, even if one was charitable.

With Petelgeuse to the front, Subaru jumped heavily to the rear, putting as much distance between them as he could. He did this both to escape the range of the attack and to get out of the way of the counterattack.

[Petelgeuse: Just now, YOU saw my Unseen Hands—]

It is Subaru's first time seeing Petelgeuse's Unseen Hands. He wasn't able to see them two lives back when Petelgeuse was toying around with Rem, but now they are very well visible.

Subaru then pulls his iron sword out of its sheathe and held the hilt of the sword with both hands at the ready position, [Subaru: Yeah, well... You got another thing coming!]

#### Section 06: The surprise attack!

The signal!

 _It's time...!_ Rem remembered that Subaru told her and everyone else that as soon as Subaru pulls out his iron sword. While she is getting her morningstar flail ready, she runs to flank at another tree since...

[??? 1: Wa—!], [??? 2: Ha—!]

Intersecting bestial howls formed a destructive shockwave that vibrated through the air and tore up the ground. The rocky earth was stripped bare, kicking up a dusty swirl of wind. The wave caused cracks in the ground, leaving crevices resembling a spiderweb; a hole was gouged into the sheer cliff, giving rise to a landslide.

Petelgeuse looked back, [Petelgeuse: Wha—?!], raising his voice in shock with his eyes bulging as the little beastly siblings Tivey and Mimi Pearlbaton landed, unleashing their combo attack. They roared on all fours as they landed.

The two had landed behind Petelgeuse, opposite Subaru, ignoring the madman as they pounded a roaring wave into the freshly cut cliff. The ferocious shock wave pulverized the rock face, the blasted pieces flowing downward like an avalanche, sealing the entrance of the Witch Cult's hideaway.

[Subaru: Awesome, now they're buried alive—you guys can suffer and regret all that you've done!]

Subaru insults Petelgeuse with the dirty finger.

As dust danced in the air, and the impact of the landslide was conveyed by the rumbling earth beneath their feet, it went without saying that the fate of the Witch Cultists inside the crushed, buried entrance was sealed. Their predicament sent Petelgeuse gazing toward the heavens.

[Petelgeuse: How...how can THIS be...?]

The madman's throat quivered; he plucked at his head, causing small drops of blood to begin to flow. His violent gesture tore hair away, and as the skin on his head bled, Petelgeuse stamped the ground in fury.

[Petelguese: My Fingers...cruelly, without mercy, without order, without warning, without provocation, without meaning, slain, murdered, slaughtered... Ahh, ahh! My brain is treeeeeembling!]

[Mimi: Woahoo, that old guy sure has a screw loose!]

[Tivey: Sis, I think all the Witch Cultists are like that.]

Viewing Petelgeuse's passion with childlike disgust, the two of three Pearlbaton siblings exchanged sour looks and lighthearted banter. Of course, their intervention at that juncture was no coincidence or miracle. They were Subaru's reinforcements, coordinating with him according to plan, but that was step one.

The two had concealed their presence while following Subaru from behind and had responded to his signal to block the entrance to the Witch Cult hideout. Now the enemy was Petelgeuse alone, putting Subaru and company at an overwhelming advantage.

[Petelgeuse: ...Ah yes, that is right—it is—]

[???: Al Huma!]

Above Petelgeuse, a giant, thick spear of ice drops down on Petelgeuse. However, it suddenly split into four thinner spears of ice, adjacent to Petelgeuse in each direction, and one of them lands and pierces through Petelgeuse's right foot, pinning him to the ground.

[Petelguese: —FINE-AHHHHHH!! FINE-FINE-FINE! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!]

Feeling unexpected cold pain, Petelgeuse's eyes were so bulged out, they could pop out of their sockets at any moment. The way the madman's mood rose midway through his words, his voice turning shrill, made Mimi's shoulders jump, [Mimi: Uhyaa!]

Subaru, without moving his head, aimed his serious black eyes at his favorite person in the world as he gave a victorious smirk, [Subaru: Mmm!] Rem grinned seriously right back.

[Petelgeuse: Whatisgoing-whatisgoing-whatisgoing—]

As Petelgeuse bent down, trying to pull his right foot out of the cold spear of ice that pinned him to the ground...

[???: Yaaaaaaaa—!!]

Petelgeuse lifted his face in shock as the earsplitting cry crashed down from overhead.

And then, between two large thin ice spears, the Sword Oni's blade bit into Petelgeuse from below the shoulder—slicing him in two.

[Subaru: And for the finishing touches—!]

To add one more insult to a fatal injury, Subaru takes a sprint towards the split body with the head and aims for the neck with a powerful swing of his iron sword, [Subaru: —Haaaaa!] 

#### Section 07: Flashing back to the plan again...

Rewinding back to the end of the Anti-Witch Alliance conference before Rem gave her final worries to Subaru...

[Subaru: Oh, right! I forgot the important part!]

When Subaru palmed a fist, it was in the particularly quiet atmosphere immediately following his request to the expedition group—on the verge of setting off with great ardor to enter the Mathers domain.

 _I didn't explain enough,_ Subaru thought, feeling sheepish as he immediately backed away from his magnificent words, but Subaru could not be negligent about the most critical part. Thus, he addressed one and all, [Subaru: I called this plan Witch Cult Hunting Made Simple, but the ultimate target, the Sin Archbishop... I want to pick who goes after him real carefully.]

Subaru's condition furled the brows of everyone sitting in the circle around him. Their expressions shifted to bewilderment, anxiety, and unease; the men sitting beside one another differed somewhat individually, but their faces surely added up to a sum total of "doubt."

Rem, however, full of confidence and anger dwelling within her, [Rem: I'll be the one to smash this guy into bloody pieces. All of them!]

Subaru was feeling a bit intimidated by his fiancée's words of bloodlust, [Subaru: Whoa, calm there Rem. We are all in this together.]

Rem took a quick exhale of breath to calm down, [Rem: Sorry, darling.]

Subaru assures her, [Subaru: Don't worry, you are part of the plan—]

He then reminds everyone, [Subaru: —Like I said, the plan itself is simple—I lure out the Witch Cult so we can hit them. That much is the same as with the White Whale, but...I think it's pretty hard to expect their reaction to be as simple as a mabeast's.]

Rem interrupts and objects, [Rem: Subaru-kun, you don't need to be the one to—]

Turning his head back at Rem again, [Subaru: Rem, you know that it has to be me and no one else.]

[Felix: Ahh, well, that figures. Subawu-kyun's scent made the White Whale lose track, but unlike a mabeast, the Witch Cult won't go grrr quite that much, huh?]

[Subaru: Well, that's exactly how the White Whale reacted to me... Anyway, ideally, we hit the Sin Archbishop with a surprise attack and take him down the instant I lure him out. We have to absolutely make sure he dies instantly, so prioritizing that is another requirement.]

Subaru affirmed Felix's explanation and tied the logic together. The surrounding reactions to his plan turned sour, with disgust visible on the faces of many. The sternest face of all was Ricardo's, bared fangs included.

[Ricardo: Wait, wait. We can't do that. Can you leave us out of this one? We can't be sneakily murderin' people after gettin' all fired up about a proper battle like this. No way. I didn't hear about this.]

[Subaru: That's why I'm explaining it now. Besides, I mean just for the Sin Archbishop. The I'm-a-lure plan's other ten parts depend on this. You'll have lots of places to make noise.]

Subaru tried all he could to convince Ricardo, the dividing line inside the circle, and Rem still doesn't like the idea of Subaru playing the part of bait again.

[Julius: Not that we can underestimate the other Witch Cultists, but the Sin Archbishop is a different story. I want to make extra sure we take him down.]

This time Julius interrupted his explanation to the jeering Ricardo.

[Julius: So prepare for all possibilities, is it? I commend that line of thinking, but what of your logic for selecting people? Of course, I have no objection to selecting Wilhelm-sama—]

Julius glances Wilhelm at his side. Julius then touched his own slender knight's sword at he looked at Rem and Subaru, [Julius: —but what can Rem do? I wish to hear the reason why I was not among your initial selections.]

[Subaru: She can use her ice magic to trap him in place while Wilhelm-san goes for the blow. How's your mana, Rem?]

Rem replied seriously, [Rem: Good. Leave it to me.]

By now, Rem's mana pool mostly feels revitalized by now. Her body healed up good too thanks to Felix's masterful healing magic and Rem's oni physiology.

Subaru then said to Julius, [Subuaru: Seems like you're not unhappy about that, but you're not exactly pleased, either...]

The Sin Archbishop of the Seven was the centerpiece, leaving Julius with some objections to being removed from the decisive battle. Felix, seeing the two clashing in their opinions, patted Subaru on the shoulder before speaking.

[Felix: Hey, Subawu-kyun. If this is just you still holding a grudge against Julius...]

[Julius: I have no such vulgar suspicions. Such a possibility has never entered my mind...but I would be disappointed to find that you are a human being so obsessed with trivial matters that you lose sight of the greater picture.]

Subaru wasn't sure how serious he thought all that, but he felt _Don't give half-hearted orders_ was the point that Julius wanted to drive home. Subaru, reflecting on having lost sight of the larger picture through the obsession with small things in the past, raised a finger and responded.

[Subaru: The Sin Archbishop has some kind of special ability, whether it may be magic, psychokinesis, or something... Well, that's one reason I don't want a big gaggle of people rushing him.]

[Felix: ...Special abiwity? Psycho-what? First I've heard of it.]

[Subaru: I'm not sure how to describe it but it might be a psychic power or something but he can manipulate people and objects from a distance unless if there is an invisible force involved and I don't know how many he can do at once.]

[Felix: Wha...?!]

Subaru's vague description left Felix in shock, looking as if someone had poured icy water on him while he slept. Julius's brows furled as well, and a not-insignificant shock took hold of the expeditionary force.

—The Unseen Hands under Petelgeuse's control were literally an invisible menace that Subaru couldn't fathom but Subaru would never forget the nightmarish power that was cruelly toying with Rem's body with her weapon. Subaru may end up with post-stress traumatic order (PTSD), having traumatic nightmares about his most beloved one dying brutally over-and-over again, especially from that one sight. And in a large-scale melee, the might of that menace could throw everything into utter chaos.

Subaru hasn't seen Petelgeuse's Unseen Hands as they were invisible at the time he used them against Rem two lives back so he is unsure how Petelgeuse's power works whether it could be psychokinesis or an invisible force.

Originally in the main story two lives ahead, Subaru has visibly seen Petelgeuse's Unseen Hands after he and a dead Emilia—caused by Subaru trying to intentionally tell Emilia about his Return by Death—were transported to the forest's highway by Beatrice to be ambushed by Petelgeuse and the Witch Cult. He was able to make it clear that the enemy could create invisible hands, which still would confused Felix.

[Subaru: That's why I don't want to go with numbers. It'll just raise the number of casualties.]

[Julius: You're saying that with a completely straight face, huh? I can't check without Lady Crusch here, but...]

Subaru interrupts, [Subaru: If Crusch were here, my answer would be the same. His mysterious ability is the biggest obstacle to taking Sloth down.]

Deep down, he didn't think that was all there was to it, but even so, he was sure of that part. Taking it in, Julius, the first to have spoken up, lowered his eyes, sinking deep in his mind before asking, [Julius: Incidentally, you said there was one exception. And that exception is?]

[Subaru: Me.]

[Julius: I see. A simple tale.]

Dealing with Subaru's simple explanation, Julius could only make that abrupt reply. Julius sank into thought, but in the meantime, Mimi was clenching her fist vigorously, [Mimi: I get it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!]

With an impetuous laugh, she grabbed Tivey's shoulders who's standing beside her, and shook them hard as she said, [Mimi: All right, Mimi and Tivey will go with Mister! And Old Man, too! That's best! What, not good? You won't go?]

[Tivey: Sis, you're being impulsive again...]

Accustomed to his older sister's lack of inhibition, Tivey made no move to refute her. Subaru was happy for the volunteers, but he wasn't sure they fulfilled his conditions.

[Ricardo: Ya can rest easy. Besides me, Mimi's the best of the bunch at everythin'. She ain't my second-in-command for nothin'.]

[Subaru: I can really trust you on that? She looks like the type who sneezes at the worst possible time.]

[Felix: Subawu-kyun, you're not really one to talk, are you? ...Ha, can't be helped, nya. Ferri-chan will go with you, too. That should make you rest a little easier, right?]

As Rem's cheeks were puffing out, [Rem: But what about me?]

Subaru said to Rem, [Subaru: I'm sorry, dear. But think you can accompany Wilhelm and flank the enemy after I give my signal?]

Rem was feeling jealous she is not the one to tag along with Subaru, [Rem: Mmmmmmmm!]

Subaru tried to assure his fiancée, [Subaru: Don't worry, dear. I'll make it up to you later.]

For some time, Julius had considered Subaru's and everyone else's choices and said to Felix, [Julius: Very well then. I shall leave Wilhelm-sama, Mimi, Tivey, Subaru, and his beloved one in your hands, my friend.]

[Felix: Yes, yes. Crusch-sama entrusted me with this from the beginning, so don't worry, it'll be fine.]

[Julius: Even so, I must.]

[Felix: ...Yes, yes. Then I'll stick a little concern for you in a corner of my heart, Julius.]

Felix gave a strained smile; Julius's expression was the very image of seriousness as he drew himself up. The mellow exchange showed the trust between the two friends. The mellow exchange demonstrated the trust between the two friends. Put bluntly, Subaru was a little jealous, but he decided not to let Julius feel left out.

[Subaru: Alright. How about this. I'm not sure how the enemy's power exactly works but if all else fails, we'll need back-up reinforcements like you, Ricardo, and everyone else. There's always a chance this could go wrong.]

After some short thought, Julius came to the same conclusion too and accepted, [Julius: Very well, then. We'll keep in touch from behind.]

[Ricardo: No objections here either, pal.]

Everyone seems to be in an agreement. With that said, the Sword Oni, who's been silent this entire time until now, [Wilhelm: —You do not need to ask about my resolve. I am your sword, Subaru-dono. By your will, I shall cut down your foe. Please, employ me however you wish]

Having full confidence and trust in Wilhelm, Subaru nodded his head strongly, {Subaru: Hmm! Protect Rem for me too.]

[Wilhelm: Of course, with my life.]

[Rem: You know, darling, it's not nice for you to call me weak. You know first hand what I'm capable of doing.]

Vicious memories of Rem beating up Subaru with her signature weapon as well as mincing and smashing Wolgarms in a frenzy came back into Subaru's mind, intimidating him. He scratches the back of his head, [Subaru: Yeah, well, I didn't mean it like that but...]

But Subaru also remembers the two times the Witch Cult has killed Rem, which makes him worried, [Subaru: —You are very special to me and I don't want to lose you.]

Subaru changed his words towards everyone else, [Subaru: No, you all are. Let's all come back alive. We're gonna win this fight! The moment I draw my sword...], Subaru touches the hilt of his sheathed iron sword from the left side of his waist, [Subaru: ...that is the moment I'll signal you all to play your roles and if I don't have my sword—], Subaru bends his right elbow in a ninety-degree turn with his right hand flattened, pointing up, as a back-up signal in case if his sword was taken away or lost...

#### Section 08: After decapitating the Sin Archbishop...

[Petelgeuse: This cannot b—]

Subaru finally released all of his bottled-up anger and hatred against this madman with his iron sword slicing off his head, going past the grounded ice spears. Blood splattered everywhere from the cuts. Some of the blood splashed onto Subaru's face.

The madman's body had been slashed from shoulder to hip from Wilhelm and the half that had his head was removed.

Subaru takes some breaths after releasing all of his bottled-up and wiped the filthy blood that splashed on his left cheek. Subaru then spits at the ugly slashed body.

[Subaru: Die! You filthy wretch!]

It's the first time Subaru has ever killed a person but he felt no remorse for this deranged man that was going to take too many precious lives away.

—No, he wasn't a person—he was a monster; a devil. That was all he was in Subaru's eyes.

As Rem's ice magic was disapparating, Petelgeuse's head fell to the ground and the headless corpse followed the head to the ground.

[Wilhelm: Inelegant to the extreme—fall, like a man.]

After Wilhelm talked to the corpse that he nearly sliced in half down from the shoulder to the hips in an arc, he then looked at Subaru.

[Wilhelm: How are you feeling, Subaru-dono? I can see you are not used to this.]

After Subaru sorted out his anger and frustration in his head into relief, [Subaru: I... I never killed anyone in my life, but man did it felt good to take that man's head off.]

Wilhelm is not sure what to think of Subaru's overwhelming emotions.

Rem jumps down to meet with Subaru. While Subaru's face doesn't show the full extent of his anger and hatred towards this man, Rem can somewhat feel a lot of anger and hatred inside Subaru, [Rem: Are you alright, dear?]

As Subaru looks at Rem, all of his remaining anger, hatred, and frustration for Petelgeuse nearly vanished away, [Subaru: I'll...I'll be alright, dear.]

Subaru gave her a gentle smile, [Subaru: I'm glad you're okay.]

[Rem: I was very worried about you.]

[Subaru: Well, it's over... And we're still alive.]

After being optimistic about it, he started to doubt it a second later, [I-it's over...right?]

It did seem too easy—way too easy that Subaru does feel uneased that they have seemingly won.

[Felix: If it's not over by now, even Ferri will start believing in this favor-of-the-Witch nonsense], Felix replied from behind Subaru, who was timidly staring at the corpse. He moved beside the uneased Subaru, examining Petelgeuse's remains without hesitation.

After inspecting the corpse, [Felix: Though it's not much of a surprise, he's definitely dead. You have it on the word of the Royal Capital's greatest healer].

Subaru feels a bit assured, [Subaru: Oh...really...?]

Petelgeuse's corpse at this points no longer resembles the shape of a person but rather appearing like a prop, the way it is laying on the ground. Seeing the corpse again, Subaru had the urge to vomit until he looked away into the woods and Rem noticed Subaru's reaction, [Rem: Are you alright, dear?]

Subaru took a second to breathe, [Subaru: I'll be alright, I'll be alright! I'm just...trying to get used to this.] Subaru also smells the foul blood on his sword, [Subaru: Oh, god, my sword stinks.]

Rem prepares to use water magic to wash off the dark crimson liquid from Subaru's blade, [Rem: Let me clean it for you.]

[Subaru: Hope everyone else is doing all right...not taking too many risks.]

[Wilhelm: Subaru-dono, they are not soldiers who would freelance in violation of your instructions. Even if unavoidable combat does take place, Ricardo-san and Julius-san are with them. A worst case is unlikely.]

Back from checking the severed head for himself, Wilhelm respectfully stood at attention. The Sword Oni's guarantee was reassuring. Yet, it did not wipe away Subaru's worry to any great extent.

[Subaru: I'm seriously afraid of accidents if that happens. This is the plan I drew up, and it has one crucial hole in it...I don't know what the Witch Cult people are thinking, and this unexpectedly large number of people fighting scares me.]

[Felix: Yes, yes, the plan maker must not show worry! Besides, I've heard this talk from Nervous Subawu-kyun over and over. It's getting old], Felix sighed with an irritated face at Subaru, who was worried about the other side now that his side was taken care of. [Felix: I understand you're scared, but with Julius and them, fighting shouldn't be a problem, _nya_. If Julius is fighting seriously, Old Man Wil's probably the only one here who can take him on.]

[Subaru: ...That so? He's that strong?]

[Felix: It really does run deep... Setting aside whether it's unconscious or not, I do understand your aversion to him, though...]

[Subaru: —? What'd you say?]

[Felix: Nothing much. In the first place, Julius and them should be much more worried about us! After all, Ferri-chan thought this plan was reckless all this time.]

Felix raised his brows and glared at the bitter Subaru, who knit his brow in response.

As Subaru glanced at the rocky place about to reply, [Subaru: ...Yeah, I get it. But it worked out, didn't it?]

[Subaru: That's right.]

[Felix: Looking at the results only. When the Sin Archbishop suspected you, you were nearly done for, weren't you? It was definitely by the skin of your teeth. Ferri-chan hates people in a hurry to die before his eyes.]

[Rem: Honestly, it worried me too, but I'm glad you are all right, dear.]

[Subaru: Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry to die at all. And I'm glad you are alright too.]

[Rem: You should be more worried about yourself even with—], Rem halted her words, placing her right hand a few feet away from her mouth, trying not to hint Subaru's Return by Death.

[Felix: Subawu-kyun, you know how only going by results leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and still you...]

[Subaru: I'm a little surprised, though. I thought you hated me and all.]

[Felix: Don't be absurd. I don't choose who I heal based on whether I like them or not.]

[Subaru: I wanted you to deny hating me, you know!]

[Felix: Whether I like or hate someone has no relation to whether it's worth keeping them alive. It's because...that's what Ferri-chan's power is, that others recognize that power.]

[Subaru: Ferris?]

[Felix: Besides, a lot of people died in the battle with the White Whale. When someone's squished flat, or erased by the mists, even Ferri-chan...even I can't heal that.]

[Subaru: Don't get conceited and think you're the only one who doesn't want people to die in this fight.]

[Felix: I'm trying to keep that in mind, too.]

Interfering their conversation, [Tivey: We've finished checking the cave. The people inside were completely crushed by falling rocks. I feel kind of bad for them.]

[Mimi: Oh yeah, it was perfect! Perfecto-mundo! They all went _booooom_!]

The little demihuman siblings returned from checking the collapsed cave. Greeting the pair, Subaru walked over to Petelgeuse's corpse.

Uncertain elements had been swept away, and the danger had been completely annihilated. Subaru was no longer feeling tense, and his stiff cheeks had finally slackened.

[Subaru: Wiping 'em all out in an unexpected outside attack—to be honest, it was pretty unsportsmanlike, but don't think badly of me. After all, you're way, waaaaay worse than I am.]

With his archenemy as a corpse, all he could do was make a hollow declaration of victory. That the victory had been earned with a surprise attack, practically an assassination, made it baser and hollower still.

[Subaru: Wilhelm-san, thank you very much. Also, sorry for making you push yourself.]

As Wilhelm was cleaning the blood of his sword with a white handkerchief, [Wilhelm: Push myself, you say?]

[Subaru: Cutting him down with a surprise attack from the rear, it's the worst, right?]

Wilhelm's face became slightly clouded. He was complicit in no mere surprise raid, but a sneak attack. A knight would surely have that on his mind.

But he said in a strong smile, [Wilhelm: I abandoned chivalry long ago. It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Subaru-dono.]

[Subaru: But I'm the one who made you tag along and help with a surprise attack, so...]

Subaru felt a bit guilty asking a knight—or rather a former knight—to do something unchivalrous in battle.

[Felix: Well, Ferri-chan didn't mind at all, _meow_. Julius might have hated it...but I think he's shrewd enough to accept it.]

[Subaru: That's why I didn't want to tell him to do it. Well, I could sorta predict how you'd react, though.]

[Rem: You worry too much, darling, but that is also what makes you great, but in times like these—]

Felix followed up on Rem, [Felix: Isn't it better to be a little cowardly and have your friends live than to stick to chivalry and have them die, _nya_? Subawu-kyun, whether you or Julius is right is just a matter of your point of view.]

Having Ferris intervene was a big help. Wilhelm said nothing, whereas Mimi tilted her head as if she was wondering, _Is there a problem with that...?_ She was a mercenary through and through.

And what Tivey then did deserve mention as even more mercenary than that; having finished looking around the place, the small cat-man walked towards Petelgeuse's lifeless body...and, without a moment's hesitation, began to scavenge in his pockets.

[Tivey: Hmm, seems he wasn't walking around with much on him...]

Subaru checked on what Tivey was doing, [Subaru: H-hey, little guy, you're checking a corpse's pockets like it's no big deal.]

[Tivey: I am not "little guy," I am Tivey. And this is simply checking his belongings.]

While searching for spoils of war inside the corpse, Mimi did the same. Despite their cute, little appearances, the mercenary siblings really did things their own way.

Tivey was feeling some objects in Petelgeuse's pockets, [Tivey: Field rations, lagmite ore... Ahh, he has a money pouch, too.]

[Subaru: I'm surprised, his inventory's filled with petite bourgeoisie stuff. So what, is pillaging a part of mercenary culture?]

[Tivey: I believe that it's normally "to the victor go the spoils"? ...What...is this?], Tivey felt a rectangular object inside the corpse's pockets.

He pulled out a black book from Peltegeuse's pocket, revealing the object of them. Rem was anxious seeing that object, [Rem: Uwaa—!]

[Subaru: That is the book Petelgeuse called his Gospel. I have heard about—]

Learning what this is, Tivey panicked, [Tivey: Myuu! This is a Gospel?! Uwaa, I touched it!]

Without hesitation, Tivey threw the "demented" book out of his hand.

[Subaru: I know the owner was icky, but you shouldn't mistreat a book. Not even a weird one like this.]

Rem was getting worried for Subaru as Subaru was approaching it, [Rem: D-don't touch it!]

[Tivey: S-she's right. I think you should let go right now. Touching it might make you go weird in the head...! It—it might be better to burn it...]

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

Ignoring Tivey's and Rem's concerns, Subaru opened it and glimpsed at the pages. However, he was unfortunately unable to identify the characters in which the words were written. They weren't written in I-script, R-script, or H-script, but some other, mysterious language. They kind of looked like hiragana scribbled way too fast which makes it hard to read. Also, half of the book was completely blank.

[Subaru: ...Well, I can't read it anyway. I know it was careless of me, so three of you calm down, okay?]

[Wilhelm: —My apologies.]

[Felix: Well, it's your fault, Subawu-kun.]

Wilhelm and Ferris dropped the combat postures they'd adopted when Subaru unguardedly opened the book before them.

It was for only a brief instant, but the hostility and enmity had been real. With a touch of cold sweat from that, Subaru showed the two the book in his hand, trying to figure it out.

[Subaru: Does either of you have a clue about this book? I heard that it—]

Rem's concern for Subaru's safety rose, [Rem: Subaru-kun, please drop that thing right away!]

[Felix: Wait a—! Don't just turn it our way like that! Subawu-kun, don't you do something stupid and try to read a Gospel! I genuinely don't know what it'll do to you!]

Felix was enraged at Subaru casually holding an evil book in his hand. Wilhelm too.

[Subaru: I know Tivey reacted like that, too, but what, the book's seriously dangerous?]

The Witch Cult's Gospel was as big and heavy as a pocket dictionary.

[Rem: Sister has told you about this before.]

[Wilhelm: To the Witch Cult, having one of those books...those Gospels is proof you are a fellow cultist. Yes, I suppose one could say they are like holy scripture to them.]

[Subaru: In that case, if we can decipher what is written in here, we can find out what the Witch Cult has been up to and probably find a way to track down and eliminate them all. I want to get rid of the entire Witch Cult, not just because of what they did to my dear Rem and Sister Ram, but for all the trouble they've caused. To keep this world safe.]

[Felix: Now, Subawu-kun, I know you did a great job as a decoy against the White Whale and the Witch Cult...but I feel like this is putting you in a lot of danger, nya, so don't let the Gospel get you, 'kay?]

[Subaru: I want to get rid of the entire Witch Cult, not just because of what they did to my dear Rem and Sister Ram, but for all the trouble they've caused. To keep this world safe so no more innocent lives will be lost.]

[Wilhelm: I commend your spirit and desires Subaru-dono, however, should you fall prey into the Gospel's guidings...]

Wilhelm wouldn't hesitate to put Subaru down if he goes down the wrong path.

Subaru places an empty hand against his chest, [Subaru: Not to worry, I have Rem with me. I'll have her guide my path, not some foul evil book. As much as I would like to burn this thing too, we should also consider the possibility of being able to track and eliminate the Witch Cult and the Sin Archbishops that's been plaguing the world for a long time. Should I fall prey to its unholy guidings, I ask of you, cut me down.]

Rem was full of worries for Subaru, [Rem: Subaru-kun...], but she does admire him for his heroic spirit.

[Subaru: I don't ever want to become one of those foul devils but if it can corrupt the soul, we'll burn it immediately. No second thoughts.]

Wilhelm is unsure what to think of it, [Wilhelm: It does put me unease but... Mmmm...]

On second thought, Subaru was thinking if he is capabable of handling such an evil book, [Subaru: Actually, I don't know if I can trust myself with it alone.]

Subaru turns to his beloved one, [Subaru: Rem—dear...considering how much we hate the Witch Cult, what do you think we should do with this thing?]

Rem had her concerns but, [Rem: I would rather you burn it, but if we can destroy those devils who took away my and Sister's childhoods, then maybe... We'll keep it hid and locked for now when we get back.]

Subaru put away the black evil book in one of his pockets, [Subaru: Alright. I'll always trust your judgment when it comes to this thing. And since we are in a long-term alliance with Crusch-san], Subaru looks at Wilhelm and Felix, [Subaru: Wilhelm-san, your thoughts?]

After some thought, [Wilhelm: I don't like it. Learning, tracking, and eliminating the Witch Cult would be one thing, but relying on such a dark object would spell trouble in many ways...]

Subaru suggested, [Subaru: If it doesn't work or if it causes problems, we'll burn it right away.]

After having more thoughts, [Wilhelm: For now, keep it hidden for and do not open its contents any further until we say you can. Crusch-sama would need to have a say in the matter.]

Felix said in fear, [Felix: Just keep that thing away from me.]

Another thought popped into Wilhelm's head, [Wilhelm: On second thought, burn it. This discussion did not happen.]

Subaru was baffled about what Wilhelm said, [Subaru: —Eh? But why?]

Rem thought the same as Wilhelm, [Rem: On second thought, he's right, dear. We should get rid of it. Don't risk it.]

Subaru looked at Rem, [Subaru: Mmm? But didn't you say you were okay with it?]

With worries in her head, [Rem: I know, I want all of them monsters dead as soon as possible, but...I care about your sanity...]

Rem then whispered into Subaru's ears, [Rem: Your mentality has changed quite a bit at random timings. What if you had another one of your "episodes" and if you come back to us not yourself anymore because of this thing? What if we lose you in an instant out of nowhere? I can't allow you to do it and lose the Subaru-kun I love the most out of the blue. I'm sorry. We should burn it, for your mental safety and for ours.)]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Hearing those words, Subaru then pondered it. He remembers after witnessing so many brutal deaths in his first loop of Lugnica's market street that traumatized him during his resurrection in his second loop.

[Subaru: Maybe you're right. I just... I just want to protect our future family. I don't want us to bring a child into this cruel world with the Witch Cult still out there and I want to get rid of all the bad stuff in the world before we raise a family so we can sit down and relax for the rest of our lives.]

Subaru had other reasonings in his head too, [Subaru: Not only that but I also wanted to raise our camps' recognitions for our achievements. Heroes who slain the Witch Cult. But until then...]

Subaru suddenly realizes some doubts to his plan, [Subaru: Mmm, I would be putting us in hardship after hardship until we get that perfect happy ending. You're right, even though I want to end all pain in this world as much as possible, I can't put you and everyone else through that.]

[Rem: It is very thoughtful of you and I admire your heroic thoughts...and I wouldn't mind going along with the painful journey on our way there but still, it's too dangerous in many ways, like Wilhelm-san said, not just for our physical being.]

Rem then whispered into Subaru's ear, [Rem: (If we are caught with a Gospel, it would spell trouble for us, Emilia-sama, and for Crusch-sama. People didn't like Emilia-sama because of her resembling to you-know-who and if this thing were to be discovered... Those mercenaries we are working with belong with Anastasia and if they rat us out, it will be all over...for all of us.)]

Rem is worried about saying any further. But yes, if the Emilia Camp were to be in possession of a Gospel and if that was to be exposed to the public, they'll receive negative attention to the public. A Witch of Envy-lookalike with possible Witch Cultists in the group...?

Furthermore, since they would be in an alliance with Crusch's Camp, the Crusch Camp would receive just as much negative attention for allying with a camp that may potentially have a Witch Cultist. Their alliance would surely crumble from there and they would work their separate ways as enemies again.

If the word gets to Anastasia from her mercenary group, the Fangs of Iron, she could easily shut down both the Emilia Camp and the Crusch Camp at once at any given moment when Anastasia no longer needs their services.

These are what Wilhelm meant.

[Rem: (And even if you could fix this, what if you are not yourself anymore that I love? You'll be a Subaru-kun that I may not follow, and what if I cannot bring back the Subaru-kun I love?)]

After hearing her words and wrapping around them in his head, Subaru came to a conclusion, [Subaru: You're right. I shouldn't put us into that kind of trouble.]

As Subaru pulls Petelgeuse's Gospel out of his pocket, he directed his attention at Wilhelm, [Subaru: Wilhelm-san? Rem and I came to the conclusion that we should burn it. There is too much to risk just to track down and slay the Witch Cult.]

Subaru tossed the black eerie book on the ground.

Felix was relieved Subaru tossed the book away from his possession and sighed.

Wilhelm, with his arms crossed, he said with his eyes closed, [Wilhelm: So, you finally came to a conclusion as I did.]

With that discussion over, Subaru thought of a suggestion for Tivey who confiscated Petelgeuse's belongings, [Subaru: So was there anything else on his that caught your eye? It'd be a super-huge help if he was stupidly walking around with, say, a map with hideouts marked on it since we're not relying on a book anymore...]

Tivey responded as he checked the confiscated items, [Tivey: I did not see anything like that among his belongings. Aside from the Gospel text, he was walking around with exactly what one would expect for a man in his attire.]

After being quiet for a while burying the corpse with dirt, [Mimi: Hey, hey, can't we just leave? No point fussing over everything here, right? Better to finally head back to everyone. We've buried the enemy, so isn't it best to check on how everyone else is doing? Hey, we really should! Really!]

[Subaru: You say it so innocently, but you're really heartless, wow. With your adorable looks, that contrast's really slapping me in the face.]

[Mimi: Hu-huu, calling me cute's gonna make me blush!]

Subaru asks Mimi a favor, [Subaru: Anyway Mimi, can you do us a favor and destroy the book before we go?]

[Mimi: Leave it to me! Hee-hee! —HAA!]

Releasing a quick-but-destructive resonance mana wave from his mouth, Mimi obliterates Petelgeuse's Gospel.

[Felix: Glad that's over with, but there's still a lot to do, isn't there, nya?]

[Subaru: A-ah, yeah. That's right... You're right.]

Ferris turned a disbelieving eye toward Subaru, who still couldn't believe the fruits of his work. Nodding at Felix's words, he scratched the back of his hair as he left the rocky place. 

In any case, Subaru and co. were heading back to meet with Julius and the others at the expeditionary camp...

...but before they do that...

[Subaru: But first... This guy is really dead, right? He won't come back from the dead like a zombie the second we look away, and take revenge, right?]

Subaru went to check on Petelgeuse's buried corpse one last time since his victory felt _too_ easy that is making him feel unease.

[Mimi: Fine... Mister's noisy about it, we'll make sur—]

Interrupting Mimi, without a moment of hesitation, a spiked iron ball on a chain was hurled at the buried corpse at the speed of sound. Blood splattered from beneath the dirt.

Subaru was jumpscared. He looked at the source the chains came from and sees a cold maid.

Rem wailed her metal flail on the corpse again just to make sure.

[Rem: Dirty Witch Cult filth...]

Trying to catch of breath after being frightened by his loved one, [Subaru: Whoa, Rem! You scared me there. (A frightening wife, I'll have...)]

Rem looked at Subaru, calming herself, [Rem: S-sorry, dear... Let's get a move on, shall we...?]

As Rem was pulling back the bloodied iron ball from the iron chains to her hands, they proceeded to move on.

As Rem stared at her bloodied iron spike ball, her arms and eyes tremble in anxiety... Horrible memories are flashing back to her eyes.

As they walked, Subaru looked at her and asked, [Subaru: You okay there, Rem? You seem to be spacing out.

A half-second later, Rem looks back at Subaru worried but tries to mask her worries, [Rem: Ye—I'll be fine, dear. Don't worry about it.]

Rem seems to be afraid of her own weapon, [Rem: Mmm...], but puts it away for now.

During the Battle of the White Whale, Rem had her hesitated moments with this weapon and it was her anxiety that nearly almost got her killed when she wasn't paying attention to the White Whale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (January 21, 2021, 2:42 a.m. EST): **[Initial release]** Wrote a summary of the White Whale Battle as well as my own version of Rem's fake death scene as a near-death experience instead of a fake death. I wrote until a little after I would technically split the series into two or three.
>   * Update #001 (January 21, 2021, 5:14 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Rewording the mid-chapter disclaimer on Rem's nearby death scene to prevent spoilers. I'll be making some grammar/error fixes later when I can find them.
>   * Update #002 (January 21, 2021, 11:34 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Subaru's and Crusch's dialogues after their victory. I'm also thinking about doing my own original ideas in the future past Arc 4, but we'll see.
>   * Update #003 (January 22, 2021, 8:45 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Finished up Section 03 and started Section 04 a bit.
>   * Updates #004–#006 (January 23, 2021, 1:36 a.m., 8:57 p.m., and 10:33 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Section 04 a bit more, then did all of Section 04 until Julius' appearance later, then Section 05. I am using the light novel in some parts but I'm gonna summarize Section 05 since it's boring to read in the light novel (no wonder why it was cut out in the anime) and nothing much new to add for an adaptation.
>   * Updates #007–#008 (January 26, 2021, 1:40 a.m. EST, 1:49 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote more of Section 05 and did Section 06. I decided to do an unexpected "twist" I did not plan out but... Let's do it! — Have Ram get ambushed and fight the Witch Cult alone but Ram dies in a horrible brutal/torturous way from Petelgeuse's Unseen Hands, ripping and twisting off her limbs and head. However... **[Major update/story change]** ...Never mind. I'll revert my new idea back to my old idea. Instead of Ram being ambushed by Sloth that I did in my previous update, Ram was carefully brought over to Subaru and Rem's mercenary group and she'll head out to catch up to Crusch, going back to my original plan. I thought I wasn't able to do my original plan at this point but turns out I can. 
>   * Updates #009–#010 (January 27, 2021, 3:21 a.m. EST, 10:30 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Subaru's encounter with Petelgeuse. I'm thinking about doing this in just one life. **[Minor update]** Made some adjustments with the encounter and prior to it. One thing worth mentioning is that the mercenaries helped escort Arlam Villagers to a safer location: The Sanctuary.
>   * Updates #011 (January 28, 2021, 10:30 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Having Rem compare the Witch's Miasma between Subaru and Petelgeuse based on what I believe they are like between them. Also, Subaru's second time in these woods since Beatrice didn't teleport Subaru and Emilia there in this fanfic. 
>   * Updates #012 & #013 (January 30, 2021, 2:57 a.m. EST, 9:50 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Sections 10 and 11. The surprise attacks and a flashback full conference. Also made some small fixes elsewhere. **[Minor update]** Few fixes. 
>   * Updates #014–#017 (January 31, 2021, 3:05 a.m. EST, 4:47 p.m. EST, 9:21 p.m. EST, 11:00 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Section 12. Post-Sloth "kill" scene to examine the body and stuff and what to do with Petelgeuse's Gospel. **[Minor update]** Made few suggestive fixes later.... **[Two major updates]** ...then updated Wilhelm's opinion about keeping the Gospel, then made Rem second guess herself, making an update to her opinion as well. In the end, they ended up destroying the Gospel. Also, adding ", Part 1" in the title. 
>   * Updates #018 (February 2, 2021, 11:33 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made few suggestive fixes. 
>   * Updates #019 (February 4, 2021, 7:23 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Correcting my usage of the Japanese "desu" for the line "[???: I _AM_ Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti—Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult, reeeeepresenting Sloth!]". Sorry, I haven't written anything new yet since I did an [EX Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323801/chapters/71613474) a few days ago and I lost Internet yesterday. 
>   * Updates #020 (February 5, 2021, 11:27 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Slightly extending the ending of the chapter with Rem destroying Petelgeuse's corpses and feeling anxious about her weapon. Since I've already written 100k characters so far (longest chapter so far), I'll end the chapter there (that would be the end of Vol. 8 Chapter 2 Section 2 and the next chapter will start on Section 3 of Chapter 2). Sorry for my short hiatus. 
>   * Update #021 (February 6, 2021, 7:11 a.m. EST): Quick fix. 
>   * Update #022 (February 26, 2021, 11:56 a.m. EST): **[Minor story update]** Mentioning that it's not just the Sanctuary but half of the villagers will go to Sanctuary while the other half will go to Crusch's domain. 
> 



	10. The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult representing Sloth apparently dead, the crew starts taking out the rest of Sloth's Witch Cult Fingers until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be adapting Vol. 8 Chapter 2 Sections 3 & 7–9 (omitting Sections 4–6, see End Notes why), Vol. 8 Chapter 3, and my own version of Vol. 8 Chapter 5 (I have not taken a look at Vol. 8 Chapters 4 & 5 except for a brief scan of Chapter 5). The anime equivalent is Season 1 Episode 22.

### Continuing from the updated third life

#### Section 01: Regrouping back at the expeditionary camp after an easy victory

[???: From the look of things, it would appear you return with fair tidings.]

Subaru and the others who were with Subaru that took down Petelgeuse were greeted modestly by Julius Juukulius upon returning to Julius's group at the expeditionary-force field camp, constructed outside the forest and somewhat far off from the highway. With the Witch Cultists lurking in the forest, they were.

[Subaru: What about the Fingers' base spotted along the way?]

[Julius: One detachment is still keeping it under watch. They will surely contact us if anything occurs. But the other detachment made inopportune contact and engaged the Witch Cultists in combat.]

[Subaru: Serious?! So what happened, then?! Did we lose anyone?]

Given this report, Subaru was stricken with nervousness hearing that some of the soldiers and mercenaries engaged in battle with some of Petelgeuse's Fingers.

[Julius: You may rest easy. Several among the Witch Cultists were formidable, but all were dispatched without difficulty. The base in question was mopped up, so there should be nine fingers left.]

[Subaru: There's no wounded? Also, none of the enemies got away?]

[Julius: Rest easy. We have thoroughly addressed all of your concerns.]

Feeling relieved that everyone seems to be alright, Subaru gave a breath of relief.

[Rem: That's good.]

Julius wondered, [Julius: And you were not followed? All went according to plan against the Sin Archbishop?]

Subaru pauses a second then feeling very highly of his achievement, Subaru arrogantly said, [Subaru: It all went well. After we caught the scoundrel into our trap, I sliced off his head and Rem smashed the scoundrel into bloody pieces. There's no way he'd come back from that, right?]

[Rem: —]

Rem makes no comment. She is unsure if she should feel pleased or displeased with the way Subaru addresses her contribution.

Feeling blissed with ignorance, Subaru fails to mention that Wilhelm nearly sliced half of Petelgeuse's body.

[???: Don't forget that it was Old Man Wil that attacked the creep off-guard.]

A knightly cat man named Felix Argyle, nicknamed Ferris, intervened.

Julius looks at the Sword Oni, [Julius: So, I took it all went well, Wilhelm-sama.]

[Wilhelm: The Sin Archbishop has been slain. Subaru-dono cut off his head, and without a doubt severed the thread of his life. I know of no living creature able to live through that.]

[Julius: I am relieved. If Wilhelm-sama speaks such a thing, there can be no mistake—I'm impressed, Natsuki Subaru.]

[Subaru: Huh—?]

With his face slightly reddened from the sudden praise he got from Julius, he shameless says, [Subaru: —Well, of course! I am the next best knight in the making... Mmm! Mmm—!]

Continuing to boast his achievements egotistically, Subaru nods his head twice proudly with his fists bent to his waists.

[Rem: Ignorance is a bliss, isn't it, dear?]

Despite Subaru's prideful boasting, Rem does feel proud of Subaru for taking out one of the Witch Cult's Sin Archbishop of all things, an achievement worth boasting over.

Subaru raises his hand towards Rem, awaiting a high five, [Subaru: We are making progress, dear! On our journey of becoming Witch Cult Slayers!]

Without looking at her fiancé, Rem gave a slap to Subaru's raised hand with a calm smile on her face.

Seems like everything is going well.

—To annihilate what was left of the Witch Cult and claim victory with all members safe.

...

#### Section 02: While planning on hunting the Fingers and followers, something unexpected happens...

However, as they were planning to slay the rest of the Witch Cult followers, Rem senses something...

[Rem: Subaru-kun, everyone, get _down_ —!!]

[Subaru: Ha? Ahh—!] 

Without any warning or hesitation, Rem quickly tackled Subaru to the ground in a manner of protecting him.

[Subaru: Rem, what's— Ah!]

As Subaru was looking past Rem, he and Julius saw two mercenaries, two knights, and a liger being held up in mid-air, appearing to be strangled or held by an unknown force.

However, the unknown force was visible to Subaru.

Wide-eyed in fear, Subaru sees those long, evil black hands and long arms torturing his allies.

[??? 1: Ee-aaah—!], [??? 2: Arrrrgh—!], [??? 3: Gya—!], [??? 4: Taaaah—!], [??? 5: Auuuuu—!]...

They splattered into bloody pieces that rained to the ground.

Heads decapitated... limbs ripped off... Torsos smashed...

As Rem watched while protecting Subaru, her eyes were shaken from the bloody scene of death.

[Rem: N-no...]

[Ricardo: —What is it? What happened?!]

Ricardo was sheltering Mimi and Tivey on the ground, witnessing the phenomenal deaths of their comrades.

As Julius was staring at the mysterious deaths he has witnessed, [Julius:I don't know! Blood spurted from their throats all of a sudden...[

As Rem was pulling Subaru back up, [Subaru: His Unseen Hands! B-but how—?! Petelgeuse should be dead! I cut his head clean off! Who the heck is using Unseen Hands then?!]

[Rem: I smell them. They are all around us. Stay behind me, darling.]

Rem was anxiously looking around. She brings out her morningstar that she seemed to loathe using but protecting Subaru and everyone else is her priority. The Witch's miasma was lurking in various deep parts of the forest that she doesn't know where to focus.

Wilhelm readies his sword and shouts, [Wilhelm: Subaru-dono! Identify the arms' locations!]

However, the hands of black mist were dissolving into dust from the fingertips down.

[Subaru: They vanished...?!]

Ricardo anxiously asks Subaru angrily, [Ricardo: Bro, what happened to the attack?! Where's it comin' from?!]

[Subaru: They vanished! They were pulled back! I don't know why!]

As Subaru was backing up a little away from Rem, something grabbed him by his right ankle.

[Subaru: Ugh—?!]

Subaru fell to the ground and he was being dragged into the deep forest.

[Subaru: Ah, Rem!]

Rem turned around to Subaru's voice, [Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Julius: No! Subaru—]

[Wilhelm: Subaru-dono!]

[Felix: The enemy's here!]

Wilhelm and Julius followed Rem to recover Subaru but the three were ambushed by several Witch Cultists, who appeared from the ground, blocking their path to Subaru.

[Rem: Give him back to me, Witch Cultists!]

Meanwhile...

[Subaru: Crap! Let me go! Darn it...!]

While Subaru was being dragged, he tried grabbing his sword so he could try to cut the invisible shadow arm that was dragging him but by the time he pulled it out of its sheath, Subaru was being hung by his right ankle upside down against a tree.

Subaru tried kicking and cutting the invisible hand that was gripping his right ankle but they did nothing to his avail.

[Subaru: _Geheh!_ Darn it! Cut off already! Who the heck is...?]

As Subaru continued to struggle to free himself, another invisible hand pulled Subaru's sword out of his hand from the blade and tossed it aside.

[Subaru: No!]

[???: Ahh—my brain—is—trembling!]

[Subaru: —]

Hearing those familiar words from an unfamiliar voice, Subaru turns his eyes towards the sound of the young, creepy feminine voice and sees a black-hooded, black-robed figure. The mysterious being uncovered their face.

[Subaru: —]

For an instant, Subaru hallucinated that this figure was Petelgeuse's body double. But he second guessed himself a second later. The figure resembled the madman but was somehow different. The person approaching before Subaru was a young, redheaded woman with conspicuous freckles.

[Subaru: So why...? What are you...? What the—what the heck...?!]

With strong pressure from the arms of the Unseen Hands that are wrapped around Subaru tightened, Subaru writhed, [Subaru: Err—!], moaning in pain as he looked at the young crazed woman.

Struggling to break free, Subaru wrung out a raspy voice, [Subaru: You're...Petelgeuse's...what...?! Get these hands off me...!]

[Crazed woman: —A Finger, you SEE.]

[Subaru: Ah?]

The madwoman raised her right hand put a finger inside her mouth and violently bit and crushed her finger, causing her finger to brutally bleed in self-harm.

[Female Finger: I am a Finger! One rewarded with Her favor! A digient diiisciple carrying out the trial, faithfully obeying the guidance of Her love! Ahh! Ahh, are you _slothful_?!]

[Subaru: Uu...!]

The madwoman waved her bloody finger, splashing droplets of blood around as she unveiled her madness instinctively. The sight of the deranged woman made Subaru squirm.

That same behavior Petelgeuse has made. Either all Witch Cultists are crazed like this or...

[Subaru: A dead ringer...a copy? With Petelgeuse's exact personality...!]

Subaru couldn't help but think that the woman was Petelgeuse himself rather than someone who merely resembled him. Perhaps that itself was what the term "Finger" signified.

[Subaru: If that's so, worse case doesn't even cover it...!]

[Female Finger: Being able to recover you this early is a great relief! You are troublesome, you are dangerous, you are particularly vile! You can see Unseen Hands, can you not?]

[Subaru: ...No comment...]

[Female Finger: You cannot hold your SILENCE with me! You have been captured by Her favor, when by riiights you would be discarded as rubbish! Thiiiis cannot be mere happenstaaance! When it is not once, but twice, it is not happenstance, but inevitability! And inevitability INSTILLS diligence!]

Her inability to listen to others was just like the original Petelgeuse.

As the madwoman opened her eyes wide enough that her eyeballs may pop out at any moment, saliva scattered from her long tongue.

[Female Finger: Now, now then, then then then. Although THIS is extremely regrettable, there is something that I SIMPLY must confirm. Who are you, and what is your purpose?]

[Subaru: What am _I_ doing...?]

Subaru scowled at the question, his disgust with his unsightly opponent plain. When he repreated the words back, the madwoman stretched a hand to the sky.

[Female Finger: Yes! That is precisely what I ask! The favor you wear is far greater thaaan that of an ordinary believer, rivaling the Sin Archbishops themselves! If so, are you indeed this generation's Pride? Pride, come here to carry out the trial in the place of Sloth?!]

[Subaru: You pull this as soon as you make me think you're gonna take it easy and spare my life...? And if you think I am him, why are you puttin' the screws to me like this...?!]

[Female Finger: Even if you are an Archbishop, it is an unwritten rule we do not interfere with one another! Beyond that, if this is to result in conflict, there is only greater diligence! To push forward and persist against any obstacle in THE way of love! After all, illogical clashes are far from rare! AH-HAHAHAHA!]

[Female Finger: If you are Pride, the empty seat among the sins has beeeeen filled! Once the trial is completed, we must assemble the remaining sins so that the Witch may display her favor to us! And for that, among other things—]

[???: _Subaru-kun is not Pride!! Lay your dirty hands off of him!!_ ]

[Female Finger: EEEE—!!]

The madwoman's freckled head was smashed off of her body with the force and speed of a spiky iron ball that was flying in her direction.

Subaru seen it happen in an instant and couldn't process what happened. With the Unseen Hands fading away, Subaru fell to the ground, headfirst. 

[Subaru: Ga-Ahh—!]

Subaru's head flipped, breaking some bones in his neck, almost to the point where his neck almost was torn apart.

[Subaru: Owwww—]

[???: Subaru-kun! Are you alright?]

Lowering her glowing horn down, a blue-haired maid approached Subaru to try to pick him up.

[Subaru: Rem! Oh, my neck.]

[Rem: I'm sorry! Here...]

Rem places a palm of her hand at the back of Subaru's neck and used healing magic to heal his broken neck.

[Rem: Sorry that I'm late, dear. Are you alright?]

As Rem helps Subaru to stand up, Subaru places his left hand behind his neck and starts tilting and turning his neck back into place after feeling some cracks in his neck.

[Subaru: Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks.]

[Rem: Sorry for looking away for a second. I'm not letting them take you away from me. It's as Sister suspected. The Witch Cult would be interested in you.]

[Subaru: Yeah, well...that vacant Pride seat can rot in heck along with the rest of the cult! How's everyone doing?]

[Rem: We're alright.]

[???: Subaru-dono, are you alright?]

Following Rem was Wilhelm, who ran towards Subaru and Rem, asking about Subaru.

[Subaru: I'll be fine. I was caught off-guard.]

Wilhelm stopped running and checked out the decapitated Finger on the ground.

[Wilhelm: Who was this?]

[???: Mimi and Tivey are here too! You alright?! Eww, what is that?!]

Mimi was also worried about Subaru.

[Subaru: What is that red thing?]

Next to the Sword Oni was a glowing red object flying around him.

[Wilhelm: It's a minor spirit from Julius-dono just in case. The fire spirit Ia. More importantly, what happened here?]

[Subaru: Seems like there was a double. Not sure if this was the double or the first one was. She was able to use his ability too. Just as crazy.]

[Wilhelm: Mmm...]

The red minor spirit Ia was shaking, trying to tell the group something.

[Subaru: Seems like it wants to lead us, doesn't it?]

[Wilhelm: —Let us go, Subaru-dono.]

In the moment, Subaru was worried about his other allies. After he recovered his sword, Subaru's group followed the Julius's red minor spirit Ia back to the others.

#### Section 03: Regrouping after the ambush

[???: —Who's there?]

[Subaru: Hold up! It's us! Sorry to startle you!]

Checked by a sharp yell, Subaru came out of the thicket, showing himself with his hands up.

Before Subaru was able to be identified by the others, knights pointed their swords at Subaru's group for a second until they relaxed their guard, seeing their faces. But that relief was marred by sadness and regret.

Subaru had a feeling that the result of the battle in the forest hadn't been a pure victory, something to take joy in.

[???: It seems you have both returned.]

[Subaru: Julius...]

As Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm scouted the area, Julius ran towards them. Seeing that Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm were uninjured, he stood at attention without any change in expression.

[Julius: At the very least, it is good that you three are safe... Shall I make the damage report?]

[Rem: Everyone's alright, right?]

[Subaru: Please do.]

Having confirmed Subaru and his group were safe and sound, Subaru granted approval for Julius to shift to the damage report. Accepting, Julius pointed out the forest that was turned into a battlefield with his hand.

...The forest littered with fallen trees and traces of bloodshed, the aftereffects of combat.

[Julius: Five died instantly from the initial, invisible attack. Two more died while engaged in combat with the Witch Cult in the attack immediately following—our total casualties for this engagement were seven.]

Subaru and Rem felt saddened hearing that additional allies were killed in battle in addition to the five allies that were preemptively killed earlier but it is to be expected.

At the very least, Subaru is relieved that Rem and the others he cared about are still alive.

[Subaru: The Witch Cultists that tried to take you down?]

[Julius: All of the nine Witch Cultists here perished. Two were captured alive, but they killed themselves like all cases prior to this point...despite Ferris's strenuous efforts.]

[Subaru: So the enemy was completely wiped out. On our side, if we include the five scouts, our losses are twelve in total.]

[Julius: I cannot say that dividing our forces was a...poor move. Had we done otherwise, it is highly likely we would have simply increased our initial losses. Of course, it is also possible that the enemy would hesitate to attack greater numbers, but...]

Though the casualties stung deeply to Subaru and Rem, neither Julius nor Wilhelm gave any hint of them losing their cool. For Subaru's part, Subaru had been biting his lips enough to draw blood since the damage report began.

[Rem: Subaru dear, don't be doing that to yourself.]

Rem places a hand on Subaru's lip to restore the bitten lip.

Subaru feels embarrassed but, [Subaru: Rem, please stop. Save your mana.]

Still, it only took a quick second to heal such a trivial self-injury.

[Julius: That ends my report. And yours?]

[Subaru: —! You don't have anything else to say to me?]

[Julius: Necessary reports come first. I had thought to ask you for your report before all other matters, but...]

Julius was very calm in contrast to Subaru who was feeling emotionally frustrated. But as he replied, his forelocks were slightly crooked, and there were some traces of blood on his royal guard uniform. Of course, even Julius had not come through unscathed.

Glaring at the fragments of intense combat, Subaru suppressed his scattered emotions.

[Subaru: At the very least, we beat the Sloth that attacked us just now.]

[Julius: "The Sloth that attacked us just now"...you say. Not a report to take solace in, it would seem.]

Subaru's distressed reply contained some good news, but Julius immediately focused on the problem in that respect. The madwoman who had launched a surprise attack on the expeditionary force, whisking Subaru away from the battlefield using the Authority of Sloth, was an evil on par with the assuredly slain Sin Archbishop—a being worthy of the title of Sloth.

[Julius: The first stage of this operation should have taken out the Archbishop of Sloth. You were more confident of that than anyone...yet, in spite of that, you call the earlier foe Sloth?]

[Subaru: Yeah, that's right. The one just now was a Sloth—a second Sloth.]

Hearing about a "second Sloth" made Julius knit his eyebrows in dismay. But given Subaru's serious gaze, combined with the events that had actually taken place, Julius did not deny Subaru's report.

[Julius: So the first Sloth defeated was a different person from this Sloth. You are absolutely sure of this?]

[Subaru: I'd never forget the look on that piece-of-crap scoundrel's dead face. Plus, the second Sloth was a woman. There's no way you'd mistake one for the other. There's no way you would, but...]

When Subaru had first encountered the madwoman, he'd hallucinated that it was Petelgeuse. That was because he sensed things beyond their appearances that linked the woman and Petelgeuse together. It felt as if their madness had sprung from a common root—

[Subaru: The authority was the same, the words and actions were the same. I've got a reaaally bad feelin' about this.]

Rem backed up Subaru's claims, [Rem: Yes, the woman was imitating the other man when I started hearing her.]

[Julius: Perhaps the first Sloth we defeated was a double, and the second Sloth was the real Sin Archbishop... No, there is no way to be certain of that. Besides, in this case, the real issue—]

[Subaru: —Might be in a whole different league than which one was the real deal.]

When Julius felt he might have speculated too far, Subaru picked up his conclusion and ran with it. The statement made Subaru and Rem sweat; even Julius's face stiffened somewhat. It was a terrifying probability. However, in light of current states of affairs, it was also a logical conclusion.

Given the appearances of Petelgeuse the first time, and the madwoman the second, it was unavoidable they would arrive at the same possibility.

[Julius: In other words, there are multiple Archbishops of Sloth—or perhaps the Archbishop of Sloth is actually a group with the same power, acting toward a common objective?]

[Subaru: The only Sloth I knew of was the sickly-looking scoundrel that came out first. But now that I've seen the next woman, I can't tell you you're wrong.]

The madwoman had called herself a Finger and identified with the Archbishop of Sloth.

It could be possible that Sloth was multiple Sin Archbishops working in concert.

[Julius: So without exaggeration, the Fingers are parts of the Sin Archbishop. If it is a group composed of multiple Archbishops calling themselves Sloth, it would explain the breadth of the upheaval they have caused in every nation.]

[Subaru: So Sloth is the part of the Witch Cult carrying out the doctrine of the faith. Just the thought gives me chills.]

[Rem: Same.]

Rem was also having unpleasant chills thinking about it.

If Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti was but one Sloth among many, their pleasant, orderly advance had been nothing more than a farce. That was a terrifying possibility indeed.

[Julius: In the end, this remains no more than speculation. I would like to avoid carelessly spreading unease and unrest among the other.]

[Rem: I agree.]

Julius turns to Rem and asks her, [Julius: You said you and your sister once encountered the Witch Cult, right? Was it the Sloth group?]

Rem was too young to understand, [Rem: ...I'm not sure. To me, all Witch Cultists are the same, but that is on my biased perspective.]

Subaru interrupts, [Subaru: Rem doesn't like talking about it. She had a traumatic history with them.]

Rem interrupts her fiancé, [Rem: It's fine, dear. If I had any information I could give, I would tell them.]

Julius apologetically bowed to Rem, [Julius: Sorry for me asking.]

Going back on topic, [Julius: Anyway, in the end, this remains no more than speculation. I would like to avoid carelessly spreading unease and unrest among the others.]

Julius shifted his eyes toward the expeditionary force, clumped up in one group.

[Julius: We lost twelve men, with three Fingers to go... This is a rate of attrition we cannot ignore.]

[???: —Not twelve, eleven.]

A familiar voice corrected the number of their losses. Subaru and Julius turned to find Felix walking over to them. His white coat was covered in blood as he wiped the sweat off his eyebrows and pointed behind him.

[Felix: I pulled one of the heavily injured ones back from the brink. It was a really, really close call, though.]

[Julius: That is good news. To stabilize someone in that condition...as expected of you, Ferris.]

[Felix: I said it nya-self—I can bring back anyone who isn't dead.]

When Julius said the words "good news", Ferris gave a thin, sarky smile. But his smile soon faded as he shifted his gaze in another direction.

Subaru's and Rem's eyes, drawn there as well, were greeted by the sight of someone covered with a thin cloth.

[Felix: I can't save everyone... Now I really understand the meaning of the captain's words.]

[Julius: You've done well. It's not a role any of the rest of us could hope to accomplish.]

[Felix: Mmm, thank you.]

Bowing his head, Felix licked his lips and, after a brief paused, looked at Subaru.

[Felix: ...So about what you said earlier, where's the body of the second Sloth?]

[Subaru: —In the forest over that way but Rem blew her head off, but why do you wanna know?]

[Felix: Sooooo she's headless?]

Rem apologetically bowed to Felix, [Rem: Forgive me. I was in a state of anger trying to save Subaru-kun.]

[Felix: I'll still examine the body and the head if it's still around. Maybe I can still find some differences.]

[Subaru: Differences? What kind of differences?]

[Felix: Between the Fingers you're worried about and the other cultists, Subawu-kyun.]

When Ferris pointed that out, Subaru's breath caught. [Felix: Wait up, 'kay?]

Felix took several allies with him as he went off to examine the madwoman's headless corpse.

Perhaps examining it, the second Sloth, might give them a lead on the repugnant Sin Archbishops, enabling them to form a plan of attack. Subaru wanted to believe that was possible.

[Subaru: And besides that...]

As Felix left to check the body of the "second Sloth", Subaru and Rem returned to the other expeditionary force members.

Seeing the five torn corpses of some of his dead allies lined up, covered with thin cloths, [Subaru: I should've known as soon as I heard the first five were torn apart with bare hands. No, I couldn't have. I just started figuring out how that power worked when the first Sloth attacked me.]

[Rem: It's not your fault, dear.]

Looking at Rem, seeing how clean she looked, [Subaru: I'm glad you are still alright, Rem. I don't know what I would have done without you.]

Rem held Subaru's right hand with her left hand, [Rem: I'm worried about you too, dear. Afraid what they would have done to you.]

Approaching them, [Julius: Even if it was a surprise attack, the opponent was small in numbers. Barring an exception, such as a Sin Archbishop's Authority, there was no chance of defeat. It was precisely for this reason I sent Wilhelm-sama to you.]

Subaru murmured, [Subaru: —]

[Rem: Julius-san...]

[Julius: Indeed, that Authority, defying all logic, is a far greater concern. You did your duty, helping us evade it. The rest was our duty...as knights.]

Subaru has seen people die against the White Whale. He felt disheartened seeing so many lives fallen, but not as much since Subaru didn't have a connection with them. However, Subaru has grown a bit attached to these few fallen allies, making their deaths a bit heavier for him.

[Subaru: ...Because I was involved with these people. —So heavy.]

Natsuki Subaru feels responsible for the loss of those casualties. The burden of his responsibility felt heavy. He felt careless and he is fiercely angry with himself for feeling weak, regardless of any training he had.

Subaru makes big talks like making sure everyone got out alive and he even promised Crusch that.

And as a result, eleven close allies of Subaru's were lost.

[Rem: Don't blame yourself, dear. It's not your fault.]

Rem looked at Subaru. Seeing his frustrated emotions, Rem could tell what Subaru is thinking. She knows Subaru is struggling from seeing their allies die in front of them.

Subaru could attempt to a lot of these lost saves and reduce casualty if he Returns by Death but would it be worth doing?

[???: Subaru-dono.]

[Subaru: —]

[Rem: Wilhelm-san.]

The voice of the Sword Oni brought Subaru back to his senses out of his self-anger.

The Sword Oni gazed into Subaru's dark eyes.

[Wilhelm: You likely have a number of things running through your mind at the moment, none of them trivial emotions...but forgive my exceedingly great rudeness and allow me to say this.]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru feels tranquil hearing Wilhelm's words but he doesn't know what to say back to him.

In a low tone, Wilhelm said, [Wilhelm: —Fight], which made the air tremble.

Subaru felt Wilhelm's ghastly aura pouring into him from the battleground. The knights felt Wilhelm's battle spirit.

At the center of attention, [Wilhelm: Whether you feel regret, or are stricken with remorse, fight. If it is fated that you must do battle, that you must resist—fight with your entire body and soul. Do not give in for a second, a moment, a single fraction of time. Gaze at victory and crave it with every fiber of your being. If you can still stand, if you can still move a single finger, even without that sword if your fangs are not yet broken, stand, stand, stand, stand, fight—fight.]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru heard similar words Wilhelm spoke to him when they were sparring in the courtyard of Crusch's mansion with wooden swords and when Subaru was feeling overwhelmed in their sparring session.

[Subaru: You're telling me to... I... I do want to become stronger. Strong enough that—]

[Wilhelm: No—I am telling you to _be_ strong.]

Subaru felt the sharp and lofty demand thrust into his chest.

He had always thought, _I wanna be like Wilhelm. I wanna be like steel._

But now, with remorse and regret pounding his heart, he did not think those words were the answer.

[Subaru: I wanna be that way, too. But it's not easy. I didn't want anyone else to die like this, but they did...because I wasn't strong enough! I'm the one who started this! I promised Crusch that we all would...yet...]

Once again, Subaru had made the mistake of getting full of himself as soon as things were going slightly well. As a result of his mistake, people had died. His promise to Crusch that everyone was alive had shattered; or rather, did he make that promise directly to the Crusch Camp? If he made more mistakes, no one knew who would die for them next.

[Rem: Subaru...] 

Rem feels for him and tried reaching out to Subaru, moving her right hand from his left hand to his left shoulder.

[Subaru: I wanted to...]

[Wilhelm: Not a single individual here believes you involved us in this. Even if you provided the spark, we chose this battle ourselves. Everyone is here of his or her own will.] 

[Subaru: ...]

[Wilhelm: Keep moving forward. Keep pushing forward. Keep fighting forward. If it doesn't work the first time, try again, and again. As long as our objectives are accomplished, it doesn't need to be perfect.]

Wilhelm is hinting bits about Subaru's Return by Death ability that he learned from Rem. Even though Subaru could fix everything and save more lives, Wilhelm wants Subaru to continue to move forward.

[Wilhelm: Your promise was unnecessary. We were all willing to put our lives on the line. We fight knowing that we may die. We fight knowing that we may not come back. If it has meaning, if it hasn't gone out in vain, we see honor and value in our deaths. Keep moving forward.]

Subaru wants to object, [Subaru: But—]

[Wilhelm: Going through trial-and-error is fine but as long as you can stand, fight, and complete your objectives, keep moving forward. Even if sacrifices were made, let those sacrifices be their glory, to be the motivation to continue to fight further, to become stronger.]

[Subaru: ...]

[Wilhelm: Please stop placing responsibility for the deaths on yourself alone. They do not wish you to be burdened by this. Simply make room in your heart so that you do not forget. That is all you need to do.]

[Subaru: Not forget what...?], _Their deaths?_ , Subaru wondered.

Wilhelm shook his head, putting Subaru's notion to rest.

[Wilhelm: —That they shared this burden with you. That is all.]

Subaru felt like a bolt of lightning struck him with those words, making him feel numb.

[Rem: He's right, dear. We are all in this equally. Don't put everything on yourself. Seeing all these precious lives lost...it hurts me too.]

With her hand on his shoulder, Subaru turns his head to the left to an adorable face that has a bittersweet smile on her face, [Subaru: Rem...]

[Rem: But we must keep moving forward. I know you want to save these lives and I would too, but he's right. Don't ever let it get to you. It probably would have gotten to me too if Wilhelm-san hasn't made his speech. He moved my heart and I hope it does the same for you.]

[Subaru: Rem...]

Subaru is the one with Return by Death. He wants to save these lives but if perhaps this will help Subaru become stronger, he should continue moving forward. He's not alone and he shouldn't put it all on himself.

[Subaru: Darn... Well... You're right.]

Subaru then stares into Wilhelm's fearsome eyes and as their eyes connected, [Subaru: I suppose you're right, Wilhelm-san. Thank you for the encouragement. You are a good mentor.]

[Subaru: Still, I'm still new to this. As a knight-in-training, it will still be a while before I get used to fearsome battles like these. As an outworlder that comes from a more peaceful world without too many worries, I'm not used to getting into conflicts like this and I only had less than a one-month worth of training so far.]

[Wilhelm: Even without the years of proper training, as long as you have your resolve and your goals in mind, as long as you can accomplish them and move forward, you'll be strong in no time. Again, not everything needs to be perfect. I have faith that you will one day become a fine knight one day, Subaru-dono. Never forget what you are fighting for and keep striving. Don't let the lost ones burden you.]

[Subaru: I'll try.]

[Rem: I'll do whatever it takes to keep Subaru-kun continue moving forward.]

[Subaru: Rem...]

[Rem: You told me to be the help to you guide the way. Subaru-kun, I know what you are capable of doing but try to continue to press forward. Don't let these preciously lost lives push you back as long as we can still complete our objective.]

Looking at Rem, Subaru said with a smile, [Subaru: As long as I have you by my side, I will.]

Rem smiles back at Subaru but hearing the intentions in Subaru's words, Rem is also frightened about what Subaru may do if she dies.

[Rem: Then Rem shall not die.]

[Subaru: Please don't say it like that. I'm keeping you next to me forever if I have to.]

Hearing those words stung Subaru than make him feel better. He has already seen Rem dead twice and she suffered a near-death experience. Subaru wasn't sure what happened to Rem in the previous loop when they were presumably devoured by the White Whale.

[Rem: Then Rem shall be by your side forever...even if we're expecting a baby while fighting the Witch Cult or mabeasts, I'll stay by yourself and fight.]

[Subaru: Whoa, whoa, Rem! No, no, I way would I ever let you—! Let's not get into that yet. I have too much on my mind already! Why are you hurting me like this?]

Rem's frightening words continue going through Subaru's tormented mind.

[Rem: Because...I love you more than anything in the world.]

Even though Rem is a strong individual for being an oni, Subaru would never let Rem put herself in harm's way if she is pregnant and would rather keep her put. However, if something were to happen to Rem if they were separated, would he still be able to save Rem through Return by Death?

Subaru is not yet comfortable with his auto-checkpoint system and when and where he would respawn. His last respawn was not in the market street but rather in Crusch's mansion when the loops prior did not update in the same amount of time, putting him off on how his checkpoints worked.

Trying to get back to the main objective while straying away from the horror Rem put into his mind, [Subaru: Yeah, yeah, I love you too...but let's just get back to the task at hand and beat Sloth, here and now. We'll save Emilia and the others. We'll smash the Witch Cult flat. And to do both of those things with ours...no, everyone's strength.]

Wilhelm nodded, [Wilhelm: And our strength is ours.]

Subaru nodded. He and Rem walked forward, resuming the fight.

And so their battle continued.

#### Section 04: After examining the second Sloth

The return of Subaru's group with the bodies of their comrades was a great shock to those who had stayed at the camp.

Luckily, nothing had happened to the camp, but the reports of battles and casualties in the forest spread gloom among the facts of those waiting in reserve. Everyone shared the disappointment of not being able to participate in the battle. Like the others, they too renewed their vows of support toward Subaru.

And, bonding up with additional allies, they began to strategize.

However, new conundrums had floated to the surface and they were difficult. The existence of the Sin Archbishop of Sloth continued to stand before the expeditionary force as a giant wall hindering their progress.

After Felix examined the madwoman's corpse, [Felix: First, my report after the examining the corpse of the second Sloth: As you can see, the corpse is a little different from that of the other Witch Cultists. There are traces of a strange ritual.]

The word "ritual" brought a wince to Subaru's face.

[Subaru: You mean one besides the Witch Cultists embedding magic crystals into themselves for suicide?]

[Felix: Exactly. The fusion was hard to see, but when I compared it on a hunch, it became clear as day... I think the same Sloth-like cultists have the same setup.]

[Subaru: So this setup, it's the trigger for that Authority thingy?]

[Felix: I don't know that far. But when I think of some of the cultists getting this special treatment, it makes me suspect it has something to do with the strange power the Sin Archbishop controls.]

The information suggesting there were multiple Sloths had already been shared within the expeditionary force. Given Felix's examinations to date, the possibility took shape ever larger.

[Subaru: If that's so, the problem is how many Sloths besides these two are there, huh? My apologies. I underestimated the number of cultists there would have been.]

[Felix: It's alright. The Witch Cult is always crafty.]

[Julius: There have been two to date, but considering what it took to bring them down, the situation is extremely dangerous. Worst case, we should presume that it is possible all the individuals known as "Fingers" are Sloths.]

[Subaru: ...That's jumping ahead a little much, ain't it? If they could all use that Authority, they'd use it to hit back at us, right? But no one’s done that.]

[Rem: It is strange, unless if... Hold on...]

[Felix: It would be so if the individuals known as Fingers appeared as a group under the Archbishop's command.]

[Subaru: So that's saying that Petelgeuse was just one Sloth counted by the numbers of fingers?]

[Rem: —I have a theory. Only one can control and use that power at a time.]

[Julius: That would make sense as to why they haven't attacked us all at once.]

Julius turned his head to Subaru, [Julius: Natsuki Subaru, you seem to be aware of how the enemy's ability works, right? Can you describe it?]

Subaru replied, [Subaru: Sort of. When you can actually see them, they are large shadowy hands attached to long wiggly shadow arms coming from the back of the enemy. The user can conjure multiple of them. Has anyone else been noticing them lately or am I the only one so far?]

Everyone else shook their head horizontally in a "no" manner.

Subaru turned to Rem, [Subaru: Rem?], and Rem also shook her head "no," but she does have something to say.

[Rem: However, there is a difference between how some of the cultists smell.]

[Felix: And that would be?]

[Rem: The first Sloth we killed had the most vile, twisted scent compared to the others. The second Sloth we killed felt more like the others but I was able to sense some of the first Sloth in her. It's almost as if she was carrying two miasmas of the Witch in different shape and density.]

[Felix: So which Sloth was the real one? The first or the second?]

[Rem: I'm not sure, but... It is quite strange. Sorry, I wish I could deduce my suspicions but I'm feeling a bit ill now.]

[Subaru: I believe the first one could have been the real one. No, I'm certain. The second one smelling like him could mean that his powers were passed down to her after we killed the first.]

[Julius: That's is a good deduction. Rem, your thoughts?]

[Rem: Subaru-kun does make a good point. I'm suspecting that's the case too.]

[Felix: Anyway, If there are a maximum of ten, and each base has a single Sloth assigned to it, that might explain why we have been lucky enough not to give them an opportunity to strike back so far. That is being optimistic, however.]

[Subaru: So that means three bases left, and three fingers to go...so we should assume there are three more of 'em.]

One should hypothesize the worst case in any situation. Casually ignoring the threat posed by the enemy came with a severe price. Subaru had paid the heavy tuition fee for that lesson several times over.

And given the worst-case possibility they could hypothesize at present—

[Julius: Now that we are uncertain of having eliminated the menace of Sloth, our greatest concern should be for their future objective—to do harm to Emilia-sama and the villagers, I imagine.]

[Ricardo: There's less than half of 'em left now, so we should assume they're onto us bein' after 'em. That bein' the case, the biggest fear is 'em tryin' to take folks down with 'em.]

[Subaru: The people of the village have already evacuated, right?]

[Ricardo: My men have already done that. Safe 'n sound.]

[Subaru: Anyone guarding them?]

[Ricardo: We have few men on guard duty, protecting them.]

[Subaru: Few, like how many?]

[Ricardo: Rrrmmmmm......]

Thinking, Ricardo could not give a direct answer and it does not sound pretty. Two? Three? That wouldn't be enough to protect everyone in case if Witch Cultists bypassed the expeditionary force's camps.

[Julius: I don't like the sound of that. We should move up to the village. Make sure none of the cultists have gone past us.]

Meanwhile, Ricardo seems to be digging into one of his pants' pockets.

[Felix: Rem, has any gone past not?]

[Rem: I'll keep my nose opened, but, well—]

[Julius: Pretty useful to have someone that can smell them out. Have you noticed anything yet?]

While looking around, then looking at Subaru, then back at the group, Rem bowed her head apologetically, [Rem: ......Sorry, my nose hasn't been too accurate lately.]

[Julius: How unfortunate.]

[Ricardo: Give me a minute. I'll check to see if—]

[Felix: Awwwwww, what's wrong, Rem-chan?]

[Rem: ...]

Rem can detect witch cultists just fine. However, one major problem with Rem trying to keep track of where the witch cultists are located is that whenever Rem is near Subaru, the miasma that is emitting from Subaru overwhelms the odor of the distanced witch cultists, making it more difficult for Rem to focus on the locations of the witch cultists while trying to ignore Subaru.

She wasn't able to make proper full use of her ability to smell the Witch's scent because of Subaru being close by her all the time. and she cannot bring up the fact that Subaru bares the scent since Subaru would instantly be suspected to be a cultist by several of his allies, minus Wilhelm and Felix, who were already aware of Subaru possessing unknown connections to the Witch.

The group would likely turn against Subaru like a forest being burnt in a wildfire.

Subaru is feeling anxious about the position Rem is in. He is certain or sure that his fiancée will not rat him out but Subaru is afraid of saying anything that could draw suspicion towards him.

One other person, however, [Wilhelm: Rem, you are feeling ill, being surrounded by the enemy for this long, correct?]

Wilhelm suspected what Rem meant and intentionally lied to the group. To protect Subaru from being betrayed by his allies, Wilhelm will not say anything regarding why Rem is having difficulties.

[Rem: Ah—yes, yes. I just felt overwhelmed that it's making me dizzy. One or two is just fine but an entire group lurking about while being here for so long... Forgive me.]

While her words may partially be true, she doesn't want Subaru to be exposed.

Without drawing attention to himself, Subaru feels relieved, gently taking a breath from his nasals.

[Felix: Maybe I can treat you.]

[Rem: Now's not the time. Let us focus on our task at hand.]

[Ricardo: Here we go.]

Ricardo pulls out a small golden object from his pants and flips the object open.

[Subaru: What is that?]

[Ricardo: It's a metia. A Conversing Mirror.]

The object appears to be a golden flippable pocket mirror.

[Ricardo: I'll contact the boys to see if they are—Errr...]

[Subaru: A mirror?]

Ricardo is trying to work the magical mirror to work but something seems wrong.

[Ricardo: Give me a sec. Hey, boys, what's up?]

Ricardo was talking into the magical golden mirror.

[Felix: They are pretty rare to come across but very useful for scouting purposes. Or if you want to talk to your distant boy-or-girlfriend, nya!]

Subaru understands, [Subaru: Oh! So it's like my phone except it just makes calls. If only my phone could—]

[Ricardo: Can ya' keep it down, I'm trying to—]

Ricardo interrupts Subaru as he is trying to contact his mercenaries who were supposed to be guarding and escorting the Arlam villagers out of the village.

[Ricardo: Tch, either this thing is busted or—pick up yer' gosh darn mirror already?! Hey, anyone there?]

...

No response...

[Felix: Are you sure you are working it correctly?]

[Ricardo: I think so. I'm pretty sure.]

[Felix: Let me see it.]

The expeditionary force was starting to get worried but maybe Ricardo doesn't know how to use the metia.

[Felix: Hey, can anyone hear me? Anyone there?]

Few seconds after asking, there is still no response.

[Subaru: Just like my useless phone, I guess it cannot get reception, can it?]

[Felix: No, they should be hearing me...]

Felix tries again, [Felix: Heyyyy, can anyone hear me-nya? Hellooo-ooooo!!]

......

There is still no response.

[Felix: I can't get through to them either. Maybe something happened.]

[Ricardo: Or maybe they're just idiots, sleepin' on the job!]

[Felix: We better—]

_[???: ...C-Captain, Captain?! Anyone?!]_

A compressed panicking male voice came out of the mirror for a second.

[Felix: Oh, my gosh! What is going—]

_[???: We need back—Aaaaapp—......—......—]_

[Felix: Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!]

That voice did not sound good. Gloomy chills filled the atmosphere at the expeditionary camp and everyone was shaken. Chills crawled up their spines.

[Julius: What's going on?]

Felix jumped in a panic, [Felix: T-t-they are under attack! We got to go!]

[Subaru: What, how'd they got past us?]

Julius glared at Rem with a serious look on his face, [Julius: You said none have gone past us!]

Rem was shaken, [Rem: I-I didn't know. I-I did say that...]

Feeling that his fiancée was being verbally assaulted, Subaru's eyes turned sharper than usual and yelled, [Subaru: Rem said that she was feeling ill. Don't talk to her like that!]

Julius was shaken back. He did not want to harm the already disdained relationship he had with Subaru, [Julius: Forgive me. I didn't mean to—]

[Felix: Now's not the time! We need to help them!]

[Subaru: Yes, please! I want to make sure Emilia and everyone else is safe. I don't want anyone else to die!]

Subaru in dismay, was shaken in fear, anger, and agony. Setting these worried feelings aside, they must make a move.

...

#### Section 05: On the road to Arlam Village...

While some of the expeditionary forces stayed behind at the camp, keeping some distances to each other so that they can continue scouting and be in communicating distance, Subaru and his group have gone back on the road.

Riding on Pastrache was Rem, who was holding Pastrache's reins, and Subaru was holding Rem from behind.

Subaru leaned his head against Rem's back in dismay. Rem could feel his head against his back. Subaru's grip on Rem was growing tighter.

[Rem: Subaru-kun.]

[Subaru: Darn it...]

[Rem: I'm worried to but try to stay calm.]

Subaru quietly said, [Subaru: (Sorry if this stupid smell on me is overwhelming your senses to keep track of those darn cultists.) Darn it! (I wish this stupid stench on me could go away. That's what was interfering, wasn't it? If I didn't have it, we would have noticed sooner. Emilia, everyone... I'm such a burden to you.)]

Rem softly said back, [Rem: (No need to feel bad, dear. It couldn't be helped, dear.)]

[Subaru: (Darn it! I must stink worse than crap after calling upon that freakin' witch many times against the White Whale. I wish there was a way to mask my scent. Sorry that my presence is a hindrance.)]

[Rem: Subaru-kun. It hurts me when you doubt yourself. Just take a few deep breaths.]

After Subaru loosens his grip on Rem and took a breath, Subaru said calmly, [Subaru: (I have a question, Rem? Is there a difference between how each cultist smell versus myself?)]

[Rem: (There was a big difference with the first Sloth. His was really twisted, it was disgusting. And some of that smell was on the second Sloth. A lot of them have this vile smell but yours does come off dense, which gets stronger whenever you go through your episodes or say something you shouldn't.)]

[Subaru: (Maaaaaan, I wish there was a way to mask my scent. Again, sorry that my presence is a hindrance.)]

[Rem: (Please don't worry about it. We'll get through this. If not, well, you'll have your next shot to save—Oh!)]

Rem halted her accidentally-said words. Words related to Subaru's Return by Death, Rem feared that she almost triggered the Witch of Envy's wrath. It's still unclear if she can say or hint about it to Subaru while Subaru for sure cannot say it himself but Rem isn't taking any chances.

Feeling a bit depressed, [Subaru: (I know what you mean, Rem. I wish I could tell you everything but you-know-who probably won't let me, and I don't want to stink up any further.)]

Subaru took the hint but he has long known that Rem knew his Return by Death ability. If was allowed to give off everything on his chest that has been going on with him, he would tell Rem everything she wouldn't mind hearing.

[Rem: You've likely been through so much pain and suffering. I'm sorry. I'm always here for you if you need me.]

Embracing Rem from behind gently, resting his head comfortably on Rem's back, [Subaru: Thank you, Rem. I'm glad I have you. You are such a lifesaver. You truly are. I don't know what I would do without you. Saved me many times. I wish I could tell you how much you've done for me. I'd probably lose myself a long time ago if you weren't with me.]

Feeling Subaru's body heat on her beat, Rem felt a lot of warmth going through her body to lighten her heart, [Rem: (Thank you, dear. It really feels nice being important to someone. I'll always here for you too, forever and ever...)]

[Subaru: Thank you. I hope so. Losing you...would bring me so much pain.]

Rem feels the love coming from Subaru's entire body. She feels enlightened and she smiles softly, [Rem: I'll try to stay alive, dear. No, I will stay alive. I won't let you go through that pain.]

Releasing some of his soft grip from Rem's body, feeling refreshed, [Subaru: (Well, good, and I hope so.) Mmmmm...]

Subaru stretched his arms out, then gently held Rem's hips.

Subaru looks around to see what everyone is doing in their carriages. Without having attention from the others, Subaru quietly said to Rem, [Subaru: (Also, thank you and Wilhelm-san for not ratting me out back there. I suppose I owe him one. That was a scary moment for me when they questioned about your witch-smelling senses.)]

[Rem: (I wouldn't do that to my dear husband-to-be.)]

[Subaru: (At least no one questioned about me. Imagine if everyone turned against me and started witch-hunting me because I stank like crap. I'd be dead before a misunderstanding can be resolved. Why was I given this stupid smell?)]

[Rem: (I won't let a mistake like that happen to you again......)]

Rem's guilt was kicking in, saying that, [Rem: (I'm so sorry what I did back then.)]

[Subaru: (Still not over that?)]

[Rem: (I still cannot forgive myself for hurting you like that just because of that smell. You didn't know anything at the time. I—)]

[Subaru: (Rem... Cheer up, dear. You did nothing wrong. I wish you would stop bringing it up.)]

[Rem: (I'm sorry. It's so hard living with so much heavy guilt. It's not that easy. I'm so sorry that you are going to have a guilt-tripping wife. Also, I'm sorry that I hesitated in the battle against the White Whale, I just—)]

[Subaru: (Rem, you apologize way too much. I'm just glad you are alive and in my arms.)]

[Rem: (I almost died since I hesitated to use my weapon in the battle against the White Whale a few times. I wanted to catch you with it when you were in the air but I was afraid of it hurting you...)]

When Subaru was trying to do a stunt by having Rem launch Subaru to the head of the White Whale via Subaru riding on Rem's Al Huma, as Subaru was jumping off the White Whale, shouting, [Subaru: Because of you, Wilhelm-san, Rem and I were eaten and devoured by you whole. Not to mention that Wilhelm-san was forgotten by every—!], at the White Whale to draw the White Whale's attention via increased Witch's miasma from Return by Death's penalty, Rem hesitated from catching Subaru with her flail's chain due to fear of possibly hurting Subaru with her flail.

Her trauma was brought up at that moment. Instead, Rem had Pastrache dashing at full speed towards a falling Subaru and Rem jumped and dived forward, catching Subaru but fell to the ground hard from Subaru's terminal velocity. As the White Whale was attracted towards Subaru at that moment, Rem threw Subaru onto Patrache and Rem took an impact from the shockwave of the White Whale's ginormous body landing on the ground. Rem was flung towards Subaru and Pastrache. Subaru ran for Rem and took Rem on Pastrache but Rem took a lot of physical damage, which resulted in Rem almost dying from the White Whale.

[Rem: I— Once we are done with this mission, I'm getting rid of my flail. I don't want it anymore.)]

[Subaru: (Why? You are good with that thing.)]

[Rem: (I don't want it anymore. It just gives me horrible memories with you. I'm getting rid of it for good after this.)]

[Subaru: (Rem...... I understand. It's gonna suck having a guilt-tripping wife for the rest of my life but you are the most precious person in the world to me and I'm always here for you, as you are for me.)]

Subaru once again embraces his grip on Rem softly. A drop of tear came down Rem's left eye, [Rem: (Thank you, dear. Rem's a lucky girl to have someone as caring and loving as you. Still, it makes me wish I did better for you back then.)]

[Subaru: Rem.....]

Subaru does get annoyed whenever Rem has her guilt-tripping moments, but Subaru couldn't blame her. He could only blame his own past actions for making Rem feel guilt-trippy and even Subaru feels guilt from that. Rem's guilt-tripping moments are not as bad as they used to be but they still uncommonly happen at random times, usually once or twice per day or every two or three days.

#### Section 06: The crimson road beyond Roswaal's mansion

The expeditionary forces passed through Arlam Village. It was empty. Every villager seemed to be evacuated but the emptiness does have some creepy vibes in the air.

As they continued the road towards Roswaal's mansion...

[Rem: Isn't that...?]

As Subaru was holding onto Rem from behind, being on top of Pastrache, he tries looking past Rem and...

[Subaru: —!!]

There is a lot of debris in the road past Roswaal's mansions. Broken wooden wheels, broken wooden boards, and ripped white canvases covered in dark crimson stains.

[Julius: No...Are we too late?]

Many bloodied bodies could be seen in the distance as well. It's actually quite a bloodfest of villagers and some mercenaries that were supposed to be guarding them. No survivors in sight from the look of things.

[Subaru: No! Darn it!]

Shocked, Subaru is frustrated that they are too late.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Subaru looks his left, staring at the courtyard of Roswaal's mansion. Doesn't seem like anything is happening in the courtyard but—

[Rem: Everyone, get—]

Taking some sniffs, Rem detects some vile stenches nearby that aren't Subaru's.

Explosions... Fireballs are being thrown at the expeditionary forces.

Rem grabbed Subaru and she pushes him and herself off of Pastrache to the ground, covering Subaru's body.

[Subaru: Err—! Rem?!]

With Rem covering his body, Subaru looks around. Some of his allies minus his important allies have been burnt in flames. Some of the mercenaries' ligers are dead, burning to a crisp.

[Felix: Ah, is everyone alright?]

As Felix is attending to the wounded, [Felix: Old Man Wil, Julius, cover me.]

Wilhelm, Julius, Ricardo, and several other allies stood up, putting up their guard.

[Subaru: But the mansion? Emilia-tan!]

Keeping his guard up, Wilhelm turned his eyes towards Subaru, [Wilhelm: Go! We'll cover you from this side. We'll check on the wounded by the caravan as soon as possible.]

Ricardo gave some short stern stares to Mimi, then Tivey, [Ricardo: Mimi, Tivey, cover the lovely pair!]

[Tivey: Roger, Captain!]

[Mimi: We're on it!]

[Subaru: Thanks, guys!]

Rem was helping Subaru and the four were rushing towards the mansion.

The sound of glass breaking was heard and some windows were shattered. Hallways on the upper floors were flashing and sparking with magic.

[Subaru: Emilia!]

[Rem: Emilia-sama!]

Worried that Emilia may be attacked in there, the four were then surrounded by several Witch Cultists, appearing from the earth.

[Subaru: Darn it! How did they get past us?]

[Rem: How dare you trespass on the property of Roswaal Mathers-sama! As head maid of the Roswaal Estate, I'm sending you all to your deaths, Witch Cultists! You shall not harm Emilia-sama!]

Bringing out her morningstar and applying mana to her forehead to activate her single horn, Rem takes a swing of the spiked iron ball at several Witch Cultists that dodged the swing.

Looking at his enraged fiancée while taking his sword out, [Subaru: Now's not a time for a flashy speech, dear! Let's just kill them and save Emilia-tan!]

[Tivey & Mimi: Haa—!]

As they jumped in the air, the Pearlbaton siblings resonated mana waves from their mouths at Witch Cultists. They dodged as well.

A heated battle has commenced in the courtyard.

Having his sword out, Subaru has his mean-looking stern eyes on a pair of hooded Witch Cultists that are staring him down.

_After all of that training with Rem and Wilhelm-san, it's time to show what I'm made of! I will protect Emilia!_

Subaru takes charge, preparing a vertical slash. One of the two Witch Cultists he is fighting is taking out two daggers and blocks Subaru's blade with both daggers. With a clinging sound and some sparks flying, the other cultist pulls out a dagger, jumping in the air to throw at Subaru.

Unlocking his clash with the first cultist, Subaru made a back-right dodge roll, avoiding the dagger, landing in a kneel.

As the cultist with two dagger charges in Subaru, Subaru stood up, stabbed his sword into the grassy ground, and thought about the knife-disarming self-defense lessons he had with Ram the first day he and Rem became a couple.

The attacking cultist prepared to go for a thrust with their right dagger.

_—Wait for it..._

With Subaru's hands in front of his chest, arms bent, Subaru waits until the dagger is in melee range.

_—Now!_

As the dagger approaches Subaru's chest, Subaru takes a right step back, slams his left hand on the cultist's left wrist, grabbing and pulling the wrist towards him, which pulled the right side of the cultist's torso towards Subaru so the cultist's left dagger is out of range. At the same time, Subaru also push the cultist's left knuckles with his right palm while twisting the hand to loosen the dagger. Continuing to push with his right hand, Subaru takes the dagger from the cultist's right hand and thrusts it into the cultist's neck in a single motion.

The cultist falls and dies, bleeding out from the neck as the blood soaked through the black hood.

_—Good! First try! Your lessons are coming in clutch, Sister!_

With the first attacking cultist dying in melee range, the second one stays at a distance.

The second cultist is conjuring a fireball spell; Goa.

As Subaru was preparing to guard himself at an incoming fireball, which is not smart on his part, [???: Huma!]

A layer of ice appeared out of thing air in front of Subaru to block the incoming fireball. The layer of ice melt into steam.

[Subaru: Rem!]

Assisting Subaru was his beloved Rem.

[Rem: You okay here, dear?]

[Subaru: Yeah, I got things from here.]

Subaru then got an idea, [Subaru: Ah! Let's team up, take these guys out and get to Emilia-tan.]

[Rem: Right away. Al Huma!]

Creating multiple shards of ice in the air, Rem launched them towards two cultists, one towards Subaru's opponent. While Rem got one of her opponents, Subaru's opponent dodged by jumping in the air.

[Subaru: Try dodging this!]

Holding his iron sword behind his back with his right hand, Subaru tossed his iron sword with a force strong enough as a spinning projectile that the blade, with some luck, cut through the cultist's neck downward toward the chest.

Subaru's second opponent is bleeding out while Subaru's sword was stuck below the neck until the cultist stopped moving, presumably dead.

[Subaru: Gotcha! We work well as a team, babe!]

It's Subaru's third kill and he feels nothing for killing these people except for excitement. This is Subaru's first real excitement of battle. Not sure if that is a good thing or not but Subaru has been hating these people ever they killed Rem a second time.

[Rem: Pretty ballsy of you with the knife trick. Sister has trained you well]

[Subaru: Of course. Wilhelm-san too. They are great mentors but I still got ways to go.]

[Rem: Still, it could have gone wrong. Knife threats are unpredictable.]

[Subaru: At least I'm still alive and I can finally show off what I learned so far. And then the improv with that sword throw... We made a great team, dear!]

[Rem: That we do, dear.]

As Subaru raises a left fist up, elbow bent in Rem's direction, Rem banged his knuckles with her right-fisted knuckles.

Seems like all of the cultists in this area have been eliminated.

[Mimi: Easy peasy!]

Mimi and Tivey took out their opponents with little ease.

These were just regular Witch Cult grunts. They are not as strong as Petelgeuse's Fingers.

[Subaru: But Emilia-tan, though! Beatrice!]

As Subaru grabbed his sword, preparing to head into the mansion, [Rem: Wait, I smell another—]

[Mimi: Hey, let me!]

[Tivey: Get us down!]

Mimi and Tivey were floating in the air. No. It's the Unseen Hands. They've been ensnared in mid-air.

[Subaru: Mimi! Tivey!]

[???: Eee-hee-hee-hee! Haa-haa-haa! Wonderful! Just wonderful! The madness! The love!]

A third Sloth? This time, it is an old man with short gray hair in cultist robes unmasked. Another Finger with the Authority of Sloth with the Unseen Hands.

With tension in the air, [Subaru: Rem! Swing your flail below Mimi and Tivey. Try to break those invisible arms.]

[Rem: Got it!]

Right when Rem was going to swing the chain of her morningstar flail, [???: Haaaahhh!!]

Something quick went flying across the air as the air was slashed.

Mimi and Tivey fell towards the ground and the flashing speed quickly turned back to catch them.

It was the Sword Oni Wilhelm van Astrea that freed them.

[Mimi: Willy!]

[Old Man Finger: How? How? How? Why? Why? Why?]

[Wilhelm: My apologies.]

[Old Man Finger: You shall paaaaay for that!]

More unseen hands stretch from the old madman, heading towards Wilhelm. Six in total.

Warning Wilhelm, [Subaru: Wilhelm-san, six Unseen Hands in front of you!], Wilhelm takes a stance for a half-second and starts slashing through the invisible hands and the invisible tendrils attached to them. Getting close enough, the Sword Oni slices through the old madman, slicing him in half through the waist. Blood splatters.

[Subaru: Is that the last one?]

As Subaru wondered, he turned back towards the mansion, [Subaru: More importantly, Emili—]

As Rem and Subaru were going to rush into Roswaal's mansion, Subaru feels something strange, [Subaru: Uu—!!]

#### Section 07: A hero's sacrifice

Suddenly, Subaru dropped his sword. The metal of the blade clangs to the mansion's path.

Putting his hands on his head, his mind feels weird. His brain feels like it's being tormented. He drops to his knees.

Rem turns to Subaru, [Subaru: Subaru-kun?]

[Wilhelm: Subaru-dono?]

[Subaru: N-no, wait...]

[Rem: What's wrong, dear. Come on, Emilia-sama needs—]

Mentally struggling, realizing what is going on, Subaru runs in the opposite direction of the mansion, outside the mansion.

[Rem: Subaru-kun, where are you going?!]

 _Wait, that strange smell..._ Rem is sensing something weird about Subaru.

[Subaru: Stay away from me! Get me away from Emilia-tan! Someone, save her!]

Holding his hands to his head, Subaru rushes out of the mansion gate.

[Wilhelm: Subaru-dono, why are you turning your back—]

As Wilhelm was confused and seemingly disappointed on Subaru's sudden flee, [Rem: Something is terribly wrong with Subaru-kun just now. Wilhelm-san, Mimi, Tivey, can you please save Emilia-sama for us. I'm going after him.]

[Wilhelm: Very well. As part of our alliance, I swear, we'll save Emilia-sama. Make sure he's alright.]

[Rem: Thank you!]

Rem made a quick bow as she was in a rush to go after Subaru.

As Subaru was running into the woods past the gate, [Felix: Subawu-kyun?]

[Julius: Natsuki-kun, where are you going?]

After Felix and Julius dealt with the cultists they fought, they alongside Rem chased after Subaru.

Gripping his head with his hands as he ran, Subaru feels something strange going on in his mind like something is trying to take him over, _G-get out of my head, get out of my— Gaaah-hahahaha! Spendid! Spectactor! Wonderful! Magnicifient! This body—! Get out of my..._

As his pursuers were catching up, Subaru kneeled to the ground. His body trembles.

_So he was still alive all ala—Hahahaha!_

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Julius: Where do you think you are—]

[Subaru: Stay away from me! Get away from here! Save Emilia— _HAHAHAHA!_ ]

Struggling in his mind, Subaru laughed uncontrollably.

[Subaru?: This body! This love! All _Her_ love on this body! A body worth using! Magnific—]

Subaru broke into a mad state. No, his body, his mind...

Felix and Julius were utterly confused with Subaru's sudden behavior.

Rem was shocked seeing Subaru's reactions, but she can sense all of that twisted evil within Subaru.

Struggling to keep in control, he puts his hands on his head, [Subaru: G-get out of my head! Ahhhhhh! Julius! Ferris! You gotta kill me, hurry- _AHAHAHAHAHA!_ ]

[Possessed Subaru: A wonderful new body for me! Represent Sloth of the Witch Cult! I _AM_ Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti!]

As Petelgeuse tilted Subaru's head, there was a white shining line across Subaru's eyes.

[Julius: Do you realize what are you saying, Natsuki-kun?]

Trying to regain control of his body and mind, [Subaru: Get out of my—!]

Felix realized what was going on, [Felix: No wait, I think he's—]

All of the Fingers they have fought all shared the same personality. It makes sense that they were being possessed by the one and only Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti. Even though his real body died—or was that even his real body?—his spirit lived on in the living world.

In a panic, [Rem: No, no, no! Not Subaru-kun! He's taking over his body! So that's why—]

[Subaru: Julius, Felix, hurry before he— _AHAHAHA!_ Rem, look away dear.]

Rem started sobbing, [Rem: No! No! No! We... We were going to get married, remember!]

Slowly dropping some of his tears for Rem, [Subaru: I-I'm sorry, dear. Maybe next time. Please, do not hate Julius or Felix for what they will do. You know this is what I wanted if something like this were to happen.]

[Rem: Ehh-heh-heh-heh...]. Shedding uncontrollable tears of sorrows, Rem was crying that she was about to lose the love one of her life, [Rem: I...I don't want you to lose you! Why? Why must this happen to you-hoo-hoo-hoo?]

[Subaru: Rem, no matter what happens to me— _AHAHAHAA_ —I-I'll always love you...more than anything— _ARRRGH! Stop struggle_ —in the world— _just give me this body al—_. ]

Felix and Julius felt awful and Felix started crying.

—The sight of a tragic love.

They don't know what they should do. Logically, they should put Subaru out of his misery now and as quick as possible before he is completely taken over but they want Subaru to give his final moments to Rem.

With bittersweet tears coming down his eyes, [Subaru: Look away, dear. You know that I wanted to die as a hero.]

[Rem: I-I know... I'm... I'm just not ready for this. I don't want you to die! I don't—]

[Subaru: Forgive me, dear. Felix, Julius, when you are ready, k-kill me. Please, don't make me one of them. Kill me, now!]

Lifting his sword up, [Julius: Very well, I'll be the one to lay mercy to you.]

Rem begged Julius, [Rem: Please don't! T-there must be another way!]

[Subaru: Rem, please do not ever resent Julius for doing this. Just, turn away.]

With the blue-haired crying maid sobbing to the ground, Felix tries to get Rem away from the sight of Rem's most beloved one who is sacrificing his life for the greater good.

[Felix: I'm sorry, Rem-chan. Let Julius-kyun do this.]

With her final words to her most beloved one as Felix moves her away, [Rem: I—No matter what happens to you, I—l'll always love you more than anything in the world...forever and ever... Please, come back to us, next time.]

[Subaru: I will. Don't worry.]

Even though Rem knows that Subaru can Return by Death, she is scared if this timeline will still continue without him. She is not ready for Subaru to die. However, she does pray everything will reset once Julius delivers the mercy kill.

Julius nor Felix knows what Subaru means by "next time" but they didn't bother asking.

[Subaru: I-I'm fading away. Hurry, Juli—]

Still crying, Subaru turned insane, [Possessed Subaru: Arrrrgh! I had enough of you holding me back—!]

As Rem tries not to look, the Spirit Knight approached Subaru, [Julius: Forgive me.] In a merciful ending blow, Subaru was vertically slashed down from head to torso.

The last thing Subaru saw when he was conscious was a crying blue-haired angel sobbing endlessly as Subaru approached the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol. 8 Chapter 2 "—Fight" of the light novel is a verrrrrry long chapter. Basically, Subaru and his crew hunt down the rest of the Sloth's Fingers and followers, which was something the anime cut out and instead went straight to Petelgeuse taking over one of his Finger's bodies, killing some of the mercenaries. I actually prefer this anime cut since it will save writing/reading time (it is a very long chapter that is pretty much pointless)
> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (February 7, 2021, 12:28 a.m. EST): **[Initial W.I.P. release]** Wrote the first section so far. I might end up summarizing some things until I get to the parts where things go wrong since there would be so much to write until then. Vol. 8 Chapter 2: "—Fight" of the light novel is a veeeeeeery long chapter that the anime cut out. Or I may end up following the anime version (Season 1 Episode 22, past halfway point) instead where things go wrong immediately.
>   * Update #001–#002 (February 9, 2021, 1:19 a.m. EST, 9:51 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Section 02 quite a bit, adapting some of Section 7 of Vol. 8 Chapter 2 (omitting Sections 4–6 of Chapter 2). Made few fixes later.
>   * Update #003–#004 (February 10, 2021, 1:32 a.m. EST, 8:41 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Finished Section 02 and wrote quite a bit of Section 03 before Ferris/Felix examines the madwoman's body. Made few fixes later.
>   * Update #005 (February 11, 2021, 11:49 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Finished Section 03 with Wilhelm's words of encouragement for Subaru. I always wanted to do my own version of this speech with a Wilhelm that knows Subaru's RBD. _Side notes:_ Finally done adapting Vol. 8 Chapter 2 "—Fight" of the Light Novel. That was a looooong chapter to adapt and I only skipped a few unneeded sections. Halfway through Volume 8 with three more chapters (I would like to condense them down until I get to interesting bits).
>   * Update #006 (February 12, 2021, 12:49 a.m. EST): Some fixes. Thanks, Toby!
>   * Update #007–#008 (February 13, 2021, 2:08 a.m. EST, 8:54 a.m. EST): Wrote Section 04. Might be done with Section 04 with the way how I wrote it after adapting some LN Vol. 8 Ch. 3 stuff. I later mentioned Rem distinguishing the smells of the cultists in more detail to suspect the real Sloth.
>   * Update #009–#010 (February 14, 2021, 12:14 a.m. EST, 8:30 a.m. EST): Extended Section 04 and wrote Section 05. Also, Happy Valentine's Day but even though it is Valentine's Day, I don't plan on doing an EX Chapter special but at least I wrote some romantic dialogues here along with the seriousness. Also fixed few things later.
>   * Update #011 (February 16, 2021, 1:06 a.m. EST): Wrote up to the start of a battle at the Roswaal Mansion courtyard. I'm gonna be setting up my own fights here instead of checking the light novel.
>   * Update #012–#013 (February 17, 2021, 12:46 a.m. EST, 8:22 a.m. EST): Wrote a courtyard battle. I wanted to write more today but I got distracted expanding _Chapter: Bonding with an Oni, Days 7 & 8 — From Zero_ even further. Made few found fixes. Thanks, Toby.
>   * Update #014—#016 (February 19, 2021, 12:28 a.m. EST, 1:10 a.m. EST, 8:30 a.m. EST): Chapter completed (I think). Or at the very least, I'm done with this death loop is done, which is a good spot to end it. I've always wanted to write this tragic death scene (I'm probably going to revise/fix this several times, maybe) and I'm looking forward to writing the hypothetical post-death scenario of this death scene in Subaru's Second Trial of Arc 4 if I get there, for Rem's reaction to Subaru's post-death. It's not going to be pretty sight once Subaru sees it in his Second Trial.
>   * Update #017 (March 5, 2021, 3:15 a.m. EST): Italicizing dialogues across a conversation mirror.
> 



	11. [W.I.P.] The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from a heroic sacrifice, Subaru comes up with a new strategy to take out the Sin Archbishop of Sloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be adapting Vol. 9 Chapters 1–5 (anime equivalents being Season 1 Episodes 22–25) of the light novel.
> 
> I was hoping to do the rest of Arc 3 in this chapter but I'll do the Interludes in another chapter.

#### Section 01: Re:Meeting with the expeditionary force before Sloth

[??? 1: —Hey, kid! Hey, ya' there?]

[Subaru: Ah?]

Subaru's mind was awakened by the abrupt calling of his name along with the sensation of his shoulder being shaken.

[??? 2: Subaru-kun? You alright, darling?]

Subaru felt like his left sleeve was being pulled.

Turning his head to the left was his adorable blue-haired fiancée Rem, looking anxious.

In front of Subaru, who was also talking to him was the wolf demihuman mercenary captain of the Fangs of Iron, Ricardo Welkin.

After heroically sacrificing himself in his previous life, Subaru's mind came back during the meeting with the expeditionary force members with himself, Rem, Wilhelm, Felix, Julius, Anastasia's Fangs of Iron mercenary group, and several knights.

Having his Return by Death checkpoint updated here threw Natsuki Subaru off-guard as there was also the possibility he would have returned to Crusch's mansion after forming an alliance with them.

[Subaru: Ah...? Yeah... Yeah, I'll be alright. Just spacing out.]

With a reaction like that and with the miasma surrounding Subaru increasing at that moment, Rem knows that Subaru died. How did Subaru die this time, she wondered.

However, she cannot bring it up in front of anyone else, but the Sword Oni took the hint from Subaru's reaction and Rem's nasal sucking in twice, [Wilhelm: —Hmm...]

[Subaru: So, what were we doing again? My head went into a blank.]

With everyone besides Rem and Wilhelm sighing at Subaru in disappointment, they re-explained what they were recently talking about so Subaru can understand which point in time he came back to the meeting.

With some information Subaru learned about the Sin Archbishop Subaru received in his precious life, Subaru asks something about the ability of "possession," the power for one soul to take over the mind and body of another being.

Some people including Julius were familiar with the phenomenal concept of "possession" as Julius read about the mystical concept while researching on Lost Magic.

It was clear to Subaru at this point that the Sin Archbishop's Fingers were not just merely Sloth doppelgangers but they were vessels—spare bodies for the Sin Archbishop to possess.

The best counter the expeditionary group would have for this is to destroy all of the Fingers first so that Petelgeuse won't have his extra bodies to hide in, putting Petelgeuse in a corner to be finished off.

However, carrying the Witch's miasma that Petelgeuse would be interested in, Subaru is a target of being possessed by the spirit. Without mentioning that he carries the Witch's scent, Subaru confesses—or rather "thinks"—that he may be a possible target for the Sin Archbishop's Possession.

While this conversation is going on, Rem is anxious as to what happened to Subaru in his previous life. However, this talk about possession could lead Rem to one possible thing...that the Sin Archbishop tried using his body, leading to something bad. She won't say anything until she has time to talk to Subaru alone.

#### Section 02: After the Witch Cult Countermeasures Conference

As the deadline of their meeting was passing, they had to cut short of the rest of the meeting to move on to take out the Witch Cult before the Witch Cult makes their move.

Subaru and Rem were riding on Pastrache with Rem holding Pastrache's rein.

Worried about what happened to Subaru, Rem turns her head and whispers to him, [Rem: (Your scent increased back there, dear.)]

[Subaru: Oh.]

[Rem: (If it's too much, we should get Sister back here.)]

Not to draw attention from the other force members, Subaru quietly told her, [Subaru: (It will be alright, dear. I just misunderstood our enemy's abilities. Don't worry, I have a countermeasure. I'm thinking confessing the thing-I-cannot-say will keep the Sin Archbishop off of my body. —That lunatic. I wonder if he were to successfully take my body, because of this stupid level of miasma on me, would he call himself the Archbishop of Sloth and Pride?)]

[Rem: (Why would you say that? Also, I don't like this idea of yours.)]

[Subaru: (It'll work, trust me. But it's as you and Ram said: The Witch Cult would be interested in someone like me and I ain't taking that Pride seat. I want them all dead so we can live a peaceful life with a normal family. At least there isn't a Pride seat, making one less Archbishop to deal with, plus one more after this, making it five or four left if there is no Envy seat too. Screw my life... I've already been through such a struggling ordeal trying to get rid of these guys.)]

[Rem: (I should go along with you then, dear. I don't like the idea of you being alone with a dangerous madman.)]

[Subaru: (I know, but I'll be fine. I got this. Plus, we aren't going after him until we get rid of the Fingers. The only thing I'm scared of is being separated from you, but I'm only going to get in the way of your witch senses.)]

Subaru pulls something out of his pocket. It is one of those Conversing Mirror metia, [Subaru: (At the very least we have these mirror metias to communicate each other like walkie-talkies. Glad there are alternatives to cellphones of my world in this world. You still have yours that Ricardo-san gave you, right?)]

[Rem: (Yes. I'll keep in touch at all times. Plus, I can smell you out when you need help, especially from that boost earlier.)]

[Subaru: (That makes me feel safer being separated. I need you, Felix, and several others to scout the village and the caravan for anyone with the Witch's miasma. Capture them alive if possible in case if they are someone like me but we do need at least one cultist alive for interrogation. Anyone else in uniform can die.)]

[Rem: (Do you believe there is someone out there like you?)]

[Subaru: (I don't know. Probably not, but let's not make a repeat of last month just in case.)]

Subaru's words gave Rem's heart a needle, [Rem: —Hmm].

Subaru was aware of what he said and he is apologizing to his hurt fiancée, [Subaru: (My apologies, dear. I didn't mean to bring it up.)]

Partially hurt, Rem shoves those negative feelings to the side, [Rem: (It's fine, but yes.)]

Laying his head against his fiancée's back, embracing her, [Subaru: (I love you, Rem...very much. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me in this world since then. I don't know what I would do without you or Emilia-tan. Let us all make out of this alive. I pray for your safety and that is what scares me the most, being separated from you.)]

Feeling the warm love against her backbone brought Rem's frown to a bittersweet smile, [Rem: (Have faith in your loved one. I pray for your safety as well. Be careful, darling.)]

The first two deaths of Rem still haunt Subaru to this time loop.

The first loop in the market street, Rem essentially abandoned Subaru to protect him from getting involved in danger and Subaru found her corpse. Being separated from Rem frightens Subaru since he fears he will somehow lose contact with her, even with the Conversing Mirror metias on them.

Because of his enormous love for Rem that he rapidly grew over time, which became more apparent after each death loop, Subaru's greatest fear at the moment is seeing Rem die or finding her dead body.

Even though he could always save her by Returning by Death, Subaru is not used to seeing the one he loves most die multiple times.

At least he did not see if Rem died against the White Whale when they were ambushed by it the first time and Rem was still alive in the previous time loop.

Subaru also loves Emilia but even though Emilia died in his first two loops as well, Subaru has never seen Emilia's dead body ever except during his very first death with the Bowel Hunter assassin Elsa Granhiert.

As Subaru was getting comfortable laying his head and chest against the back of Rem's maid outfit, [???: My apologies if I'm interrupting anything, Subaru-kun, Rem-san.]

With Subaru gazing at the lavender-haired man, [Rem: Julius-san?]

With a stern look, Subaru asks, [Subaru: What do you want, Julius?]

[Julius: You say you will be able to see the enemy's power, right?]

Subaru stumbles for a second, [Subaru: Y-yeah... Supposedly, it's invisible but for some reason, I can see certain things that other people cannot see.]

They were referring to Petelgeuse's Unseen Hands that Subaru can see but Julius vaguely knows about from Subaru's speech during the conference.

[Julius: My apologies for saying this but since you are a novice in battle, I'll be tagging along with you and you can lend me your eyes with my Nekt spell. This spell will allow me to see what you see.]

[Subaru: —Teh, calling me a novice. I've grown a bit stronger than you think.]

Subaru boasts at Julius' words. In his previous time loop, Subaru did manage to kill two cultists in battle in as well as cutting off the head of the Sin Archbishop with assistances from Rem and Wilhelm.

However, just because he experienced real combat in his previous loop that isn't one of Ram's sparring matches doesn't mean his physical body has adjusted to them in this new time loop so he shouldn't overestimate his physical capabilities.

[Rem: No need to brag, dear.]

Rem gave a soft sneer to her fiancé.

[Subaru: I know, I know...but admittingly, I do need your expertise, Julius...as much as I hate to admit it.]

Subaru feels embarrassed praising Julius's skills as an expert knight.

[Julius: Very well.]

[Subaru: Rem, once you are done with your job, come find me. Please make it back safely.]

[Rem: Of course, dear. Actually, let's all meet back at the village when we are done with our job so that everyone is together.]

[Subaru: Yeah, sounds like a plan. Then we'll take on the big bad guy himself, assuming he doesn't suspect a thing.]

#### Section 03: Hunting the Sloth's Fingers

As they were traveling in the road towards Arlam Village, some mercenaries and soldiers diverse to locate Witch Cult Fingers in the woods around them.

Mimi, Tivey, and some mercenaries are in one group. Their captain Ricardo and some other mercenaries are in another.

Even though Subaru's intense level of the Witch's miasma is usually in the way, ignoring his smell and focusing on the surroundings, Rem can at least vaguely pick up the Witch's scent from the cultists in the woods with enough focus.

That is when a group of knights or mercenaries would investigate those areas.

Soon after, Rem commanded Pastrache to halt, letting Subaru off Pastrache.

[Subaru: Guess this is where we'll get off here.]

[Rem: Be careful, dear. Julius-san, Wilhelm-san, please protect Subaru-kun.]

[Wilhelm: Of course, Rem-dono.]

[Julius: You have our word.]

[Subaru: Please be careful yourself. I already feel alone not being behind your back.]

Rem giggled softly, [Rem: Mm-mm! Rem thinks Subaru-kun is too attached to Rem.]

With redness appearing on Subaru's face, [Subaru: Well, you know I care for your well-being.]

Shaking off the blush on his face, [Subaru: —Well, just get going. Meet me up when the villagers and Emilia-tan are safe.]

[Rem: I will, dear. Love you.]

Rem shakes Pastrache's rein, commanding Pastrache to go ahead. Some soldiers and Felix follow Rem to the village.

[Subaru: We got some cultists to slay and then the big bad boy comes in.]

[Julius: Still, acting yourself as a decoy is quite a courageous move if I say so myself, Subaru-kun. Or a foolish one.]

[Subaru: When it comes to being bait, that is where I shine.]

[Wilhelm: Well then, we shall begin hunting those Fingers. Keep your guard up at all times.]

Subaru nods his head in a serious demeanor.

#### Section 04: Protecting the Arlam Villagers

The villagers were already prompted to evacuate. Half of them are to take shelter in a place called the Sanctuary that is on the road past Roswaal's mansion while the other half head towards House Karsten. Some mercenaries are on guard duty to help the villagers get to safety.

On the mountains, someone was watching the villagers packing up.

The man watching the villagers afar appeared to be a middle-aged average village; no rather, a merchant. He had short brown hair and green eyes. However, next to him were two masked men in black robes. This one man in the middle, however, is not in uniform.

The merchant takes out one of those conversation mirrors, metias used to communicate with others.

[Merchant?: The villagers are packing up. They are already onto us.]

From the other side of the pocket mirror, _[???: Whether they are or not, nothing has changed in our Gospels. Proceed as planned. Be our decoy while we grab the vessel.]_

Closing the mirror, [Merchant: Very well. Bombing a convoy would be fun.]

A second later, the sound of moving chains could be heard behind this merchant guy and the two masked cultists.

Turning around, [Merchant: Who is there?]

The two masked cultists next to him took out their daggers.

Gazing at his two robed companions, the merchant communicated with them with his gaze to check out what is going on behind them.

As two masked cultists invested the sounds of chains, their heads and bodies were smashed by a swinging metal ball. Blood splattered.

[Merchant: Darn it.]

With an anxious face, the merchant also pulls out one of those Witch Cult-like daggers with his right hand.

[???: You are coming with us, Witch Cultist-nya.]

Appearing at the edge of the cliff, holding the man's armed arm behind his back was Felix Argyle.

Felix shoves the man to the ground, kneeling on him, and taking his Witch Cult Dagger.

[Witch Cult Merchant: Darn! Why you...? Ga—]

Striking at a few vital pressure points with his fingers, Felix temporarily disabled the man and rendered him unconscious.

[Felix: We'll be taking this one alive, nya~! As well as this.]

Searching through the unconscious merchant's pockets, Felix is confiscating his Conversing Mirror.

As the sounds of chains were being dragged over, Rem takes out the mirror that Ricardo gave her, [Rem: We've taken one of them prisoner, dear. A cultist disguised as one of the merchants that recently came over here. More will be heading over here.]

[Felix: Likely a Finger, nya. We'll keep this one incapacitated for interrogation.]

The name of the Witch Cult merchant Felix and Rem captured is named Ketty Muttart.

On the other side of her mirror, _[Subaru: Alright, be careful, dear...and Ferris. If there is trouble, we'll head over there. We just got through dealing with a Finger and some random cultists. I'm gonna become a proud knight in no time! Hehe! Sister makes a great sensei. Wilhelm-san too. I wish I could be fighting alongside you at the moment. You and I would make a great team.]_

[Rem: I also wish you fight alongside you and see my hero grow.]

_[Subaru: Yeah, anyway, keep your nose peeling around the village and at the mansion. Make sure Emilia-tan is safe. You can still find me, right?]_

[Rem: Yes.]

Despite the quick answer, the distance between Rem and Subaru is quite afar but with his level of miasma, Rem can still faintly smell Subaru from this distance. Of course, they kept their words simple to the point where his allies won't question him or Rem on how she could find him.

[Rem: Stay safe, darling.]

_[Subaru: You too, sweetie. We'll be confronting the Sin Archbishop once everyone else is done with their parts. Hope everyone comes out alive. Subaru, signing out.]_

#### Section 05: An unexpected rescue

> This section is an adaptation of a flashback scene in Vol. 13 Chapter 5 (anime equivalent being Season 2 Episode 15) in present form.

There are several caves among mountains that Witch Cultists are lurking in, preparing to attack.

Inside one of these cold caves lie a captive being.

[???: Mmmmmmmm...]

It was a young man with dark blue eyes wrapped in a mat, laying on the cold rocky floor of the cave.

He had gray medium-long hair and a green cap with a white feather on it.

Trapped, unable to move, _How did I get myself into this mess again?_ He thought to himself.

_I was in a hurry delivering some merchandise. And then, these Witch Cultists ambushed us..._

_{Petelgeuse: My, my, my...where are you going in ssssuch a hurry?}_

_Fulfew, my Earth Dragon, I hope you are alright. I'm sorry to get you in this mess when you warned me. Forgive me... My brothers won't ever know how I die... I should have listened to you!_

The moment when this young poor merchant was starting to lose hope, knowing that these cultists will eventually kill him...

[??? 1: Ha!], [??? 2: Ta!]

Screams echoed in the cave as some robed guards were struck with a concentrated beam of mana.

The hostage whimpered in a panic, hearing the resonating high-pitch sounds.

[??? 1: More baddies turned dead!]

[??? 2: Hey, it looks like someone is in here too.]

[Merchant: —Ehhh?!]

Looking at their saviors, the merchant couldn't believe what he is seeing. Two small, adorable cat-like humanoids in front of him. Two of the three Pearlbaton siblings: Mimi and Tivey. This is not what he was expecting when he was wanting a surprise rescue.

[Mimi: Hey, hey, are you one of those baddies too?]

[Merchant: W-wait a second! I-I'm a mere merchant, a hostage.]

[Tivey: What is a merchant doing in here? Well, let's bring him back with the boss.]

[Merchant: B-Boss? W-who are you and what do you want with me?]

[Mimi: We are Mimi and Tivey of the Iron Fangs! Hey, hey, you got a name?]

[Merchant: A-a name...? O-Otto... Otto Suwen... Please tell me I'm out of my worst! I just want my horrible day to end!]

Seems like this Otto person has gone through a lot of misfortune lately.

[Tivey: Well, you are in luck.]

As Tivey and Mimi raised Otto on the floor, who was still wrapped in a mat, [Otto: Thank you for saving—! Hey, wait, can you unwrap this for me-EEEE-HEE?!]

Mimi and Tivey kept the poor merchant wrapped up and ran out of the cave with him at an unbelievable speed that Otto could not keep up with.

Normally in another timeline two lives ahead, Otto would be saved by the Mercenary Captain Ricardo Welkin, but this time, the Pearlbaton siblings were sent here.

#### Section 06: Lady Emilia in Arlam Village

Back in Arlam Village, half of the villagers are finally taking off to go to the Sanctuary.

Timidly walking into the village was the royal candidate Emilia, who was seeing some people off as they were heading for a place called the Sanctuary of Kremaldy that lies past Roswaal's mansion, located among the Kremaldy forest.

[Emilia: ———]

[???: Is everything alright, Emilia-sama?]

A soft, lovely voice spoke behind the timidly beautiful silver-haired half-elf. Emilia turned around.

[Emilia: R-Rem...]

A blue-haired maid made a sincere, sweetened face.

Following Rem was Felix.

[Felix: Our apologies for the sudden urgency.]

[Emilia: You are... You are Crusch-san's knight, aren't you?]

Emilia recognizes the feline man in the white knight uniform.

Felix kneels down to Emilia, [Felix: At your service, my lady. You can call me Ferris or Ferri-chan.]

[Emilia: Ah, no need to be umm... Y-you may stand.]

Feeling embarrassed and timid for the formalities presented at the royal candidate, Emilia is not used to being treated this formally.

Felix stood up, [Felix: We are now your beloved allies. It was your dear Rem-chan that got us into an alliance after all.]

Looking at Rem, Emilia knows something is missing, [Emilia: Rem, where is Subaru?]

[Rem: Subaru-kun will be here shortly. Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting him to make sure he is okay.]

[Emilia: I'm surprised you did not come back together. You two are like inseparable two peas in a pot.]

With her eyes closed, [Rem: It was hard on Subaru-kun for us to be separated. Rem spoils him too much.]

Opening her eyes, Rem takes a Conversing Mirror out and opens it up, [Rem: Subaru-kun, my dear, someone would like to speak to you.]

On the other side of the mirror, _[Subaru: Oh, Rem! We just found and took out a couple more of those sleeky, slimy, scumball cultists on our way there. Are you on your way or umm... Oh, yo, Emilia-tan!]_

Rem lends Emilia the conversing mirror, [Emilia: Glad to see you are doing okay, Subaru-kun.]

On the other side of the mirror, [Subaru: Glad to see that my two favorite people in the whole wide world are doing well! I really miss you both! R.E.M.T.!]

[Rem: We weren't that separated that long ago, darling.]

_[Subaru: So I take it everything is okay in the village?]_

[Felix: So far so good, nya~!]

_[Subaru: That's good to hear.]_

[Rem: We also captured one of those cultists, ready to be interrogated.]

[Felix: One disguised as a merchant who we identified as Ketty. We found a map on him leading to possible Witch Cult hideouts around the forest and confiscated more of these Conversing Mirrors.]

[Subaru: Good job, Ferris and Rem-dear!]

Emilia felt anxious, [Emilia: Subaru-kun, I'm scared. Is everything going to be alright? Was my presence at the Royal Selection event that troubling that the Witch Cult...?]

_[Subaru: Don't worry. We took care most of it. Everything will be alright. Trust your knight-in-training.]_

Then saying in an embarrassing tone, _[Subaru: And umm... Maybe you, Rem, and I could umm... Actually, never mind. We'll tell you after this is all over unless if Rem did...]_

[Rem: I haven't said anything yet, dear.]

Emilia wonders, [Emilia: And what is that?]

Creeping up on Rem from behind, placing his hands on her shoulders, [Felix: Oh, come on! Weren't you going to propose Emilia-sama into a three-way marriage, nya?]

Emilia places a hand on her face, Rem's face reddens in embarrassment, [Rem: Ferris, why are you, umm...]

Shouting across the conversing mirror with redness of both anger and embarrassment on his face, _[Subaru: Ferris! I should give you a piece of my mind for ruining the surprise!]_

Feeling no shame at all, Felix apologized, [Felix: Nya, sorwy!]

Taking her hand off of her mouth, Emilia gave a sigh with her eyes closed, then as she opened them with a serious look, [Emilia: Okay, once this is all over, we are going to have a serious talk about this. Ehh...]

Emilia sounds like she is severely disappointed.

[Subaru: W-w-wait a second, Emilia-ta—], Trying to explain from the other side of the mirror, Emilia closes the mirror and ends communication.

[Emilia: That dunderhead! First he embarrassed me and himself at the Royal Selection and now this? Hehhh...]

Definitely the sound of disappointment and disgust.

Feeling ashamed, Rem tilts her head down and points her index fingers inward, [Rem: I-I'm sorry...]

Emilia tries to explain to Rem, [Emilia: N-no... Rem, I'm reeeeally grateful for you and Subaru and I really appreciate you both very much, even though he can be a dunderhead at times, but umm... Let's just talk later.]

Rem feels like bad news will be coming for her and Subaru later, [Rem: A-alright... Forgive us.]

[Emilia: Does Ram know about it...?]

Continuing to act timidly cute in embarrassment, Rem twirls her index fingers, [Rem: Well, umm... Not yet...]

She then begs Emilia, [Rem: Please don't tell her. I wanted to keep it a surprise.]

Rem is afraid of asking her elder twin sister since she can be very strict and overly protective of Rem, disallowing it. Ram would likely say it is still too early for Rem to get married.

[Emilia: Ehhhh......], Emilia sighs heavily.

A child approached the timidly beautiful silver-haired half-elf, [???: Ah, umm...]

Turning around, [Emilia: —Eh... Ehh...] Emilia felt like she was under a spotlight she didn't want to be in.

[Emilia: I'm sorry.]

She suddenly had a tendency to apologize to the child. Looking into the child's cyan-colored eyes, the child happened to have short reddish-brown hair with a red ribbon wrapped over her head.

[???: Ah?]

[Rem: Petra-chan? How are you all doing?]

A group of five other children was behind the adorable little Petra Leyte.

[Petra: We are doing alright, Rem-san. How's Subaru doing?]

[Rem: He's doing alright. We plan on getting married.]

Feeling excited, [Petra: That is amazing. Congrats! Can we go to the wedding?]

[Rem: Well, we just proposed. It hasn't been set yet but, of course, you can, umm...]

Looking at Emilia, Emilia responded to Rem's wondering gaze, [Emilia: We'll talk about it later, Rem, with you and Subaru.]

Petra then turns to Emilia with a soft smile on her face, [Petra: Anyway, aren't you the lady with the potato stamps? The one who came with Subaru and Rem-san to watch our radio calisthenics!]

[Emilia: Well, umm...]

[Petra: We couldn't see your face, but we saw you having a good time talking with Subaru and Rem-san when you were out here with them! Ee-hee!], Petra giggles.

Reaching her right hand out to Emilia, Petra asked, [Petra: We were wondering if you would like to ride with us.]

Hearing those words, Emilia's eyes started trembling in surprise, [Emilia: Um, I think there's been some kind of mistake. I mean, umm... W-will it be alright?]

Seeing the happiness on the children's face, [Rem: Seeing those exciting expressions on their faces, it'll be alright. Besides, we only brought a small number of carriages and with these many people, well, perhaps it's best if you ride with these lovable children.]

The other kids would also like Emilia to ride with them in a carriage together, reaching a hand out to Emilia. They also cheerfully giggled.

[Rem: See, they really adore you.]

Feeling the adorableness, Felix squeezes his fists to his chests, [Felix: So cuuute! You are a magnet for children. No need to be afraid, Emilia-sama! Nya~!]

Feeling emotional, [Emilia: Everyone...], her eyes start trembling happily until few tears dropped down her eyes. She looks at the happy children with a soft smile on her face, [Emilia: Thank you very much.]

[Rem: Mm-mmm!] Rem giggles in her mouth happily with her eyes closed.

[Petra: Will you be coming with us too, Rem-san? We would love to have you and Subaru on board.]

Emilia and the children will be heading towards House Karsten along with the other half of the villagers. Emilia does need to meet Crusch about their eternal alliance in the Royal Selection.

Rem kneels down and pets Petra's head, [Rem: Maybe later, Petra. Subaru-kun, Ferris, I, and others are busy protecting everyone from bad people that are trying to get Emilia-sama. Subaru-kun is going to become an amazing knight someday.]

[Petra: I look forward to it. You and Subaru are our greatest heroes after all.]

[Rem: Mm-mm-mmm!], gigging inside her mouth happily, Rem appreciates the kind words from the young cheerful girl.

One of the village boys with the red handkerchief around his neck asked enthusiastically, [???: Before we go, can we see Subaru once more?]

[Rem: Sure thing, Lucas. I'll be sure to bring back our number one hero in peace him to see you all off.]

After the cheeriness, the children hop aboard on a canvased carriage.

[Emilia: I'll be in shortly. I just want to wait for Rem to bring Subaru back so they can see us off.]

#### Section 07: Picking up Subaru and Subaru's reunion with Lady Emilia

Rem hopped on her's and Subaru's precious Earth Dragon Pastrache.

As Rem was heading to find Subaru by sniffing him out, he felt a strange sensation. [Rem: Huh?]

[Rem: Was it just my imagination?]

This weird sensation Rem is feeling suddenly disappeared but she didn't worry too much. This also happened in the previous loop when they were confronting Petelgeuse.

...

[Subaru: I missed you so much, Rem! I'm glad you are okay!]

Subaru gave Rem a big hug, quickly shedding tears of happiness to be reunited with his loved one.

[Rem: I have never seen you this lost without me, dear. Rem spoils you too much, she thinks.]

[Subaru: Yeah, you do. Is Emilia-tan still there in the village?]

[Rem: Yes. She would like us to send her off.]

[Subaru: Great! That's great!]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: But she isn't mad at me, is she? She hung up on me as if a girlfriend were to break up with me even though she still isn't our girlfriend yet.]

[Rem: Don't worry, she's not mad at you. But she'll talk to us about our arrangement later.]

[Subaru: I hope she'll go along with it. She isn't going to tell Sister, is she? Sister will kill us if she finds out we've been pestering Emilia-tan again.]

[Rem: You are exaggerating a bit too much, dear.]

A purple-haired knight interrupt, [Julius: Anyway, we cleared out the forests. I'm surprised you found us.]

[Rem: Well, umm... I can always find my dear Subaru-kun whenever he is in need of help.]

Rem tries to explain vaguely without mentioning that she can smell the Witch's miasma on Subaru.

[Wilhelm: How's Ferris doing?]

[Rem: In the village with Emilia-sama.]

[Wilhelm: I feel like Emilia-sama needs extra protection. Is it alright if I act as a bodyguard for her?]

Bowing down to Wilhelm, [Rem: Please do.]

However, turning her head to Subaru, [Rem: Will Wilhelm-san be needed, dear?]

[Subaru: I think I'll be fine with you and Julius. Just please don't die.]

Subaru prays for Rem's safety.

[Rem: Rem will not die. I promise I'll always be by your side from now on.]

[Subaru: I wish we could make that promise but there will be times when we won't be able to. You already spoil me way too much by just simply sleeping in my bedroom almost every night. —Gosh, darn it. You already made me fall in love with you more than Emilia-tan.]

Rem giggles.

...

Returning to Arlam Village, Subaru and Rem unmounts from Pastrache and greets Emilia, who's been waiting patiently.

[Emilia: Subaru, you're back.]

[Subaru: Ahhh, I miss that beautiful face of yours, Emilia-tan.]

To Subaru, it's been quite some time since he last saw Emilia in his presence. He feels very relieved.

Feeling anxious about bringing up that one topic again, [Subaru: So, umm... About what Ferris said...]

Turning her head aside, ignoring what Subaru was about to ask her, [Emilia: Now's not the time. We'll be talking about that later at Crusch-san's manor.]

Subaru anxiously wonders, [Subaru: You still aren't mad at me at the Royal Selection, are you? Okay, I was behaving terribly but I couldn't stand how everyone else was treating you.]

Facing Subaru, Emilia responds, [Emilia: Of course I'm still mad at you, but I do appreciate you. However, you just don't understand me.]

[Subaru: You're... You're right. I don't understand anything. But...I want to do what I believe would make you happy.]

Subaru couldn't understand Emilia's feelings. He couldn't understand how Emilia was truly feeling when Subaru embarrassed himself and Emilia at the Royal Candidate Selection. And he couldn't understand why Emilia doesn't want to be in a romantic relationship with him and Rem—consistently rejecting their offer when Emilia has no one else in the whole world.

Emilia prays to him, [Emilia: Just promise me this. Come back to us alive—safe and sound. I will not forgive you if you die on me when I haven't told you my true feelings. Just give me some more time.]

Hearing those words, Subaru is filled with determination. With a thumbs-up, [Subaru: Then not to worry. Your knight will come out alive by the end of this. I'll promise you that. We'll hear you out then.]

[Emilia: It's a promise then. You better come back alive. No, you will come back alive. You better not break that promise.]

[Subaru: It's a promise.]

Emilia is someone who takes promises and oaths very seriously as if they are very important.

[Rem: We'll be alright, Emilia-sama. We promise we'll be alright.]

[Emilia: I hope so. So, I take it Ram went to see Crusch-san, hasn't she.]

[Subaru: Yeah, we sent her off. She's doing alright, isn't she...?]

[Rem: I hope so...]

Something felt odd with Rem when she heard her sister's name...actually, she feels nothing, _Why can't I feel my sister? Is she hiding her presence from me?_

They do connect through synesthesia but Rem cannot seem to connect to her at the moment for some reason. Even in long distances, she should be able to feel out her elder sister but she feels nothing.

Subaru turns to Rem, [Subaru: Is something wrong, hon?]

Rem shunned from her thoughts and reacted to Subaru's voice, [Rem: Eh? No, dear. Let's finish the job.]

[Subaru: Alright.]

#### Section 08: Seeing Emilia off and introducing Otto Suwen

Emilia aboard the canvased dragon carriage with the children. Subaru and Rem went to see them off as Wilhelm and several knights protected them.

As they are going to leave for House Karsten, Emilia prayed for Subaru and Rem, [Emilia: May the grace of the spirits be with you.]

As the knights are escorting the canvased dragon carriage of children and Emilia, as well as the rest of the caravan to House Karsten, Wilhelm van Astrea gazed at Subaru and Rem.

Looking back at Wilhelm, [Subaru: —Eh?]

Wilhelm's last words for Subaru and Rem now are, [Wilhelm: Subaru-dono, Rem-dono, I pray for your fortune in battle.]

Subaru nodded his head with confidence, [Subaru: Take care yourself, Wilhelm-san!]

[Rem: You too. Make sure Emilia-sama and the children are safe.]

Wilhelm, riding his Earth Dragon at a slow pace behind the caravan, nodded his head, [Wilhelm: We'll protect Emilia-sama and the people of the village with our life.]

Subaru is saddened to see the Sword Oni off as well since Wilhelm played a major role in slaying the Sin Archbishop in Subaru's previous loop. However, having Julius should be just as good as Wilhelm.

While it was a dangerous road to take while Witch Cultists were lurking around the forests surrounding the road, it is a little bit safer now many cultists slain but there could still be plenty of cultists left. Wilhelm with his level of swordsmanship and speed should be enough to protect the caravan.

[???: Looks like the village types of the half-devil girl left already. Looks like ya did pretty good, huh?]

As Subaru collected his thoughts, he heard hearty Kararagi dialect tossed his way from behind. When he and Rem looked back, they saw Ricardo coming over, carrying his great hatchet with him. Subaru glared at the dog-man's face in disgust for the term he used, [Subaru: Stop calling—]

[Rem: You shall refrain from calling Emilia-sama a half-devil. This is your only warning.]

Subaru was interrupted from the bitterness that is coming from Rem's mouse when she heard those words too.

Scratching the back of his furry wolven head, [Ricardo: Sorry, sorry... It won't hap'n again.]

[Subaru: Yeah, don't be calling our pretty Emilia a half-devil, you half-mutt!]

Subaru threw some shades back at Ricardo for his comment.

[Ricardo: Ohh! Gettin' called a half-mutt is surprisingly humiliatin'! I'll have to remember that one! Arr-har-har-har...!]

Ricardo replied in a hearty, sarcastic tone from Subaru's bitter comment.

[Ricardo: Anyway, after kickin' their butts all over the forest, some of my Vice Capt'ns got a hostage that needs to be identified.]

[Subaru: A hostage?]

[??? 1: Yahoo! We slaughtered 'em all!]

[??? 2: Sister, do not say such foul-sounding things! We took proper captives.]

Also returning were the Pearlbaton siblings. They have the poor captive merchant tied up to a long piece of thick log with a long rope. His hands and feet were also restrained in thin ropes.

[Otto: ~~!!]

When this merchant noticed Subaru, Rem, and Ricardo, he wrung out a muffled wail. Perhaps it was an objection to the impropriety of his treatment, or perhaps a plea to spare his life—

[Ricardo: They found 'im in the middle of the Witch Cult roost. I think he just got captured by 'em out of bad luck, but... Hey, what's with ya?]

Staring at the captured merchant, Subaru is confused about the type of person he is. Placing his right hand on his chin and tilting his head left, Subaru asked, [Subaru: So who is he? Another Witch Cultist disguised as a merchant?]

Trying to explain in a struggle, begging for his life to be spared, [Otto: N-n-no! I'm just a merchant! T-they just came and took me! I am not one of them, I swear!]

Subaru still wondered, [Subaru: Hmmmm...]

Turning his to the right to Rem's face, [Subaru: Can you smell anything on him, Rem?]

Subaru backs up a few feet away from Rem to give her some space so his scent doesn't get in her way when she smells Otto.

[Rem: He's clean.]

No miasma is coming off Otto, meaning that he is likely not a Witch Cultist. But even if he were to carry the Witch's scent, there is also a rare chance he could have been someone like Subaru but the chances of that would have been low.

With that said, Subaru has no worries about this tied-up man, [Subaru: Alright. He's free to go. It must be uncomfortable for the poor fellow to be tied like that. I know I would be irritated if I was him.]

While it is Subaru's first time meeting this stranger, his original counterpart two loops ahead has met Otto several times in his previous loops. The first time Subaru was originally supposed to meet Otto was in the first loop after Rem left the Flair Village Inn without Subaru, which made that Subaru go into a panic trying to find someone to take him to the Mathers' domain.

[Otto: Thank you so much for saving my life! I am in your debt! Otto Suwen is the name! Just a wondering traveling merchant!]

[Subaru: Okay-okay! Stop! Stop! You're going to rip my hand off!]

After Otto was freed from his portable wooden prison, he gave Subaru a rough handshake with his hands, feeling overzealously relieved from being freed from the clutches of the Witch Cult and having his hands and feet freed.

After a rough handshake, Subaru shakes his right wrist a few times that Otto wore out.

[Subaru: Ouch! Still, it is kind of suspicious that you are another merchant that came by here. The other merchant we captured named Ketty Muttart was a cultist out of uniform.]

[Otto: Ehhhhh?!]

[Rem: From your reaction, you know the man I captured, do you not? Speak, or I cannot guarantee your safety.]

Rem gave a stern glare at Otto. The sound of metallic chain links can be heard on the ground.

The face of an angry oni with a frightening weapon frightens the man, [Otto: —Ehhh—! Hold it, hold it, hold it! Okay, I didn't know the guy was a cultist. I don't know anything, I swear! To think I would have been tricked by a fellow merchant. Or I shouldn't say "fellow" if he really is one.]

Subaru was feeling the anger and intimidation coming from his dear Rem, [Subaru: You should put that away, Rem. You are gonna make him wet his pants.]

[Otto: Why am I always filled with bad luck?]

[Subaru: —Okay, you shouldn't be doing it in front of us!]

Subaru joked about it but the poor merchant who was crying with mixed feelings actually wet his pants.

[Mimi: Ewwwwwwwww!]

[Ricardo: Yuck, it stinks! Next, he's gonna crap bricks.]

[Subaru: Let's not jinx it again.]

Mimi and Ricardo acts disgusted while Ricardo plays it off comedically.

[Otto: I...I need to change my underpants... Why does my day keep getting worse?]

Seems this suffering merchant cannot catch a break.

Subaru shrugs it off disappointingly, [Subaru: Ehh, this weirdo may be the dumbest idiot yet.]

...

After that embarrassment, Otto was given his belongings that the mercenaries found that the Witch Cult stole.

Rushing into the woods, Otto changed his underwear and pants out of view.

After changing, he let out a relieving sigh, [Otto: Hehhhh... I hope that's the end of today's bad luck.]

[???: Heh, some weirdo you are.]

[Otto: Eee—!]

Hearing a casual manly voice coming right behind him out of nowhere made Otto's nerves shake in a jumpscare.

Approaching Otto from behind was a young man who appeared slightly younger in a black tracksuit that looks out of the ordinary in Otto's eyes. It was Natsuki Subaru.

[Subaru: Sorry, came to check on you.]

[Otto: Oh, umm...]

[Subaru: Natsuki Subaru's the name. The man who'll become Emilia-sama's knight. My fiancée Rem here wishes to apologize to you about earlier.]

Following the foreigner was the blue-haired maid that (accidentally) bullied Otto into wetting himself, in his eyes.

Bowing down to the poor merchant with her hands held down to the skirt of her maid outfit, [Rem: My apologies, dear traveler. Please don't take it the wrong way, it's just...]

Otto is trying to process how to respond back.

[Subaru: Forgive her. We—and especially my dear Rem—have a terrible history with the Witch Cult and we're doing all we can to protect the people we care for.]

[Otto: I-it's alright. I-I understand. I accept your forgiveness. I... I didn't know there was a Witch Cult spy among us merchants. So what is that Ketty guy doing?]

[Subaru: Restrained alive, being taken away for interrogation.]

Otto then bowed to them, [Otto: —A-anyway, thank you and those little ones for saving my life. I thought it was going to be the end of me for sure. M-my name is Otto—Otto Suwen— I-I'm in your debt. —I think I already said that... I-If I could be of assistance, I—]

[Subaru: —Okay, okay... Let's finish the job...]

Otto felt like he was being ignored, seeing that Subaru and Rem were suddenly turning away.

[Otto: W-wait a second...!]

#### Section 09: Preparing for Round 2 of Sloth

Subaru and Rem checked on Felix who was examining the body of their incapacitated prisoner, Ketty Muttart.

Felix told Subaru, Rem, as well as Julius about what is going with the Witch Cultists that they have captured.

Most Witch Cultists that they tried interrogating suicided. They would have these magic stones implanted in their bodies that emit poison to kill themselves. The Fingers on the other hand would have an explosive ritual embedded in their bodies that would cause them to self-destruct that could kill nearby people as well and destroy almost anything in the area. This ritual embedded in them also allowed Petelgeuse to take possession of their bodies.

The captured merchant named Ketty was a Witch Cult Finger that Petelgeuse will possess if he is kept alive. Fortunately, Felix managed to nullify the ritual within Ketty Muttart.

Anyway, it is time to take down the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti, before the Sin Archbishop makes his move.

Subaru and Rem rode on Pastrache down the road with Rem holding on Pastrache's reins. Accompanying them was Julius who was on another Earth Dragon.

Once they reached their destination on the road, Subaru dismounted from Pastrache.

[Rem: Please, be careful, dear. I still don't like this idea.]

[Subaru: Assuming if the crazy Archbishop is not onto us after, I can charm him into gathering more intel about the cult. It'll work as long as he is not onto us and I kind of wish we had Wilhelm-san with us.]

[Julius: Am I not sufficient enough? You don't seem to trust my swordsmanship.]

Julius feels like Subaru is doubting and underestimating his level of swordsmanship.

[Subaru: You know I don't like you, but...I do trust your skills as a master knight. It's just like—well, as Rem said—anything could go wrong.]

[Julius: ...Fair enough.]

Looking down at her beloved one, [Rem: I'll keep watch from a distance.]

Reaching for his pockets, Subaru grabbed a Conversing Mirror out of his pocket, [Subaru: Keep in touch with me. I'll signal the surprise attack.]

Taking out her Conversing Mirror, Rem responded, [Rem: Of course, dear.]

Julius nodded his head.

[Subaru: I'll also let Ferris know. Let's pray we all make out of this alive.]

Walking towards his lovely Earth Dragon's head, Pastrache gave a relaxed look at Subaru.

[Subaru: You too Pastrache. Take good care of my beloved Rem for me. Love you both.]

[Pastrache: Grrrr!]

Pastrache made a soft, adorable roar as Subaru caressed Pastrache's scales on the left side of her reptilian head.

[Rem: You know dear that I only made Emilia-sama an exception. You cannot love anyone else.]

[Subaru: I love you both in different ways.]

After petting Pastrache, Subaru embraced Rem's waste.

[Rem: I was only kidding. Love you too, dear.]

[Subaru: Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead. Keep in touch.]

[Rem: I will, dear. Let's go, Pastrache-chan.]

[Pastrache: Raaawr!]

Pastrache made a soft roar in agreement.

[Julius: Careful...]

#### Section 10: Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Round 2

It's that time again.

Walking in the forest alone, the lone warrior Natsuki Subaru approaches a mysterious cave.

He gives a sigh.

While this will be Subaru's second time doing this, he does have battle-hearted confidence. However, he also feels nervous at the same time. With all of Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti's Fingers dead except for Ketty, who was nullified from the ritual placed on him, would the Sin Archbishop know that his back-up bodies are dead? Only one way to find out...

[Petelgeuse: —It is good that you have come, disciple of love.]

Greeting with warm words of welcome, Subaru shuddered with joy when he approached the sldender madman at the entrance of the mysterious cave. The man's eyes welcomed Subaru with a blazing glow.

This is the third time Subaru has encountered the deranged madman.

[Petelgeuse: I _AM_ the Sin Archbishop of the Witch Cult representing Sloth—]

The madman stretched out his bloodied hands, which were caused by his crazed self-harming habits. With his eyes were drenched in madness, widened, the madman arched back, stuck out his tongue.

[Petelgeuse: —Petelgeuse...Romanée- _CONTI!!_ ]

The madman loudly proclaimed his name with a clap of his injured hands. Petelgeuse proceeded to stamp the ground, breaking into a happy little dance as he laughed with delight.

[Petelgeuse: It is _A_ fine day, _A_ splendid day! To think that this day, the day of the trial, I would _BE_ greeting a new adherent of love! I _AM_ moved, greatly moved, moved to tears, my chest is on the verge of bursting!!]

Judging from his hyperactive words, the madman is unaware that his fellow Witch Cultists and Fingers were slain. But being a madman, he can be quite unpredictable.

With confidence in his body, going along with Petelgeuse's madness, [Subaru: Sin Archbishop-sama! It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time!]

Of course, this isn't the first time Petelgeuse has met him in general but it is the first time of this time loop.

These words spoken, Subaru rushed over and knelt at the madman's feet. He placed his left hand to this chest, raising his right aloft as he bowed his head with the utmost sincereness.

[Subaru: I am truly embarrassed to have made it to you on the very eve of this trial!]

[Petelgeuse: T-t-t-this smell! This fragrance! This love! _Her_ love! C-c-could you be this..."Pride"...we are looking for?]

[Subaru: No-no-no!], denying the statement with his hands out, Subaru then said, [Subaru: On the contrary, Archbishop-sama, by all means, please use this body, this soul, to fill any vacancy among the faithful, and add me to your Fingers with all haste!]

Subaru proclaimed his rehearsed play of lines with a high-pitched voice, infused his face with the greatest reverence that went only skin deep, and quietly awaited the creepy man's reaction.

[Petelgeuse: ———]

Shocked, Petelgeuse made no response to Subaru's earnest plea. Waiting for the next ten seconds of silence, Subaru swallowed some of his saliva as he heightened his caution and awareness concerning the madman's next move.

[Petelgeuse: _OOOH!_ Such, such fervent zeal from the very first meeting?!]

Gazing up, extending both hands to the skies, Petelgeuse's voice and body were trembling; he had been moved to tears.

[Petelgeuse: What a disciple love has called! In all my time cursed as Sloth, I cannot recall one with such clear eyes! _YOU! YOU_ , a devoted disciple of love! How unworthy I must be to have overlooked you all this time! I _ASK_ you to forgive my slothfulness—!]

Petelgeuse cast his limbs aside as he practically jumped onto the ground in front of the flimsy-hearted Subaru. Without hesitation the madman threw himself flat on the rocky ground, slamming his head against the surface several times. The merciless self-punishment made his forehead bleed, but he had such a great proneness to inflict self-harm that he probably did this much every day he wakes up if he ever does sleep.

Now that Subaru knew it was someone else's body, the disgust he felt when seeing Petelgeuse act that way was stronger than ever before.

Either way, it would not do for him to self-punish to the point of dying. Behind the scenes, the operation was quietly advancing—messing up by letting Petelgeuse switch bodies would waste everything.

[Subaru: Please stop, Archbishop-sama! Such actions bring no joy to the Witch Cult!]

[Petelgeuse: Ahh, but! Butbutbutbutbuuuuut! My very own sloth! My sin! The ugly fact _ONE_ such as I have not repaid Her love! I possess no other way to _REPENT!!_ ]

[Subaru: That is not so! The Witch Cult would rather its cherished followers repay her favor than see them hurt themselves! It is the will to carry out the trial that will surely bring it joy!]

Petelgeuse stopped banging his head against the hard natural ground after Subaru used rambling speech to stop him. But suddenly the words brought Petelgeuse to a halt; he stared at Subaru, eyes wide open. With those dried eyes upon him, Subaru strongly nodded, not that it meant anything to special to Subaru.

When he did so, Petelgeuse's obsession seemed to drop. A single tear oozed down his face as he spoke.

[Petelgeuse: Yes, it is as you _SAY_.], Petelgeuse said in an uncharacteristically gentle way.

[Subaru: —?!]

The next moment, Petelgeuse strongly embraced Subaru into his body with his arms.

Subaru's throat caught as powerful, instinctive revulsion hit him, but the madman paid no attention to Subaru's reaction. Petelgeuse proudly wept, wiping away neither his flowing tears nor the blood on his forehead.

[Petelgeuse: Ahh, I am wrong, I am deeply mistaken! Yes! The trial! What I require is not to punish, judge, or slay myself, but the trial! What terrible slothfulness, forgetting that while wallowing in the joy of my own wounds! I thank you! I thank _YOU!!_ ]

When Subaru turned in the madman's arms, he faced upward as Petelgeuse showered him with one-sided gratitude.

Petelgeuse wiped the blood off his eyebrows and shoved his right hand's fingers into his mouth, crushing his already bloodied fingers in between his teeth.

[Petelgeuse: I am worthless if I am slothful! Diligence is the most valuable thing in this world, and in this world, sloth is the worst vice that I must abhor! Ahh, _AHH_ , ahh, I must repay Her love!]

Subaru, feeling the need to bring his mad, nigh-intolerable nature to a quick end, put his hand in his pocket. However, his palm was not greeted by the hoped-for reaction. More time was needed for the operation to proceed.

[Subaru: Lord Archbishop—may I speak to you about the trial?]

The one question that Subaru was unable to get answered in his previous loop. A trial meant a test of some sort. The Witch Cult was subjecting Emilia to some kind of test in accordance with its dogma.

If fate bound Emilia to the Witch Cult going forward, he wanted to dig up _something_...

[Subaru: Archbishop-sama, now that I have joined you, I would truly like to ask yo uabout the trial.]

[Petelgeuse: The trial...]

When the words leisurely seeped from Petelgeuse, his expression suddenly lost all emotion. Perhaps his crazeness from before had vanished to dust; as the madman gazed at Subaru with hollow eyes, he put the remaining ring finger and pink into his mouth, crushing them with his teeth. Then—

[Petelgeuse: Yes, the trial! The TRIAL!! THE trial! We must carry out the trial and test her! We cannot fail to test this half-devil, and learn if she is a suitable vessel for the descent of the Witch!]

[Subaru: A vessel for the Witch's...descent...?]

[Petelgeuse: If she passes, embrace her! If she fails, eliminate her! We must test the half-devil's capacity to accept life, whether she is suitable for the Witch, whether the Witch's love can be sealed within! And the _TRIAL_ is how we determine this! —If the trial determines she's a suitable vessel for the Witch, the Witch will descend into her body.]

The madman responded to Subaru's doubt-infused voice with his own mad voice, raising his hands above his head in the process. The words struck Subaru like a revelation; he was horrified by the comprehension he had gained.

 _Vessel. Witch. Descend—_ It could only mean one thing.

The Witch Cult is trying to test if Emilia is capable of bearing the Witch's essences. The trial...

[Subaru: —Monster.]

Subaru gritted his teeth in anger, mumbling his true hidden feelings. However, Petelgeuse paid no attention to his word.

He did not think of burning a village to the ground as excessive in the slightest if it was for the sake of his villainous goals. He could casually dismiss the life story of each and every person he laid hands upon, brushing their dreams and futures aside.

That was one of two reasons why Natsuki Subaru made Petelgeuse and the Witch Cult his natural enemies. The other being the fact that the Witch Cult burnt down the home village of Subaru's most beloved one.

However, despite how much Subaru hates this man and this cult, he must suppress all of his anger or hatred or Subaru's play will be exposed.

[Subaru: Archbishop-sama, I have humbly heard your esteemed views. Hearing the ideals of the Witch Cult, and your determination to win, I am truly, deeply impressed. Let's make certain this trial succeeds.]

[Petelgeuse: Ohhhh! You are indeed splendid! Yes! We shall become as one, and wholeheartedly hurl ourselves toward my long-cherished desire! Since the day I accepted Her favor, my entire being, my entire spirit became rubbish devoted solely to repaying Her love... Ahhh, Satella! I _BELONG_ to you!]

Petelgeuse approved of Subaru's exterior praise, accepting it with great delight rather than doubt.

[Petelgeuse: It is _YOU_ , an ideal disciple, who should truly be exalted! With the favor so rich within you, should you intend to join the fingers. I shall bestow the Factor upon you without _DELAY!_ ]

[Subaru: Then by all means, please make me one of your Fingers!]

[Petelgeuse: I am truly delighted by your unexpected offer! _BUT, BUT_...the numbers of my Fingers have already been filled. There must be something more suitable for the likes of you... Yes, that is _IT!_ ]

Petelgeuse was counting on his bloodied fingers when he put a hand into his habit like he'd just remembered something. He took out a black book from his pocket—his Gospel.

The madman gently touched the cover of the Gospel in a loving way; his breath went ragged as his eyes perused its contents.

[Petelgeuse: The words recorded in the Gospel, its entire tale of love, is what guides _MY_ future! Accordingly, all that I am...all that I ever shall be, is recorded _WITHIN!_ ]

Froth came into the corners of Petelgeuse's mouth as he browsed the pages with a laugh.

Subaru, who had once stolen that Gospel from him, knew that the strange contents of the black book were indecipherable. But to its owner, Petelgeuse, the characters constituted a legible tale. And his actions were in accordance with its passages.

If that was true, Subaru's real enemy was whoever had written that Gospel's passages to begin with.

[Petelgeuse: Present thy Gospel.]

Closing his Gospel, Petelgeuse spoke that single phrase. The madman tilted his neck at a ninety-degree angle, twisted his hips to the same extent, and stared at Subaru with a neutral expression.

The words Subaru feared most. According to previous experience, even if a conversation had gone well up to that point, that statement would cut the flow of the conversation, putting it to an end.

If someone was a Witch Cultist, they had a Gospel. There are no exceptions. The black books, their origin and method of creation unknown, served as proof of identity among members of the Witch Cult.

In other words, Petelgeuse is asking Subaru for his "Witch Cult ID Card," which Subaru doesn't have.

[Petelgeuse: What is _THE_ matter?]

However, reaching for his pocket, Subaru does show the Archbishop something.

[Petelgeuse: What...is this?]

[Subaru: As you can see, it's a metia, Archbishop-sama.]

Showing the madman was the Conversing Mirror and on the other side of the mirror...

_[???: Ah, it's turning on. Wow, your face is scarier than I heard!]_

While it wasn't Rem, a different adorable voice could be heard over the mirror and inside the mirror was a cat-like knight.

It was like playing an awful joke—but this constituted the signal for the operation.

[Petelgeuse: What have _YOU_... No! What have _YOU_ people done!!]

As the mirror was glowing, the imagery of the mirror was changing and Subaru screamed, [Subaru: Tora-tora-tora!]

[Petelgeuse: —?!]

Being angry but oblivious to the words Subaru said left the confused madman silent until...

[???: Ahhhhh!]

A feminine war cry could be heard in the distance.

[Petelgeuse: Wh-wha—?]

As Subaru made a nasty smirk at Petelgeuse, the sound of stomping noises was approaching towards the Petelgeuse at full force.

[Petelgeuse: Ga, haa—!]

Petelgeuse was sent flying several meters away as he was headbutted by a reptilian head.

[??? 1: Al Huma!]

On top of the stampeding Earth Dragon was a battle-readied blue-haired maid.

Creating a giant spear of ice from above, it splits into four thinner large spears of ice to pin Petelgeuse's arms and legs to the ground.

[Petelgeuse: Eeeeeeeee!]

[??? 2: Haaaaaargh!]

Also from above was a lavender-headed knight as he leaped off the cliff, stabbing Petelgeuse through the heart.

[Pegelgeuse: Garrrrr!]

The Archbishop spewed out blood from his mouth.

[Julius: The six elements that is imbued into my blade will end your spirit. Al Clarista!]

After pulling out his sword from Petelgeuse's back, his sword started to glow.

[Petelgeuse: A-A Spirit...Knight...?! Why you...why you, why you, whyyouwhyyouwhyyouwhyyou whyyouyouyouyouuuuuuuu!!]

An aurora of bright colors emitted from Julius's sword, creating a large powerful beam of pure destructive energy. It is empowered with the contract of the six Quasi Spirits he has.

Through it, Petelgeuse's body was cut in half from the chest and his lower torso was decimated.

Rem's Al Huma shattered from that attack too. The ice disappeared.

[Julius: Such a dishonorable way you asked of me to do, Natsuki Subaru.]

[Subaru: My apologies, Julius, but we got him. Sure, it was anti-climatic but...]

_Although, he is likely coming for me next. This time, I'll be prepared._

With a stern gaze at Petelgeuse's shredded body, Subaru is prepared as to what comes next.

[Julius: So I suppose we are done here.]

Julius was walking away, as Rem stared at the corpse, she quietly said to Subaru, [Rem: (...... I feel unease.)]

[Subaru: (Yeah, I'm prepared for what is to come next. Rem, if something starts happening to me—Gah!)]

Upon saying those words, Subaru started acting strange...

[Rem: S-Subaru-kun...?]

[Subaru?: Ah... T-this body... My brain...is trembling!]

Petelgeuse was trying to take over his body.

As Subaru is trying to mentally fight back, [Subaru: Get out of my...! Rem!]

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

As Subaru's body was trembling, his arms flailing, Rem tackled Subaru down to the ground and held Subaru's arms down, and laid her shins over Subaru's knees.

[Possessed Subaru: This body! This magnificent body! This fragrance! Glorious! Ahahaha!]

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Possessed Subaru: What an amazing body you filled your love in! It's mine! All mine!]

 _This smell..._ , Rem is sensing the vile miasma from Petelgeuse mixing in Subaru's miasma. She yelled at the spirit within Subaru's body, [Rem: G-get out of his body!]

Hearing Subaru talking in mad gibberish, Julius turned his head around and noticed Rem holding Subaru down on the ground, [Julius: What the—? Subaru!]

Julius sprints towards Subaru and Rem.

As Subaru continued to fight for control of his body and mind, [Subaru: You darn Archbishop, if you want to meet the Witch that much... I can Return by D—]

Speaking the forbidden words he is not allowed to speak, Rem's blue hair and blue eyes turned gray and Julius's motion towards Subaru came to a halt. The world starting appearing gray and time came to a pause.

And then _it_ came for Subaru.

#### Section 11: Meeting Her in Subaru's subconscious space

The world that greeted him was dominated by only darkness.

It was a murky space, a world of nothing, an empty vacuum where even his own body did not exist.

Whether or not his body existed; it was a world where existence or nonexistence held no meaning.

There was a sense of oblivion alone, and there was a joyful, familiar feel to that oblivion. If he could feel anything at all in that place, he could somehow make out his own existence.

Within that darkness, where even his mind was foggy, there suddenly came a change, and the world's ambiance shifted.

[???: —]

In that lightless world, there was a pitch-black entity blotting out even that darkness.

It appeared to be a woman. He could catch that at least.

Her face and the contours of her body were so uncertain, he could not be sure of anything about them. Yet, his heart boiled.

This chance meeting with her—no, not a chance meeting; this was a reunion.

This was grace, this was blessing, this was gospel—this was true love.

His lack of fingers annoyed him. He wanted to walk over and take her hand that very instant.

His lack of a mouth rattled him. He wanted to lush words upon her to express his feelings.

His lack of a body irritated him. If she so desired, he would offer her his blood, his bones, his flesh—he would give her his entire body.

His being only a soul infuriated him, for he had but that single thing to offer her.

[???: ......]

As before, she continued to remain silent. But her mind had certainly shifted in his direction. That was enough. Being in a world where she paid heed to his existence felt as good as if he had ascended to heaven.

And his soul, yearning for love for so long, would be hers, forever—

[???: —This is wrong.]

The tendered eerie voice was tinged with disappointment and melancholy.

He had prepared to receive her first words with heavenly joy, whatever they might be. Yet the instant he heard her disappointing voice, it created a shadow of worry that made his entire being tremble.

Why did it have to be like this? Here, in the place that would surely grant the love that he sought...

[???: —You are not him.]

Her disappointment escalated, her passion dissipated, and finally, her melancholy changed into anger.

[???: Why is someone not him here, in our place—?]

The voice trembled with anger.

The angry, hateful, accursed words rejected the soul, ripping it into pieces.

Unable to seize the reason for her pushing him away...unable to accept the reality that she truly loathe him and that his love could never reach her...he desperately sought words of sadness and sorrow, a voice that he could exhaust to assuage her heart.

He had no mouth to use to form words, nor fingers nor a body to act out his will. All he had in that dark place was only his soul—and she had rejected him, not permitting him to offer even that.

[???: —Begone.]

The confusion, perplexity, anxiety, and grief of his thoughts never reached her. They were meaningless, for to her he was worthless, meaningless, and slothful.

Rejected and forsaken, he accepted his despair; the misery broke his soul.

Torn away from the framework of the world, his mind was cut from it; and so he sank far, far away, the reunion he had so yearned for...severed.

The sight of her grew distant.

She, whom he had so much, so greatly, so earnestly yearned for, vanished into the aether.

She no longer cared about such laments.

She merely gazed silently, earnestly, into the pitch blackness—

_[???: I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you—]_

Those echoing words were not to anyone present here, but to someone elsewhere, to whom she continued innocently whispering her love.

#### Section 12: The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Final Round

[Subaru: —Aaagaah! I'm baaack!!]

Liberated from the anguish he'd thought would last forever, Subaru's mind caught up to the speed of reality.

The pain of his heart being mercilessly squeezed was the strict penalty for speaking taboo subject. The hands wrought from black shadow—they greatly resembled Petelgeuse's Authority of Sloth, a fact likely related to the Witch of Envy.

Return by Death probably had something to do with some fated connection between Subaru and the Witch of Envy. Or perhaps it had something to do with Subaru's being summoned to another world in the first place.

[Subaru: Ah! My body... Rem...]

Still holding his body down, Subaru feels his knees being crushed and he couldn't move his arms.

[Rem: Subaru-kun, are you back?]

[Subaru: I'm back, I'm back! It worked! He's out of my body!]

Smelling Subaru, she does feel relieved that madman's miasma was disappearing from Subaru's body but she felt the pressure of Subaru's own miasma building up from Subaru speaking about his taboo.

[Subaru: Still, I wonder if we can ever find the explanation to what's going on with me...]

Gently releasing her legs from Subaru's aching knees, Rem responded nervously, [Rem: I hope so too.]

Julius stopped in his place and asked anxiously, [Julius: Subaru, are you alright?]

Before Subaru could answer, [???: ...How...can...this...BE...?!]

Hearing a loud, creepy voice that wept, Julius turned around.

As Rem was helping Subaru back up, they looked at Petelgeuse's torn body. His upper half from the chest and up was crawling on the ground, bleeding out.

[Julius: What the—?!]

[Subaru: You got to be kidding me...?]

Alive still?

Julius, Subaru, and Rem were paralyzed in shock.

The reanimated body was trying crawling on the ground with its injured arms that lost their hands.

[Petelgeuse: I love...love, my love... My love is...]

Mumbling words over and over, now lacking the strength even to crawl, Petelgeuse did not notice anyone. His eyes were gone and tears of hot blood were going down his cheeks...

His ashen-pale face was that of despair and death.

He was still bleeding out from his stab wound in his heart and from the bottom of his chest, yet, he does not die.

[Petelgeuse: Why? Why...? WHY?!]

Petelgeuse was weeping into the heavens.

[Petelgeuse: Whywhywhywhywhywhy?! O Witch...O Witch! O Witch!! I have given you this much to _YOU!_ I have done so much for You! Why, why have You forsaken ME?! Why?! Why is it?! O Witch! If is it so, then _MY_ love... Your favor...?!]

[Subaru: Screw you and the Witch you love so much. What you offered her wasn't your own love or faith, or even your own body. You were just offering up the people who happened to be passing by you.]

Petelgeuse lamented as if clinging on, seeking salvation, when Subaru's words torn him apart.

It wasn't worth listening to a word from him. Petelgeuse was just a self-righteous creep indulging in unrequited love.

[Petelgeuse: O Witch, give me that body of his...!! And your love...!!]

Rather than standing around, Julius sprinted towards his body, aiming his is rainbow-colored sword toward's Petelgeuse's upper half, and took another slash at Petelgeuse, severing his right arm from the shoulder down through the heart.

Even though his heart has been slashed...

[Petelgeuse: —My brain...trem...bles.]

From his slender shadow, he unleashed seven Unseen Hands from his back toward the heavens above. It stretched farther and farther as if it was aiming for the shining sun above.

[Subaru: Lookout! His Authority came out!]

As the Unseen Hands stretched high enough to cover the bright star in the sky, the tendons bent downward and the invisible hands are aiming for Julius.

Julius closes his eyes, and back dodges incoming hands twice, then—

[Julius: — _Al Clarista._ ]

From his cavalier sword, a rainbow-colored glimmer flashed forth, mowing the onrushing Unseen Hands down in an instant.

The aurora borealis danced wildly, reflecting light at seemingly random angles to create blades tracing shimmering arcs. Bathed in that glimmer, the Unseen Hands dispersed.

[Petelgeuse: ... What?]

[Julius: Don't be so surprised. When my sword is imbued with the six elements of the quasi-spirits, I can easily cut them down.]

[Petelgeuse: Why? Why? Whywhywhywhy? First, my O Witch rejects me, and now _THIS?!_ Why can _YOU_ see my Unseen Hands?]

Julius shouldn't be able to see the Unseen Hands, especially when his eyes are closed, unless...

[Subaru: He can't. At least I don't think so, but this boy here can see them clearly.]

Subaru made a right fist with his right thumb pointing at himself.

His stern-looking black eyes were shining gold.

[Petelgeuse: ...! What?!]

[Subaru: I'm the one who sees your Unseen Hands. Julius is just seeing what I see through Nekt. It feels even ickier than I expected, though.]

With the hilt of a chained weapon in hand, [Rem: Subaru-kun, you'll have to cover me as well. I can't see them.]

[Subaru: Hold it, Rem. Let Julius handle this.]

As more Unseen Hands were being unleashed, using Subaru's eyes to see the shadowy black hands in the sky, Julius continues to slash through them across the skies. The skies were being sliced into rainbows as Julius tries to get closer to the Authority user.

[Rem: —!!]

As Rem took few sniffs, something—or somethings appear behind Subaru and Rem.

[Rem: Behind us!]

A group of five masked Witch Cultists arose from the ground us.

[Subaru: What?!]

As Subaru was taking a peek behind him his eyeballs aiming in the left corner of his eyes, the Witch Cultists were pulling out their daggers and preparing magical attacks.

At that moment, a black hand gripped Julius's left bicep.

[Julius: —Grr!]

His bicep bled through his white knight uniform.

[Subaru: Ahhh!]

Simulataneously in reaction, Subaru clenched his left bicep with his right hand. His left bicep was in the same pain all of a sudden.

Trying to get ready to attack their ambushers, Rem noticed Subaru was in sudden pain, [Rem: Subaru-kun!]

As Julius was wildly slashing the gripping Unseen Hand off of his left bicep, he shouted at Subaru, [Julius: Don't get distracted! We're sharing bodies! Keep your eyes on me. Let Rem-san deal with them!]

[Subaru: Right! Darn it!]

Even though there is nothing Subaru can deal about it, he pulls out his iron sword from its scabbard with his right hand just to have something to defend.

[Rem: Pastrache-chan, cover Subaru-kun and I as I go into my oni transformation. Careful!]

[Pastrache: Raaawrrrr!]

Rem covers Subaru's backside as she draws in mana into her forehead. While Rem is activating her oni horn, Pastrache takes charge towards the Witch Cultists.

[Subaru: Be careful, Pastrache! Rem!]

One of the robed men slashed the air with a Witch Cult dagger. A blade of wind was slicing through the air towards Patrache. A Fura spell.

[Pastrache: Hrr!]

After several stomps, Pastrache hopped into the air. Spreading her legs horizontally in the air, Pastrache dodges the blade of wind as it passes underneath her. Landing on the ground, Pastrache made a powerful stomp that shook the earth, quaking the cultists into their boots, [Witch Cultist(s): Gah!]

[Pastrache: —!]

The stomp also caused a cloud of dust from the ground to arise. The cultists take guard.

[Pastrache: Hraaa!]

Pastrache spins her body and managed to whip one Witch Cultist across the air with her large tail of scales, sending him several meters away, while the other cultists dodged backwards.

As the other four Witch Cultists were charging towards Pastrache, a flying spiked iron ball completely decimated one of the cultists' masked heads. Blood splashed all around.

[Rem: Errrr!]

With her oni horn active, Rem's combat prowess enhanced. While Julius is focused on cutting down Petelgeuse with his rainbow-glowing cavalier sword, Rem will be doing these Witch Cultist.

[Rem: Nice work, Patrache-chan. Let me handle it from here.]

[Pastrache: Raaaawrrr!]

_More to be written later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (February 21, 2021, 2:20 a.m. EST): **[Initial W.I.P. release]** Wrote the first two sections so far, summarizing the first one. At least I think I'm done with my second section too. I'll look for fixes later.
>   * Update #001 (February 21, 2021, 7:18 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made some fixes and wrote some extra small things/details in the first section (just tidying up some things). Haven't made a new section yet.
>   * Update #002 (February 22, 2021, 9:17 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Sections 03 & 04.
>   * Update #003 (February 25, 2021, 9:17 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Thank you for the 5k views! Wrote Section 05 featuring Otto Suwen for the first time! Sorry for the delay of the progress of chis chapter since I wanted to write Subaru's Second Trial and detail Chapter: "Bonding with an Oni over the Week Days 7 & 8 — From Zero" more. I might write more later today too. I should celebrate my 5k views after all.
>   * Update #004 (February 25, 2021, 10:47 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Section 06. Yeah, I definitely won't be able to complete this chapter today. Not even halfway. Also, I know Emilia is supposed to be heading to Crusch's mansion and not the Sanctuary. I'll need to watch the rest of the anime episodes before writing anymore to see how they went since I'm in a knot of confusion. This is why I'm struggling to write late Arc 3.
>   * Update #005 (February 26, 2021, 2:28 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Fixed some things in Section 06. Found out that half of the villagers go to the Sanctuary while the other half go to House Karsten including Emilia and the children which made it less confusing. Also wrote Section 07.
>   * Update #006 (February 27, 2021, 10:35 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Section 08. Made a small fix later.
>   * Update #007 (February 28, 2021, 9:42 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made a small fix.
>   * Update #008 (March 1, 2021, 12:14 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Extended Section 08 with some Otto Suwen dialogues and added "and introducing Otto Suwen" in the section name.
>   * Update #009 (March 3, 2021, 12:14 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made few fixes and briefly mentioning the embarrassment at the Royal Candidate Selection event, with Emilia calling Subaru a dunderhead from. And mentioning a map of Witch Cult hideouts in the forest.
>   * Update #010–#012 (March 4, 2021, 12:30 a.m. EST, 1:23 p.m. EST, 1:52 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote some more Subaru, Rem, and Otto moments before the main event. Also forgot to put Section 08 in a subheading. Sorry for being slow. Also wrote Section 09. It's gonna be a short section. I do plan on convering the rest of Arc 3 and its interludes in this chapter.
>   * Update #013–#014 (March 5, 2021, 1:05 a.m. EST, 4:03 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote a bit more of Section 09 (right before Sloth) and the beginning of Section 10. Before going to bed past mid-night, I wrote Subaru/Petelgeuse dialogue from the Light Novel before their battle and italicized dialogues across the Conversing Mirrors.
>   * Update #015 (March 6, 2021, 2:12 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Few fixes.
>   * Update #016–#017 (March 7, 2021, 2:06 a.m. EST, 10:01 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Finished Section 10, wrote Section 11, and some of Section 12. Few fixes later.
>   * Update #018 (March 8, 2021, 10:37 p.m. EST): ~~Extended Section 12 to its end and renaming the section name.~~
>   * Update #019 (March 9, 2021, 12:35 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** Undo Update #18 and instead of going by the Light Novel from here on out in this battle, I'm gonna write my own final battle. Here is some of us until other Witch Cultists ambush Subaru and co.
>   * Update #019 (March 10, 2021, 12:35 a.m. EST): **[Major update]** Wrote Patrache's first attack of the battle.
> 



	12. [Early Bonus] Subaru's Second Trial (for the deaths so far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru wants to get re-invited to Echidna's Tea Party but something unexpected happens. Now, Subaru is going through the Second Trial, visiting hypothetical post-death scenarios of all the times he has died so far. How broken will Subaru become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This early bonus segment (will become a full chapter another time) is an adaptation of Vol. 12 Chapter 5 of the Re:Zero light novels. The anime equivalent would be Season 2 Episode 12 and the web novel equivalents would be Arc 4 Chapters 69–73.
> 
> As you read from the title, it's Subaru's Second Trial of the Sanctuary's Tomb where he goes through his deaths' hypothetical post-death scenarios. Plus the post-Second Trial stuff. However, for now, I'll **only include** deaths that have been written in this fanfiction series so far (all Arc 2 & Arc 3 deaths presented in this fanfiction series so far) as well as every Arc 1 death. I will **not include** deaths that have not yet been writing in this fanfiction series (all unwritten Arc 4 deaths will not be presented until I write them normally).
> 
> I decided to spend an entire day (12 hours to be exact) creating this early bonus chapter after Subaru's self-sacrifice in Chapter: "Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 2".
> 
> Now, every time Subaru dies after that in this fanfiction series, I'll be writing a hypothetical post-death scenario of it until I reach here.

......

In that place of Subaru's anguish, Subaru's death and resurrection, he craved for an audience with the greedy witch.

[Subaru: Please call me, Echidna...!]

He'd thrown his life away over and over. If sacrificing away his pride as well was sufficient, he'd offer even that.

For displaying his pathetic nature with all his strength was all the ignorant, powerless Natsuki Subaru was capable of.

[Subaru: ———]

Kneeling in the center of the stonework room, Subaru offered up his prayer, his wish to be reunited with the Witch.

He pictured the being of the white-haired Witch in the back of his mind; synchronizing his own emotions to make them a chorus with which to call out to her, passionately seeking the optimal possibility to bring those intertwined futures close.

Subaru sought her out desperately.

He's yearning for it with all his spirit.

And as he continued doing nothing but wish, droplets of sweat fell from his eyebrows.

—A moment later.

[Subaru: —Uu.]

Suddenly, Subaru saw a white light in the back of his closed eyelids. He thought he was starting to hallucinate, but...

Before he realized it, his kneeling body had fallen flat to the ground. Unable to move his limbs, his lips were not even free to gasp at whatever might be happening. His consciousness was being stripped away from reality.

It was the situation he'd desired. He was invited to the castle of dreams—and so Subaru felt gratitude toward the unexpected omen.

As Subaru's consciousness grew hazy, he was relieved that there was a finger pointing the way to a heretofore closed future—

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

Subaru's consciousness was greeted by the same sensation of a cold, hard floor.

[Subaru: ———]

#### Section ??: The first day of the whole new world where it all started

It was dark.

It was inside an shanty building.

It was night.

_{Subaru: What is... What is going on?}_

A moonlight shined through the building. Appearing in the presence of the moonlight two hands held together.

On the ground were two corpses that had their bowels out. A male bloodied corpse holding the female bloodied corpse's left hand with his right hand.

[???: Oh my...that is a lovely sight.]

Watching over the corpses was one of Subaru's most detested archenemies. The infamous Bowel Hunter assassin Elsa.

She was also responsible for the deaths of Felt and Rom in this exact same wretched building.

[Elsa: It is really beautiful when you think about it.]

Elsa is enjoying the moment she caused these deaths. To anyone, this would be a horrifying sight that could cause nightmares for anyone that would stumble upon them. To her, this was a beautiful dream. The end of "two tragic lovers," is what this appears for her.

[Elsa: Guess it's time to move on before I'm seen...]

Elsa makes her stealthy escape outside the building, not through the front door, but through another alternate escape route so she could not be seen, like a ninja.

#### Section ??: Coming back to reality

[Subaru: —T-t...]

The pain of his face slamming against the cold floor woke him up.

Groaning from his chin hitting the cold floor, Subaru shook his head. Realizing that he had the sensation of his hand touching his bumped chin, he was certain of his own physical being. —Nothing was out of place.

[Subaru: T-tomb. Inside the...]

Mumbling with a trembling voice, his gaze wandered as he confirmed his location. He noticed he was still in the Trial room he had surely been in until just before losing consciousness.

Emilia isn't in this room, meaning that Subaru did not Return by Death. He was there right after his wish had come.

[Subaru: But that was...no daydream or anything close. The first time I...]

Putting a hand on his mouth, Subaru felt all of his internal organs spasm at the same time, burning into the core of his mound.

It was an unanticipated scene, an impossible world, a nonexistent stage that he had surely left behind—that was unmistakably a "post-death scenario" of one of Subaru's old deaths... His first death...

[Subaru: _U...bu_ —]

The instant his comprehension redoubled, his trembling intestines reached their limit, and the contents of Subaru's stomach were expelled.

Vomitting his dinner on the ground along with his stomach fluids, Subaru eased some of his nausea.

[Subaru: Haah, haah... Th-this is...]

After vomiting repeatedly, Subaru moaned from the burning sensation of stomach fluids in his throat as he sank into thought.

What just happened? Subaru was seeking out an invitation to the castle of dreams but instead... Given the place, if he had to put his finger on a possibility, the only one that came to mind was—

[Subaru: Wait, don't tell me that was the Trial just now...? Not the one of the past but the second one...?!]

This was the room of the Trial inside the tomb of the Witch—so having cleared the first gate, it was natural that this may be the second. It was only natural, but to Subaru, this natural thing was exceedingly unexpected.

Of course, that went for not just the Trial starting; the most frightening thing of all was the Trial's contents.

—If what he'd seen earlier was the Second Trial, to Subaru, it was the worst development possible.

When it came to the netherworld, Subaru had seen it many times. He was well aware of the fact.

And to grasp an optimal future, he'd resigned himself to seeing that netherworld as many times as it took.

—But how could he maintain his determination after learning of something that went beyond the netherworld, something more terrifying than the netherworld itself?

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

[Subaru: Wha—?!]

Subaru could practically feel his blood freezing as his body trembled. A whisper... An unknown whisper could be heard in his eardrums.

His body once again stiffened and in that instant, his consciousness was fading away again.

He thrusts his arms out but those weakened arms of his couldn't hold onto anything. Falling shoulder-first onto the cold ground, he could not force his eyelids to stay open. His consciousness proceeded to rapidly fall into the black pit and vanish.

—So that the Trial and the world beyond the netherworld might chew out Natsuki Subaru.

#### Section ??: Ending life the second time on the day of arrival

It's this wretched shack once again.

_{Subaru: This place again? What am I looking at?}_

This time, he is alone with the corpses of the giant old man and the tomboyish girl.

It was night.

Seems that the Bowel Hunter assassin left their corpses alone.

Suddenly, knocks were heard outside the building.

[???: Hello, is anyone here?]

A familiar soft feminine voice was heard outside the building.

_{Subaru: E-Emilia-tan...}_

[Emilia: Please excuse my intrusion but I was wondering if—huh? What is that sme—]

This oblivious beautiful silver-haired half-elf smells something rotten. Very rotten. The stench of this room was horrendous.

_{Subaru: Emilia-tan, no! Don't look! Get away! Get away!!}_

Subaru's consciousness tries shouting as loud as it could but there is no response from the naive, anxious elven girl.

[Emilia: Huh......? _AHHHHHHHH!!_ ]

Spotting the corpses of a stinking old giant man, a teenage girl, and a young man, who all had their guts and body sliced out, the disturbing image caused the poor elven girl to screech and tremble.

[Emilia: —U-u...]

Shaking in her boots, Emilia fell to her knees at the sight of multiple deaths. With her hands to her head, Emilia's eyes widened, her pupils became smaller, her chin is trembling, her body is trembling...

Traumatized by the sight of three deaths, [Emilia: W-w-wha—just.....]

_{Subaru: Emilia-tan! Emilia-tan! Get away from here!}_

Once again, Subaru's consciousness tries shouting out for Emilia but it's no use. The traumatized girl cannot hear anything.

[???: Oh, my. Guess I should have cleaned up after myself.]

Emilia's body spiked upon hearing an eerie girly voice behind.

As Emilia was slowly turning her body around in fear...

_{Subaru: Emilia, run away! Run!}_

It's no use.

Emilia looked up to the dark, beautiful murderer behind her, [Emilia: Gu—!]

After the evil figure kneeled down, she had already stabbed Emilia in the belly, [Elsa: Let's see what's inside those beautiful elven guts of yours, my dear], slicing out Emilia's stomach and intestines out of her body.

_{Subaru: Emilia-tan!}_

The crying voice could not reach anyone.

[Elsa: They are just as beautiful as you, half-devil.]

_{Subaru: No! No! No! Emilia-taaaan!}_

Emilia's life faded away into nothing.

#### Section ??: Third time is (not) the charm? Round Three, Death Number Three

[Subaru: E-Emilia-tan...]

Reaching out his trembling, stiffened right arm, Subaru re-awakens on the cold floor of the Trial room.

His body and his breath tremble as he tries standing back up.

[Subaru: W-what just— D-d-did that just—]

Seeing his first crush of this world traumatized and die like that... Did that actually happen?

[Subaru: Gah—!]

Once again, Subaru fell to the cold ground, unable to stand back up as his body trembles once more.

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

[Subaru: N-not...a-again...]

His consciousness is fading once more...

This time, it is broad daylight in the capital.

There is a young man with short black hair and a black tracksuit with yellow stripes on the ground in an alleyway of the Royal Capital. He has a knife in his back. The back of his tracksuit is soaked in blood.

_{Subaru: What now?}_

Subaru wonders as he is staring at his third death.

_{Subaru: Reinhard-san?}_

Reinhard appeared at the scene of the crime sometime after the three goons who has killed Subaru ran away.

[Reinhard: Who was this, I wonder. Strange outfit. I should check his belongings.]

Reinhard inspected Subaru's corpse. A cellphone in his pocket?

[Reinhard: What's this? A metia, perhaps?]

Reinhard also checked the plastic bag that the dead young man had.

He pulls out a bag of potato chips and a cup of uncooked ramen.

[Reinhard: These objects are very foreign too. Who was this man? More importantly...]

Reinhard checks the murder knife that was used to kill Subaru.

[Reinhard: Let's find out the murder culprit...]

#### Section ??: The fourth death, first of the mansion

Shortly after waking up...

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

This time, Subaru was sleeping in his bed in his bedroom at the mansion. His first death at the mansion on his fifth day here.

It is morning. His body shriveled up.

As Ram tried waking up the "heavy-sleeping Subaru," she realized he is dead. Calling everyone in the mansion, everyone met in Subaru's room, baffled what caused his death was. Presumably a curse. Emilia was saddened, losing her savior.

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 5, Death #5: The assassination(?) in the mansion

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

Here lies the time Rem put Subaru out of his misery in the mansion late at night on Subaru's fifth night.

Subaru's face was bashed in and one of his eyeballs rolled.

The murderer trembled with her head down. But it couldn't be helped. The poor young man was dying from an unknown curse at the time.

Bringing Ram out to investigate the corpse, [Ram: Okay, now tell me again, what happened here?]

Rem explained to her elder sister, [Rem: Subaru-kun looked like he was dying. Someone probably poisoned him, perhaps. No, probably something else. A curse, perhaps. It looked painful. I didn't know what to do. I... I only prevented the situation from worsening. Sure he wanted me to end it as quickly as possible.]

[Ram: Jeez, Rem. That was still a brutal way to end someone's misery. Your flail of all things?]

[Rem: I didn't know what else to do.]

[Ram: You could have grabbed a knife and stabbed him through the cranium. Makes it a lot easier and less painful.]

[Rem: My apologies. I was tired and—]

[Ram: Well, I hate to wake everyone up especially Roswaal-sama, but we have to inform them our butler has passed away.]

[Rem: Yes, Sister.]

As Rem checked the mess she has made in the hallway, her eyes trembled. Are they trembling from remorse or in distaste? Even seeing it from here, her trembling expression is vague.

> **Exclusive web novel information of this scenario (Arc 4 Chapter 72):** In the web novel version of this hypothetical post-death scenario, Rem explained what she did at a meeting with everyone. Emilia argued with Rem about the way Rem put Subaru out of his misery and Emilia left the mansion, going back to the Great Elior Forest with Subaru's corpse. While Rem said she was trying to give mercy to Subaru, it's unclear how truthful she was as she also may have had beared some distrust in Subaru back then.
> 
> This hypothetical post-death scenario was not written in the light novel release but the anime version briefly showed Rem explaining to Ram in the dark hallway, "I only prevented the situation from worsening. Sure he wanted me to end it as quickly as possible." This is my extended version of the anime version in the hallway.

Subaru comes back to reality once more.

Trembling as he gets to his knees, he thought, _So, it really was what I thought, wasn't it? Can't really tell with those eyes._

Subaru cannot say for certain as the post-death scene Rem's expressions were clear. Did it actually happen the way it did here?

As he gets to his knees, trying to stop the trembling, _It doesn't matter. I forgave Rem long ago and she loves me more than anything now. She means everything to me and I can't live without her._

The only thing Subaru can do is believe the post-death scene Rem's words. However, even if that version of Rem was either honest or telling half-truths at most, as Subaru said in his mind, he already forgave Rem for everything a long time ago.

Even if that version of Rem, who he thought he had gotten along pretty well, had some disdain for Subaru, the current version of Rem who loves him more than anything that he loves no longer bears any negative feelings for him but still bears a lot of guilt to this day. Plus, without directly telling him about it, his Rem has wholehearted apologized to Subaru for this death a few times.

_If you read my old notes—and I'm sure you did—I'm so sorry if this death of mine has been hurting you for a long time, Rem. Must have been really painful for you. I'm so sorry! I wish I could tell you that what you did was not wrong. I was dying either way._

Even after seeing the results and taking her words, Subaru will continue to believe that the second Rem tried to mercifully put down Subaru with no ill-will intended.

He has suspected long ago that Rem and others have read his journal entry but he has never brought up the topic to her or in fear that the Witch of Envy will penalize him or anyone else if he were to. It's something that occasionally eats away at Subaru's mind when he thinks about it, which is not too often, and he wants to be able to assure his beloved Rem that her previous incarnation did nothing wrong so he can ease some of his Rem's pain of guilt she didn't personally experience.

Subaru vaguely remembers what he wrote but he remembered he wrote something about an assassination in the mansion involving a metal ball and chains. Subaru would feel even more guilty that his written words have traumatized his most beloved one and he felt guilty long ago suspecting the case.

This death was one of the primary reasons as to why Rem hates herself the most and still does, why she could not forgive herself, why she formerly self-harmed herself, and why she did not want Subaru to love her.

[Subaru: Gah—]

Subaru once again falls to the ground for the next scenario.

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present}_

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 6, Deaths #6 & #7: Puck vs. Reinhard

Going by his next two deaths in a single vision, Subaru was killed by Puck twice since Subaru broke his promise to protect Emilia.

As Lugnica was freezing in an endless white blizzard at night, a young man with red hair in a white uniform approached the giant beastly feline.

[Puck: —So...you have come.]

That low voice made the very air rumble as his acknowledgment echoed with a roar. He knew someone would come to put him down.

[Puck: How unfortunate... Even knowing it would come to this, I cannot alter the result?]

[Reinhard: —I have a general grasp of what must have happened... The pity is all the greater.]

As the two fiercely gazed at each other's eyes, Reinhard up into Puck's beastly eyes and Puck gazing him down, [Reinhard: Neither Emilia-sama nor Subaru are anywhere to be seen.]

[Puck: Lia sleeps for eternity. A world without that girl is a world I do not want to exist in. Thus, in accordance with the pact, I will make this a world of frozen soil. I and that man share this crime—]

[Reinhard: So that is your reason for trying to destroy this world?]

Puck makes a ferocious reply, [Puck: I knew you would try to prevent it. But if I do not do this, that girl cannot be saved.]

[Reinhard: I understand your regrets. I feel the same way. However, I cannot allow you to blindly lash out because of those feelings. Your vow wounds the world itself. —That is something I absolutely cannot forgive.]

The Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea, takes hold of his blade, the Dragon Sword. He is ready to slay the Beast of the End.

[Puck: Because it is not just?]

[Reinhard: Yes, because it is not just. —Justice is my standard. My sword...exists to right wrongs. For that reason, I shall cut you down here and now, O Great Spirit.]

There was an overwhelming difference of mass between the great beast and the youth—between Puck and Reinhard.

Puck has the power to end the world but Reinard too has the power to stop him. A single mightly slash from his mighty Dragon Sword can slay Puck in half in one shot.

[Reinhard: If you do not move, I solemnly promise you will not suffer.]

[Puck: That I cannot do. I will struggle for the sake of my vow until my life expires...for as long as I live.]

Reinhard's Dragon Sword audibly vibrated, releasing a terrifying aura that seemed to make the frozen air crack and cry out for mercy. Before that overwhelming power, the fallen, colossal beast stood up on its front legs, forcing its body up onto its paws, baring its fangs.

Together, they both adopted a stance to land a single blow, one final duel, the result of which was already clear—

[Reinhard: I must prevent you from inflicting any further damage. If you must hate someone, hate me.]

[Puck: I do not resent you, Reinhard. You...you are a hero. A hero has only the role of a hero to play. I neither blame nor resent you for resigning yourself to that fact.]

[Reinhard: ———]

[Puck: You are a hero, Reinhard. —And a hero is all you can be.]

It was only in those words, at the very end, that there was pure malice disconnected from anger or regrets.

The next instant, Reinhard raised his mighty Dragon Blade above his head. Slashing downwards, a single flash of light sliced through the sky. Cracks running through the very air; the ground collapsed; mana spiraled; and along the arc of his slash, the very world...slid.

The colossal gray beast has been annihilated from the world without a trace. There were not even side effects of destruction to be seen; that a battle had even taken place seemed like nothing but a dream.

—With a scratchy sound, Reinhard sheathed the Dragon Sword within its white scabbard once more.

As the traveling breeze swished through his red hair, Reinhard narrowed his eyes at the sunlight and lifted his face to the sky. His lips faintly stiffened, and as he exhaled, he whispered too faintly for any to hear—

Closing his eyes with a final whisper, [Reinhard: (—Felt-sama shall surely...be sad.)]

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 7, Death #8: Attack of the White Whale

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

The White Whale ambushed Subaru, Rem, and the Crusch Camp. Subaru, Rem, and Wilhelm are nowhere to be seen.

Covering her eyes in the midst of the misty battle, [Crusch: Darn it! Did I get it?]

[Felix: Crusch-sama! I'm scared. Crusch-samAAAAA—]

[Crusch: Gah! Ferris! Where are you?]

Another mist is covering the area.

Looking around, [Crusch: Ferris! Ferris! Ferr—]

At a sudden stop, seems like something went outside of Crusch's mind. A second later as she is trying to think, [Crusch: Who was Ferris again?]

Crusch no longer has her memories of Felix "Ferris" Argyle.

[Crusch: Darn it! I really came unprepared for this! Holes in my memories. Grr—!]

Crusch was eventually swept away by the thick mist as well...

By the time the mist clears up, there is nothing in sight. The White Whale has disappeared. Subaru, Rem, the major players of the Crusch Camp, and all of the soldiers are gone...

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 8, Death #9: The grief of a hero's sacrifice

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

_{Subaru: What now...?}_

This time, Subaru hears a crying girl he is familiar with. This particular death...

[Julius: Forgive me...]

Having to slash Subaru down to get the Petelgeuse spirit out of Subaru's body, Julius grieves for him.

[Rem: Eh-heh-he-heh! Subaruuu-kuuun! Eh-heh-heh!]

_{Subaru: Rem...? Rem...?!}_

Holding a sobbing Rem to his chest, Felix peeked at Julius and Subaru's slashed body on the ground, seeing some of Subaru's blood splatter.

[Felix: Subawu-kyun really wanted this. He told me many times.]

[Julius: A true hero to the end. I wish...I could have seen it sooner.]

Looking at the man he sliced down [Julius: Natsuki Subaru, I wish I could have called you friend], Julius gave his respect to him.

[Julius: Ferris, clean his body.]

[Felix: Alright.]

Gently releasing Rem from his arms, Felix said, [Felix: I'm so sorry, Rem-chan. I know you loved him very much and he loved you very much. Let me clean him up first, then I'll let you spend all the time you need with him.]

_{Subaru: Rem...}_

Seeing Rem this sad and depressed made Subaru's heartache if he were to have a physical heart in his consciousness seeing this vision.

After Felix cleaned Subaru's body, Rem approached her dead fiancé, tears down her cheeks with a depressing frown. As she sniffs, [Rem: Subaru-kun...], she picks up Subaru's corpse, lays Subaru's head below her neck, sobbing over his body.

[Rem: Why? Why must this happen to you? Heh! *Sniffs*]

Julius apologetically bowed down to Rem, [Julius: Forgive me.]

[Rem: Can I be alone for a bit?]

[Julius: Take all the time you need. If you hate me, I won't blame you.]

[Rem: I...I won't... This is what he wanted... Thank you...]

More tears continue to fall down Rem's eyes, dropping and soaking Subaru's lifeless head.

Julius bows to pay his respects once more, [Julius: I'm gonna make sure Emilia-sama is alright.]

[Rem: ......Please do.]

[Felix: We'll give you all the space you need but...be careful out here. More cultists could be around.]

As Julius and Felix were turning around, Rem, still sobbing over her fiancé's corpse, talks to him, [Rem: I... Wherever you are, whatever you are doing now, please, save us, save Emilia-sama, and be okay. I...I'll always love you more than anything in the world. Always...]

_{Subaru: Rem...}_

As Subaru is watching this vision, he feels bad leaving behind Rem like that.

Comparing this Rem to the Rem that killed him in the mansion are two completely different Rems.

As Rem tightens her grip on Subaru's corpse to her chest, she kissed the forehead, [Rem: Why...? Why is this world still going without you...? W-without you, I... I cannot live anymore.]

Rem was hoping time would have ended there and rewound. However, since it is continuing without her, she lost the will to live on.

As Rem kissed the forehead, [Rem: Please, save us...next time.]

As Rem gently laid Subaru's corpse down, with her morningstar flail next to her, as her tears were slowing down, Rem slowly gazes at the spiked iron ball of her murderous weapon. Looking behind her, Julius and Felix were depressingly walking away slowly. Making sure that they aren't looking at her, Rem takes the iron ball of her morningstar...

_{Subaru: Wait...no... No! Rem! No...! Rem...!}_

In a panic, Subaru tries calling out for Rem at the top of his lungs if he had lungs to scream from. She cannot hear him nor can she react to the voice. She continues to slowly take the iron ball and sets it on her lap, gently caressing the iron curves.

_{Subaru: Please don't do what I think you are going to do!}_

Subaru has once attempted this suicidal stunt that he passed on. Will Rem do the same?

_{Subaru: You still have so much to live for! Your Sister! Emilia-sama!}_

She cannot hear him but coincidentally, while gently sobbing once more, {Rem: I'm...I'm so sorry, Subaru-kun... I'm so sorry, Emilia-sama... I'm so sorry, Roswaal-sama... I'm so sorry, Sister... Please, forgive me... I... I can't...}

_{Subaru: No! Please, no!}_

Looking behind her back once more to check on Felix and Julius, who are still in sight but are still walking away, Rem looks at her deadly weapon again.

_{Subaru: Reeeeeemmmm!!! Stop iiiiit!!}_

Crying out to Rem, it didn't do anything. Nothing can stop Rem now. Unless if Julius or Felix turns around, this is Rem's final second. Lifting up the heavy iron ball, pointing an iron spike to her forehead, [Rem: Goodbye, cruel world...], _{Subaru: Stop iiiiit!!}_ , Rem tilts her head back, _{Subaru: Stop iiiiit!!}_ , and with one final scream, [Rem: _AhhhhhHHHHH!!_ ], Rem slams her forehead on the spike as it impales through her forehead, through her cranium, and into her brain.

_{Subaru: Reeeeeemmmm!!!}_

If Subaru could shed tears now, he would. Seeing the one he loved most taking her life away. It would have struck Subaru's heart intensely if he had one to feel in this state.

Julius and Felix heard Rem's scream, turned their heads around, and in utter shock, they witnessed a suicide, [Julius & Felix: Ah—!]

[Julius: Rem-san!], [Felix: Rem-chan!]

With the heavy iron ball attached to her forehead, Rem's corpse fell on Subaru's corpse and Julius and Felix rushed over there.

[Julius: Is she—?]

Felix checked Rem's body. Seeing her weapon in her forehead, Rem is dead.

Crying, [Felix: Why? Why must you do this to yourself too?!]

Two lovers have lost their lives. One suiciding as a hero's sacrifice via an assisted suicide, the other one suiciding for losing the will to live on.

Back in the trial room, Subaru reawakens once more, stretching his trembling right arm across the cold floor, murmuring, [Subaru: Reeeeeemmmm... Whyyyyyy...?]

Now he feels the heartache from seeing the suicidal death of his most beloved one.

[Subaru: Rem...]

Did it actually happen, he wondered? If life actually continued without him, did Rem actually take her life?

Right now, as his eyes were starting to water, Subaru wants to hold Rem to his chest, comfort her, and tenderly caress her soft light blue hair with his fingers, but she is nowhere in sight. Subaru is in this cold room all alone.

Subaru: Gah—!] 

Subaru's arm and head fell to the ground again.

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 9, Death #??: ???

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 10, Death #??: ???

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 11, Death #??: ???

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 12, Death #??: ???

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

#### Section ??: Second Trial, Round 13, Death #??: ???

_{???: —Behold the unthinkable present.}_

> _**Author Notes:** More will be written later as I write more Subaru death scenes. However, I did write the post-Second Trial Carmilla Rem scene below._

#### Section ??: After the unthinkable presents

—He beheld the unthinkable presents.

Shown one completed world after the next, Subaru could do nothing but lie flat upon the floor.

He did not know at that moment where he was.

Was he in reality? Was he within the dream? Was he consciousness alone? Did he have a body? Having repeated those nightmares... Were they even nightmares? Or was this his crime, the reality he had to accept?

Were they mere hallucinations of possibilities? Or had he truly seen a deeper purgatory beyond the netherworld itself?

Or maybe convenient worlds had been crafted from Subaru's memories once again? Then how had information from after Subaru's death, which Subaru clearly did not know, trickled into them?

Were they really false worlds borne from delusions? Or was his reality being consumed by a different reality?

No matter what the answer might be, Subaru had taken a tremendous blow to his psyche—enough that he was unable to face it head-on, to stand, to even lift his head.

That was why—

[???: —Goodness, can you even stand anymore? My dear.] 

He heard someone standing beside him, someone gently trying to rescue his battered mind.

It's a very familiar lovely voice. One that has always been precious to him.

[Subaru: —Ah.]

Subaru's cheek felt a hot teardrop, one that should never have flowed, trickling down his cheek.

Hearing this precious voice is healing his soul in the moment.

[???: Are you alright, dear?]

The voice whispered lovingly, consolingly, compassionately.

The familial love, the passion with which her call was infused, quickly quenched Subaru's dried heart.

The vessel of his heart, empty and surely sinking into nothingness, became filled with warmth and love, but...

[Subaru: B-but how? You can't be here. Y-you don't have the qualifications to be up here, do you?]

[???: Well, I am now. I'll always be at your side, dear.]

Subaru appears to be speaking to Rem but...how could she be up here? Did Echidna let Rem come up here? When Roswaal tried coming in the tomb days ago, he was repelled with tremendous force that he had to be hospitalized for some time.

[Subaru: Are you...really Rem? Like, really-really Rem?]

[Rem?: Hehehe!], she giggles, [Rem?: What kind of a question is that, dear? Of course, I'm Rem. Subaru-kun's personal, dutiful, all-purpose maid, and Subaru-kun's beloved fiancée.]

Subaru feels relieved. His breathing eased, and the pessimistic voice inside of him vanished, but at the same time, something feels a bit off but he isn't sure what it is. Rem seems to be a bit...too sunshiny and pure...

[Subaru: Are you sure, you are really Rem?]

[Rem?: Don't be silly, dear. Of course, I am your Rem. Ehe!]

Trying to believe that this is his Rem, something does feel off, [Subaru: —], but...

[Rem?: Is everything alright, dear? Are you all right? Are you tired?]

Starting to believe this is real, [Subaru: I wonder...am I tired...? Even though...I still haven't...accomplished anything yet...]

He had accomplished nothing. He had done nothing. He had no right to say he was tired.

Everyone was suffering more. Everyone was going through more torture; more agony. Why did everyone have to suffer like that? —The answer was clear.

[Subaru: It's because I'm weak.]

[Rem?: ———]

[Subaru: Because I don't have enough strength.]

[Rem?: ———]

[Subaru: No matter...how much I train I just...still feel weak... If I was stronger, wiser, and was a man who could do more...no one would have to suffer, to be sad, to go through hard times like that...]

It would have been so much better if Subaru had been strong enough to do everything, all of it, alone. But no matter how much he trained with Ram or Wilhelm, whether he trained his physical abilities or not, he feels everything would have been the same.

Emilia's sadness, Beatrice's loneliness, death approaching Petra, Ram, and Frederica, the menace of the Great Rabbit, Garfiel, who was desperately protecting something... He should have been able to do...something.

Everything, all of it, every last bit of it was Subaru's fault.

That was why, to balance out his weakness, Subaru had to pay by shaving away his life. —That was what he'd thought, and yet...

[Subaru: Have I saved...anyone...?]

[Rem?: Darling.]

[Subaru: If those worlds continued after my death, how many times I have I abandoned everyone to die?]

[Rem?: Subaru-kun, my darling.]

[Subaru: How many times...did I make you die? How many times...did you die because I'm still weak?]

With rapid words, with fear from the depths of his body making him tremble, Subaru confessed his crimes, venting everything about him.

Before he consumed away his mind, he wanted someone at his side—someone qualified to do so—to pass judgment on his crime.

He has done something like this at least two or three times in front of Rem before they had a relationship, the first one during their misunderstanding event in front of her and Ram, and perhaps once or twice between that day and the night they entered into a relationship with her. Feeling weak all of his life, it's why Subaru wanted to become stronger.

However, no matter much he trained with Ram or Wilhelm, he still feels everything would have been the same whether he trained or not. It feels like all of his training has been pointless if he still cannot save everyone.

[Rem?: —Subaru-kun.]

[Subaru: I'm sorry you've been suffering because of me.]

Subaru is thinking how much Rem must have suffered reading his journal but he is having trouble explaining it, [Subaru: You're not a bad person... You're not a bad person...]

[Rem?: It's all right. It's all right, darling.]

[Subaru: What is...? What's all right...? No way, it's...!]

Subaru had accomplished nothing. Not one single thing. His past actions have traumatized Rem for a long time.

There were many people who could not be saved unless Subaru saved them. There were many with terrible ends awaiting them.

Natsuki Subaru—that insufficient, weak fool—for falling short. He wanted Rem to blame him for his actions, yet...

[Subaru: You're...you should be...!]

[Rem?: —I love you, darling.]

Touching their foreheads together, she simply whispered her love.

[Subaru: ———]

Subaru loves Rem just as much as she loves him but he couldn't say anything. Subaru doesn't feel like he deserves to be loved for how weak he feels. He doesn't feel like he deserves to be Rem's fiancé or husband. Subaru understands why Rem previously did not want Subaru to love her. All of that weakness, all of that self-hatred...

At this moment, Subaru didn't want to be loved by Rem because of how pathetic he was, but still...

From very close, those light blue eyes, those eyes filled with benevolent love, seemed to be trying to drown Subaru in kindness.

[Rem?: I love you, Subaru-kun. —That's why everything is all right.]

[Subaru: I love you too but......I do no deserve someone like you... I don't deserve to be your husband...or anyone's husband... I'm weak... Pathetic... Why do you still love a weak, pathetic loser like me...?]

[Rem?: You're not weak. You're a hero, darling.]

[Subaru: No, I'm not...]

With firm arms, the charmingly smiling Rem held Subaru tight, close enough to feel her breath.

He could not move. He could not even twitch. Rem's arms were strong, so strong that he could do nothing.

[Rem?: You've been suffering for a long time, haven't you, darling?]

Feeling lifeless, [Subaru: ...Yeah......]

[Rem?: No one should be hurting this much. You poor thing.]

[Subaru: ———]

[Rem?: It's all right. You don't need to go through only sad things anymore.]

Subaru's heart felt like it was chained up in depression. Hearing the voice of Rem, those chains are trying to gently unravel, to dissolve the hardened emotions within.

[Rem?: Rem will take the place of all Subaru-kun's feelings.]

[Subaru: ———]

[Rem?: There is no reason anymore for you to bear anything and everything on your shoulders, dear. —Leave all of them to Rem. Rest well now. It is all right to sleep. And then...]

[Subaru: ...I—I...]

[Rem?: Show Rem the Subaru-kun she loves more than anything one more time.]

Placing a hand on Subaru's forehead, Rem peered into his empty black eyes from up close.

There was a short hesitation, and then Rem's face slowly drew closer.

Even Subaru's slow, sloppy consciousness could understand what she was trying to do. Should he also go in for it, he wondered. Is he worthy to be hers still, he wondered. He wondered if it would be right to let her do it, to let her fasten him, laden him, for him to drown, to dissolve, to sink...

—Whether it was right or wrong, Rem would forgive it, wouldn't she?

His emotions were frayed, his bewildered soul wanted someone to reach out to him, and in that moment, Rem, who knew everything about Subaru, was saving him once more.

To Subaru the powerless, Subaru the fragile, Subaru the foolish, Rem was lending her strength.

If by indulging in that, clutching to that, cuddling against that, he arrived at the correct answer, then...

He'd been worn away, no longer knowing which path to walk, not even knowing which way to turn. So he'd yield; he'd give up on anything and everything—

Slowly leaning in...

[???: Okay, let's stop right there before your presence kills him.]

As their lips nearly connected, a different feminine voice, one that sounded serene, can be heard in the room.

The blue-haired girl pulled away from Subaru.

[Rem?: S-sorry about that.]

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: W-what is... W-wait, isn't that voice...]

[Rem?: E-Echidna, why did you—]

How does Rem know about the voice of the Witch of Greed?

[Subaru: Echidna? No way that you... I see......]

Subaru's earlier suspicions were right. Something was off with this Rem.

Subaru stood up and glared at this doppelganger-like figure, [Subaru: Get lost, faker. —Don't get sweet on me with the face, with the voice of _my_ beloved Rem!!]

Through his distrust in this Rem-like figure, seems like Subaru's spirits have suddenly returned.

[Rem?: I—]

Some voices were heard in the back of Subaru's memories, _{Subaru: ...Will you always help me keep me on the right path and if I've fallen too far—}_ , _{Rem: —I'll keep you on the right path as much as possible...}_

[Subaru: Also, Rem would not let me give up that easily. While I'm letting her guide me, this is not the path she would lead me to. For me to quit being a hero, that is not like Rem at all!]

[Echidna: Aha! Looks like we got someone's spirit back up. Guess I did the job.]

Echidna's presence is not in sight but her voice is. Staring up into the tomb's ceiling, Subaru shouts, [Subaru: Shut it, Echidna!], then glares at the fake Rem again as the fake Rem has a fake innocent-like nervous demeanor.

[Subaru: Now, tell me who you are, faker!]

[Rem?: Th-this isn't...how it was...supposed to be?]

Tilting her little head, the girl's blue hair swayed as she haltingly wove together the words.

It was an unfamiliar voice coming from that Rem-like figure, who was dissolving into another young woman, one with pink hair, one that Subaru has never seen before.

[???: Ah...?]

#### Section ??: The identity of the fake Rem

Besides her long pink hair, this woman also has a very refined face with such adorableness rather than beauty.

She is wearing a muffler around her neck, long enough that its end seemed to touch the floor, matching the white clothing with sleeves long enough to cover her up to the wrists; from this, he inferred that she was highly averse to exposing of her skin.

In fact, Subaru's gaze made her lower her face as if she afraid of the eyes of men.

[???: I'm C-Carmilla...? Th-the Witch of Lust... P-pleased to meet...you.]

Answering his question made Subaru unwittingly suck in his breath.

Not that the strange phenomenon hadn't made him think it, but—

[Subaru: So, this was a scheme by you and Echidna, to break me down so you can cuddle up to me. I'm already engaged with Rem. How dare you!]

Covering her head in fear from Subaru's harsh verbal tone, [Carmilla: I— S-stop...Don't hit me...]

[Subaru: I won't. I won't, but...what were you tryin' to pull back there?]

[Carmilla: Back...there?]

Still feeling angry, [Subaru: Don't play dumb with me! Standing in front of me looking like my dearly beloved wife-to-be Rem! Is that your power?!]

This is the fifth encounter he had with the Witches bearing the titles of the deadly sins. Based on each Witch bearing some off-the-wall Authority, he could guess that the earlier transformation could be counted among them. However—

[Subaru: Impersonating other people, that's pretty simple stuff compared to the other Witches.]

[Carmilla: I—I did not t-transform...? Wh-when someone else sees me, th-that...... It—it is because you looked at me?]

Carmilla often questions her own statements.

[Subaru: What?]

[Carmilla: I—I didn't...want to do this, but Echidna......sh-she lied to me...]

As Carmilla mumbled in a broken manner, Subaru realized just what was ticking him off about her.

The way she spoke, how her eyes wandered, the frailty with which she lowered her eyes as she looked back at him... All of it scraped him the wrong way. What was she pulling with the clumsy words and the pouty attitude?

[Subaru: Did you...did you realize what you were doing to me...?]

[Carmilla: Echidna...said it was all right to pamper you, but...d-don't...]

[Subaru: —!! Listen to me!!]

[Carmilla: Th-this is why everyone...b-bullies me... That's—that's right. Echidna did it, too. Making me do this terrible...so terrible...]

[Subaru: Didn't you get it the first time when I said to listen—?!!]

Anger stained his vision. He wanted to make the woman before him pay. The rage filling his chest was roasting him. He was fed up. He wanted to make her understand what she has done, with verbal force if he had to, but...

[Echidna: —Any more, and your life will be in peril.]

That instant, that voice, seemingly whispering into his ear, brought him back to sanity.

[Subaru: Gagh...?]

Out of nowhere, Subaru felt like he lost oxygen from his lungs and the ferocious pain of his heart seemingly remembering how to beat, making his blood flow once more.

[Subaru: Eha, ngh... Gogh, haagh...!]

[Echidna: Rough treatment, but at least it has brought you back. —Carmilla's Faceless Bride makes its victims forget how to breathe. By the end, their hearts forget how to beat as well.]

As the difficulty in breathing caused Subaru to squirm and cough, his thought process blinked red and white.

The serene voice seems soothing, making his breathing and heartbeat gradually calm down.

Had the voice saved him? Not once, but twice, with the first one saving his spirits. Even if it did, should he just politely accept that?

With that thought, Subaru, now on two hands and two feet, lifted his face. He glared straight ahead at the face of the individual sitting there, the very one who had engendered that situation.

The area was transitioning from the Trial room to a field of grass in a dissolve.

[Subaru: What the heck were you scheming—Echidna?]

Seeing that hateful gaze, the white-haired Witch calmly stroked her own hair.

Sitting in a white chair at a white table on a field of grass, she laid her cheek against her palm with a delightful, suggestive smile and gave a wink, [Echidna: Isn't it obvious? Wicked deeds. —I am a Witch, you know.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Q&As
> 
>   * **Q:** Has Subaru ever died during your Arc 2 Interludes?
>   * **A:** Maybe, maybe not. For now, it's up to the viewer. If so, it's possible that Ram could have killed Subaru multiple times during their sparring matches, either accidentally or half-accidentally/half-intended (if Ram is angry enough at Subaru; she would be secretly angry at him for his past actions causing Rem to self-harm). No hard feelings! Unless if I do write them if they happened, I'm not listing post-death scenarios of them. There wouldn't be a point.
>   * **Q:** Would the hypothetical post-death scenarios happen in this order?
>   * **A:** Subaru would normally be seeing them in a random order but for now, I'll go by Death # (minus any possible post-Arc 2 deaths if any).
> 

> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (February 20, 2021, 12:19 a.m. EST): Initial release. I included every Arc 2 & Arc 3 death scene in Subaru's Second Trial as well as the fake Rem scene and the introduction of Carmilla, ending the chapter before the beginning of the Witches' Tea Party. Among the death scenes that I wrote, Deaths #1 (by Elsa), #2 (by Elsa again), #3 (by Chin), #8 (by White Whale?/Crusch?), #9 (by Julius on request), are either original by me or written by me without using the light novel as a guide. The light novel does not include every post-death scenario so I have to be creative with some and I plan on fleshing each one of them out. Death #4 (by Wolgarm Curse overnight) only has a brief summary that was shown in the anime, Death #5 (by Rem) is the anime version but slightly extended in the beginning and ending and giving Subaru's thoughts on it (but I also mention what happens in the web novel version, but Death #5 does not appear in the light novel), and Deaths #6 & #7 (I'm combining Deaths #6 & #7 by Puck in one vision as Puck vs. Reinhard) are straight from the light novel.
>   * Update #001–#005 (February 20, 2021, 8:39 a.m. EST, 9:04 a.m. EST, 9:37 a.m. EST, 11:27 a.m. EST, 11:53 a.m. EST, 12:12 p.m. EST): **[Multiple minor updates]** Made some fixes that should have already been fixed but I must have overwritten my online fixes from my offline script (that I forgot to update) after I Grammarly fixed online, as well as some fixes found by Toby. I also made more fixes later that I noticed shortly and I focused most of my time fixing Round 8 Death #9 (#2, #5). Later going back through the other post-death scenarios to fix small things (#3). Then I forgot to make the first subheading a subheading and fixing the italicization below it. Also slightly moved an Elsa dialogue (#4). Also more fixes/slight adjustments across the chapter (#5). Sorry for being vague but I'm going all over the place trying to fix things.
>   * Update #006–#007 (February 20, 2021, 12:19 p.m. EST, 10:08 p.m. EST): **[Mild update]** Including past Subaru/Rem dialogues from Chapter: "Bonding with an Oni, Days 7 & 8" about Rem guiding him his way when exposing Carmilla after Echidna stops her. Later forgot to bracket one of the " _Behold the unthinkable presents_ ", one of Subaru's conscious thoughts, few grammars/typo fixes, and wrote few small extra lines in some spots). 
>   * Update #008 (February 20, 2021, 12:19 p.m. EST, 10:08 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Detailing Subaru's reaction to Rem's implied/hypothetical suicide after waking up a bit more. 
>   * Update #008 (February 23, 2021, 5:46 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Wrote Q&As here. 
>   * Update #009 (February 24, 2021, 11:08 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made few fixes (like I forgot to change Subaru Natsuki to Natsuki Subaru during the Camilla-Rem scene from copying the LN) and forgot a "Behold the unthinkable present" before Puck vs. Reinhard. 
>   * Update #010 (February 25, 2021, 3:11 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Few fixes. 
> 



	13. [Possible future idea draft?] Final attempt at the Sanctuary and a possible post-Sanctuary result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru proclaims his final attempt at liberating everyone in the Sanctuary before the Great Rabbit arrives as well as saving his friends at Roswaal's mansion. Will Subaru succeed in saving everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WILL CONTAIN spoilers for Route 1-1 (Rem's Safety Route) with my own version of Arc 4 as well as _a possible_ outcome that I have written so far.
> 
> Again, these are just drafts and could be changed at any time. However, I do not plan on adapting the entire fourth story arc. There will be just highlights like these.
> 
> Sources used for the first segment:
> 
>   * Light Novel Vol. 13 Chapter 2 - Its anime equivalent is Season 2 Episode 13.
>   * Season 2 Episode 14 - Its light novel equivalent is Vol. 13 Chapters 2–4.
> 


> **(POSSIBLE SPOILERS for this fanfiction series)** This assumes what I _might_ be going for this route:
> 
>   * Rem went with Subaru to deal with Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti while Rem sent Ram to find and escort Crusch's group back to her mansion. (✓ Achieved in Chapter: "The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 1")
>   * On her way there, Ram was ambushed by Lye Batenkaitos and lost her memories (but not her name). (☐ To-be-determined)
>   * An amnesiac Ram was found by Subaru and others as they went back to Crusch's mansion and the amnesiac Ram was then transferred to Roswaal's mansion. (☐ To-be-determined)
>   * Otto, who was taken prisoner by the Witch Cult, was saved by Subaru's expedition group and became a friend of the Emilia Camp (✓ Achieved in Chapter: "The Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Part 3")
> 
> **BEFORE YOU READ THE DRAFT:** Some things may be changed over time and by the time I actually get there, many things may be changed.
> 
> 


#### Section ??: After the final tea party

After the Witch's Tea Party crumbled, Subaru's consciousness, once again, returned to his body.

Subaru feels something rough and soggy licking his face. He is also feeling the roughness of scales on his body.

It was his personal Earth Dragon Patrasche.

[Subaru: ...Oh, it's you? So that rough tongue belongs to you, huh... Where...are we...?]

Subaru did not wake up inside the trial room of the Witch's tomb but rather, he is right outside the tomb.

[Subaru: Someone brought me out...? But who...]

[???: W-wait! Please wait, dear! Pastrache...! Wait a...]

Someone rushed towards Subaru and Pastrache, gasping for air...

[???: If you run off and I lose track of you...I'll be in such trouble...!]

The voice that echoed towards Subaru and Pastrache caught Subaru's attention. It was a familiar odd voice.

[???: Ahh, I'm so glad! To think you were in a place like...er, ah? Natsuki-san.]

It was Otto. But not only that...

[???: Subaru-kun!]

A familiar high-pitched feminine voice called out to Subaru. A maid in blue-hair approached him.

[Subaru: Otto, Rem...]

As Rem approached Subaru, she looked into his eyes, worried, [Rem: Are you alright?]

Subaru was still trying to process what happened...

[Otto: W-what were you doing up there...?]

Subaru is still trying to get his head wrapped around.

[Rem: Are you alright, dear?]

[Subaru: I think so... I have just taken the Second Trial and...]

Otto and Rem were immediately surprised.

[Otto: Y-you've taken the Second Trial already, b-but--]

[Rem: What did you see, dear? Did you pass.]

Considering that Subaru's second trial involved all of the deaths he experienced, it will be impossible to describe them.

[Subaru: No... You don't want to know. And I don't think I would be allowed to say... It was...painful...]

Rem was worried, [Rem: Oh, no! Where are you hurting? Is it physical pain?]

[Subaru: Mental... Revisiting my horrifying past experiences. Unthinkable presences... Don't worry about it.]

[Otto: Are you going to be alright there, Natsuki-san?]

Subaru forgot Otto was there when he was talking about himself, yet Otto was the one who asked him the question.

[Subaru: Alright, enough about that. How did I get out of here?]

[Otto: Pastrache here got worried. In fact, she went wild back at the stables. As these are unfamiliar surroundings, I untied her thinking I might take her for a refreshing stroll…and poof! Off she ran.]

As Otto gazed at Pastrache, the Earth Dragon turned her face away from him.

[Otto: ...She literally has no eyes for me... At any rate, she rushed out of the stables, and I was nervous that if she ran off entirely, my situation would become grave, bringing us to the present, you see.]

[Subaru: So she came right to me, then. Well, well, Pastrache. You must be the sort to get lonely quick.]

[Rem: I'm sorry, I should have checked on her. Our Subaru-kun seems to be fine but I'm also worried about you too, Pastrache-chan. Here, let me heal your wounds.]

As Rem tried healing Pastrache, the Earth Dragon rejected her generosity, making a stubbornly cute roar away from Rem.

[Rem: Pastrache...]

[Otto: As someone who can communicate with animals, Pastrache sadly said that she doesn't want help. She came here on her pride.]

[Subaru: You can actually understand what she's saying?]

[Otto: I-it's a Divine Protection I have that allows me to speak with animals. Please don't think I'm a creep.]

Otto carries a Divine Protection called the Divine Protection of Soul Language (言霊の加護 _Kotodama no Kago_ ) that allows him to speak to and communicate with any living animal and understand them, their thoughts, and their feelings.

To other people that don't know his ability, other people may think Otto would look weird or shady talking to non-sentient wildlife.

[Subaru: But Pastrache... Why is Pastrache hurt?]

[Otto: When someone not qualified enters the tomb, they get rejected and Pastrache...]

As a matter of fact, this rule was the cause of Roswaal's deep injuries when Roswaal tried entering the tomb before Subaru arrived.

[Subaru: So, you tried saving me... Don't worry, Pastrache, I'm fine... Thank you, anyway...]

Pastrache made a cute growl.

[Otto: Pastrache appreciates the appraise and says, "You're welcome."]

[Subaru: I don't know why Pastrache would go all that way just for me.]

Prastrache then looks away in embarrassment, [Subaru: Oh, what's with that expression?]

Pastrache glares at Otto. Otto looks back at her and Otto made an embarrassing look on his face,

[Otto: Pastrache umm, she umm... She said something like _Don't make me say it..._ ]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: What do you mean?]

Pastrache then turned her head towards Subaru, putting her head down next to his head. Her rough scales met with Subaru's right cheek and as she tries gently rubbing Subaru's cheek, it was hurting him.

[Subaru: Ouch! Be careful, girl...]

Without thinking, Subaru proceeds to tenderly rub and pet Pastrache's rough scales.

[Otto: Pastrache... She really likes you...]

[Subaru: I see, so you are in love with me too, aren't you?]

[Pastrache: Raaaawww!], Pastrache made a cute high-pitched roar, probably meaning "yes" in a loving way.

Rem was feeling a bit jealous and crossed her arms, [Rem: You didn't have to put it like that, darling.]

Subaru looks at Rem, [Subaru: Don't worry. I love you both for different reasons.]

Rem crossed her arms and looked away, [Rem: Betraying your beloved fiancée like that... How cruel of you. I only made Emilia an exception since she was your first...]

[Subaru: It's not like that at all. It's different from the love I have for you and Emilia. You'll always be my R.M.T.!]

[Rem: Mmmm! Just kidding, dear.]

Turning around, looking like she is pouting, Rem turns around and changes her pouty face to an adorable happy face, making a little joke.

[Subaru: I hope so. Hehe! I cannot date an Earth Dragon.]

Pastrache grumbles as she looked at Subaru.

[Otto: Uh, you just hurt her feelings, uhh...]

Looking at the disgusted Pastrache, who feels betrayed, [Subaru: My bad.]

Petting at Pastrache's hard scales on her head, [Subaru: You are just as precious too.]

Pastrache is making cute beastly noises while Subaru is caressing her scales.

[Subaru: If I ask you to protect Rem for me, will you? I'm sure she'll do the same for you. Either way, I don't want anything to happen to my favorite oni and Earth Dragon. You are family to us.]

Pastrache made a low, lovely growl.

[Rem: Yes, you are just as important to us and we love you just as much. Thank you for checking up on Subaru-kun.]

Pastrache makes a lovely growl towards Rem.

[Otto: Pastrache says she appreciates it. Oh, Pastrache would like you to pet her.]

As Rem approaches Patrache, she slowly reaches her left hand on Pastrache, petting and gently her scales with her nails.

[Rem: There, there, girl. Hm-mm!], Rem giggles, enjoying the time with Pastrache. Pastrache seems to enjoy the love she is getting from Subaru and Rem.

Rem then looked at Pastrache, [Rem: Pastrache-chan, you can love Subaru-kun just as much and you have grown dear to us. I really like you too. You protected Subaru-kun and me from the White Whale. You can be part of our loving family and once Subaru and I get married. And it'll be great if you can give our children a ride on you but...please be gentle with them.]

Rem is imagining a blue-haired half-oni boy and a black-haired half-oni girl riding on Pastrache. She is also imagining a silver-haired quarter-elven girl on Pastrache but...

[Rem: Ohhh, it's too bad Emilia-tan rejected our marriage proposal.]

Rem is still feeling a bit depressed that Emilia rejected the three-way marriage proposal. Emilia really wanted and strictly wanted Subaru and Rem to get married alone and not worry about her.

[Subaru: Yeah, it would have been great having a family of half-onis and quarter-elves riding on Pastrache. Oh, well...]

[Otto: Ohhhh-kaaaay, this is getting weird. I'll leave you three alone.]

Otto feels like he invaded a happy but awkward moment that he wasn't comfortable interfering so he makes his way off, leaving the other three alone.

After Otto left, Rem then asks Pastrache, [Rem: Are you sure you don't want me to heal you? I don't want any one of my loved ones hurt and you are just as dear to us.]

Looking at Pastrache, grumbling, Pastrache gives in and let's Rem heal her.

[Rem: Mana of Water, grant thy healing. There, there...], Rem embraces Pastrache as Pastrache lets her.

[Subaru: You both are amazing. It's really nice you two are getting along. If you were human-like, I'd probably fall for you just as much as Rem and Emilia-tan.]

[Rem: Don't you be saying or thinking strange, silly things. Emilia-sama was the only exception. I would actually be jealous.]

[Subaru: Rem, dear... I'll always love you, no matter what.]

[Rem: Still, it is either me or me and Emilia-sama.]

[Subaru: Even though Emilia-tan says she _might_ at another time, I doubt she will. She was just giving us false hope. I'm sorry that our dream isn't coming dear and you were looking forward to it.]

Subaru feels saddened repeating the bad news to his beloved Rem that has been looking forward to the idea for weeks.

Rem felt saddened as well but accepted it, [Rem: It's alright. I mean, will you be okay if it's just you and me?]

[Subaru: As long as Emilia-tan can find her happiness, then I'll be happy. And you?]

[Rem: As long as my Subaru-kun is happy, Rem is happy.]

After Rem was done healing Pastrache, [Rem: Alright, Pastrache-chan, go see Otto-kun. We'll be back with you later. Be careful, dear.]

Rem kisses Pastrache on her left long cheek.

Pastrache made a soft roar and licked Rem's left cheek. It hurt a little, being a rough tongue. Rem placed her left hand on her left cheek in reaction and feels saliva on her cheek and hand but still smiled anyway.

Pastrache then left Subaru and Rem alone. Subaru and Rem watched Pastrache as she followed Otto to have Otto take her back to the stables.

[Subaru: How did we get so lucky to have an amazing earth dragon like that?]

[Rem: It really amazes me since the Diana species of Earth Dragons are usually very prideful and are rare specimens.]

[Subaru: Like you onis, I bet. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.]

Rem giggles and blushes, [Rem: Hm-mmm! Yeah, I guess that does make me and Pastrache-chan quite similar.]

Going away from the topic of Pastrache, Rem goes back to the one other topic they were initially going to talk about, [Rem: Oh, what happened back there, Subaru-kun?]

Rem walks towards Subaru, grabs a hand, and pulls Subaru up to his feet.

Thinking about the trials Subaru went through, [Subaru: Oh, it was nothing.]

[Rem: I recall you said you took it but didn't pass the Second Trial, right? What were the trials about.]

Subaru looks down, [Subaru: —], not giving an answer...

A few seconds later, [Rem: As your beloved fiancée, you can tell me anything.]

[Subaru: Well, the Second Trial, I cannot say. It involves some stuff that you-know-who will not allow me to say but to describe it... It was painful... Really painful...revisiting those painful memories and what results they would have...]

[Rem: Memories of what—?]

While Rem asked that, she quickly knew that Subaru wouldn't be able to answer, [Rem: —Oh, right, you cannot say. What about the first trial?]

Subaru thought about his parents. He paused for a few seconds as he looked up in the sky.

[Rem: Subaru?]

[Subaru: I've seen my parents again.]

Rem was surprised, [Rem: You did...?!]

[Subaru: Or rather, imaginative figures of my parents that Echidna created from my memories.]

[Rem: Oh... How did it go?]

[Subaru: I once told you how much of a lazy-good-for-nothing son I was and the regrets of my past life, skipping school and stuff. I faced some of my past regrets and moved forward. Even though they weren't real, it was nice to see my parents again in a way and...I miss them. Makes me wonder if I'll ever see them again.]

Subaru was tearing up a bit. Rem wipes Subaru's small tears, [Rem: I hope so too. I would love to meet your parents one day. Anything else that happened?]

Subaru was thinking again, [Subaru: —?]

[Rem: Subaru, why are you—]

Rem wondered why he kept pausing...

[Subaru: I met you-know-who and all of the dead witches.]

Subaru still remembers all of the witches he encountered including the Witch of Envy Satella. Subaru remembers seeing a brief glance on Satella's face and it astonishes him how much Satella and Emilia look alike, but he's pretty sure they are not the same person and wonders how they are related.

Rem was surprised, [Rem: You met _her_ and all of the other witches.]

[Subaru: There was a reason why Echidna allowed me to take the trials and invited me over. About this one thing about me that you-know-who... Well, Echidna found me interesting because of...about me... I wish I could tell you.]

[Rem: Is there anything you are allowed to say? Has you-know-who told you anything as to why she brought you here? If you cannot say, then—]

[Subaru: Being sealed away alive for 400 years, how would you think she would react, being alive all that time alone? If we can put her out of her misery, would everything be normal?]

Subaru tries not to answer the question in a straight manner just in case if he's not allowed to talk about it.

[Rem: So, she wishes to die?]

Subaru lightly nods his head slightly up and slightly down.

[Rem: Did you get to see her face.]

Subaru once again paused for a minute and said, [Subaru: Briefly. They really do look alike as people say and talk alike but it has to be a mere coincidence. I don't want Emilia to go through such discrimination for having a similar appearance to her. I refuse in any shape or way they could be connected. Even though they do look alike, please don't hate Emilia.]

[Rem: I won't put Emilia with you-know-who. I still feel guilty thinking back on it. Is she as evil as it's told in history?]

[Subaru: I wonder if she'll let me describe her. Let's see... Split personalities. The Envy Witch Factor that was incompatible with her made her go crazy and destroyed half of this world, right? I'm guessing that was the case. Her original self, think of an Emilia that is obsessive with me and no one else.]

[Rem: Obsessed?]

[Subaru: —Why she brought me here, I don't understand. —Why she chose me to be the one, I don't understand. —Why she is doing this to me, I don't understand. —Why she is so obsessed with me, I don't know and don't understand either. I don't understand her— I just want to live the life I want to have.]

[Subaru: But if we can somehow truly put her out of her misery, will everything be normal? Will the Witch Cult go away? Will the world no longer be corrupted? What would happen to me then? Would I lose what's been going on with me? Would I be back in my world? While I do miss my parents so much, I want to be with you forever. It would be nice to bring you and Emilia-tan to my homeworld someday.]

Subaru starting changing the subject on the way. He was surprised that Satella/The Witch of Envy was letting him say this much and Subaru did vaguely mention his Return by Death, but if he were to say too much...

[Rem: Try not to think about it too much and I am pretty anxious about it too. How were all of the other witches? Are they all evil as they say?]

[Subaru: It's all complicated. They are all neither evil nor good... Some tried to be good but their powers have caused some harm in this world which is why they are witches in the first place. Some are crazy and dangerous to be around like that Witch of Gluttony Daphne. She was the one that created mabeasts including the Three Great Mabeasts: The White Whale, the Great Rabbit, and the Black Serpent, with the survival concept of "to eat or to be eaten" in mind.]

[Rem: So they are not the creations of Envy?]

[Subaru: The Great Rabbit will be on its way here.]

Placing a hand on her mouth, Rem is shocked, [Rem: What?!], and wonders if that is true.

[Subaru: I need help getting everyone out of the Sanctuary but unless if we pass the three trials, we'll be stuck here!]

As Subaru tried rushing up the stairs of the Witch's Tomb, an unknown force blocked Subaru and tossed him aside, [Subaru: Ahhhhh!]

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

Rem was worried that the tomb attacked Subaru and rushed towards Subaru and tried helping Subaru up.

[Subaru: I-it rejected me?!]

[Rem: What happened?]

[Subaru: Did she disqualify my... Echidna! Let me retake the Second—]

Subaru tried rushing up the tomb's stairs again and he was once again, tossed away by an unknown force and Rem catches Subaru, [Rem: Subaru-kun!]

[Subaru: Darn it! How, how can we save everyone? Does this mean that Emilia has to be the one to—]

[???: What do you think you are up to?!]

A boy was approaching Rem and Subaru with his arms crossed. He gave a nasty glare at Subaru. His body was glowing orange and red.

[Rem: Garfiel!]

[Subaru: Darn it, not now!]

[Garfiel: What are ya' soliciting at the tomb? What are you scheming, Witch Cultist?!]

[Rem: What?]

[Garfiel: And are you trying to corrupt my dearly beloved's sister, Witch Cultist?]

Garfiel jumps forward and readies to punch Subaru from above.

Rem holds onto Subaru's body and jumps aside with him as Garfiel leaves a small crater on the ground.

[Rem: Subaru-kun is not a Witch Cultist!]

[Garfiel: So, he threw you under a spell? What if he was the one that made your sister amnesiac?]

[Rem: He's not! That was from the Sin Archibishop of Gluttony and Subaru has nothing to do with the Witch Cult! Listen, I once made the same mistake of accusing Subaru a Witch Cultist and I felt guilty prejudging him as one. He's a special different case.]

[Garfiel: Then what are you, a freaking warlock?!]

[Subaru: I lack the magic to become such a thing.]

[Garfiel: I ain't trusting you one bit. Rem, either hand him over or I won't show mercy to you or your freakin' boyfriend!]

[Rem: You shall not harm my Subaru-kun! He's trying to become a hero and save everyone here.]

[Garfiel: Hero, my butt!]

Rem covers Subaru.

[Rem: Garf, please! Don't make me hurt you!]

[Garfiel: Being the younger sister of the one I love, that's my line to say but looks like we are getting no choice.]

Garfiel is getting ready to transform and Rem has her guard up. She won't attack Garfiel unless if she has to.

[Subaru: Darn it, this is no time! Listen, Ram and Frederica are both in mortal danger and we need your help to save them!]

Garfiel and Rem were caught off-guard with those words.

[Rem: What?!]

[Garfiel: What are you blabbering about?!]

[Subaru: Please, hear me out! I'm not a witch cultist, warlock, or anything of the sort. I'm your ally.]

[Garfiel: Ally my butt! As if I could trust a witch-smelling freak with all that miasma oozing out of you!]

While Garfiel did stop transforming, he did jump towards Subaru and Rem, preparing to claw them down until Subaru and Rem ran aside. Rem doesn't want to attack Garfiel.

[Subaru: I'm not like the other guys!]

[Rem: Please, let's hear what Subaru-kun has to say! What do you mean Sister and Frederica are in danger?]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru is thinking on how to the question without the Witch of Envy interrupting.

[Garfiel: Well, answer the darn lady before I rip you to shreds!]

Garfiel rushes Subaru and Rem protects Subaru.

[Rem: Don't you dare leave a mark on Subaru-kun!]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, if you can say something, please say it. If Sister are really in danger—]

[Subaru: Let me speak to Roswaal. There's a lot of things I want to ask him but I feel like he's only going to give me half-truths or throw monkey wrenches at me. Urgh! This is a magical world... Is there such thing as a truth potion or truth serum or something? I need answers from Roswaal.]

[Garfiel: That Roswaal freak... What are you two working behind-the-scenes? What are you trying to do the Sanctuary?]

[Subaru: I'm trying to save the Sanctuary but both the Sanctuary and the mansion are in danger! Sorry, I don't know how I can explain but if I can talk to Roswaal and get answers from him, I may know.]

Turning to his fiancée, [Subaru: Rem, I know you've been loyal to Roswaal for 10 years and I've been just as loyal too ever since I lived with you all but I feel like some shady things have been going on with him lately.]

Subaru doesn't "think", but he knows. However, he is not going to outright say the crimes he knew about Roswaal.

Rem thought about it for a second, [Rem: Very well. I'll trust your judgment, dear.]

[Rem: Garfiel, please, give Subaru-kun a chance.]

Rem bows down to Garfiel, [Rem: Please, if Sister and Frederica are in mortal danger...as well as the Sanctuary...please, give Subaru-kun a chance to save it.]

[Garfiel: Your freakin' boyfriend could be the one scheming this whole thing.]

Rem continued to beg, [Rem: He isn't! Please! I beg of you!]

Garfiel is still not buying it but...

[???: Let's give 'em a chance then, Young Gar.]

A little half-elven girl with long pink hair and black robes approached the three.

[Subaru: Ryuzu-san.]

[Ryuzu: I cannot ignore the comment you made. The Sanctuary is in danger? How so?]

[Subaru: Again, I need to talk to Roswaal about this. I took the trials.]

[Garfiel: You did wha'?]

[Subaru: I completed the first one, presumably failed the second one, learned about the Three Great Mabeasts at the Witch's Tea Party. Echidna invited me, but things happened, and she rejected me from retaking the trial. —Anyway, I learned some things and apparently, the Great Rabbit is on its way and Roswaal's mansion is also in danger from assassins but I don't know how to save everyone. I need to talk to Roswaal to get information on everything that's been going on and I need allies to protect the Sanctuary. I know he's hiding some things from me.]

[Ryuzu: Strange interesting news.]

[Subaru: Interesting? Lives are at danger?]

[Ryuzu: Did Echidna tell you this herself?]

[Subaru: I've talked to the witches. The Witch of Gluttony Daphne was the one who created the mabeasts and we need to find some way to destroy all of the numbers of the Great Rabbit in a single go.]

Soon, some small flakes of snow were falling down the sky.

[Ryuzu: Snow?]

[Garfiel: What is this garbage at a time like this?]

There weren't that many falling down at the moment and came in only slow numbers but it's a warning sign for what's to come.

[Subaru: The Great Rabbit is attracted to large amounts of mana. Roswaal...]

This small snow warning will stop soon. It's the calm before the upcoming storm.

[Garfiel: This isn't the half-devil's doing?]

[Subaru: This is bad. Rem, I need to get Roswaal to talk. Again, if there is such thing as a truth potion, truth serum, or some kind of herbal thing to make people tell the truth, I need to get as much information from Roswaal as possible and hope he can stop this threat.]

[Rem: Very well, then. I'll trust your judgment, darling. However, I don't have the ingredients to make one.]

[Subaru: Find Otto. Maybe he can talk to wildlife around here to help find ingredients. Can you hide them in a tea? Would Roswaal find out?]

[Rem: I'll try... But what about Sister and the others?]

[Subaru: We'll save them too and get Sister's memories back. I just need to talk to Roswaal and I'm pretty sure he knows the answers to everything that has been going on. I probably would have to speak to him alone.]

[Rem: Alright.]

Rem proceeded to look for Otto.

[Ryuzu: I pray you are telling the truth. Young Gar, I suppose Shima was the one that told you. Let's give Young Su another chance. Perhaps he is different from all of the others.]

[Garfiel: If you mess up this place, you are done for!]

[Subaru: I will protect the Sanctuary, no matter what. But the best way to protect everyone is to get them out of the Sanctuary and to do that, Emilia must take the trials to free everyone.]

[Garfiel: Kek, good luck with that after her first performance. Ya' better not be lying about this. I'll be keeping mah eyes on you!]

[Subaru: I'm not going to be doing anything shady. I'm used to being accused a Witch Cultist anyway since I'm cursed with this scent for different reasons, but I am who I am and ever since I came to this kingdom, I decided to become a hero and a knight and slay the Witch Cult.]

Garfiel snarks at Subaru.

[Garfiel: Heh, good luck with that shrimpy body you have.]

As Garfiel was going to walk away from Subaru, [Subaru: Ram trained me well. Will you help us save Ram and Frederica? The ones you loved?]

[Garfiel: Kek, the love of my life lost her memories and Frederica betrayed us.]

[Subaru: Frederica cares about you.]

[Garfiel: If she did really care about me, she would have come back for us but it's been 10 years! Just dumb letters after dumb letters. Ya' do not know her as I do, don't ya'?]

[Subaru: —]

[Garfiel: Can't answer that?]

[Subaru: —I— Okay, we just met Frederica but I'm sure any older sister would be worried for their younger brother.]

[Garfiel: You don't know anything about Frederica.]

[Subaru: But still, if we save them we might come to an understanding.]

[Garfiel: Why do you even care?]

[Subaru: —]

Subaru is trying to come up with a reason.

[Garfiel: Exactly. You shouldn't care. I don't even know what you are up to. I still don't trust you—]

[Ryuzu: Young Gar, do you not want to work out your feelings with your sister?]

[Garfiel: Tch! I hate the outside world!]

[Subaru: Why do you hate the outside world?]

Garfiel is thinking back on a tragedy that has happened to him 10 years ago.

[Garfiel: Shut it! It's none of your business! Just leave me alone.]

Garfiel hops away in frustration.

[Subaru: Is he going to be alright?]

[Ryuzu: The kid has his moments.]

[Subaru: I'm starting to feel bad for him but I don't understand enough to feel what I should feel.]

[Ryuzu: Garf took the trial 10 years ago and saw, well...]

[Ryuzu: If this place still stands in a few days and if you are the type of person you say you are, talk to the Ryuzu that raised Garfiel.]

[Subaru: Which one would that be? I've learned quite a bit about you clones and this place from Echidna but–]

[Ryuzu: Ryuzu Shima?]

Subaru remembers one of the later Ryuzu clones in white robes was devoted to this one Ryuzu Shima entity.

[Subaru: The first Ryuzu I met was named Bilma.]

[Ryuzu: While Ryuzu Bilma, Ryuzu Delma, and I—Ryuzu Arma—are three of the first four original Ryuzu clones that wouldn't mind the Sanctuary to be liberated, Ryuzu Shima is against the liberation of the Sanctuary.]

[R. Arma: Ten years ago, Shima caused trouble and had her supervisor role removed, and is now living with the other Ryuzu copies in the forest. She violated the contract with our creator Echidna by entering the graveyard...to bring back Young Gar when he broke the rules to attempt the trial and did not return.]

[R. Arma: Ever since Shima has been stripped of her role, we haven't seen her, but it would be no surprise if Young Gar has been meeting with Shima, with whom he shares memories that we do not.]

[Subaru: Memories that you other three don't have?]

[R. Arma: I refer to the past that Young Gar saw in the graveyard trial. Are you aware of Young Gar's family situation?]

[Subaru: Ah, while I do know Garfiel and Frederica are half-siblings on their mother's side, they had different fathers. Frederica had less non-human blood from her father and thus was able to leave the Sanctuary ten years ago. I am curious about Garfiel. I can tell he is not a bad person and he seems to be struggling but we could use his help.]

[R. Arma: The one thing he struggles with is his mother. Their mother left them behind when Young Gar was very young.]

Subaru remembers hearing Echidna saying that Garfiel fears the outside world.

[Subaru: So that's why he's against liberating the Sanctuary out of bitterness towards his mother abandoning him and–]

Ryuzu Arma nods her head horizontally, correcting Subaru, [R. Arma: The boy refers to himself as Garfiel Tinzel, using his mother's family name, so he doesn't ever forget her. Whether it was out of sadness or anger, perhaps Shima may know.]

[Subaru: Can we get Garfiel as an ally to protect everyone? Can you or another Ryuzu convince him? We are on a strict time limit. I want to focus the time I have to protect and save everyone from the upcoming Great Rabbit. And to save Garf's sister and everyone else that is in danger back at the mansion.]

[R. Arma: You'll have to find and talk to Shima herself.]

[Subaru: Thank you. And thank you for trusting me. It's probably hard for you doing that since I bear a foul scent that those foul cultists possess. I promise to save everyone. It's just hard for me to do it alone. Trying to live up to be a hero. I have saved children of the village that came here, as well as aided in the destruction of the White Whale and I killed the Sin Archbishop of Sloth with assistances.]

[R. Arma: Interesting feats. Then do you bear the Sloth Witch Factor?]

Subaru wonders, [Subaru: Mmmmm... That is what Echidna told me.]

[R. Arma: Do you have the Authority of Sloth?]

[Subaru: Mmmmm... Like Petelguese's Unseen Hands...? Will I be able to do that? Not sure how but if I can, I'll only use it to protect people and save lives.]

[R. Arma: If you do, you better watch yourself. If not a Witch Cultist, you could be labeled a warlock, bearing witchcraft.]

[???: Subaru-kun.]

A maid has returned.

[Subaru: Oh, Rem. So...]

[Rem: You can speak to Roswaal-sama in a moment. And what is this talk about witchcraft?]

[Subaru: Ah, apparently when we defeated the Sin Archbishop Petelguese, his Sloth Witch Factor went to me. Echidna told me that. I don't know if I can use any Authorities but if I can learn and conjure up Unseen Hands, I could use it to protect and save people. I'm also gonna try to convince Garfiel and his guardian Shima if they can join our side.]

[R. Arma: Just remember. Watch yourself or people might fear and regard you to either be a cultist or a warlock, possessing such power.]

[Subaru: Even when I try to do it heroically to save lives?]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, are you alright? Have you felt anything different since you had it?]

Rem is worried that she might lose the love of her life in any strange way.

[Subaru: Don't worry Rem. I'm still the Subaru-kun you know and love. I won't ever become one of those freaks but if I ever do... Well... You know that I would rather die a hero than become one of those villains.]

Subaru then wonders, [Subaru: I wonder, as we defeat the Sin Archbishops and eliminate the Witch Cult, would all of their Witch Factors go to me? What will happen then?]

[R. Arma: You'll go insane if you happen to take in Witch Factor not compatible with your body. This Petelguese you spoke of is one of those examples.]

[Subaru: I'm guessing the same could be said to the Witch of Envy that nearly destroyed this world.]

[R. Arma: That is true. Her Envy Witch Factor was too much to handle and it's distaining this world.]

[Subaru: I'll try to be careful then.]

As Ryuzu was starting to walk away, [Ryuzu: If you happen to unlock the Sloth Authority you possess, careful with yourself and the peers around you. And you shouldn't go around telling just anyone or you'll get yourself suspected as a cultist or warlock and you would be taken seriously. I'll keep this information to myself unless if I deem you a threat.]

[Subaru: Then I'll just pretend it is some kind of Divine Protection. Also, let's not tell anyone that the Great Rabbit may be on its way here or it will cause unnecessary panic.]

[R. Arma: That is the wisest choice but I will relay the Great Rabbit on the other Ryuzus. We'll come back to you when we come to an agreement and come prepared.]

Subaru bowed to this Ryuzu, [Subaru: Thank you.]

After Ryuzu Arma left...

#### Section ??: Interrogating the mastermind

Subaru and Rem were making their way to the home that Roswaal was staying.

[Rem: —It's really scary to think about. I'm worried about you.]

[Subaru: So, should I not be the one to eliminate the Witch Cult?]

[Rem: Well, I do want you to continue being the hero you want to be. I'll always keep you on the right path as you wanted me to but for now, let's try not to think about it for now. Roswaal-sama should be influenced by now and I made sure.]

[Subaru: Thank you. You and Otto are a great help.]

Rem smiled.

[Subaru: Wait outside for me. There are so many things I'd like to ask Roswaal personally and he can still be pretty unpredictable.]

Rem wonders, [Rem: Mmm...]

As Subaru head into Roswaal's cabin, Rem tries to eavesdrop outside without Subaru knowing she was going to, trying to hear in on their conversation. She does trust her boyfriend very much but she is curious about what kinds of information her master has hidden from everyone.

[Roswaal: So, Subaru-kun. What brings you hereeeee?]

Roswaal and Subaru begin their new chat. Subaru sees an empty cut of tea that Roswaal drank. Supposedly, that is what truth serum was. Roswaal is usually a brilliant and crafty guy, and he would have been the type of person to notice it right away but is he really under the effects of the truth serum?

In any case, it's time for Subaru to interrogate the mastermind behind various activities.

[Subaru: Alright, let's just cut to the chase. You already know what I am able to do. By now, I presume you know that I have spoken to you several times and there are some things I still need to know.]

[Subaru: Like some things I already know is that Garfiel is an Apostle of Greed and you and Beatrice have a Gospel or the two copies of the Book of Wisdom.]

[Roswaal: Ohhhh, myyyy... So then, what things do you still need to know.]

[Subaru: It's about the contents of the Gospels you and Beatrice have.]

[Roswaal: Welllll, welllll, so you know that.]

[Subaru: Let's start with Beatrice. She is yearning to know who _that person_ is.]

[Roswaal: It is pretty saaaaad indeeeed. 400 long years of suffering without knowing who _that person_ is or was, which is why I do intend on putting her out of her misery.]

[Subaru: —Putting out of her—? Wait, then did you—]

[Roswaal: Yeeees. I hired an assassin to take care of her in the mansion. I'm sure you know about her.]

[Subaru: Elsa! How could... But what about your other staff members? Frederica was just re-hired in Ram's place and innocent-little Petra from Arlam Village was just hired too. And Ram is...]

[Roswaal: Well, if they gotta go, then it must be within the Gospel that they gotta go unless if saving them will be part of the Gospel.]

Outside the mansion, Rem was listening to the conversation behind the door and was shocked hearing that her amnesiac sister and all of the other hired maids are indeed in danger as Subaru has said earlier.

Subaru doesn't know that Rem is eavesdropping on their conversation. Roswaal is not dumb but it's unknown if he knows that Rem is a background witness.

[Subaru: Why are you killing your subordinates?! Call the attack off, please!]

[Roswaal: Cannot do. You have to save them yourself.]

[Subaru: Why, why are you putting all of this on me?]

[Roswaal: To help build your resolve.]

[Subaru: My resolve?]

[Roswaal: Ever since you came into this world, your life has been in my hands.]

[Subaru: What do you—]

Subaru then realizes...

[Subaru: You mean that... Elsa...]

[Roswaal: It wasn't the first time I hired the Bowel Hunter and others to help your resolve.]

[Subaru: That was you... Wait, did you also order the theft of Emilia's insignia and sent Elsa after it? Emilia would have been murdered! Felt and Old Man Rom too!]

[Roswaal: It was an oooodd task that the Gospel gave me but it did bring you here. You're quite the faaascinating one.]

[Subaru: And the mabeast attack on Arlam. You hired Meili too? This time and that time? It was strange that you kept me alive instead of sending me to my death from my idiotic suspicious activities and the timing was odd.]

[Roswaal: Coooorreee~eect! I had to make sure you were legit and what you would have done if pure, innocent children were in danger.]

Rem couldn't believe everything she is hearing. Her Master was playing with her fiancé this entire time. He even sent her to kill him at one point until he changed his mind. The betrayal in Rem's mind is hurting her.

Subaru then said softly...

[Subaru: Of course it makes sense as to why you kept me alive after all this time. How did you know it? Did your Gospel tell you?]

[Roswaal: I would have had you killed buuuuuut reading about the kind of person you are and what you've been through so far, I had to keep you alive in case if you ran away from us. You are that interesting.]

Subaru can now confirm that Roswaal has read his journal entry, [Subaru: Heh, I figured as much...]

With that in mind, with the way how Ram interrogated Subaru and Rem started feeling guilty pretty quickly, Subaru has a better suspicion that Rem and Ram knew about Subaru's Return by Death but at the moment, Ram doesn't have those memories. However, he is not sure if Beatrice, Emilia, or Puck knows. Beatrice was the one who translated the journal entry of his original notepad and neither Emilia nor Puck still knows.

[Roswaal: Even if I did keep you alive without investigating your background, I would have suspected you had such a forbidden power anyway and nothing would have changed but I did take extra precautions.]

The Witch of Envy could interfere at any moment but Subaru and Roswaal won't drag it out any further.

[Subaru: Of course you've been using me for your personal gains. Let me guess, that Gospel of yours tells you everything.]

Subaru then raised his voice a little...

[Subaru: Let's see how much it knows. Does your Gospel mention anything about the oni tribe? Rem and Ram and their home village? I'm curious as to why they only lived and why you took them in...]

[Roswaal: Quite an off-topic suggestion to ask but very keen of youuuuu. Yes, I was partially involved in the destruction of the Hidden Oni Village and their tribe. All according to the Gospel. Too bad about the oni tribe but all but the young twins had to go.]

Rem is about to cry outside the house hearing that. A bomb immediately dropped into her mentality. Completely betrayed by her master. Living with a madman for 10 long years and just now learned his past schemes. This madman let the Witch Cult destroy her and Ram's childhood.

Her parents, slaughtered and burnt by the Witch Cult. Onis are a powerful race even in low numbers so for the onis to be exterminated like that, it would make sense that someone else—one with immense powers—aided in their extermination. Just how much involved was Roswaal?

[Roswaal: Rem and especially Ram were vaaaaastly unique specimens...but it's too bad Ram lost her memories. It's strange how she's within the prophecy and not Rem, yet, Rem is the one here, not Ram. How shaaaame...]

[Subaru: Do you not care about your subordinates?! You let their precious families and friends die!]

[Roswaal: Of cooourse I doooooo but if sacrifices have to be maaade, they have to be maaade.]

[Subaru: Why you...?! Why are you doing all of this?!]

[Roswaal: It's all to one day...bring back the true love of my life... Echidna, my teacher... It's been 400 years...]

[Subaru: What?]

[Roswaal: In order to save the one you love most, necessary sacrifices will have to be made along the waaaaay...]

[Roswaal: Don't tell your dear Rem what I told you or with her emotional fragile heaaaart, she'll likely betray me and I'll have to force you to restaaaaart. I doubt Ram told her about that day in order to protect her sister and she wanted to take revenge on me one day but at this point, I don't think that day will ever come.]

[Roswaal: But I am ennnnvious of you since you can always save your loved ones...and I wonder, how many times has Rem died for you? You don't want me to take the life of your precious beloved one in front of you and add that to her death count, do you? I wonder if that has happened yet given your initial reaction towards me. I could step outside right now and—]

Subaru may be able to go back in time to save his loved ones but he could never get used to the extreme pain of grief of losing the one he loves most.

Meanwhile, outside of the guest house that Roswaal was staying in, Rem is deeply crying outside the door but holds her mouth from making any noises. One thing for sure, her blood is boiling hot and she wants to murder this madman but hearing this, she knows she wouldn't stand a chance against her master despite being strong.

It could be that Roswaal may know that Rem is just right outside the house. If so, he could call in Rem at any moment he wanted to. He is quite unpredictable but will he?

As for Roswaal's statement, Subaru has seen Roswaal kill his beloved Rem right in front of him in the previous time loop, as well as Garfiel. He has also seen Rem die several times and while Subaru could always save her, the extreme pain of grief that Subaru experiences from losing Rem never goes away. He may not feel as much grieve for anyone else but losing the ones he loved most, he could never get used to.

The only feelings Subaru has for Roswaal at this point are anger, hatred, frustration...and he gazes intensely at Roswaal's creepy smiley face.

[Roswaal: Juuuuust kiddiiing—]

[Subaru: Cut the crap! You would have done it. Don't you dare ever lay a finger on her again! As if I could let my beloved Rem about the horrors you've brought upon us when her happiness means a lot to me. I thought you were like a 'father' to Rem and Ram and I saw you as an 'uncle'-figure, but you...]

Subaru then lowered his voice while maintaining his anger...

[Subaru: I see... You only used them as tools and weapons for your personal gain and nothing else.]

Subaru then outbursted again.

[Subaru: Rem and Ram had a horrible childhood because of you! How many innocent people did you make them kill for your gain in these 10 years?! You stole Rem's years of kindness and purity until I showed up!]

Outside the door, Rem hears the angry kindness from Subaru's voice and the betrayal words from the master she grew up with within these 10 years. She's happy that her fiancé is stepping up for her but her happiness was overwhelmed by the deep depression she has from hearing Roswaal's crimes.

[Roswaal: Very generous of you for considering me that way, Suuuuubaruuu-kun...or 'neeeeephew' if you want me to refer you that way.]

[Subaru: Not anymore. You are just a monster], Subaru said in a low voice.

[Roswaal: That huuuurts... My apollllogies...]

Roswaal lays back down, holding onto his Gospel tightly as though it was very precious to him. He stares at the ceiling.

[Roswaal: But my will is my will...and what I want...I get...whatever sacrifices are needed...they need to be...and my tools have a job-well-done...and served me well...]

[Subaru: You're insane...]

[Roswaal: Yeeeees, I have always been insane. Beyooooond insaaaane.]

Roswall's left yellow eye then stares at Subaru.

[Roswaal: Tell me, Subaru-kun, are you insaaaane yet? Are you like meeeeee yet?]

[Subaru: I will...never be like you... I'm human! I'm keeping my humanity...and I will save everyone!]

[Roswaal: Not everyone can be saved. Make your choice. Seems like it will be snowing soon.]

[Subaru: Stop the snow! Stop gathering mana! You're going to attract one of the Three Great Mabeasts! The Great Rabbit might be on its way right now...]

[Roswaal: Well, if we die, we die, and you can tryyyyy again until we get everything right. Also, I suggest you should keep me around, otherwise, Emilia-sama's chances of becoming ruler will burn out like a candle.]

[Subaru: Then at the very least, help us destroy the Great Rabbit and maybe— _just_ maaaybe I'll—]

Subaru was thinking about giving Roswaal a pass if he helps even though Subaru severely hates Roswaal right now.

[Roswaal: If it's within my Gospel, otherwise, no can do. That's all on you.]

[Subaru: Why you traitorous piece of— I will make Emilia-sama ruler... With or without you. She will free the Sanctuary.]

[Roswaal: Impossible. With her fragile soul, she'll never be able to free the Sanctuary. That's why youuuuu are here.]

Subaru's frustratingly angry face turned into an angry grinning face just to smite him.

[Subaru: Heh! Well, guess what? Echidna rejected me after my Second Trial.]

Roswaal was surprised hearing that Subaru was rejected from taking the trial any further for a few seconds but...

[Roswaal: You can still be able to try again. Echidna can re-validate your qualifications if you give in to her desires and wish for it.]

If Subaru were to accept Echidna's contract to have her use him as she let him use her for their personal benefits, then maybe Subaru can retry the second trial and complete the third but...

With a serious expression on his face...

[Subaru: Emilia-tan will and be able to pass the trials.]

[Roswaal: Good luck trying with that half-elf.]

With those words instead of saying "Emilia-sama", Subaru's face turned angry again.

[Subaru: Don't you dis on Emilia-tan. Even without you, I'll become Emilia-sama's knight in your place, Margrave. And then once we are done with this, you'll pay for your crimes, either with a proper death sentence later or by the Great Rabbit! Your choice!]

[Roswaal: Then we are done with this conversation. You have three days left. Or maybe not even that long. Until next time, I shall sit tightly and die by the horde within those last few days.]

[Subaru: No, there may not be a next time! I will save everyone! You can just stay put and die!]

[Roswaal: Good luuuu~uuck... And maybe next time...]

#### Section ??: [Flashback] The day after the Arlam Village incident

A day has passed since the Arlam Village incident.

While Natsuki Subaru and Ram were on break, Rem continued working in the mansion.

Roswaal was sitting in his chair in the dining hall.

Ram approaches Roswaal with a cup of tea ready for him, placing it on his side of the table.

[Ram: Here is your tea, Roswaal-sama.]

[Roswaal: Mmmmmmmm! Brilliaaaant. So how is our faaaavorite outworlder doing? Your thoughts on the boy, so far?]

[Ram: —Socially, he is annoying. Why pair him with me? —However, working, he seems...adequate enough. Already had the skills and knows what he is doing but still, a lot of things could still be improved on. —Combat-wise, pathetic...but he is dedicated, I'll give him that. His dedication shows his loyalty to Emilia-sama and even for you.]

As Rem was cleaning some furniture in the hallway, seemingly depressed, she is hearing Roswaal's and Ram's conversation.

Roswaal takes a sip of his tea, [Roswaal: Mmmmmmm! Subaru-kun has a lot of potential. Yes, he'll help me reach my goals for sure. My Book of Wisdom has guided him to me after all.]

As Rem was listening in, she wonders what Roswaal means.

[Ram: Which part? The thievery and retrieval of Emilia-sama's dragon insignia or the Arlam Village incident. You were purposely absent for that reason, weren't you?]

Hearing her elder sister's words, Rem started sweating.

[Roswaal: Cannot say.]

[Ram: You purposely tested his morals with the Arlam Village incident. No doubt about it.]

[Roswaal: Spot on, but what about it? Everyone is safe because of your's, your little sister's, and the boy's heroic deeds and we've gained additional respect from the villagers. You aren't doubting my methods noooow, are you?]

Roswaal confirming to Ram that he is responsible for the Arlam Village incident.

Placing a hand to her mouth, Rem is shocked to hear this.

Before their misunderstandings were cleared up, Rem originally thought Subaru was behind the attack. Hearing that Roswaal is behind the attack, Rem is in disbelief. Sure, Roswaal has done some questionable things before but placing the lives of many civilians, especially children, Rem is not sure what to think of her master right now.

[Ram: Of course, not. Whatever works for your objective, Roswaal-sama's will is absolute.]

[Roswaal: I knew you'd be on my side.]

It is unknown whether or not Ram's words are one-hundred percent honest but they sound like it.

[Roswaal: Continue training the boy as usual. He'll become a fine knight and one of my most loyal warriors in no time.]

[Ram: Yes, master.]

Still in disbelief, Rem is having a hard time believing the words Roswaal and Ram spoke.

Leaving the lord of the manor, the astonished blue-haired maid was approached by her pink-haired older twin sister.

[Ram: I know you are there, Rem.]

[Rem: S-sister, I—]

[Ram: You know nothing. You shall not tell anyone what you heard. Got it? You are not allowed to and shall not tell Barusu or anyone else. You know what will happen, right?]

Ram said those words in a strict tone as if it was a strict rule that Rem must follow otherwise, "divine punishment" shall be placed upon her.

[Rem: Yes, Sister.]

Having her eyes half-closed, looking down, Rem is saddened that Subaru must be left in the dark about what Roswaal did.

[Ram: —Just letting you know for your safety. You're my one and only little sister, after all.]

Rem has been wanting to receive full punishment for how she treated Subaru but why not this one? Is it beyond her endurance? Would her life be on the line as in...to be executed?

#### Section ??: After interrogating the mastermind...

Rem runs away from the front door, sobbing deeply. She couldn't take hearing them anymore but the conversation is over.

[Rem: Eh-hehhhhhh! Rooooooswaaaa—]

She then trips over a rock and takes cover next to a corner of a wooden house and sobs.

Subaru opened Roswaal's door opened and slammed it shut in anger. He also just heard the anger of a sad, angry girl on his way out.

[Subaru: Rem... Rem!]

[Subaru: Are you, okay?]

As Subaru ran towards her, Rem looks at her fiancé with so many tears down her eyes like a waterfall and her drool going down her sad opened mouth.

Subaru grabs her arms and is worried about his fiancée.

[Subaru: Rem, what's wrong?]

[Rem: Why? Why did you ask him all of those... Is... Is everyone...], Rem said in a sobbing girly voice.

Subaru is shocked and worryingly suspects Rem was eavesdropping just then.

[Subaru: You heard—]

[Rem: I... How could he betray us like that...? Sister...... I... I _haaate_ Roswaal-sama... Eh-hehhhhhhh-hehehehhhh...]

Rem's sorrow is bursting with anger and hatred but her sorrow quickly takes over the hate and anger.

Learning that Rem's amnesiac sister is in danger, her body feels like it's giving up on life and fell into Subaru's body. Subaru dropped his shins to the ground and hugged his crying fiancée tightly and sadly and softly said while tears of betrayal drop from his eyes...

[Subaru: I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, Rem! I promise we'll save Sis and everyone, somehow... Have a happy marriage... Then we'll go get Sis's memories back. I'm not going to let you both be around that madman anymore after what he—]

Rem slowly hugged her fiancé back. Tears of betrayal down their eyes and down to their significant others' back.

[Rem: How could Roswaal-sama betray us like that? That—that monster... 10 years living with that madman...and now he's showing his true colors... My parents, my village...]

Rem then wined in a higher but weaker voice, [Rem: And he almost made me kill you-hoo-hoo...]

[Subaru: I know... I know... I'm having a hard time believing it too when I...once considered him an 'uncle', and he was a 'father' to you and Ram...but this... All of the suffering I went through... by him?]

[Rem: I've... I've been wanting to tell you for so long...but I-I wasn't allowed. I'm sorry I never told you but I...I was trapped in a birdcage.]

It shocked Subaru that Rem already knew, but comprehending the kind of pain Rem has been going through from those words alone, [Subaru: I-I'm sorry for what he—]

[Rem: Still, w-why did you ask him all of those questions? I knew he was rotten but...is... Is this the pain of betrayal you felt when I attacked you...?]

[Subaru: No. No pain you did to me compares to the pain you are suffering and you did what you did with good intentions. But Roswaal though...unexcusable... I'm so sorry for what you are going through, I'm so sorry he put you through this and I didn't want you to go through something like this. I'm so sorry you've heard everything but I had to confirm wh—]

Subaru doesn't like seeing Rem into tears and tries to enlighten her instead while he is still sobbing as well.

[Subaru: —I-I promise you, I will give you a happy life you deserve, that you needed for a long time. It's what I promised your sister, so please, don't cry. Your dear Subaru-kun will always be here for you. But to do that, we have to get through this adversity together. We'll save your sister and everyone else. I need your help. Will you be strong for me, for all of us? I need everyone's help. And we need to break the barrier to free everyone before the Great Rabbit arrives. Find some way to stop it, save everyone here, and save everyone at the mansion. All within three days or less! Too much is at stake. I...I can't do this all alone.]

Rem wipes her tears of sadness and betrayal and tries to gather some strength in her pained frail heart and they release their grips from each other's backs.

Otto appears.

[Otto: Then you don't have to, Natsuki-san.]

Subaru was surprised Otto appeared before them.

[Subaru: Otto!]

[Otto: Word has it that a mabeast is on its way and we are preparing our defenses when that comes.]

[Subaru: How many people know about the Great Rabbit? I don't want everyone to start panicking.]

Otto hands Rem a conversing mirror metia.

Subaru wondered, [Subaru: Where did you get that?]

[Otto: Your girlfriend asked me to ask bugs to dig under the Lord's bed and hide it. Exposing the madman's evil deeds.]

[Subaru: Wait, who heard everything?]

Wiping some of her tears, [Rem: Wilhelm-san, you there?]

On the other side of the conversing mirror, [Wilhelm: We heard everything, Rem-dono. The margrave will answer for his crimes.]

Subaru was surprised, [Subaru: No way! How did you get—]

[Rem: Thank you, Wilhelm-san.]

Closing the conversing mirror, [Rem: Wilhelm-san asked me of this.]

[Subaru: If I would have known we had that, everything would have been less stressful for me!]

[Rem: Forgive me, dear. Instead of crying, let's do something about it.]

[Subaru: Still, all of the locals are trapped in here unless if we break the barrier but Emilia-tan...]

Subaru remembers how much of a struggle Emilia was having in her first trial in every loop and in every attempt.

[Otto: Leave it to me to form a plan. Being a merchant has its perks. We are friends, aren't we? In the meantime, why don't you two check on Emilia-sama. Get her to cheer up to take and pass her trial.]

[Rem: Thank you, Otto-kun. Subaru-kun...]

Subaru nodded his head, [Subaru: Hmm!], and the two went to check on Emilia in her cabin.

.................

### Possible Post-Sanctuary Results in Route 1-1-1 or Route 1-1-2 (Rem's Safety Route, Sanctuary Barely Succeeded)

> **(POSSIBLE SPOILERS for this fanfiction series)** This assumes what I _might_ be going for this route (Route 1-1-1 or Route 1-1-2 entitled: "Rem's Safety Route, Sanctuary Barely Succeeded") as I'm kind of thinking about a "success" version as well.
> 
>   * Garfiel (and Otto) went to the Mansion (both survived) while Subaru and everyone else (main characters also survived with ~half of the Ryuzu clones destroyed) did their very best to wipe out the Great Rabbit but needed assistance from Crusch's Camp. (☐ To-be-determined)
>   * The only people that were successfully saved were some of the Arlam and Sanctuary residents at the Sanctuary as well as Petra and Frederica from the Mansion. (☐ To-be-determined)
>   * Ram and Beatrice were killed by Elsa at the Mansion. Roswaal is presumably dead at the Sanctuary. (☐ To-be-determined, but I'm torn whether or not I want to at least keep Ram alive...I might keep her alive but below is what would be if she was perma-dead)
>   * Despite the tragedies, Elsa is presumably dead, Meili is either captured, dead, or fled, and the Great Rabbit is dead with reinforcements from Crusch's Camp (and maybe Reinhard). (☐ To-be-determined)
>   * The surviving Emilia Camp members (Emilia, Subaru, Rem, Petra, (Otto,) maybe Frederica and Garfiel unless if they separated) merged with Crusch's Camp. At Crusch's mansion, Subaru tried suiciding to... (☐ To-be-determined)
> 


Subaru respawned, not back at the Sanctuary in the tomb, but unfortunately, in his and Rem's guest room in Crusch's mansion.

[Subaru: Wha—]

Subaru is utterly shocked and broke down. This is not the spot where he wants to be revived at.

[Subaru: N-no...]

Subaru fell down to his knees and smacked the ground with his fist.

[Subaru: Darn it! Why? Why? Why?]

[Rem: Subaru-kun!]

_The witch's scent. What just—_

[Subaru: Why here? SATELLA!]

Subaru screamed with the Witch of Envy's name before his forearms fells on the ground in despair.

[Subaru: Give me another try! Let me save Ram! Let me save Sis...and everyone... Beatrice...]

Subaru sobs on the ground as Rem quickly ran few steps to him.

[Rem: Subaru-kun...]

She was very worried. _No. No, don't tell me... Did you suicide to..._

[Subaru: Rem... I'm... I'm sorry.]

[Subaru: I promised I would save your sister. I promised I would get her memories back...and yet...]

Subaru cries.

Rem cries once more.

[Rem: It's okay, Subaru-kun. It's okay. You did your best.]

[Subaru: This witch loves me, she said. This witch cares about me, she said. But if she really cared about me, she would let me go back to save everyone. To save Sis. To save Beatrice! To save the people at the Sanctuary.]

[Subaru: I should have done it sooner. I'm...I'm a failure as a hero.]

[Rem: No, that's not true! You saved us. You saved as many people as you could. It's Roswaal's fault that—]

[Subaru: I'm such a half-baked hero.]

[Rem: Subaru-kun, please stop. Seeing you depressed like this hurts me. No one's ever perfect.]

[Subaru: Does this mean, there is a possibility that—]

[Subaru: —I can't... I can't bear the thought of losing you forever... Or Emilia-tan! I don't want anyone else to die!]

Subaru cries which make Rem cry even more. She kneels down and hugs her fiancé.

[Rem: Please, stop! Don't say things like that. I'll always be here for you. I won't leave your side. You are still family to me; the only family I have left.]

Subaru hugs Rem back in tears.

[Subaru: Rem... I...]

[???: Is everything alright here?]

Footsteps are approaching Subaru's and Rem's guest room. It's the feminine-looking male cat demi-human Felix.

[Rem: Ferris-san.]

[Subaru: I'm an awful hero.]

[Felix: Ohhh, don't be a downer. You did your best to save everyone and eliminated the foul horde of bunnies. Come, Crusch-sama and Wilhelm-san would like to speak with you both.]

> * After this, the surviving members of the Emilia Camp (Emilia, Subaru, Rem, Petra, and Otto... maybe Frederica and Garfiel or not) decides to merge with Crusch's Camp and came to an agreement if they help Crusch get her memories back and makes her queen, Crusch will grant Emilia's wishes. I might make that dialogue scene another time.
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other things that I plan:
> 
>   * Additional obstacles: In addition to Elsa and Meili, during the final attempt, **[Spoilers]** a certain Arc 5 character ("mama") will also be a problem while escorting the caravan out of the Sanctuary. I'll need to read Arc 5 by then so I can get to know this character more before writing anything about this character.
> 

> 
> Update log
> 
>   * Update #000 (January 6, 2021): **[Initial draft release]** Just Subaru's and Roswaal's final dialogues, Subaru's and Rem's dialogue after him, and a post-Arc 4 extra of Subaru's failure of the Sanctuary as a tease that definitely will be a possible future chapter when that time comes.
>   * Update #00? (January 2021): **[Various major updates]** Over the days: Various grammar fixes, Subaru, Otto, Rem, and Pastrache after Subaru's final Witch's Tea Party, Subaru & Rem's confrontation with Garfiel, and Subaru & Ryuzu Aima conversation. 
>   * Update #003 (January 15, 2021, 2:16 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Some grammar fixes. Since I had Rem to propose a marriage with Subaru in Loop 3 of Arc 3 not to long ago, I'm updating "boyfriend/girlfriend" to "fiancé/fiancée".
>   * Update #004 (January 24, 2021, 1:26 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Made some fixes found by tobychevy. I might remove polygamous dialogues from this future chapter later when I do get to this chapter properly depending on what I do before this.
>   * Update #005 (January 26, 2021, 2:23 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** This draft's story related with Ram will become obsolete since I decided to perma-kill Ram in Chapter 8: The Sin Archbishop of Sloth today.
>   * Update #006 (January 30, 2021, 9:40 a.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Adding a checklist of what I have/might be able to do in the blocklists (and I was able to do the first one so far). Also, I went back to my original idea of having an amnesiac Ram but I am conflicted whether or not I want to perma-kill her or not for the main route of this fanfic. Also adding "Future" in the title before "W.I.P."
>   * Update #007 (February 7, 2021, 11:13 p.m. EST): Changing pre-title to "[Possible future idea draft?]"
>   * Update #008 (February 11, 2021, 9:58 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Removing Rem's flail from the draft (not sure if I'll keep her flail, get rid of it, or exchange it by the end of my Arc 3 adaptation). Roswaal mentioning prophecy related to Ram and Rem not being in it. Also, Roswaal pretending to be "kidding" from killing Rem and Subaru's updated reaction to it. Don't know why I'm bothering to update this outdated piece of draft when chances are, a lot of things may be different by the time I actually come across adapting Arc 4. I also forgot that the Ryuzus call Garfiel Young Gar or Garu-bo. Also, while I am not going to do it at the moment, I may remove the awkward Rem and Pastrache scenes.
>   * Update #008–#009 (February 23, 2021, 9:28 p.m. EST, 10:30 p.m. EST): **[Major update]** I wrote a flashback scene of Rem learning what Roswaal did the day after the Arlam Village incident. I placed this after Subaru's and Roswaal's conversation. I also added a plot twist after that. In the next update, I changed that weird polygamy dialogue in the beginning and mentioned that Emilia rejected their three-way marriage proposal.
>   * Update #010 (February 24, 2021, 7:39 p.m. EST, 7:41 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** With the release of Season 2 Episode 21 of the anime today, I'm removing the spoiler tag regarding Roswaal being partially responsible for the destruction of the Hidden Oni Village. Also made few fixes. And my first time typing "R.M.T." (with the Pastrache part) 
>   * Update #011–#012 (February 25, 2021, 11:42 a.m. EST, 8:33 p.m. EST): **[Minor update]** Small corrections about the destruction of the Hidden Oni Village (probably). Also, thank you everyone for the 5k views! Made some fixes later (thanks, Toby!). 
> 



	14. [Possible future idea draft?] What if Rem meets you-know-who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Possible future spoilers ahead if this becomes part of the fanfic?**
> 
> So, for the future of this fanfic (maybe), I was thinking: " **What if** Satella gave Rem the 'Return by Death' ability shared between her and Subaru? If one of them dies, they both go back together with their memories intact?
> 
>  **Side effects/Negatives:** Rem will also carry the Witch's miasma (making her attractive to mabeasts and if other people take suspicion of the smell, they may think she may be a possible Witch Cultist). Rem (and Subaru) must follow Satella's RBD rules (they can still talk to each other about it) and complete her objective as well.
> 
>  **Positives:** Subaru will no longer have to grieve over Rem's deaths and Rem will always be savable. Subaru and Rem can talk about RBD to each other but not to other people. With this in mind, they can complete their objectives easier.
> 
>  **How this occurrence could happen:** Maybe during Arc 4 or in one of my own original story arcs after Arc 4 (but not for a very very long time as I'll be going on hiatus until Tappei completes Re:Zero or gets farther with it). In Arc 4 when the Witch of Envy appears in the Sanctuary, possessing Emilia, or maybe in one of my own story arcs, Rem confronts the Witch's shadow (maybe trying to protect Subaru in a future arc) and her consciousness gets sent to the Satella's area of consciousness where they have a heated conversation with Rem, well, I'll write down the dialogues below.
> 
>  **How it would affect the story:** On the contrary to the positives and negatives, having the "positives" could possibly make the story less challenging/interesting since they won't die as much and be more successful than they should be. Re:Zero is all about facing adversity and overcoming the struggles through trial and error. But this would/could give Rem a good amount of character development.
> 
> In the comments below, tell me if this is something you would be interested in seeing or not and if so, should I do this during Arc 4 (when the Witch of Envy appears in the Sanctuary) or in my own story arcs after Arc 4 (I'm leaning towards this)?

> **Author Notes:** These could be **possible spoilers** but for those interested in these ideas, let me know. Parenthesis means it will be dialogue for post-Arc 4 and curly brackets would be {Arc 4/Post-Arc 4}. However, most of this dialogue would fit well Post-Arc 4 rather than during Arc 4 when Subaru hasn't died enough for Rem to confidently consider doing something she would.

As Rem re-opens her eyes, she appears in a white space and she looks around. It was all white and bright.

She doesn't even feel the ground.

Rem looks at her body and notices there aren't any holes in her body.

[Rem: Huh?]

Rem was pierced by spears of darkness moments ago, (trying to protect Subaru).

A black figure approached her, shrouded in black clouds.

As Rem inhaled her nose, she recognized the smell and looks at the black-cloaked figure.

Half of the black-cloaked figure's face was covered but the moment Rem noticed the silver-colored hair underneath that black hood, Rem glared at the figure in black.

[Rem: You...]

The black-cloaked figure stood in place. The black cloud surrounding her blew like the wind.

[???: ........]

The figure said nothing.

Gritting her teeth in anger, [Rem: So, you are the one who's been putting my Subaru-kun in so much pain and suffering, Witch!]

Without showing the expression of her eyes, the figure in black gritted her teeth in anger, [???: ...!].

[Rem: I don't know what you want with Subaru-kun, but I will not forgive you for putting him into so much agony.]

In a soft angry tone, the cloaked figure responded, [???: —Why you—?]

[Rem: How many times has he died because of you?! How many times did he have to come back crying to me?!]

[???: You are one to talk.]

The black-cloaked figure spread her shadows into tentacles that pierced through Rem's body, yet again, [Rem: —Argh!] Though, it's not actually Rem's body but rather Rem's consciousness.

[Rem: —Err!] Rem endures the pain and continues to glare at the witch in black.

[???: Once time in his lifetime, you killed him.]

Rem recalls the time she read about her morningstar flail killing Subaru in his second life at Roswaal's mansion.

[???: Plus, you were about to take his life, yet again...]

Another spear of shadow pierced through Rem again, right where the heart should be but this spiritual body in a place like this doesn't have a heart.

Enduring the pain, filled with anger and confidence, [Rem: That may be true but... Subaru... Subaru-kun... He... He accepted me for all of my flaws! Forgave me! Loved me! In return, I gave him all of my love and support. Every time he was down, I was the one person there for him! And you?! What are you to Subaru-kun? (Why are you so obsessed with him?!) Answer me, Satella! No, Witch of Envy!]

[Satella: You shouldn't even be here!]

Rem feels the intensity of the dark power piercing through her spiritual body growing more powerful, causing Rem to feel more pain but she endures it, [Rem: —Errr!]

The witch cried in anger, [Satella: I love him!]

Rem continues to endure and glared at the witch again.

[Rem: If—If you loved him, you would have shown mercy to him! Because of you, Subaru-kun is unable to take pleasure in having a peaceful death! You don't love him. You just watched him suffer.]

[Satella: Why you—I should kill you!]

Intensifying the pain from the black spears that pierced through Rem's body, Rem screamed, [Rem: Arrrrrgh—], yet she continues to endure. She won't let her spirit be broken.

Ignoring the pain, Rem is filled with confidence in her eyes, taunts Satella, [Rem: Heh! Go ahead, kill me here, like the witch you are! If I die and if Subaru-kun is unable to save me, you know what will happen? He loves me very much. His love for me continues to grow every day and every time he comes back from his experiences.]

[Rem: How many times has he cried over my dead body?! Subaru-kun has trauma of seeing me dead because of you! Always fearing of losing me when I put myself first in front of him. The one person who's always there to keep his spirits up, to keep his motivation up, to keep him moving forward... If I'm gone and if he cannot save me, his mind and spirit will completely shatter and he will never be recoverable. Is that what you want?]

[Satella: —Errr...]

Satella is getting frustrated with this cocky oni but Rem does make a point that Satella notices.

Rem making her point, Satella releases her deadly power from Rem's spiritual body.

No blood was shattered. It was a hollow body in this subconscious space after all. The spiritual body started regenerating.

As Rem was taking a breath of air, even though it was pointless in this subconscious space since oxygen doesn't exist, Satella painfully asks her, [Satella: What do you want from me? You've taken the love of my life away from me.]

As Rem was gasping for nonexistent air, digressing aside the topic for a moment, Rem taunted Satella, [Rem: Heh, you have all of those Witch Cult followers that love-love-love you and yet, this young man from another world, why are you interested in such a normal man?]

[Satella: Shut up! Those cultists that tarnish my existence means nothing to me!]

> **Author Notes:** Not confirmed but I'm going to assume that Satella herself (not her Witch of Envy persona) is not a fan of how the Witch Cult is making her out to be.

[Rem: So, you say that you have nothing to with the cultists that burned my home. I won't hate you for that but... I will never forgive you for putting Subaru-kun into so much stress. But why Subaru-kun? What does he mean to you?]

[Satella: As if I would tell someone like you.]

[Rem: Of course, keeping secrets to yourself, as a witch would.]

Rem took a look at Satella's face through Satella's black hood and see a familiar figure but with sharper eyes.

[Rem: You really do look like Emilia-sama.]

[Satella: ........]

Digressing aside, [Rem: I'm tired of Subaru-kun coming back crying to me after he has one of his episodes. You say that you love him but I don't believe you. I won't ask you but if you loved him, you wouldn't let him back up, bearing all of that suffering and trauma.]

[Satella: .........]

After being silent, Rem asks her, [Rem: No comment?]

[Satella: .........What do you want from me?]

[Rem: I can take that you hate me as much as I hate you, not because of what the cultists have done but what you've been putting Subaru-kun through. I cannot forgive you for that but if you really love Subaru-kun and want him to be happy just as I do, well...you'll give me the power you gave him. The ability to come back from the dead to a previous point in time.]

[Satella: ...... Why should I give you this power?]

[Rem: You say that you love Subaru-kun but I don't believe that. Do you want Subaru-kun to be happy or not?!], Rem shouted.

[Satella: ....... I do...]

[Rem: Then you'll enter me into a contract. I'm willing to make a deal with the devil if it means making Subaru-kun happy. That means, any time whenever Subaru-kun or I die, we both go back together with our memories so Subaru-kun will no longer have to grieve over my dead body for the number'th time.]

[Satella: Making demands from me. What do I get out of this?]

[Rem: What is it that you wish?]

[Satella: ...............Peace. I just wish for the peace of death. To end all of this suffering. But if you can kill me in due time, I shall grant you your wish. A contract will be made.]

[Rem: Will Subaru-kun and I be able to talk things over? It'll make things easier to achieve our goals.]

Right before Rem spoke, Satella continued, [Satella: .......Very well. Shall you mention this to anyone other than Natsuki Subaru or fail to complete my objective in due time, I won't show mercy. Punishment will be severe.]

Satella gazed at Rem with her sharp eyes.

Rem understood the rules of Return by Death as she has experienced Subaru seeing it. The times Subaru had his "heart attacks" from mentioning it with his miasma raised.

Rem said with a confident grin, [Rem: But I could still take advantage of punishment like Subaru can to lure mabeasts, can I?]

[Satella: Don't push your luck, oni. You sure are a cocky one. I will be keeping an eye on you both at all times. But if you deliberately confess to a sentient being that is not Natsuki Subaru, I won't guarantee your's or anyone's safety. My Envy half may go out in a frenzy.]

Rem taunted Satella, [Rem: So you do have two personalities as Subaru-kun said. I wasn't sure if I was talking to Satella or Envy herself.]

[Satella: I hate you so much, not because you love him, but that attitude of yours. This is for Natsuki Subaru's and my sake. Don't make me regret this.]

Satella raises her left hand and approaches Rem.

[Satella: By entering a contract with me, I'll guarantee your's and Natsuki Subaru's safety. You are the one he loves the most and I'll respect his decisions. Remember my rules.]

[Rem: So, you don't hate me for loving Subaru-kun.]

[Satella: Subaru needs all the love he can get and even though I don't like you, continue to love and support him as you do. That's one other thing I ask of you. I care about his well-being but there is nothing I am able to do for him.]

[Rem: Of course. I love my own {fiancé/husband} {depending on when I write this if ever} more than anything in the world and I always will. He means everything to me as I mean everything to him. His happiness is all that matters to me.]

As Rem raises her hand, she asks, [Rem: I assume I'll be carrying your scent if I accept this contract.]

[Satella: While you'll be bearing my scent, coming directly from me—Satella—you won't be corrupted. But you'll be facing adversities {Subaru/your husband} have faced, like the time when you accused him of being one of those cultists.]

[Rem: —Tch!] Rem felt aggravated with Satella bringing her guilt up but, [Rem: I hate you, but I hate myself more than anything...but I'm willing to make a deal with the devil if it's to give Subaru-kun a happier life with the life he wants to have.]

Rem raises her right hand a few feet away from Satella's left hand, [Satella: If you love Subaru and want to make him happy, you must also love yourself, accept your past deeds, and continue to push forward as you would tell him. Just remember my rules. You better do your end of the bargain. The moment you give up on our objectives, there will be punishment.]

[Rem: Of course.]

With that said, Satella's black miasma spread onto Rem's body through her hand and the contract has been sealed.

The subconscious space starts breaking apart and Rem's mind and spirit were starting to return to reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I may or not do this but I kind of want to ask the audience what you guys think? Should I do this and when?
> 
> I'm personally conflicted between doing this and not doing this as it sounds cool but probably would make things too easy but if I were to do this, it would probably be better after I do some of my own story arcs post-Arc 4 that would be causing Subaru so much stress and it could be done in both the Rem Safety Route and Rescue Rem Route (excluding the Near Re:Zero Route)
> 
> I just wanted to write this down since the idea recurringly comes back to my head every now and then that I thought about a long time ago when I was still idolizing [Subaru's version of the "From Zero" to Rem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323801/chapters/70086648) in my head (before writing that).


End file.
